Lean on me
by N. Halifax
Summary: Last CH IS UP! Sequel to Bottled up. A new detective comes to the precicnt while Olivia is on Maternity leave. Everyone likes him. The detective likes Olivia more than a friend and he doesnt have a problem showing it
1. Surprise with a birth and at work

"Andrew?"

"Too common" Mark answered flipping another page of the baby name book. He was lying upside down in bed with his feet on the pillow. Olivia next to him sitting up against the headboard and her feet next to his head eating chips since she was already 8 months pregnant

"What about Richard?" Olivia suggested as she put more chips in her mouth.

"No way. Way would you want to curse our kid with that name?" Mark asked smiling looking up from the book.

"What do you mean curse? Elliot's kid is name Richard" Olivia said smiling.

"And everyone calls him Dickie, newsflash liv, kids get made fun of if they are named after a body part. I don't know about you but I don't want to put my kid through that"

"Whatever. Can I get a foot massage?" Olivia asked smiling and placing her feet on his chest.

"Do I have to?" Mark asked smirking as he put the book down.

"Hey I'm giving birth so that's the least you could do since you got me pregnant" Olivia said smiling and playfully rubbing her feet against his chest.

"Blame it on the sperm producer" Mark mumbled rolling his eyes as he sat up and started giving her a foot massage.

"What about if it's a girl?" Olivia asked.

"That's why I said to find out," Mark said smiling.

"I want it to be a surprise," Olivia said "We will find out when the baby is born. This one now" Olivia said giving him her other foot.

"Can I find out and it can be a surprise for you?" Mark asked smiling.

"No. Go get me some ice cream" Olivia said placing the chips on their nightstand.

"You just ate half a bag of chips," Mark said pointing to the chips.

"I'm eating for two here," Olivia said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"When will that kid come out so you can stop bossing me around" Mark mumbled as he got off the bed and went into the kitchen. Olivia smiled at his mumbling and took the baby name book and looked through it.

"Strawberry or chocolate?" Mark yelled out.

"Both" She called back.

"Unbelievable" She heard him mutter in the kitchen. She smiled and rolled her eyes. He came back in the room carrying two ice cream cartons and two spoons.

"What about Alice? That's cute," Olivia asked as he sat down next to her and opened the ice cream for her and gave it to her.

"As in Alice in wonderland? Are you trying to make our kid cry when she is in school getting picked by some kid named Andrew?" Mark said smiling as he kissed Olivia's bump. "Don't worry, daddy wont let this crazy lady name you Alice or Andrew" Mark said in a baby voice as he kissed her stomach again.

"Shut up," Olivia mumbled smiling as she put ice cream in her mouth. Mark smiled and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and lay down next to her.

"Who's replacing you when you're on maternity leave?" Mark asked as he opened the other ice cream and grabbed his spoon.

"Their getting a transfer from New Jersey, he's going to work with Elliot and then he will stay at the precinct after I come back" Olivia answered.

"Tomorrow is your last day right?"

"Yup." Olivia answered smiling and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mark smiled and took a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and kissed her on the lips on purpose transferring his ice cream in her mouth. Olivia started laughing hysterically and spit it out since it was cold and too much at once.

"What a great way to flirt with a pregnant lady, bribe her with ice cream." She said laughing as she started eating the ice cream slowly.

"I know. I'm going to sleep want to join me?" Mark asked as he took off his shirt and jeans and had his Sponge Bob boxers under. Olivia smiled at his boxers and rolled her eyes.

"Of course" Olivia said putting the ice cream on the nightstand. Mark took it back to the kitchen and brought her a glass of water since he knew she gets thirsty at night when she is pregnant "I thought you so well" Olivia said smiling taking a sip and getting into bed. Mark smiled and got in bed next to her.

"I love you" Mark whispered giving her a kiss "And I love you" he repeated and kissed her stomach.

"We love you too" Olivia said smiling returning the kiss and placing her hands over her stomach. Mark smiled and placed his hands over hers. Both of them smiled and fell asleep with their hands on her baby bump.

Olivia woke up at 6 and could hear James skateboard in the backyard. Mark wasn't in bed anymore so she got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey mom" Jenny greeted as she put cereal in a bowl.

"Hi honey, where's dad?" Olivia asked giving Jenny a kiss on the cheek.

"Working on his Mustang and making sure James doesn't kill himself with his skateboard" Jenny answered as she sat at the table. "How's the baby?"

"Its good, I'll be right back" Olivia said as she headed toward the back door.

"No sliding on the railing" Mark yelled out as James was getting up from the ground. Mark was standing by his car with the hood open.

"Why are you skateboarding at 6 in the morning?" Olivia asked looking at James do a kick flip.

"Don't worry about it" James answered.

"Dude one piece of advice, never act like a smart ass around a pregnant woman or a woman with PMS" Mark said smiling. James just chuckled as he started skateboarding again.

"Funny. What are you doing?" Olivia asked coming up to Mark and his car.

"Fixing up the Mustang"

"I know that, you've been doing that for a while, but what are you doing?" Olivia asked as she wrapped her arm around his arm and looked at the open hood.

"Changing the filter for now. What you up to?" Mark asked giving her a kiss.

"About to go to work…"

"Shit!" James yelled out after falling.

"Be careful" Olivia said looking at him. They heard a bunch of skateboards down their street and knew it was James's friends.

"Hey Jimmy" One boy said as he jumped off his skateboard and leaned on the fence. The other boys did the same thing.

"Hey guys, I'm coming, let me get my book bag" James said as he put his skateboard down and went in the house.

"Morning Jenny's parents" One boy said smiling at Mark and Olivia. Both of them rolled their eyes since they knew the boy had a crush on Jenny.

"Good morning Chris" Olivia said smirking looking at the boy.

"How's the baby doing?" Chris asked.

"It's doing good, thank you for asking" Olivia said smiling.

"Cool car Mr. Anderson" Chris said smiling.

"Thanks Chris." Mark said rolling his eyes. Olivia nudged him a little since she knew that Mark didn't like anyone having a crush on Jenny.

"Mom, can you please tell James…oh hi Chris" Jenny said appearing from the door and smiled at Chris.

"Hi Jenny, you look nice today" Chris said smiling widely. Mark just looked back and forth at the two kids flirting but then felt Olivia's eyes on him, he said nothing and looked back at his car.

"Coming through" James said walking by Jenny and grabbing his skateboard.

"Bye Chris" Jenny said smiling and waving.

"You want me to walk with you to school?" Chris asked quickly.

"No," James said quickly giving a look to Chris as he walked out of the backyard.

"Jenny if you want I'll walk with you so you don't have to walk alone," Chris offered again trying to ignore James's stare.

"Dude stop hitting on my sister" James warned glaring at Chris.

"I would love to walk with you Chris" Jenny said smiling and grabbed her book bag and came down the porch.

"Dad?" James asked looking at Mark.

"I…um…I need to work on my car" Mark said feeling a warning look from Olivia set on him. If she wasn't pregnant he would have argued but he didn't mess with her when she was pregnant.

"James go with your friends to school and Jenny will walk with Chris" Olivia said smirking.

"Whatever. C'mon guys" James said looking at his other friends as he started skateboarding down the street, his friends followed.

"Bye Mrs. Benson and Mr. Anderson" Chris said waving as he and Jenny started walking down the street. Once they were out of view Mark looked at Olivia.

"What the hell?" Mark said looking at Olivia.

"They're 14 leave them alone" Olivia said smiling.

"Hello come in Benson? Girls can get pregnant at 14" Mark said pointing to her baby bump.

"Oh god, relax, she's not stupid, I had the talk with her already and they're just walking with each other" Olivia said rolling his eyes.

"Just walking? Well you and me just walked but then we had James. Just walking my ass, he is trying to get in her pants, that stupid skateboarding punk walking with my daughter" Mark mumbled as he put in a part for his car that he was restoring. Olivia smiled and slapped him on the butt as he kept mumbling things about Chris.

Olivia got to work at 8 and sat at her desk since she was on desk duty until she gave birth.

"Morning sunshine" Elliot said smiling coming in and handing her an orange juice that she always had in the morning since she got pregnant.

"Morning. Why are you so happy?" Olivia questioned smiling at the odd happiness of her partner.

"I had a nice date last night with a very beautiful woman" Elliot answered as he got coffee for himself.

"I didn't go on a date with you" Olivia teased as she opened her juice and took a sip.

"Funny. If your going to make jokes I wont tell you anything," Elliot threatened as he sat across his partner.

"I wont make jokes I promise, c'mon tell me,"

"Ok, I met her at this coffee place and she seemed very nice and sweet so I asked her out and we went out on a date"

"Does this 'her' have a name?" Olivia asked smiling pulling out a paper from her desk.

"Yea, Jessica Rowland" Elliot answered. Olivia quickly looked up at the name.

"8th Grade teacher Jessica Rowland?" Olivia asked.

"Um, yea, how did you know?" Elliot asked confused.

"That's James and Jenny's teacher" Olivia answered smirking.

"Well they have a hot teacher" Elliot said grinning.

"Oh god, Mark said the same thing," Olivia said smiling and rolling her eyes. Elliot just laughed.

"Hey people" John said coming in with Fin following him.

"Morning" Elliot said as he sipped his coffee.

"How's the baby doing?" Fin asked placing an orange juice in front of Olivia.

"Good, it kicked yesterday and Mark was mad he missed it cause he was using the bathroom," Olivia answered smiling.

"He sing to it again to feel the kick?" Elliot asked smirking.

"Yup" Olivia answered smiling

"Poor guy. Did you guys find out the sex of the baby or still going with the surprise thing?" John asked as he poured coffee for himself.

"Still with the surprise. Where's the new guy who is replacing me?" Olivia asked.

"He's probably in Cragen's office since his door has been closed the whole time" Fin answered as he sat down at his desk. Everyone nodded noticing the door has been closed. They all joked around about Mark's weird habits when Olivia was pregnant as they did their paper work for a case they just closed.

"I'm glad all of you are here already," Cragen said coming out of his office with a man following him. The man was very attractive, had green eyes and light brown hair and looked in his late thirties.

"New transfer?" Fin asked.

"Yea, everyone this is Aaron Sandberg, he transferred from New Jersey also worked SVU there" Cragen introduced "Sandberg this is Elliot Stabler he will be your temporary partner for now" Cragen said pointing to Elliot.

"Nice to meet you" Elliot said standing up and shaking hands with Aaron.

"You too" Aaron said. He had a nice deep voice, which made him sound very attractive.

"Get to know everyone and they will show you everything around here. Welcome to the 1-6" Cragen said shaking hands with Aaron and going back to his office.

"John Munch" John said putting his hand out.

"Nice to meet you" Aaron said shaking hands with the detective.

"Odafin Tutuola, call me Fin" Fin said putting his hand out and shook hands with Aaron.

"Narcotics before right?" Aaron asked.

"Yea, how you know?"

"Have some friends there and I remember they mentioned a name like that before so it stuck with me cause its unique" Aaron answered. Fin smirked and nodded.

"Your in big trouble" Mark said walking through the doors.

"What do you want now?" Olivia teased smirking. Everyone rolled their eyes knowing Mark got protective more then usual of Olivia when she was pregnant.

"Get lost will ya?" Elliot teased.

"Stupid bastard always coming around" John added rolling his eyes.

"This guy a problem?" Aaron said stepping in front of Mark.

Mark just gave him a look since he didn't recognize him "I will be if you don't step back in 2 seconds" Mark said glaring at the stranger in front of him.

"You threatening me? I'm a cop," Aaron said putting up his badge.

"Oh my god really?" Mark asked pretending to be shocked "Now move your little cop badge out of my face before I do something you will regret, _detective_ " Mark said putting up his FBI badge. Aaron looked at the badge and then at him "Ding, Ding, Ding, tell him what his won Johnny" Mark said and pushed Aaron out of the way.

In a quick reaction Aaron grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back. Mark reacted just as quickly and spun his wrist back and grabbed Aaron by the shirt and pushed him against a file cabinet knocking down all the files that were standing on the cabinet.

"Don't ever touch me, _agent_" Aaron said angrily and pushed Mark back.

Mark grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the file cabinet again "Push me again" Mark warned angrily. John came by Aaron's side and poured coffee for himself.

"Hey Sandberg, one piece of advice never mess with the daddy to be" John said smirking and pointing to Mark and then Olivia's bump. Aaron looked back and forth and realized that Mark knew the detectives.

"Oh…I'm sorry man, I thought you were a suspect and…" Aaron started.

"You're the guy who's the temp partner for Elliot?" Mark interrupted as he slowly let go of his neck.

"Yea. Detective Aaron Sandberg" He said putting his hand out.

"Agent Mark Anderson, AKA Benson's husband" Mark said shaking hands.

"I'm guessing your Benson?" Aaron asked smiling looking at Olivia. Mark raised his eyebrow at Aaron who was smiling at Olivia.

"Olivia Benson" Olivia said putting her hand out

"Nice to meet you" Aaron said with a charming smile shaking hands with Olivia and feeling Mark's eyes glare at him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Olivia asked looking at Mark.

"Sure" Mark said nodding and taken glances at Aaron.

They walked out of the precinct and just walked around the block.

"What was that back there?" Olivia asked holding his hand as they walked.

"You know I don't like it when someone gets in my face and I don't know them." Mark answered shrugging.

"I know, but fighting in the precinct? Please don't do that again at least with people I'm going to have to work with in the future." Olivia said looking up at him.

"I'm sorry I got you worried, I didn't mean to" Mark said giving her a kiss.

"Yea not a good idea to get a pregnant woman worried when she is in her 8th month" Olivia said smiling.

"I'm sorry honey, I don't want you to worry" Mark said putting his arm around her shoulder as they reached the precinct again.

"You're forgiven." Olivia said smiling and giving him a kiss "Why did you come in the first place?"

"You forgot a witness number at home," Mark answered stopping in front of the precinct and pulling out a paper from his pocket.

"Oh thank you" Olivia said taking the paper.

"Of course. I have to get to work, I'll try and come by to pick you up later ok?" Mark said giving her a kiss and then kissing her stomach.

"You have to do that here?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Yup" Mark said smiling and kissed her on the cheek and kissed her stomach again.

"Love you, bye" Olivia said returning the kiss.

"Need help to the squad room?" Mark asked.

"I'm pregnant not paralyzed" Olivia said smiling and rolling her eyes as she went up the steps to the precinct.

"You sure you don't want me to help?" Mark tried again.

"Stop being so protective, go to work Mark" She said smiling as she opened the door.

"Ok, love you, bye" Mark said smiling as he walked down the street to his car.

Another month passed by and Mark was on a business trip since he was the captain, Olivia was in labor at the hospital with Casey and Kristen.

"Where is he?" Olivia asked as she got a contradiction and screamed.

"Honey I called him, he's taken the first flight back and is on his way here" Kristen answered holding her hand.

"Just breath, he'll be here, he wouldn't miss this for the world" Casey said taking Olivia's other hand.

"It's time Olivia, the baby is ready to come out," The doctor said looking at the screen.

"No, no, not without Mark" Olivia said squeezing both of the girls hands, the girls looked at each other both being in pain from her squeeze.

"We cant wait, its time for the baby to come out" The doctor said as he and nurses rolled her into the labor room.

Mark ran into the hospital as fast as he could "Olivia Benson" he said out of breath at the service desk.

"Room 218 but she's in labor…" The clerk said but her voice trailed off as Mark sprinted down the hall really quickly.

"Mark, she's in labor already" Kristen said getting up from her chair in the waiting room as she saw her brother run down the hall and pull of his tie "Tie? really?"

"She almost choked me with it when she gave birth to James" Mark explained as he threw his tie to her and ran in the labor room.

"Sir you cant…" One of the nurses said.

"He's my husband" Olivia barked holding Casey's hand and breathing hard.

"Thanks Case" Mark said as he came to Olivia's side.

"Oh, ouch, liv let go, I'm dying here" Casey said feeling her hand go completely numb from Olivia's grip.

"I hate you Mark, I hate your guts" Olivia said grabbing Mark by the shirt.

"I know" Mark said smiling kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll wait outside" Casey whispered smiling and left the room.

"Time to push Olivia" The doctor said looking at Olivia.

"I hate you and your goddamn sperm Anderson" Olivia screamed holding Mark's hand.

"They say that all the time," The doctor said smirking.

"You shut up, if I want humor I'll ask my husband" Olivia barked at the doctor and started pushing but stopped.

"Breath baby, c'mon" Mark said moving her sweaty hair out of her face.

"I cant" Olivia said resting he head on his chest.

"Sure you can, c'mon your more of a bad ass then me" Mark said kissing her on the forehead and stroking her hair. "Push baby, c'mon"

"Two more pushes should do the trick for the first" The doctor said smiling. Olivia and Mark looked at him at the same time confused "You didn't want to know the sex so I figured you didn't want to know you were having twins" The doctor said smirking.

"What's the sex?" Mark asked.

"No, don't say, I want to be surprised" Olivia interrupted smiling.

"Ok, then push sweetheart" Mark said smiling kissing her forehead. Olivia nodded and held his hand and started pushing.

In a matter of minutes a baby's cry filled the room. Mark and Olivia looked at each other and smiled and gave each other a kiss.

"I love you" Mark whispered smiling.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered smiling.

"One more to go Olivia" The doctor said smiling. Olivia gripped Mark's hand again and pushed again.

"C'mon honey," Mark said smiling wanting to jump up and down for having twins. Wanting to run out of the room and tell his sister and one of his best friends. But he stood their holding Olivia's hand.

Another baby cry filled the room.

"We did it" Olivia whispered smiling and rested her head back on the pillow.

"Yes we did" Mark whispered smiling and kissing her on the head.

"I want to see them," Olivia said raising her head up.

"They're cleaning them up now," Mark told her watching the nurses clean up their twins.

"Go tell Kristen and Casey" Olivia said smiling. Mark just nodded and gave her a kiss, she smiled and returned the kiss. He smiled and left the room and went into the waiting room.

By now Elliot and Cragen were there with James and Jenny sitting next to Casey and Kristen.

"She ok?" Elliot asked standing up.

Mark smiled widely and nodded "TWINS!" He yelled out smiling. The whole waiting room screamed and jumped off their chairs.

"Boy or girl twins?" Casey asked smiling as she hugged him.

"I don't know, I'll be back" Mark said and ran quickly to the room.

"They cleaned them up, you ready to find out?" Olivia asked smiling. Mark smiled and took her hand.

"I've been ready for 9 months," Mark said smiling and gave Olivia another kiss.

"Here you go, two perfect identical…boys," The nurse said smiling and putting a baby into Mark's arms as another nurse put a baby into Olivia's arms.

"Oh my god" Mark whispered smiling looking at his son sleeping.

"They're beautiful," Olivia whispered smiling as her eyes got teary looking at her son sleep.

"Can you please tell the people in the waiting room that its boys before they brake in here?" Mark asked looking at one of the nurses. The nurse smiled and nodded and left the room.

"More boys, hell yes!" They heard James yell over everyone's shouting of happiness.

"I love you Olivia" Mark said smiling.

"I love you too Mark" Olivia said smiling and giving him a kiss. "Go get the kids" Olivia whispered smiling. Mark nodded and slowly put their son in her arms and left the room.

"Congrats!" Kristen yelled out smiling and gave a hug to Mark as he walked out. Everyone hugged him also at the same time.

"Ok, ok, more hugging later. You two ready to see your brothers?" Mark asked looking at James and Jenny. Both of them nodded at the same time. "C'mon, just don't yell since they are sleeping" Mark said smiling and leading them into the room.

"Hi mom" Jenny whispered coming to Olivia's side.

"Hi baby" Olivia said smiling and giving her a kiss.

"Can I hold one?" Jenny asked.

"Of course, just be careful with his head," Olivia answered. Mark took one of the babies and gently placed him in Jenny's arms.

"Can I hold him?" James asked. Olivia nodded, Mark took the other one and gently placed him in James's arms.

"They're so cute" Jenny said smiling. Mark and Olivia just smiled holding each other's hands and watched them.

A/N: Aaron comes in next chapter and Mark defiantly hates his guts in the next chapter! Please review!


	2. I cant do this

Couple of months later…

Casey and Olivia walked in Olivia's house and could hear Jenny and James laughing hysterically.

"Boys no, stop, don't," They heard Mark in the bathroom and Jenny and James by the door laughing hysterically. "Oh c'mon"

"Giving them a bath again?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Yea, my bet is its either shampoo or he is soaked by now" James said smiling.

Olivia smiled and opened the door. Mark had shampoo all over his shirt and had water allover his jeans. The twins giggling in his lap. Mark gave them a kiss and put them down on the floor as he grabbed their diapers from the bag. The twins just laughed and crawled away leaving the towel that was around them behind them and crawled out of the bathroom naked.

"Guys c'mon" Mark said rolling his eyes.

"I'll get them," Casey said smiling as she followed the twins. James and Jenny followed as well.

"Squirted shampoo all over you again?" Olivia asked as she picked up the towel.

"Matthew this time, and Michael splashed the water all over me," Mark said as he took off his shirt.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll dress them and feed them," Olivia said smiling as she gave him a kiss.

"Want to join me?" Mark asked smiling as he got up and unzipped his jeans.

"I have to dress our sons since they crawled out of here butt naked" Olivia said smiling and gave him a kiss

"Let Casey do it, she needs some love in her life other then Paul. Join your husband in a shower, I haven't spent alone time with you in a months" Mark said as he hugged her.

"I know sweetheart but I have to feed them. Take your shower and we can try and watch a movie together and have a date," Olivia said giving him a kiss. "I promise," She whispered as she let go of him and went out of the bathroom.

Mark closed the door and took off his soaked jeans and got in the shower.

Olivia went to get the twins to dress them.

"Come here guys" Olivia said smiling as she took Matthew in her arms and wrapped the towel around him and then took Michael and wrapped it around him.

"It's so cute how they laugh a lot" Casey said smiling as she kissed them.

"I think they get that from Mark" Olivia said smiling as she walked to their room and placed them on the table.

"Probably" Casey said smiling as she handed her the bag of diapers.

"Mom can I go to Eric's house?" James asked appearing by the door.

"How long?" Olivia asked looking up.

"Couple of hours, I want to show him a new skateboarding trick"

"Be home by 5."

"Ok, bye" James said and went out of the house.

"Mom can I go to Kelly's house?" Jenny asked appearing by the door.

"How long?" Casey asked smirking. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Couple of hours" Jenny answered.

"Be home by 5" Casey said smiling as she put a pair of diapers on Michael.

"What she said," Olivia said smiling and rolling her eyes at Casey as she put diapers on Matthew.

"Ok, bye" Jenny said and went out of the house.

"You guys wont leave mommy will you?" Olivia said smiling as she gave the twins a kiss on the head. They just giggled.

"They're so cute" Casey said smiling as she put small overalls on Michael. They're heard the doorbell ring.

"Can you get that for me?" Olivia asked as she put the same looking overalls on Matthew. Casey nodded and went to the door.

"Hi Aaron" Casey said as she saw him.

"Hi Casey, just came to say hi to Olivia and see her twins" Aaron said with a charming smile as he came in the house.

"She's getting them dressed, she'll be right out, you want something to drink?" Casey offered.

"No, I'll just go see her, thanks Casey, good win on the last case by the way" Aaron said smiling.

"Thanks, she's in that room" Casey said smiling and pointed to Olivia and Mark's room. Aaron nodded and went to the room. He knocked.

"Come in" Olivia called out as she picked up Michael and put a bottle in his mouth.

"Hi," Aaron said smiling as he came in.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Just to say hi and see your babies. Where's your husband?"

"Shower. Thanks for visiting."

"Of course. Which one is which?" Aaron asked looking at the twins dressed in the same overalls and the same t-shirts.

"This is Michael and that's Matthew, but its mostly just Mike and Matt, cause Mark likes the way it sounds" Olivia said smiling as she burped Mike and put him in his crib and then took Matt.

"Don't you get a say in any of that?" Aaron asked smirking.

"Of course but I don't care, it sounds nice when you say it together." Olivia answered smiling as she fed Matt.

"Doesn't your husband help you out, I mean your doing all the work and he's taking a shower in the middle of the day"

"Of course he helps me, don't worry about that, he does feed them when I cant, were a team since these guys are a team against our sleeping" Olivia said smiling as she kissed Matt and burped him and put him down in the crib. Both of the twins fell asleep instantly.

"You know you look very nice after giving birth to twins, not a lot of woman can pull that off" Aaron said smiling.

"Well thank you. Lets go find Casey and let the boys sleep" Olivia said smiling as she headed out of the room, Aaron nodded and followed.

Casey, Olivia and Aaron sat in the kitchen talking about cases and drinking coffee.

"Sweetie have you seen…" Mark started but stopped when he saw Aaron. He realized he was only wearing a towel around his waist. "Hi" Mark said smiling politely and holding the towel on his waist, his muscular chest still wet from his shower.

"Hi" Aaron said smiling politely.

"Mind getting dressed stud?" Casey teased smiling.

"Oh you know you like it" Mark teased smiling.

"You wish. Paul has more muscle then you" Casey said smiling.

"I bet I equal more then him in you know what department" Mark challenged smiling. "How big is Pauly?" Mark teased smiling.

"I'm not telling you, you loser," Casey said smiling. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes since she knew Mark and Casey liked to argue with each other about dumb things since they saw each other as brother and sister.

"Oh c'mon I'm your best friend" Mark argued.

"No your not, Olivia is" Casey argued.

"And she is my wife which makes her my best friend and since she is your best friend that technically makes me your best friend." Mark said smiling "So in conclusion to my theory how big is your boyfriends equipment?" Mark asked smiling.

"That's slightly inappropriate" Aaron spoke up looking at Mark.

"No its not Sandberg" Mark said smiling politely "This is" Mark said smiling and quickly opened his towel and flashed everyone and closed it.

"Oh my god" Casey said quickly covering her eyes.

"I win this argument Novak" Mark said smiling as he gave her a kiss on the head.

"Mark" Olivia groaned as she put her head in her hands.

"I bet it's bigger then Sandbergs" Mark said and showed a big grin on purpose at Aaron. One of the twins started crying. "I'm on it" Mark said and went to their room.

"He is sort of rude," Aaron said raising an eyebrow.

"You leave my best friend alone Aaron, he is the coolest person in the world" Casey said smiling and sipped her coffee.

"Be right back" Olivia said smiling and got up and followed Mark.

She went in her room and Mark saw was holding Matthew on his arms. His back to the door and didn't see Olivia walk in. Olivia quietly closed the door and just watched him.

"It's ok my baby boy" Mark talked in a baby voice as he tried to settle down Matt. Olivia just smiled finding it extremely cute that he always talked in a baby voice around the twins. "I know your crying cause mommy dressed you the same way as Mike, its ok. I feel your pain buddy" Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes as Matt started settling down. Mark gave him a kiss and put him in his crib.

"Criticizing me again sweetie?" Olivia asked behind him. Mark turned around and smiled.

"Spying on me again sweetie?" Mark asked smiling as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Still only wearing a towel around his waist.

"You're cute" Olivia whispered smiling as she rubbed her nose against his.

"I'm cute?" Mark asked smiling and playfully pointed to himself.

"Yes very cute, just don't flash my friends next time." Olivia said smiling as she gave him a kiss.

"Why cause Aaron is jealous that I have a bigger penis?" Mark asked smiling. Olivia just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Cause baby this bad boy fathered twins," Mark said smiling and pointed to his crouch.

"Yes it did" Olivia said smiling as she gave him a kiss and on purpose pulled off his towel.

"Oh is that our foreplay now? Don't mind if I do" Mark said and pulled her closer to him and started kissing her. Olivia just started giggling as he started kissing her neck. Mark smiled and looked up at her "You giggle the same way as the boys, how adorable"

"Considering I'm the mom it can't be that surprising" Olivia said smiling and rolling her eyes.

"I love you" Mark whispered.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered

"And you know my penis is bigger then Aaron's and Paul's combined" Mark said smiling.

"I wouldn't know" Olivia said smiling as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Lets ask Casey, she's seen Paul's and mine. I bet she's jealous of you cause you get to…" Olivia's hand hitting him on the shoulder ended his sentence. "Spousal abuse" Mark said smiling and rubbed his shoulder.

"Shut up" Olivia said smiling "Leave Casey alone"

"Can I bother Sandberg?"

"No" Olivia said quickly giving him a warning look.

"No, blah, blah don't bother the jerk in my kitchen" Mark mocked in a funny voice. Olivia just smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen, and don't even think about flashing anybody else"

"What else am I going to do?" Mark teased as he gave her a small kiss on the neck and went to his closet.

"Be jealous that Elliot's is bigger then yours" Olivia teased smiling and went out of the room.

"Ha Ha, funny" Mark said smirking as he pulled on boxers and went by the twins and watched them sleep. "Boys never marry a woman who likes to tease you for your size, but don't worry you have Anderson genes so your all set in that department" He whispered as he gave them a kiss on the head and pulled up their blankets.

Olivia came in the room as he was pulling on his jeans.

"Sweetie I have to go, I just got a call" Olivia said as she took her badge from a drawer and clipped it on her belt.

"Better not leave Sandberg here" Mark mumbled as he put on a t-shirt.

"No, Aaron and I are on call today, so he's going with me." Olivia said smiling as she rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "Casey will hang out with you for awhile until she goes on her date with Paul." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ok, fine, I'll baby sit the ADA" Mark said smiling as he gave her a kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Have fun. I'll try and come for our date tonight"

"Ok. Be careful, I love you"

"Love you too," She said smiling as she gave him a kiss and then kissed the twins and went out of the room. Mark followed her.

"You want to ride with me?" Aaron asked as he got off the chair and was getting ready to go.

"Take my car babe" Mark said handing his keys.

"Its ok were both going to the same crime scene, I'll see you later." Olivia said as she gave him a kiss "You two don't make trouble well I'm gone. Lets go" Olivia said smiling at Mark and Casey and then went out the door. Aaron followed.

"Lets go watch a movie or something till Paul picks you up," Mark said as he put an arm around Casey's shoulder and walked with her to the living room.

"Why don't you like Aaron?" Casey asked as she put a movie on and they sat on the couch.

"I don't mind him" Mark lied hoping he could pass it off.

"Oh please, for a federal agent your such bad liar. C'mon tell me," Casey said as she looked over at him.

"He just hangs too much around liv"

"Mark you don't like anyone who hangs around Olivia" Casey said with a smirk and rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do, I like you, I like Elliot, John, Fin and Don" Mark said rolling his eyes.

"That's because you met us before you married her so you had to like us if you wanted to be with her" Casey pointed out smiling.

"Ok you have a point there. Damn you are a good lawyer" Mark said smirking. "But Aaron is uptight and is always so god damn serious, he just gets on my nerves"

"You two are different that's why. He is serious and you are more of the sense of humor type. He is a nice guy though," Casey said smirking

"Yea, yea, whatever" Mark mumbled as they went back to watching the TV. After a while Mark spoke up again "How can you stand him, every time someone makes a joke he finds something bad about it"

Casey just rolled her eyes "Cause he is responsible and is a serious guy and your just crazy and obnoxious"

"I am not," Mark said defensively looking at her "I have 4 kids and a wife, I am responsible."

"That way you are I know that. But when it comes to jokes your obnoxious and he is not" Casey said smiling. They heard the doorbell. "Its probably Paul, I'll get it" Casey said as she got up from the couch.

"No way!" Mark said jumping up and ran in front of her to the door. Casey just laughed and finally got to the door.

Mark opened the door and a man who looked Casey's age and was extremely attractive standing there dressed in jeans and a nice dress shirt.

"Hello Mr. Griffin" Mark said crossing his arms on his chest. Even though he knew Paul before Casey met him he still always treated him the way he treated every boyfriend she had.

"Oh god here we go" Paul mumbled smiling.

"Excuse us Mark" Casey said smiling and pushed Mark out of the doorway.

"You are not going out like that in that skimpy outfit" Mark said looking at Casey. She smiled and rolled her eyes since she was wearing jeans and a sweater.

"Bye Mark, say hi to Olivia for me" Paul said smiling as he took Casey's hand. Mark quickly took his hand and hers and separated them.

"What are your intentions with Casey?" Mark asked looking at Paul with his arms crossed on his chest again.

"You ask me this every time I see you," Paul said rolling his eyes.

"Good night Mark" Casey said giving him a look as she took Paul's hand again.

"Say hi to your mom for me and if I hear your not treating Casey well your mother will hear from me and I know you don't want Isabel up your ass" Mark warned smirking.

"You got it, bye" Paul said as he led Casey down the steps.

"I want her home by 10" Mark called out smiling. Paul and Casey just laughed as they got in the car. Mark smiled and went back in the house and checked on the twins.

It was already 9 at night and almost everyone from the SVU squad was gone.

"I'm calling this a night, see you tomorrow" Elliot said as he went out of the squad room. It was only Olivia and Aaron left in the room.

"I'm going to get going as well," Olivia said as she took her jacket.

"How about a drink and then I can take you him?" Aaron offered as he got off his chair.

"No its ok, I should get going, I have a date with Mark" Olivia said smiling.

"Aren't you two married?" Aaron asked as he opened his locker.

"Yea, but he likes to have small dates, he says it keeps him charming to have to flirt with me like we are on a date" Olivia said smiling as she put her gun in her locker.

"I don't want to sound mean or anything but he's kind of obnoxious and I worked with you for a almost a year and you seem like you like serious guys" Aaron said as he opened the door to the squad room for her.

"He isn't obnoxious he just likes to have fun, he is serious when he needs to be, he is in the FBI after all"

"If you say so. Have one drink with me, my treat and I'll drive you home" Aaron offered again as they walked down the hall.

Olivia looked at her watch. Nine. "Fine, one drink and I have to go" Olivia said smirking.

"Deal" Aaron said smiling his charming smile.

They sat at the bar drinking their beer.

"Your very beautiful for a detective" Aaron said smiling as they sat across each other.

"Well thanks" Olivia said with a small smile finding it weird that someone told her this since it was usually Mark telling her how sexy she is.

"How about one shot?" Aaron asked.

"No, I should get going, I'm finished with my beer." Olivia said as she finished the little bit left in her bottle.

"One shot, how many times have you taken shots?"

"One shot and that's it"

"Ok" Aaron said smiling as he got up and got two shot glasses filled with alcohol and sat down directly next to her.

"Cheers" Olivia said smiling and she did her shot. "Damn that's strong" She said as she wiped her mouth. Aaron smiled and did his shot.

They did a couple of more shots. Olivia was already tipsy since shots ran threw her quickly. Aaron hardly felt anything since shots hardly did anything toward him.

"You're extremely beautiful Olivia" Aaron whispered getting close to her face. Olivia had enough alcohol in her that he sounded the same as Mark since they both had deep voices. Olivia leaned in further and kissed him. Aaron started kissing her back.

Olivia quickly realized it wasn't Mark's gentle lips and she quickly pulled away.

"Oh my god, I cant do this" Olivia said quickly getting up.

"No one has to know" Aaron said taking her hand. Olivia quickly pulled it away.

"Oh my god, gross, I'm married Aaron" She said disgusted and grabbed her jacket and went out of the bar quickly.

She looked at the night sky and felt like kicking herself for not taking Mark's car when he offered. She didn't want to call him and tell him why she couldn't let Aaron drive her home. She didn't want to call Elliot cause she knew he would ask questions. She took out her cell phone and noticed the time. 12

"Our date" she mumbled to herself realizing she missed their date. There was no way she could call Mark now.

She hailed a cab and went straight home.

She quietly unlocked her door and noticed most of the lights were off which meant everyone was sleeping. She checked Jenny's and James's room and they were sleeping. She checked on the twins and they were in their small pajamas sleeping. She smiled when she noticed that Mark put different color pajamas on them since he always said that they should be unique twins.

She noticed the light of the TV reflecting the walls of the living room. She went in and saw Mark sleeping on the couch with his jeans on. Waiting for her like he always did.

There was popcorn and M&M's in bowls on the table and DVD cases scattered around the table. She ran her hand through her hair realizing he set it up for their date that she never showed up for.

She gently went to his side and stroked his hair to wake him up.

"Hey your home" He whispered with sleepy eyes.

"Yea, I'm sorry I missed our date," She whispered placing her hand on his cheek.

"Its ok. How was work?"

"Um…fine" She said with a small smirk hating to lie to him. He took the back of her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. These lips were gentle and the right lips.

As she kissed him only one thing ran through her mind _How the hell do I tell my husband I kissed another man when I was supposed to have a date with him._

A/N: Suspense? Haha I hope so! Please leave reviews! Anybody else wish Mark was there for her in 'fault' haha j/k but that was awesome episode!


	3. Twice the man you'll ever be

A/N: This chapter will be all POV, first is Olivia's then Mark's. Just thought I make it more interesting. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Olivia's POV**

My alarm went off at 6. Mark groaned and leaned over me and turned it off.

"Wake up" Mark mumbled lightly rubbing my stomach like he always did when I was pregnant but he still didn't get out of the habit.

"I don't want to go," I mumbled with my eyes still closed. It wasn't work I was trying to dodge. It was someone at work I didn't want to see after what happened last night. That stupid bastard Sandberg who everyone thought was so nice including me. Except for Mark, I always knew he was a good judge of character.

One of the twins started crying, which made both of us wide-awake instantly.

"I'll get that and you get up for work," Mark said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and got up and went by the twins.

I lay in bed and outstretched my arms toward the headboard as I yawned. Mark put Mike down in his crib and came over to me and leaned on the bed. One hand on one side of my body the other by my head on the pillow. He was close to my face, which I didn't mind since I loved how his aftershave smelled.

"What's up?" I asked smiling looking up at his adorable baby blue eyes.

"You ok? You seemed kind of weird when you got home last night." Mark asked as he gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. God I love this man he always knew when something was wrong.

"I thought I was always weird," I said smiling trying to change the subject since I knew I did act weird last night. How could I not, I cheated on my husband. Jeez Olivia you're such an idiot sometimes.

"You are that's why I married you but are you ok?" Mark asked smiling. God I love that gorgeous smile. What the hell was I thinking last night getting drinks with that Aaron idiot when I had a husband like Mark waiting for me.

"I'm going to be late and then I wont be ok." I said with a smirk as I sat up in bed. I knew I didn't change the subject but I knew Mark wouldn't push me to talk about it.

"Ok, when your ready to talk just let me know" Mark said as he gave me a kiss and went to his closet. I loved those gentle lips and how they fit with mine perfectly. Aaron's kissing was all lust; Mark's kissing is passionate. I choose passionate over lust any day of the year.

I said nothing and got up and went to my own closet. I stared at my closet blankly, not really looking just thinking. How am I going to tell him? Will he be mad? Of course he will be mad since I kissed a man that he really wasn't so fond of. If I kissed Elliot, he really wouldn't care as much since he saw Elliot like his brother and trusted him when he was around me. Damn it Olivia why did you let that jerk talk you in to getting drinks with him.

"Baby?" I heard Mark's voice and felt his arms wrap around my stomach from the back.

"Yea?" I asked snapping out of my trance.

"You ok? You been staring at that closet for almost five minutes, I know you like clothes but I'm shirtless over here" Mark said smiling. I just smiled thinking how adorable he was and how much I loved his sense of humor. Now come to think of it, Aaron hardly has a sense of humor. That no good stupid idiot son of a bitch, oh god I can be here all day calling that bastard names that he deserved. Now I had to focus on my husband. I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sorry, just a case I was wondering about" I said smiling looking at his body. He had a lot of muscle and in all the right places, he was buff but not too much which I enjoyed him being just a little bigger then me so when he wrapped his arms around me I felt all his. And those abs he had made me melt every time, jeez how did I get so lucky to get someone like him.

"What kind is it?" He asked.

"Oh…what?" I asked completely confused and oblivious to what was going on since I kept thinking about Mark's qualities and for that mentally hitting my self for kissing Aaron.

"The case you're wondering about. Are you sure your ok?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine, I'm going to be late sweetie, I should get ready," I said as I gave him a kiss and turned around to look at my closet.

"Ok beautiful, whatever you say" Mark said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to the kitchen as he pulled on his AC/DC shirt that he loved to wear on his days off.

I put on my jeans and a sweater and gave Mike and Matt a kiss and grabbed my badge and went to the kitchen.

"You want breakfast?" Mark asked me when he saw me and handed me coffee.

"No, I'm running late anyway," I answered as I took a sip of coffee.

"Just as well, I was going to offer cereal," he said smiling as he put my hair behind my ears. His touch always made my body tingle.

"Well I wouldn't mind that but I have to get going we still have some witnesses to track down" I said as I put my coffee cup down and gave him a kiss and clipped my badge to my belt.

"Ok, be careful, I love you" Mark said giving me a kiss.

"I love you too, bye" I said smiling and went out of the house.

I sat in my car for a while and finally turned it on. I had to face that asshole today. Why did I let him talk me in to getting a drink with him? Damn it Olivia your just too nice sometimes. I drove to the precinct thinking how I was going to handle this situation today.

I walked in and John and Fin were arguing about another theory, same old thing that happened every day. Elliot was at his desk looking through files. I saw Aaron by the coffee pot so I just sat at my desk.

"Morning" Elliot mumbled to me since he was reading a file.

"Morning" I just opened another file to look at our witness statement.

I saw Aaron on the corner of my eye pouring two cups of coffee. This guy has to be kidding me if he thinks he can pour me coffee and make me forget how he acted last night.

"Good morning Olivia" Aaron said as he placed a coffee cup in front of me. I wanted to take that coffee and pour it down his pants but as Mark said he probably doesn't have anything to burn. I smirked at the thought of thinking Mark's penis is probably way bigger then this scum handing me coffee.

I didn't say anything and just took the coffee and placed it on Elliot's side of the desk and got up and went to get my own coffee. I saw Elliot glance up at the new cup on his desk; he shrugged and took a sip. I was so glad he didn't ask why I gave him my coffee.

I poured my own coffee and the jerk came by me again.

"Look Olivia, about last night I had a little too much to drink"

"Aaron I don't want to talk about this, not here, not now and you know what lets never discuss this again" I said in a low voice and went back to my desk. This guy sucks at apologizing no wonder he is single.

"Benson and Sandberg, our victim is awake why don't you go talk to her" Cragen's voice rang through the squad room. Are you kidding me? No way I am going with this son of a bitch to talk to a victim since I know he will bring up what happened.

"Captain why don't me and Elliot go?" I asked hoping Elliot, Fin, or John can go with me. Anybody but Aaron.

"Elliot has to finish papers for court, is there a reason you don't want to go with Aaron?" Captain asked me. Well thanks Captain for making it so easy to answer that I cheated on my husband.

"No, no reason" I said and grabbed my jacket and went out of the squad room quickly not giving Aaron a chance to catch up with me in the hallway. But there was always the squad car. The goddamn squad car.

I sat on the passenger side being quiet and staring out the window. Aaron drove and said nothing but I felt him taken glances at me.

"You mind stop doing that?" I asked looking over at him.

"Doing what?" That stupid idiot he knew what, he was checking me out. I wanted Mark to be right there at that time and punch this guy for me.

"Looking at me, I don't want to speak with you right now so don't look at me" I said and looked back out the window.

"But you started talking to me" He said with a small smile. Did he really think he was charming? Mark is charming; this guy is just annoying with that stupid charming smile he did all the time.

"You're an asshole, I don't want to talk to you" I said and hoped he would get hurt. Damn it felt good to tell him what he really was. It might take me all day to tell him what he really is but asshole will do for now.

"You kissed me first Olivia"

"Cause you got me to drink, you know I'm married and you took advantage of me when I had alcohol in me. You call yourself a man? Your not a man, my husband is a man, your just a pathetic loser who cant get a woman so you get your friends drunk so you can kiss them. Your nothing but a joke Aaron" I snapped at him. Damn that felt good.

He looked angry and sad at the same time. I really didn't care how he felt. I cared about how Mark would feel when I finally told him.

"You say your husbands a man? What kind of man leaves his family for two years to go into witness protection" Aaron snapped still looking at the road. I wanted to smack him for trying to question the type of man Mark was.

"How do you know about that?" I asked shocked since no one ever talked about it and no one ever told Aaron that Mark had to be in witness protection for two years. This god damn bastard is so lucky Mark isn't in this car cause he would beat the crap out of him right now.

"Its not so hard to find these things when a man leaves his family…"

"You try to say that again Sandberg I swear on my children I will punch you," I said angrily glaring at him.

"People talk Olivia, when someone comes back from being dead the gossip is always there. Why did he have to go in the WPP?"

"That's none of your business" I said and looked out the window. We finally got to the hospital.

As we walked toward the door of the hospital I heard Aaron say something under his breath.

"I wish he would have died at that school" I had enough, twice he insults my husband, no way was I letting this one slide. I stopped right in front of him and swung as hard as I could. My fist landed right on his jaw. His whole head got swung to the side. I'm so glad Mark thought me how to make a fist so it causes more damage cause it sure was useful at this point.

Aaron just grabbed his lip where he was bleeding and looked at me. "I warned you Sandberg, never insult my husband and never question him. He is twice the man you will ever be" And with that I walked into the hospital and left him dumbstruck in front of the hospital holding his bloody lip.

We got back to the precinct. Aaron didn't dare speak to me again. I'm so glad I got that point across to him.

"What happened to you?" John asked looking at Aaron. I wanted to laugh and say it was me who made that son of a bitch bleed but I just sat at my desk.

"Oh…nothing, an accident" Aaron answered and walked to his desk. Stupid idiot doesn't even have the balls to admit he offended Mark and I slugged him. Now that I think about it, Mark does have the biggest penis compared to all the men I have been with before so he probably has a bigger penis then Aaron. I wanted to laugh at my own weird theory since for sure Mark had more balls then Aaron. I started thinking that I'm starting to think like Mark and it had to stop. I laughed and didn't realize I let the laughter out for everyone to hear.

Elliot and John looked over at me and I quickly got quiet and looked at my witness statement.

"Anything you want to share with us giggle factory?" John asked smirking. I wanted to say yes and tell Aaron that my husband probably has a bigger penis then him.

"No, sorry I was just thinking of something Mark told me" I said smirking and hoping Aaron heard me.

"Speaking of Mark" Elliot said and pointed to the doorway. I turned around and saw Mark coming into the squad room.

"Care to join me on a date?" Mark asked smiling as he walked over to me.

"We have work to do" I heard Aaron from his desk. Does that scum ever shut up?

"Then get going detective, let me have lunch with my wife. Why don't you call your girlfriend oh wait you don't have one, I wonder why" Mark said smiling as he took my hand. I loved that made fun of him. I loved him even more now. I just smiled at myself and at Mark's joke.

"She's our lead detective and my personal life is none of your business" Aaron said getting up from his chair. This guy is really starting to piss me off. He is a good detective I have to admit that but his personality is boring and stupid and he's such a jackass.

"Elliot can I burrow your partner?" Mark asked ignoring Aaron.

"She's your wife" Elliot answered smirking.

"Aren't I lucky. Hey Sandberg what happened to your lip?" Mark asked smirking looking at Aaron's lip. I could tell he was glad someone punched him. I wanted to tell him it was me but then I would have to tell him what he said and I didn't want him to know that.

"It was an accident" Aaron answered looking at Mark like he wanted to burn right threw him.

"What a shame, I'm really sad, see you guys later" Mark said smiling as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead me out of the squad room. God I love this man.

We sat across each other at a diner. I was glad I dealt with Aaron today but I had one more thing to do. Tell Mark what happened. I didn't know when or how I was going to do that.

"So what really happened to Aaron's lip?" Mark asked smiling at me.

"An accident" I said trying to avoid what Aaron said about him.

"Yea right, c'mon liv I know my punch and how it causes damage and you're the only one I thought it to" Mark said smiling as he took a French fry from his plate.

"I hit him," I admitted as I ate my own food.

"Did he touch you or something?" Mark asked in a low voice leaning over the table a little.

"No, no, he said something and I got mad so I punched him." I said as I kept my eye on my food. I could see Mark got a little relaxed that Aaron didn't touch me.

"What did he say?"

"Its not important"

"C'mon babe tell me"

"Just about the case, no big deal" I said hoping he would drop it. He sensed that I didn't want to tell him so he let go and just went back to his food.

We sat there for a while and I knew I had to tell him. I couldn't keep this from him no longer.

"Sweetheart?"

"Yea?" He asked looking up from his food.

"I have to tell you something but I don't want you to get mad," I said in a low voice as I took his hand over the table.

"Is there a reason to get mad?" Mark asked me as he interlaced his fingers with my mine.

"Well I don't know but I just don't want you to yell" I said looking at him. Maybe he wouldn't yell I mean it was just one kiss.

"Ok" He said looking confused "What do you need to tell me?"

"Um…Last night after our case…Aaron asked me to have a drink with him" C'mon Olivia just get it out "So we had one drink but then we started doing shots and I…I accidentally kissed him" I finally finished only to find him just staring at me. He was confused and pissed off at the same time.

"Olivia…How do you kiss someone by accident? Did you fall and his lips broke your fall?" He asked in a low voice as he pulled his hand away from mine. I could tell he felt betrayed and he was angry at me. I couldn't blame him if he kissed another woman I would probably be taking the same tone with him.

"I was doing shots and you know how shots get me drunk quickly," I said trying to make an excuse for what I did even though I knew I couldn't blame it on the alcohol.

"He kissed you or you kissed him?"

"I don't remember and it wasn't anything big, it was just a small kiss and I quickly got out of there when I realized what happened and I came home"

"I cant believe you" He muttered angrily as he pulled out money from his pocket and put on the table "I have to go, enjoy your lunch" He said not looking at me and got out of his chair. I quickly followed him outside.

He was walking to his car as I grabbed his arm to stop him. He stopped but didn't turn around and just shoved his hands in his pockets as I came in front of him.

"I'm sorry Mark, I really am but it was just a kiss, nothing else I swear," I said looking up at him and those sad blue eyes. It killed me to see his eyes become sad especially when I caused it.

"Why was there kissing? There isn't supposed to be kissing." He said in a louder voice just staring at me. I hated when he would give me his 'explain yourself' look.

"I was drunk, I didn't realize what I was doing until I kissed him, nothing else happened I swear" I went with my pathetic excuse again.

"Whatever, I'll see you at home" He said quietly and walked past me.

"Mark" I called after him trying to get him to talk to me. He stopped and turned around and walked back to me.

"Olivia let me cool off, we'll talk about this later" He said calmly and gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked to his car. I loved that he was able to keep calm when he was mad. I didn't care if he went to get drunk or went home, as long as he was able to talk to me.

When he got drunk he was hilarious. Not a violent or mean drunk. A funny amusing drunk that just babbled on about things and hugged everyone in his sight. Even though I didn't have a problem with him drinking time to time since he wasn't that different from drunk and sober he still vowed he would never get drunk while he was with me because of my mother. Just one of the million things that made him amazing.

I went back to the precinct and ignored everyone as much as possible. Aaron didn't speak to me unless it was work related and even then he tried to talk to Elliot or the guys about the case.

It was 8 at night when we finally finished everything up, we had the guy and he was going to arraignment the next morning.

"You ok today?" Elliot asked me as he pulled on his jacket.

"Fine" I answered pulling on my own jacket.

"Sure?"

"Positive, goodnight" I said with a smirk and left the squad room and went toward my car.

"Olivia" A voice behind me said. I could recognize it was Aaron's. Does this guy ever give up?

"What do you want?" I asked coldly as I turned around.

"I want to apologize about what I said about your husband, I had no right and you were right about punching me," Aaron said as he stood in front of me.

"Fine, whatever, goodnight Aaron" I said and turned around and walked to my car.

"Where did you learn how to punch like that?" Aaron called after me.

"From a man that is twice the man you will ever be" I called back and got in my car. I knew Aaron would figure out I was talking about Mark and I wanted him to feel like crap since I was heading home to talk to my husband about what happened.

**Mark's POV**

She got home at 9. I was restoring my mustang in the garage since that's what I enjoyed doing. I saw her pull up in the driveway but I kept staring inside my hood. I wasn't going to let her off easily this time. She knew I hated that stupid bastard and she kissed him. If it was Elliot or one of the guys I wouldn't care that much since they were like my brothers. But Aaron? Why Aaron?

"Hi" She said quietly as she came by me and looked inside the hood with me. I thought it was adorable since she didn't know a lot about cars and didn't care that much but she let me buy an old mustang since I enjoyed cars. I love this woman.

"Hi" I said quietly as I hooked up a wire to the engine.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked as she just leaned on the car and watched me. She calls her self a detective? Jeez you just kissed another man, hell yea I'm mad.

"Why Aaron?" I asked cause I just wanted to know.

"I didn't want to kiss him, it was a drunken mistake, I don't want to kiss anybody except for you," She said quietly looking at the floor. I could see she regretted it and I could see it was a mistake. But she always did mess with me when I did something stupid and she made me apologize twenty times for spilling juice on her report even though she had it stored in her computer and it wasn't that big of a deal. She made me apologize since she enjoyed watching me squirm. Well Detective Benson payback is a bitch.

"I don't care Olivia, you shouldn't have kissed him, you shouldn't have gone out with him," I said in a louder voice as I grabbed a towel and wiped the engine and walked away. Damn I'm a good actor, maybe I'm better then Tom Cruise, hell anyone is better then Tom Cruise. Dude focus stop making jokes in your head.

"I know and I'm sorry, it wont happen again, I was drunk I'm sorry," she said with pleading eyes. She actually thought I was mad at her. Did she know me at all? I was hardly ever mad at her and I enjoyed pulling pranks. I trust her, I know it was a mistake and I know she wouldn't have done it if she was sober. I know I'm an ass for it but I was enjoying her nervousness.

I saw her look over my shoulder and looked a little shocked. I turned around and saw Jenny and James watching us. Damn, they heard us yell. You're a stupid idiot Mark. Do something so they don't think their parents are fighting.

"Baby are you sure that's what the guy said in that movie" I asked looking at Olivia. I could tell she quickly picked up on my cover up and she played along.

"Yup, that's what he said and he yelled it also" Olivia said smirking as she walked over to the kids and gave them a kiss. I sure as hell was enjoying watching her bend over. Damn it Mark stop checking her out your supposed to be mad. Fuck it, how could I be mad at a woman like that. She was perfect. Had an amazing body after three kids and was one of the coolest people I knew and I was married to her. My prank was over, I needed to kiss my wife right there and then.

"Guys go inside and put in a movie, I'm almost done here and mom and I will meet you inside" I told the kids. They nodded and went inside. Olivia turned around and looked at me with a small smile.

"Nice cover up" She said with a smile as she walked over to me.

"I try," I said smiling with a shrug as I wrapped my arms around that amazing waist of hers. "Did you actually think I was mad at you?" I asked as I pulled her closer to me and leaned on the car.

"What?" She asked confused as she wrapped her arms around my neck. God I loved it when her soft skin touched mine. Jeez how did an idiot like you score an amazing woman like her.

"I was messing with you, I know it was a drunken mistake and I know you didn't mean it sweetheart. I love you," I said as I gave her a kiss.

"You pretended to be mad at me? That's not nice," She said with a small smirk as she gave me a soft kiss on the cheek, which made my whole body tingle.

"That's what you get for pretending to be mad at me when I spilled juice on your report" I said smiling as I pulled her closer to me. Jeez I wanted her right there in the garage, hell we did have a backseat to the mustang.

"Oh the juice thing, ok maybe I deserved that, but your not mad at me anymore?" She asked smiling. God I love that smile. We could have sex in the car right? Dude c'mon she's your wife she deserves better then the back of a car.

"As long as you promise to call me next time you want to get drunk and let me get drunk with you," I said smirking as I gave her another kiss just for the hell of touching those lips that fit perfectly with mine.

"I promise," She whispered in that sexy voice that made my guy go crazy inside my jeans. I couldn't resist. I had to kiss her. She kissed me back and pulled me closer while she touched my upper lip with her tongue which was her sign of 'yea I'm getting turned on' I nibbled on her bottom lip lightly which was my sign for 'yea me too'

I felt her reach into my back pockets and put her hands in. I put my hands in her back pockets and gently squeezed that amazing ass of hers. God I love that ass. I felt getting hard, my jeans were bulging up from my erection. I had to let her know to stop or we would be having sex in the back of that car.

"I'm getting turned on," I whispered as I broke the kiss to my displeasure.

"I think that is what is supposed to happen when you kiss your wife." She whispered back smiling as she lightly kissed my neck. What the hell is she trying to do have sex in the garage? Hell I didn't mind but I did just restore the coverings for the seats in the car. She unbuttoned on of my buttons on my shirt and kissed my chest. I can always buy new coverings for the seat. Damn how this woman knew exactly how to turn me on.

I saw her reach by me and open the car door to the back seat. Oh my god is she serious? Were about to have sex in the backseat cause that would be such a turn on and something I wanted to do for so long. Hell it was a fantasy of mine to have sex in the back of an amazing car with a hot woman like her. Hell yes!

"Get in" She whispered smiling. I did as I was told and went in the back seat. She followed and closed the door.

"What about the kids?" I started remembering I told them to put in a movie. She said nothing and sat on top of me. One knee on each side of my body. Oh my god this is such a turn on. I pulled her closer so her body was touching me down there since I was completely hard with her sitting on me in that position.

We didn't have sex since the twins were born since their crib was in our bedroom. Six months is the longest time we went without sex, no wonder both of us were this horny. Even with James as a baby we used the living room for sex as he slept in his crib in our room. But with two teens and twin boys in the house it was kind of hard to find a place except the shower but liv never liked to have sex in the shower so we didn't have sex there.

She smiled and I could tell she felt how hard I was. She unzipped my jeans and then unzipped her own jeans. Oh my god sex in the back of a '68 Mustang. Jeez I'm such a guy sometimes.

I loved to see her take control when we had sex and she knew that. She pulled out my penis and wrapped her fingers around it. I smiled seeing that her fingertips barely touched. I admit she had me under totally control, I was all hers and she knew she could do what ever she wanted now. Fortunately for me she moved closer and let me go inside of her. Both of us let out a moan. I took control and slowly lifted her up a little by the waist and pulled her down again to give both of us pleasure. She grabbed the back of my neck and started panting as I kept repeating it. I closed my eyes as I tried not to have an orgasm before she got the full pleasure. Dude think of anything so you don't orgasm before her.

I knew her so well and I knew it wasn't going to take long since she was turned on as well. I panted as I felt sweat cover my body. I felt her bury her face in my shoulder, which I knew was her sign she was about to orgasm and didn't want to scream too loudly.

I heard a muffled moan and her body ease up. I quickly found my own orgasm with her moan that always turned me on.

She smiled as she breathed hard against my neck with her head still resting on my shoulder. She didn't move from the position she was in and I didn't mind still being inside my wife.

"I love you," She whispered smiling as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and moved away from my body.

"I love you too," I whispered smiling as I picked her up from my lap and placed her next to me in the car seat. I heard a small moan as I went out of her, I just smiled a little as I put my dog back in his cage and zipped up my jeans and rested my head on the head rest still having adrenaline from that very anticipated orgasm.

"We should get going, the kids are waiting," she said smiling as she zipped up her jeans.

"Ok, I'll meet you there" I said smirking.

"I like make up sex" She said smiling and gave me a hug and got out of the car. I just smiled how much I love and adore that woman.

A/N: I hope you liked that I made this chapter all POV, was it good or bad idea? Any favorite parts? Please leave reviews!


	4. Options

Couple of months later...

"My favorite redhead in the world. How are you baby?" Tommy asked smiling when he saw Casey walk with Olivia to him and Mark. They were in the garage working on the Mustang.

"Stop flirting with me," Casey said rolling her eyes as she walked past him.

"But I love you" Tommy said smiling.

"Mark tell him to stop flirting with me," Casey said looking at Mark who was under the car.

"But I love you too" Mark said smiling as he rolled out and got off the ground.

"Olivia" Casey said looking at her who was also smiling.

"Stop you two" She said giving them a look. They smiled and went back to the car.

"Case?" Tommy asked.

"What?" Casey asked looking at the very attractive 25 year-old.

"You want to go out on a date with me?" Tommy asked smiling.

"No" Casey answered and walked away from the car. Tommy followed.

"Why? I'm legal now," Tommy said following her.

"I have a boyfriend," Casey said rolling her eyes. Mark and Olivia just smiled since Tommy asked her out every time he saw her.

"He has a crush on her doesn't he?" Olivia asked smiling leaning the car as Mark closed the hood.

"He has more then a crush on her since the day he met her when he was 16" Mark said smiling as he grabbed the car keys and threw it to Olivia. "Turn it on," he said smiling. Olivia got in the car and turned it on. The engine roared. Mark smiled widely.

"Cool" Olivia said smiling as she got out.

"I'll treat you well Casey" Tommy pleaded smiling as he and Casey walked back to the car.

"No, stop asking me" Casey said smirking.

"I'm a good kisser," Tommy said smiling "Want a sample?" He asked smiling.

"No means no," Casey said giving him a look.

"Did you see the tattoo I got?" Tommy asked lifting up his shirt and showing a tattoo on his lower abdomen. Casey found it extremely sexy with his tight abs and quickly looked away.

"Aniston and Pitt over there you mind looking at my nice car?" Mark asked smiling as he touched the hood.

"Can I take it around the block?" Tommy asked smiling as he pulled down his shirt. Mark just nodded "Casey want to join the sexy guitarist for a ride in the mustang?" Tommy asked smiling as he got in.

"Fine" Casey said smiling as she rolled her eyes and got in next to him.

"Be nice to her," Mark said smiling.

"I wont hurt Casey" Tommy said smiling.

"Casey? Dude I'm talking about my car." Mark said smiling. Casey just smiled and rolled her eyes. Tommy laughed and drove off.

"How was work?" Mark asked turning to look at Olivia as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"Guilty on all charges" Olivia said smiling.

"Sweet" Mark said as he gave her a hi-five.

"Hey guys" Someone behind them said. They turned around.

"Hi Paul," Olivia said smiling.

"This guy again" Mark said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, where's Casey?" Paul asked walking over to them.

"On a date" Mark answered smiling. Paul just rolled his eyes. "She's coming" Mark said smiling as he heard the Mustang near by. Tommy pulled into the driveway.

"Nice ride from the car and from Casey" Tommy teased as he got out. Casey just rolled her eyes.

"And you are?" Paul asked since him and Tommy never met each other before.

"Casey's other boyfriend. Sorry Paul" Mark said smiling.

"What's going on Casey?" Paul asked looking at her.

"Don't mind them honey, this is Mark's nephew Tommy, Tommy this is my boyfriend Paul" Casey introduced as she walked over to Paul.

"Oh nice to meet you" Paul said holding his hand out to Tommy.

"Can I ask you a question?" Tommy asked as he shook his hand.

"Um…ok" Paul said confused.

"I have been asking Casey out since I turned 18 and she always says no. Now I need to know if she is any good in bed or I'm wasting my time asking her out." Tommy said smiling.

Mark started laughing hysterically seeing Paul's shocked expression.

"Tommy!" Casey and Olivia yelled at the same time.

"What?" Tommy asked smiling.

"Hey Tommy boy" James said smiling as he rode in on his skateboard by the garage and jumped off.

"What's up Jimmy" Tommy said smiling as he saw him.

"Dad I think you might want to know that Jenny is talking to Chris down the street." James said smiling looking on the other end of the street.

"Where's my gun?" Mark asked half jokingly.

"And…now they are kissing" James said smiling. Mark looked at him and came out of the garage and saw Jenny with a boy.

"Mark time to intervene" Tommy whispered. Mark nodded and went back to Olivia and pulled off her badge from her belt and threw it to Tommy.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked as Tommy clipped it on his belt and walked down the street toward Jenny and the boy.

"Intervening" Mark answered smiling as he watched. Paul and James came to his side and watched.

"Don't. Leave her alone" Olivia said looking at him, Casey came to her side and shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Just watch" Mark said smiling. Olivia and Casey went by the boys and watched.

Tommy came to the end of the street. Jenny saw him and looked scared since no one ever saw her with a boy.

"Hi" Jenny said with a small smile.

"Hi and who is your friend?" Tommy asked looking at the boy who looked freaked out and kept glancing at the badge on Tommy's belt.

"This is Chris, Chris this is Tommy my cousin" Jenny introduced.

"Hi" Chris said holding out his hand. Tommy just crossed his arms on his chest and looked intimidating. James and Mark were laughing hysterically watching Chris being nervous. Olivia gave them a look and rolled her eyes.

"How old are you?" Tommy asked raising an eyebrow at Chris.

"I'm 15, sir" Chris answered as he gulped nervously.

"Jenny is 14. You prey on younger girls?" Tommy asked getting close to Chris.

"I…I…Her birthday is soon, then she will be my age" Chris answered nervously and kept glancing at the badge.

"You going to buy her a nice gift?" Tommy asked looking at him.

"Yes, sir" Chris answered as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Tommy please" Jenny pleaded looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"That's good. You going to treat her well?" Tommy asked with a warning look ignoring Jenny.

"Yes, sir" Chris answered.

"You don't and me and you will have another chat, understand?" Chris just nodded quickly, "Good. Your good people Chris, c'mon lets meet the family," Tommy said putting his arm around Chris's shoulder and leading him to the garage. Jenny just put her head in his hands and groaned as she followed.

"That's mean, poor kid is freaked out now" Olivia said looking at Mark laugh.

"I rather him be freaked then not get introduced to the family properly" Mark said smiling.

"Hi James" Chris said when he saw James.

"Dude you were kissing my sister" James said giving him a look.

"James" Jenny yelled as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Is this true Chris?" Tommy asked looking at him.

"I, I…I…Um…I…Jenny help me out," Chris said looking at her.

"Lets get you two something to drink" Casey helped out quickly.

"Yes, good idea, c'mon" Olivia said leading the two kids away from the garage, Casey followed. All the guys burst out laughing once they were out of view.

"Poor kid" Tommy said smiling as he took off Olivia's badge from his belt.

"Damn you are intimidating when you want to be" James said smiling.

"Hell yea, I'll teach how and you can do it to people in school" Tommy said smiling.

"Liv will kill you if he starts intervening with every guy that Jenny talks to" Mark said smiling as he locked his mustang.

"Dad they kissed, I'm not blind and I wasn't messing with you when I said it" James said smirking. Mark's smile faded.

"Oh shit, lets go hide Mark's gun before he gets it" Tommy said smiling as Mark went into the house. Tommy, James and Paul followed him quickly.

Mark came in the house and Chris and Jenny were sitting at the kitchen table drinking juice. Casey and Olivia by the sink talking.

"Liv" Mark said and jerked his head to their bedroom.

"You have guests, jeez Mark" Casey teased smiling.

"Shut up" Mark said as he took Olivia's hand and pulled her toward their bedroom.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked smiling as they got into the bedroom.

"They kissed" Mark whispered and kept his eye on Chris and Jenny.

"They've been dating for almost 2 months now, its not the first time they gave each other a kiss, she told me about it" Olivia said smiling "Relax dad" Olivia teased.

"2 months? And you didn't tell me? What's the matter with you?" Mark said giving her a look.

"A lot of things are the matter with me, first of all is why I married you" Olivia teased smiling.

"Not the time to make fun of me, we need to figure out how we separate them" Mark said as he kept watching Chris and Jenny.

"Your not separating anyone, you leave them alone. Chris is actually a nice kid and his nice to her, leave them alone. You understand me?" Olivia said giving him a warning look.

"But liv…" Mark whined.

"Mark" Olivia warned.

"Fine, you suck as a parent" Mark teased with a puppy face.

"Love you too" Olivia said smiling and gave him a kiss. Mark smiled and returned the kiss as they went out of the room.

"Dude stop asking out my girlfriend in front of me" Paul said looking at Tommy.

"Casey c'mon you are extremely hot, please let me take you out on one date" Tommy said ignoring Paul.

"Tommy knock it off," Casey said rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious, its not that I ask just for the hell of it like I did before I want to go out with you" Tommy pleaded.

"Dude knock it off," Paul said giving Tommy a look.

"Go hit on someone else" Mark said as he came by them.

"Fine, but if you two brake up Casey I don't mind being the rebound guy for you" Tommy said smiling winking at Casey and went to the living room.

"I thought him so well," Mark said smiling. Casey just hit him in back of the head. Mark said nothing and just scratched his head.

"Dada, dada" Mike mumbled as he toddled his way to Mark.

"Mikey" Mark said smiling and picked him up and lifted him up in the air.

"Hey guys" Kristen said walking into the kitchen carrying Matt.

"Did they behave?" Olivia asked as she took Matt.

"Yea, they are angels unlike Mark" Kristen said smiling.

"Hey" Mark protested as he tickled Mike who started giggling.

"How can you tell the difference between them?" Chris asked from the table.

"Mike talks more then Matt" Olivia answered.

"Mom can I go to Chris's house to finish homework?" Jenny asked as she finished her juice.

"No" Mark and James said in unison.

"Mom?" Jenny asked ignoring her brother and father.

"Chris are your parents home now?" Olivia asked.

"Yes m'am" Chris answered.

"Be home by 5 ok?" Olivia asked.

"Ok, c'mon" Jenny said getting up from the table and went to the front door.

"Bye Mr. Anderson and Mrs. Benson" Chris said as he followed Jenny.

"Stupid son of…" Mark mumbled, Olivia kicked him before he could finish. He just gave her look. She smirked and returned the same look.

"Hey squirm boy is a gentlemen, he opened the door for Jenny" Tommy said as he came into the kitchen.

"Better be a gentlemen," James mumbled. Mark just nodded. Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Mama" Mike mumbled and reached out for Olivia. Olivia gave Matt to Mark and took Mike.

"Be right back" James yelled out and ran out the back door. Everyone looked at the same time why he ran out and saw him talking to a bunch of girls on the sidewalk.

"He is so your son" Tommy said smiling looking at Mark who was smiling proudly.

"Oh god" Casey mumbled and went to the living room. Tommy quickly followed her. Paul quickly followed Tommy.

"I'm going to go" Kristen said as she gave a kiss to Mike and Matt.

"Ok, see you later" Mark said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks for watching them" Olivia said as she gave her hug.

"No problem bye" Kristen said and left

"Why did you let Jenny go?" Mark asked looking at Olivia.

"Because we can't keep her locked inside the house no matter how much you like it." Olivia answered as she put Mike on the ground and held his hand so he can walk.

"I dont know like them being alone without parents," Mark said as he put Matt down and held his hand.

"Chris's parents are there and why don't you have a problem with James being alone with girls," Olivia questioned.

"Because he is a guy"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked giving him a look.

"It means that he can't get knocked up and Jenny can" Mark answered as he walked with Matt to the living room. Olivia just rolled her eyes and followed holding Mike by the hand.

"Give me one good reason you can't go out with me?" Tommy pleaded looking at Casey.

"Your younger then me" Casey said rolling her eyes. Paul started getting frustrated and let out a deep breath.

"I said a good reason, so technically there isn't a reason," Tommy said smiling.

"Tommy knock it off," Olivia said as she picked up Mike and put him on the couch.

"Were going to get going" Paul said taking Casey's hand and getting up.

"Where?" Casey asked looking at him and still sitting on the couch.

"Movie or something, c'mon" Paul said looking at her.

"Fine, we'll see you later" Casey said getting up.

"Paul is a dick," Tommy mumbled.

"Tommy!" Casey yelled giving him a look.

"Seriously you don't knock it off and…" Paul started.

"And what?" Tommy asked getting up from the couch. Both of the guys were the same height and were in each other's face.

"Stop Tommy" Casey said and pushed Tommy away from Paul.

"Hey gladiators over there mind not fighting for the ADA in my living room?" Mark said as he got up and separated the two.

"We were just about to leave" Paul said walking away holding Casey's hand.

"Bye guys" Casey said and followed Paul outside.

"What's the matter with you?" Olivia asked looking at Tommy. Mark sat down next to her.

"What?" Tommy asked as he sat back down.

"Flirting with her in front of her boyfriend and asking her out like 20 times in front of _him_" Olivia said giving him a look.

"So what?" Tommy said shrugging.

"Don't do it again," Olivia warned as she picked up Mike and sat him in her lap.

"The guy is dick, she deserves better then a punk like him," Tommy said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe but don't ask her out cause you wont to go out with her because she is older then you" Mark said as he gave a kiss to Matt and sat him in his lap.

"Exactly, older women are more experienced, and I'm not only asking her cause she is hot, she is cool and has a good sense of humor and on top of that she is a redhead" Tommy said smiling.

"You are not going to go out with one of my friends" Mark said giving him a look.

"Fine, I have to go I have a interview with a radio station anyway," Tommy said as he got up and gave Matt and Mike a kiss. "I'll see you guys later" he said and walked out of the house.

"Imagine him and Casey together" Olivia said smiling.

"Well he would be nicer to her then Paul was, I wanted to smack him for telling her that they were leaving. He really is a dick," Mark said rolling his eyes and leaned toward Olivia. She smiled and started kissing him. He just smiled and kissed her back. Their tongues gently exploring the other.

"Jeez get a room." James said as he walked in the living room. Mark and Olivia quickly separated when they heard his voice.

"Where were you?" Olivia asked as she wiped her mouth and blushed a little.

"I was talking to girls and I got all of their numbers" James said smiling and lifting up a paper and went up the stairs to his room.

"He so got my genes" Mark said smiling proudly. Olivia just rolled her eyes.

They went to bed at 11. They laid in bed making out. Mark's hand was on her waist and his other arm wrapped around her body. Olivia's hand was holding the back of his neck and her other hand playing with the elastic of his boxers and lightly touching his skin.

"You're so sexy" Mark whispered smiling.

"So are you" Olivia whispered smiling as she gave him small kisses on the lips.

"When can we put the boys in their room?" Mark whispered.

"When they are 2 or 3," Olivia answered smiling and on purpose ran her hand down his boxers. Mark gasped and quickly covered his mouth so he wasn't too loud.

"Liv c'mon" he whispered as she on purpose stroked him. He grabbed the pillow and covered his face so he wouldn't pant loudly. "Don't c'mon," He whispered panting into the pillow. She smiled and kept doing it on purpose. He closed his eyes and on purpose ran his hand down her pajamas and rubbed her over her panties. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth.

"Stop" She whispered smiling as she closed her eyes and on purpose tugged. He jumped a little and moved on top of her.

"You first" He whispered smiling looking into her eyes. Olivia smiled and removed her hand. He removed his hand and slid down to her waist and pulled down her pajamas to her knees and slowly started giving her kisses her over her panties.

"Mark don't" Olivia whispered smiling and playfully grabbed him by the hair and lifted up his head.

"You want to return the favor?" He whispered smiling as he pulled up her pajamas and came to face her again.

"No, another night, lets go to bed" Olivia whispered as she gave him a kiss.

"Ok, I love you" Mark whispered as he slid off of her and wrapped his arm around her stomach and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too, goodnight" Olivia whispered as she put her hands over his.

"You get three days off to go to Chicago with me for my high school reunion?" Mark whispered.

"Yea, I talked to Cragen today and he said I can take three days off" Olivia whispered.

"Ok, goodnight" He whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They woke up at 7 since neither had to go to work.

"Is it just me or do you hear Casey?" Mark mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Olivia turned over and rested her head on his chest.

"Yea she probably came in since she has an extra key," Olivia mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Oh," Mark mumbled "What in gods name would make her come in our house at 7 in the morning" Mark mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Go see" Olivia mumbled and turned to the other side. Mark groaned and got out of bed.

Casey was sitting with James and Jenny as they ate breakfast.

"Why are you here?" Mark asked as he yawned.

"Nice hair Sparky" James teased smiling looking at Mark's messy hair. Mark just scratched his head.

"I need to talk to liv," Casey answered.

"Talk to me, I'm a good listener just ask liv" Mark said as he sat down by Casey and took some of James's breakfast.

"C'mon man" James protested.

"It's time for school anyway," Mark said taking some of Jenny's breakfast.

"Dad" Jenny protested.

"Oh shut up," Mark said smirking. Jenny just rolled her eyes and got up. James got up as well and grabbed his backpack and his skateboard. Jenny grabbed her backpack as well.

"Bye dad" Jenny said and gave Mark a kiss on the cheek, he returned the kiss.

"Bye" James said as he gave him a kiss, he returned the kiss.

"Bye guys" Mark said as he grabbed their breakfast as the two went out of the house. "What's up Case?" He asked looking at Casey as he ate Jenny's leftover cereal.

"Maybe I should talk to liv about this" Casey suggested.

"Is it menstrual issue?" Mark asked.

"No" Casey answered rolling her eyes.

"Then talk to me, liv is sleeping and I'm up already, so talk since you talking woke me up," Mark said smirking.

"I broke up with Paul" Casey said and rested her head on the table.

"Why?" Mark asked looking at her.

"He got on my nerves by being so jealous yesterday when Tommy was messing around. He brought it up over dinner last night and almost accused me of having something with Tommy and that got me pissed off" Casey answered watching Mark take James's cereal.

"He accused you of cheating?" Mark asked as he put his spoon down.

"Not really but he was hinting around it and then when he told me when we were going yesterday without even asking me if I wanted to leave. He just got me really mad so I dumped him" Casey answered.

"You regret braking up with him?" Mark asked.

"Who broke up with who?" Olivia asked coming into the kitchen and sat down on Mark's lap.

"I broke up with Paul" Casey answered as Olivia took some of the cereal Mark was eating. "Do you people ever eat your own cereal or you always steal from your kids?" Casey asked smirking as she lifted up her head from the table.

"I'm stealing Mark's and he always steals the kids," Olivia said smiling. Casey just smiled and rolled her eyes. They heard a phone ring.

"That's mine, get off" Mark said and slapped Olivia on the lap so she can get off.

"That hurt" Olivia said slapping his hand as she got off his lap.

"Yea well life's a bitch just like Paul" Mark said smiling kissing her head and went to their room to get his phone. Casey and Olivia just smiled.

"I need to find my own Mark, these are the types of mornings I hate you" Casey said smiling. Olivia just smiled and ate the cereal.

"You regret braking up with him?" Olivia asked looking at her.

"I don't know" Casey said shrugging.

"I have to go to work," Mark said coming into the kitchen dressed in his suit.

"Ok, be careful, love you" Olivia said as he gave her a kiss.

"Love you too" Mark said as he tied his tie. "Casey your better off with out him, ok?" Mark said as he gave Casey a kiss on the head.

"Ok, have fun at work" Casey said smiling.

"Oh I will, you know criminals and that stuff is very fun," Mark teased as he grabbed his car keys. "I'll see you later" Mark said giving another kiss to Olivia and went out the door.

"Your husband is so nice, I hate you" Casey mumbled as she put her head back on the table. Olivia just laughed.

"Well he's your friend so don't hate me that much" Olivia said smiling "Can you spend three nights here to watch the kids while Mark and I are in Chicago?"

"Watch all 4 of them?" Casey asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, Kristen will take the twins and you just need to watch James and Jenny"

"Yea sure, not like I have something to do now anyway" Casey mumbled. Olivia just smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend.

It was around 9 at night when Casey got off work and decided to go to a bar to get a drink. She sat there sipping on beer and just blankly staring out into space.

"Bad case?" A voice behind her said. She snapped out of her trance and turned around. Tommy was behind her wearing faded blue jeans with a polo that hugged around his muscles.

"Hey Tommy" Casey said smiling a little. He smiled and sat down next to her and ordered a beer.

"Why the sad face?" He asked looking at her.

"I broke up with Paul," She answered as she took another sip of beer.

"Well I thought girls were happy when they broke up with us not sad" Tommy said smiling as the bartender brought him a beer. "Chicks are complicated" He said and took a sip of beer. Casey just chuckled a little and thought _either I'm drunk or he is extremely hot for a 25 year old_ She quickly shook the thought out of her head and told herself she couldn't think of him like that.

"You want to watch a movie with me at my place?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy I…"

"Just as friends" Tommy cut her off "but my offer as your rebound guy still stands" he said with an extremely cute smile that worked off his blue eyes that ran in his family.

Before Casey could answer her cell rang.

"Hold on" Casey said and opened her cell phone. "Hello"

"Its me" She heard Paul's voice.

"What do you want?" Casey asked in a low voice.

"I want to talk"

Casey looked at Tommy and then at her beer. She could go back with Paul who she didn't have that much in common with and who treated her sometimes that way she wanted to be treated. Her other option was to go with Tommy and possibly have a one night stand with even if they would see each other again.

She looked at Tommy again and looked at his muscular body and then quickly looked away. She knew he wouldn't tell anyone about the one night stand if she didn't want anyone to know. But was he too young? They were only ten years apart. A one night stand didn't really matter about age did it?

"Paul I…

A/N: What should she do? Paul? Tommy? Next chapter is what she will do and when Olivia and Mark go to Chicago for three days! Please leave reviews! Please?


	5. Secrets and Chicago vacation

A/N: Popular vote wins! Well you'll see what the popular vote is when you read this duh! Thanks to all the reviews! Please leave reviews for this chapter! Enjoy!

"Paul I can't talk now" Casey said in a low voice.

"Why? Are you with him?" Paul asked

"Oh my god, you know what? I really don't want to talk to you right now, I have to go" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"Just tell me if you're seeing him."

"Goodbye Paul" Casey said frustrated and closed her phone. "Sorry about that" she said looking over at Tommy.

"No problem" Tommy said as he finished off his beer.

"So that movie offer still any good?" Casey asked smiling. She needed to keep her mind off of Paul right now. She hated when people accused her of cheating. She needed a release and if a one-night stand was it so be it.

"Yea, its always on the table" Tommy said smiling.

"Good, lets go" Casey said as she got off her chair. Tommy pulled out money and paid for both of their drinks.

They sat next to each other on his couch watching a movie.

"So you finally realized that Paul is a dick?" Tommy asked smiling looking over at her.

"Something like that" Casey answered smiling looking over at him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Is this a one night stand? A friends with benefits or something more?" Tommy asked smiling.

"I…I haven't made up my mind yet" Casey said smiling flirtatiously.

"What if I help you out there" Tommy said smiling and leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips. She completely melted since Paul's kissing was always so quick and fast. Tommy's kissing was slow and gentle. Casey kissed him back and lightly brought her hand up to his chest.

After a while she pulled away "Maybe we shouldn't do this, I mean I known you for a long time and I will know you since I know your uncle and it might be weird when we see each other" Casey said as she removed her hand from him.

"It wont be weird and no one has to know, trust me," Tommy whispered and gently took the back of her neck and gently pulled her closer to him and lightly kissed her cheek. Her whole body tingled with how gentle his kiss was.

"Maybe we shouldn't" Casey whispered as he gently kissed her neck.

"If you don't want to because you don't then we wont but if you don't want to because your scared Mark or Olivia will find out then don't be scared cause they wont know anything" Tommy whispered as he kept close to her face and looked into her green eyes.

"Ok" Casey whispered and moved closer to him and kissed him. He kissed her back and placed his hands on her waist. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off. She smiled looking at his tight abs and his tattoo on his lower abdomen that she found extremely sexy.

"Its ok" Tommy reassured her and slowly took off her shirt. She nodded and kissed him again.

They fell asleep together on the couch with only a blanket covering them. Tommy's arm was around Casey's body and holding her. Casey's head was resting on his chest and her arm around his stomach. They woke up to a knock on the door.

"What the hell" Tommy mumbled waking up slightly. Casey woke up when she heard another knock on the door.

"Tommy its Mark, c'mon man get up" They heard Mark's voice at the door. Both of them quickly jumped up.

"My room" Tommy whispered as he grabbed his boxers and pulled them on quickly. Casey took the blanket and wrapped it around her body and went to Tommy's room and quietly closed the door as Tommy ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Mark, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked standing in the doorway.

"I came to get something. Why are you so happy early in the morning? Did you have sex?" Mark questioned smiling coming into the apartment. Tommy quickly ran in front of him seeing Casey's clothes by the couch.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked as he stopped.

"What do you need, I'll get for you" Tommy said standing in front of him and making sure he couldn't see the floor by the couch.

"I need to burrow your laptop for Chicago, mine doesn't want to work. Are you ok?" Mark questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I'm cool, why don't you get something to drink in the kitchen and I'll get it for you" Tommy said smiling.

"Yea, sure, whatever" Mark said looking at him weirdly and went to the kitchen. Tommy quickly grabbed Casey's clothes and ran inside his room and closed the door.

"He didn't see them, did he?" Casey whispered.

"No, I don't think so" Tommy whispered as he handed her the clothes.

"Hey Tommy?" They heard Mark's voice.

"That bastard" Tommy whispered "What?" He called out.

"Tell the girl you're hiding in there that her bra is still here" Tommy smacked his head when he heard that.

"You forgot my bra?" Casey asked running her hand threw her hair.

"He can't figure out its you by your bra" Tommy whispered rolling his eyes as he grabbed his laptop and went out his room.

"Why can't I meet her?" Mark asked sipping orange juice and pointing to the bra on the floor. Tommy picked up the bra from the floor and put it behind his back.

"Um…she's more like a one night stand thing so I don't want you to meet her. Here is my laptop, enjoy Chicago and get the hell out of my apartment" Tommy said handing Mark his laptop and pushed him toward the door.

"Is she ugly? That's why you don't want me to meet her?" Mark teased smiling as he placed his juice on the kitchen countertop and walked to the door.

"No she is hot, now go, liv is waiting" Tommy said as he opened the door.

"But…" Mark started.

"Go. I'll see you in three days, enjoy your time off, don't get drunk, and say hi to liv, I covered all the basics. Now go" Tommy said and pushed him out the door.

"If this is the way you are after sex no wonder you only have one night stands" Mark teased smiling. Tommy rolled his eyes and slammed the door closed. Mark knocked again.

"What?" Tommy asked in annoyance opening the door.

"Have you seen Casey cause she's supposed to be at our place cause our plane leaves in a couple of hours?" Mark asked

"No, I haven't seen her, why would I see her early in the morning?" Tommy asked as he started getting nervous.

"Yea your right, I'll just call her, see you later" Mark said as he pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

"No" Tommy yelled out knowing if it rang Mark could hear she was in his bedroom. "I mean she's probably on her way, you don't want her to talk on a phone while she's driving"

"Yea your right" Mark said as he closed his phone "Are you ok?" He questioned.

"I'm cool, enjoy your trip" Tommy said smirking.

"Ok, thanks for the laptop, see you in three days" Mark said and walked down the stairs. Tommy closed the door and let out a deep breath. He went over to his room to let Casey know she could come out.

"He's gone," Tommy said as he opened the door.

"Ok, I better get going so maybe I can beat him to his house and he wont suspect anything" Casey said as she took the bra from Tommy's hands and put it on.

"So did you make up your mind?" Tommy asked smiling as she pulled on her shirt.

"Friends with benefits. Bye" Casey said smiling as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of his room.

"See you later friend" Tommy called out smiling as he grabbed a pair of his jeans.

"Bye" Casey called back and left his apartment.

She got to Olivia's house half an hour later. She walked in and Mark and Olivia were by the sink making out.

"Can't even wait a couple of hours for a hotel room," Casey teased. They quickly stopped and moved away.

"You're late" Mark said as he wiped his lip. "And your wearing the same clothes as yesterday" He said smirking looking at her jeans and shirt that she was in yesterday.

"So?" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"Did my Casey get lucky last night?" Mark teased as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"None of your business, now go to Chicago" Casey said smirking and pushed his arm away. Mark came closer and smelled her clothes "Are you sniffing me?"

"Yea she got lucky last night, I can smell the guy cologne on you. Smell her," Mark said looking at Olivia and pointing to Casey.

"I'm not going to smell my friend. C'mon" Olivia said smiling and took his hand and pulled him to their bedroom.

They grabbed their bags and came out so they can catch their flight.

"You two be good ok?" Olivia said as she gave James and Jenny a kiss.

"We will" Jenny said as she gave her a kiss.

"Have fun" James said as he gave her a kiss.

"We will," Mark said giving him a kiss. "Jenny you better watch it with Chris cause I have James to tell me everything, ok?" Mark said giving Jenny a kiss.

"Oh god" Jenny mumbled as she gave Mark a kiss.

"You two misbehave and Casey will tell us. If you need anything, both of our phones are on" Olivia said as she opened the door. Casey, James, and Jenny all just nodded as Mark and Olivia went out of the house.

They sat on the plane next to each other with Olivia resting her head on Mark's shoulder and his hand on her knee.

"Are you sleeping already?" Mark asked as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm dozing off for a couple of minutes" Olivia mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Your sleeping baby" Mark said smiling and lightly squeezed her knee. She slapped his hand.

"That hurt." She said smiling.

"No it didn't you liar you just wanted to slap my hand," Mark said smiling as he slapped her knee. "That probably hurt"

"That did hurt" Olivia said smiling and playfully pushed him. He just smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She smiled and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes again.

"You want to have sex in the airplane bathroom?" Mark whispered smiling.

"Baby I don't have sex in our bathroom what makes you think I would do it in an airplane bathroom." Olivia whispered smiling with her eyes closed.

"Cause were over another state border," Mark said smiling.

"Not going to happen buddy," she said as she snuggled closer to him. He smiled and held her as she got comfortable.

"Detective is already sleeping?" A voice by them said. Olivia opened her eyes and looked up to see who it was at the same time Mark looked up.

"Stupid Trevor" Mark mumbled smiling when he saw Trevor Langan standing by them.

"I was on my way to the bathroom when I saw you guys so thought I say hi" Trevor said smiling.

"You going to the reunion thing also?" Olivia asked.

"Yea, so I guess we have to see each other even on our days off" Trevor answered.

"Guess so" Olivia said smiling.

"Isn't this cute we have our own precinct reunion?" Mark teased smiling. Trevor and Olivia just rolled their eyes. "I'm going to the bathroom cause Trevor reminded me I need to do that," Mark said as he removed his hand away from Olivia and got up.

"Fine, you go first then I'll go" Trevor said as he sat down in Mark's seat.

"Don't try to steal my wife or I'm putting whip cream down your pants at the reunion" Mark warned and walked away. Olivia just chuckled and looked out the window.

"You two staying at a hotel?" Trevor asked as he opened some pamphlets that were in front of him.

"Yea. You?" Olivia asked looking over at him.

"Yea because a lot of our friends are going to stay their and just to warn you a lot of pranks will be played tomorrow especially on Mark since he did pranks a lot during our senior year" Trevor said smiling.

"Just don't get me involved and I'm fine" Olivia said smiling.

"How are the twins?" Trevor asked as he put the pamphlet back.

"They're good, both of them are starting to walk and slowly babbling words," Olivia answered smiling.

"Stop hitting on my wife I know she is hot but she's mine" Mark said smiling as he came back.

"Yea, yea, I'll see you guys later" Trevor said as he got up from his seat and went to the bathroom. Mark sat down and took Olivia's hand.

"I'm sleeping now and don't bother me" Olivia mumbled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ok I wont, goodnight buddy" Mark whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek and opened a magazine and started to look threw it as she slept on his shoulder.

After an hour Olivia woke up to people laughing. She opened her eyes and saw Mark and Trevor talking.

"She's up," Trevor said smiling and pointing to Olivia. Mark looked over at her and smiled.

"You had a nice sleepy?" Mark teased in a baby voice.

"Yes except for you two waking me up" Olivia mumbled and on purpose slapped Mark on the knee. Trevor laughed as Mark groaned and he rubbed his knee. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked as she sat up and put her hair in a ponytail.

"Planning our pranks were going to pull on our so called friends" Mark answered smiling.

"How nice of you two" Olivia said smiling as she took Mark's hand again.

"_All passengers please take your seats we are about to land in Chicago." _

"I better go before I get in trouble by a flight attendant, see you later" Trevor said smiling as he walked away to his seat.

"Was I a good pillow?" Mark asked smiling as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Yea, you're an excellent pillow," Olivia said smiling as she buckled her seatbelt and rested her head back on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his. He just smiled and placed his hand on her knee.

They got to the hotel around 8 at night. Mark was carrying Olivia on his back and carrying their bags.

"What am I your freaking bellhop now?" Mark asked as they walked in the hallway for their room.

"The bellhop gets a tip" Olivia whispered and lightly nibbled on his ear. Mark just smiled and slid his key into the door and opened it and closed it with his foot.

"Let's see what kind of tip you got" Mark said dropping the bags and playfully throwing her on one of the beds and jumped on the other bed and started jumping up and down.

"Your like a little kid" Olivia said smiling lying on the bed and watching him.

"C'mon this is like a tradition when you come into a hotel because it's not your bed" Mark said smiling as he jumped over to the bed were Olivia was lying on. But as he jumped to her bed at the same time Olivia sat up and he stepped on her knee and fell on to the bed.

"That hurt, you jerk" Olivia groaned and punched him on the shoulder and started rubbing her knee where he stepped on it with his shoe.

"Why did you move?" Mark asked rubbing his shoulder where she punched him.

"Shut up, it really hurts" Olivia whined

"I'm sorry baby," Mark said as he sat up and rubbed her knee for her. "I didn't mean to" he whispered as he sat on top of her and massaged her knee.

"I know you didn't mean it but it hurts like hell," she said as she rubbed his shoulder where she hit him. "Sorry I punched you," she whispered.

"Hmm I think we need to take a better look at this knee," Mark said smiling and slowly unbuttoned her jeans. "I'm a doctor trust me" Mark said smiling and pushed her down on the bed. She just giggled as he pulled down her jeans and started kissing her legs and knee and came up to her stomach and pulled up her shirt.

"I think I need to look at that shoulder injury," Olivia said smiling slowly pulling up his shirt. He smiled and took off his shirt and threw it on the ground and then unbuttoned her bra. They just smiled and kissed each other since they finally had a room all to themselves.

They fell asleep around 2 in the morning with only a blanket covering them. Mark was holding her with both of his arms around her stomach. Olivia had her hands over his and was snuggled close to him.

Mark woke up at 10 in the morning and just watched her sleep for a couple of minutes. He slowly started planting small kisses on her shoulder to wake her up.

She smiled and kept her eyes closed. "Hey you" She whispered.

"How did you sleep?" Mark whispered kissing her cheek. She smiled and turned around to face him.

"Finally getting at least 8 hours of sleep is very good," She answered smiling.

"Finally having our own room is very good," he said smiling as he slowly started kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back.

They heard someone slid a key through their front door and couple of people whispering and laughing. Olivia just looked over at Mark. He took the blanket and covered her head and just buried his face into the pillow. Seconds later he felt a bucket of water over his head and a bunch of guys start laughing hysterically.

"Good morning gentlemen," Mark said smiling and ran his hand through his wet hair. Olivia uncovered her head and saw Mark completely soaked. She could feel that some of the water was on her but she just smiled.

"I guess you're his wife?" One of the guys asked smiling.

"Yea, hi" Olivia said smiling and slightly waving at the three guys in her room.

"Baby this is Mike, Gary, and Derek. Boys this is my wife Olivia" Mark introduced pointing to each guy and then at Olivia.

"Trevor wasn't kidding when he said you were hot" Gary said smiling and threw Mark's boxers on his bed and a card "Billy's room key, thought you might want to wake him up"

"How did you get in my room?" Mark asked as he pulled his boxers on under the soaked sheets and took the room key.

"Gary knows the owner of the hotel so we stole the key" Mike answered smiling proudly.

"Hey Jerks" Trevor yelled out running into the room and sprayed all three guys with shaving cream and ran out the room.

"You're so dead Langan" Derek yelled and ran after Trevor. Gary and Mike quickly followed and chased Trevor.

"This is going to be a fun day," Olivia said laughing.

"Oh yea, want to join me in waking up Billy?" Mark asked as he got out of bed and grabbed Olivia's Jeans and a t-shirt and handed it to her.

"No" Olivia answered smiling as she pulled on her t-shirt.

"Air horn. It's fun," Mark offered again as he pulled out two air horns from his bag.

"That's mean" Olivia said pulling on her jeans.

"They are going to bring you into the prank war like it or not, I suggest you team up with me." Mark said as he pulled on his own jeans over his boxers.

"Fine" Olivia said smiling as she took an air horn.

Trevor ran into their room covered in shaving cream.

"Mind if I team up with you guys?" He asked wiping his face.

"Sure, were going to wake up Billy" Mark said smiling and threw him the key card.

"Hell yea, lets go" Trevor said as he walked out of the room.

"This is so mean" Olivia said smiling as she followed with Mark right behind her.

"It won't be mean once they start pulling pranks you" Mark said smiling as they walked down the hall.

"Ready?" Trevor asked putting the card in the door. Mark just nodded. Trevor slowly opened the door and Mark and Olivia followed.

Trevor went on one side of Billy's bed and put shaving cream on his pillow around his head. Mark went by the other side and Olivia went by Trevor. Both of them put the air horns by his head and looked at each other and smiled and pressed the button.

Billy quickly jumped up and got himself covered in the shaving cream that Trevor put near him.

"Morning sunshine" Mark said smiling.

"Assholes" Billy muttered angrily and threw the shaving cream at Trevor. "I wanted to team up with Mark. Who's the chick?" Billy asked looking at Olivia.

"My wife. Billy this is Olivia, Olivia this is Billy" Mark introduced.

"Who do I get for my team?" Billy asked

"Us" A girl said coming into the room being followed by another girl.

"Brittany and Jill, aren't you lucky" Mark said smiling.

"Mark, Trevor, and I'm guessing Mark's wife since Derek told me he got married" Jill said waving at each one.

"Yea, Olivia Benson" Olivia said smiling.

"Can I get a hug?" Mark asked smiling walking over to the girls.

"Sure" Brittany said smiling and hugged him and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it to Billy who wiped the shaving cream with it and threw it back to Mark.

"That was mean, I just wanted a hug," Mark said pouting and holding his shirt in his hand.

"Aww poor baby, now get out so we can talk to Billy since he's on our team" Jill said and pushed Trevor out of the room. Brittany pushed Mark out the room.

"We won't push you since you have to spend the rest of your life with Mark" Brittany said smiling at Olivia. Olivia laughed and followed Mark and Trevor outside.

"Anderson, Langan" Someone behind them said. Trevor and Mark turned around only to find maple syrup squirted in their faces.

"Nice real nice" Mark said as he wiped his face.

"Hey Olivia?" Derek said smiling. Olivia looked over at him. Derek grabbed a bunch of pancakes he had behind his back and threw it down her shirt and ran away. Olivia smiled and removed the pancakes from her shirt.

"I'm going to take a shower in my room, I'll meet you guys later" Trevor said as he walked down the hall to his room.

"Lets go take a shower" Mark said smiling as he took Olivia's hand and walked with her down the hallway to their room.

"Mark" Someone called behind them. Both of them stopped and turned around. Brittany and Jill were walking over to them.

"We give you Billy and you give us Olivia for our team" Jill offered.

"No way" Mark said smirking and shaking his head.

"C'mon, guys against girls" Brittany suggested.

"You want to be on their team?" Mark asked looking at Olivia.

"I don't mind, I would like to pull some pranks on you" Olivia said smiling.

"Fine, you can have liv on your team, but right now I need to take a shower with the enemy" Mark said smiling as he put his arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"Ok, meet us in room 218" Jill said as her and Brittany walked away.

"You're my enemy" Olivia said smiling and jumped on Mark's back for a piggyback ride.

"You'll like Jill and Brittany, they're real bad asses like you" Mark said smiling as he carried her to their room so they could take a shower.

By 3 in the afternoon everyone messed up each other's room during their pranks. Olivia sprayed silly string down Marks pants. Mark poured yogurt down her shirt.

All three teams sat at in a park separated into their teams as they ate lunch.

Olivia took a sip of coffee and quickly spit it out and looked over and saw Trevor and Mark give each other a hi-five.

"They switched your sugar with salt?" Jill asked smiling. Olivia just nodded.

"Get them back" Brittany said smiling and pushed the ice cream they had by them toward her. Olivia smiled and put it behind her back and went toward Mark, Trevor and Billy.

"Hi sweetheart" Mark said smiling looking up at her.

"Hi" Olivia said smiling and poured the ice cream right on Mark's groin.

"Cold, cold" Mark shrieked as he jumped up and shook off the ice cream off. Olivia just laughed and started walking back to Jill and Brittany.

Mark ran after her and grabbed her from the back and lifted her up in the air by her waist. She laughed and started kicking to get out of his grip.

"Mark! Let go of me!" Olivia screamed laughing hysterically.

"No way" Mark said smiling as he placed her on his shoulder and slapped her butt.

"Put me down!" Olivia yelled laughing and hitting his back. "Please put me down baby?" Olivia asked laughing hysterically.

"Apologize for putting ice cream on my manhood first" Mark said smiling still holding her on his shoulder.

"Never" Olivia said smiling.

"Apologize" Mark said smiling and slapped her butt again.

"Never ever infinity never" Olivia said smiling and slapped his butt.

"Hey, hey detective watch your hands there" Mark said smiling.

"Mark please put me down sweetheart" Olivia said smiling.

"No, I like you like this, I get a perfect view of your nice ass" Mark said smiling and gave her a kiss on her butt. Olivia smiled and pulled up his shirt and grabbed his boxers and pulled.

"Oh god" Mark yelled jumping a little.

"Put me down or I pull more" Olivia threatened smiling still holding his boxers. "Or if you don't put me down now you wont get sex tonight which means no sex in New York because of the twins" Mark put her down immediately.

"I love you" Mark said giving her a kiss.

"I love you too," Olivia said returning the kiss and going back to sit with Jill and Brittany.

"You two are so cute together," Jill said smiling as she ate her sandwich.

"How did you guys meet since he's FBI?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, I'm a detective for NYPD so we met when I went to the FBI building for a case" Olivia answered.

"Detective for what?" Jill asked.

"SVU"

"Oh wait are you telling me that you go against Trevor since he is a defense attorney?" Brittany asked smiling. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Oh ladies" Derek said coming behind them. All three girls turned around and Derek and Mike poured Pepsi all over them as Gary poured it over Billy, Mark, and Trevor.

"Mike you jerk, that's it no sex for you!" Brittany yelled. Olivia just looked at Jill.

"They're dating" Jill explained smiling. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Mark your wife gave my girlfriend an idea how to get me back, that's not fair" Mike yelled at Mark.

"Oh shut up, she'll get over it, I cant have sex till my kids are 2 and they move out of our room" Mark yelled back as he got off the grass and walked over to Olivia.

"Lets get going and take a shower cause the reunion party starts at 7" Jill suggested as she got off the bench the girls were sitting on.

"C'mon enemy" Mark said taking Olivia's hand and letting her jump on his back "We'll see you guys later" Mark said as he carried Olivia to the hotel.

"Your cute when you're covered in soda" Olivia teased as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You want to lick off the ice cream?" Mark asked smiling.

"Ha, you wish babe" Olivia said smiling as they got to their room. "You get in the shower and I'm going to call the kids to check up on them and I'll meet you there" Olivia said as she jumped off his back.

"Ok you got it" Mark said giving her a kiss as he took off his shirt and went to the bathroom. Olivia took off her shirt and threw it on the ground as she dialed their house phone.

"Hello"

"Casey?"

"Yea, Olivia?" Casey asked mockingly.

"Shut up, I thought the kids would answer it" Olivia said smiling.

"James is skateboarding and Jenny is with Chris"

"You didn't let her go with Chris alone did you?"

"No, they are in the backyard and James is keeping an eye on them even if I told him not to bother them"

"Oh ok, cause Mark would kill you if you let them go" Olivia said smiling as she walked around the room.

"Oh I know, you guys having fun?"

"Yea, actually you know that Trevor is here also"

"Trevor Langan?"

"Yea, he's actually really nice"

"Oh are you trying to hook me up with a defense attorney?" Casey teased

"Not hook you up but just letting you know he is nice, anyway tell the kids we said hi cause I got to go take a shower cause we need to go to the reunion party soon"

"Ok, don't get drunk, bye"

"Bye" Olivia said smiling and closed her phone.

She went to meet Mark in the bathroom. She opened the door and then opened the curtains but he wasn't there. She felt someone grab her from the back and lift her in the air.

"I'm so sneaky" Mark teased as he pulled her into the shower with her clothes on.

"Your mean" Olivia said smiling and unbuttoned her soaked jeans.

"Let me do the honors" Mark said as he pushed her against the wall and slowly unbuttoned her jeans.

"You're not going to get sex in this bathroom either" Olivia said smiling.

"Who said I was going to give you sex?" Mark asked smiling as helped her take off her jeans "Detective Benson are you trying to manipulate me for sex? Oh the shame and the horror." He teased smiling as he unhooked her bra.

"Oh shut up you dork." Olivia teased smiling as she grabbed soap.

"Not what you said last night" Mark said smiling as he kissed her neck as she soaped up his chest.

"I will say it tonight cause you don't get sex tonight" Olivia teased smiling.

"I don't care its not like I want sex from a chick who kissed one of her colleagues" Mark teased smiling. Olivia smiled and grabbed his groin "Ah, ok, ok, I'm kidding" Mark said quickly.

"That's what I thought," Olivia said smiling and let go.

"But has Sandberg bothered you since?" Mark asked as he grabbed shampoo and shampooed her hair.

"No, he tries to avoid me on all costs now, mostly cause he is scared of you and by me punching him in the face that time" Olivia answered smirking as she moved under the water to rinse her hair.

"Does he even have a girlfriend?" Mark asked as he poured shampoo on his hair.

"I don't think so," Olivia answered as she shampooed his hair for him. "I'm going to leave you in here since I need to blow dry my hair" she said as he rinsed his hair.

"Ok, can you get me my razor cause I need to shave?"

"Sure," Olivia answered as she took a towel and wrapped it around her body and went to one of his bags and got his razor. She smiled as she thought of the perfect prank. She walked back and opened the curtains and looked freaked out.

"What? What's wrong?" Mark asked getting concerned.

"I just…I just got a call from Jenny and she's pregnant," Olivia said in a worried face.

"What?" Mark yelled.

"Got 'cha" Olivia said smiling "I win prank war" Olivia yelled out and threw her hands in the air in victory.

"Oh my god, are you out of your mind, what the matter with you? I almost had a heart attack," Mark said as he let out a deep breath.

"Who's the master of pranks now?" Olivia asked smiling as she handed him his razor.

"Fine, you win" Mark said pouting.

"That's what I thought," Olivia said smiling as she gave him a kiss.

"If it was for real then don't give me a razor right after it" Mark said rolling his eyes.

"Why? You would commit suicide with your Gillette razor?" Olivia teased as she plugged in her hair dryer.

"Yes" Mark answered smiling as he put shaving cream on his face.

By 6:30 that night they were both getting dressed to go to the reunion party. Olivia occupied the bathroom so she can put on her makeup and Mark took the room so he can get ready.

"Are you ready yet?" He called as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Give me a minute" Olivia called back.

"Your such a girl"

"Go be a guy and watch a football game as you wait on the girl" Olivia called back smiling.

"Fine, hurry up" Mark called back and went to the room and sat on the bed as he turned on the T.V.

After a while the bathroom door opened and Olivia came out in a beautiful pink dress. Mark looked up and his mouth just dropped.

"Good? Bad?" Olivia asked smiling as she turned a full circle.

"Um…you…amazing" Mark uttered in amazement and kept looking at her.

"I need you to breath sooner or later and not drool" Olivia said smiling as she walked over to him. Mark closed his mouth and got off the bed.

"You look so amazing" He whispered smiling as he placed his hands on her waist.

"Your not so bad yourself" Olivia said smiling as she wrapped her arm around his neck and looked at his at the tux he was wearing, which he looked extremely cute in.

"You think we have time," Mark asked smiling and jerking his head toward the bed.

"I'm not getting out of this and then putting it on again. Later tonight when I don't need to put it on again" Olivia said smiling as she gave him a kiss.

"Ok, you promise?" Mark asked smiling as he returned the kiss.

"Yes, trust me I really enjoy that tux on you" Olivia said smiling "but I enjoy it better when its off" she whispered softly in his ear. He just smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Lets get going" Mark said as he took her hand and led her out of their room.

"Wow, Benson looks nice" Trevor said smiling as he saw them by the elevator. He was also wearing a tux.

"Well thank you, you look nice also" Olivia said smiling holding Mark's hand.

"It's funny how you guys are nice to each other now but the second were in New York you will hate each other's guts" Mark said smiling as all three stepped on the elevator.

"We don't hate each other's guts we just disagree on certain things," Trevor said as he pressed the button for the lobby.

"Yea like on things if rapists and murders should go to jail" Olivia provoked.

"Everyone deserves a defense Olivia," Trevor argued.

"Not when you rape and kill innocent people," Olivia argued.

"Ok, wow, what happened to the whole nice vibe of Chicago, you know the windy city and all the nice things about it" Mark interrupted "Please fellow New Yorkers don't embarrass me" he said as the doors opened and he stepped out of the elevator. Trevor and Olivia just smiled and followed him to the lobby where the party was.

"Lets go see where we sit," Mark said as he put his arm around Olivia's shoulder and they walked to the table with their names.

"I got table 4" Trevor said as he found his name.

"Lets see…Anderson" Mark said as he looked at the cards.

"Mr. Anderson" Olivia said and started laughing. Mark just smiled and kept looking for his name.

"Matrix right?" Trevor asked laughing. Olivia laughed and nodded.

"I'm glad my name can amuse you two" Mark said smiling as he picked up the card with his name "Would you look at that, were sitting next to Trev" Mark said showing the 4 on their card.

They got seated at their table. Olivia and Trevor started talking about a case and Mark just looked on in amusement and time to time settled them now and made them switch to another case cause he found it funny. By that time it's was already 9 at night.

"Ok, I'm going to find someone to talk to while you two battle it out" Mark said as he got up from his chair. Trevor and Olivia kept talking and didn't notice him "Hello? Sexy man leaving the table" Mark said trying to get their attention.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving the table" Trevor teased smiling. Olivia started laughing.

"Ha Ha, your funny in Chicago. I'll be back" Mark said smirking and gave a kiss to Olivia and walked away.

"Hey Trevor" A man said coming up to Trevor and Olivia.

"Hi Eric" Trevor said as he shook hands with the man.

"She with you?" Eric asked looking at Olivia.

"No, Mark's wife" Trevor answered.

"And you're hitting on her? Aren't we a player today" Eric said smiling and then looked at Olivia "How are you sweetheart? I'm Eric, I don't mind on going an affair either," He said smirking.

"I suggest you get going before I call Mark and then he can kick your ass since I don't want to mess up my tux" Trevor said giving a look to Eric.

"Oh you want her all to yourself, sorry" Eric said smiling. Trevor said nothing and on purpose tipped the glass by him and made it spill allover Eric.

"Oh, I'm sorry, should I get Mark now or no?" Trevor asked smirking.

"Asshole" Eric said angrily and punched Trevor. Mark came from the side and punched Eric and made him fall to the ground.

A whole group of people by now turned around and watched. A couple of guys jumped Mark and Trevor jumped on them trying to pull them off of him. Derek, Mike, Billy and Gary ran through the crowd and quickly jumped in the fight.

Brittany and Jill came by Olivia and sat down by her "This happened a lot during high school, that group of guys hated us since they were the jocks, senior year the boys beat most of them up and they said they would get them back reunion" Jill explained as Mike and another guy fell by them and hit each other.

Mark tackled one guy to the ground and one guy kicked Mark. Trevor tackled that guy in defense for Mark.

Security quickly ran through the crowd of people and separated all of them.

"Gentlemen were still at it," A woman said walking up to them.

"Our old teacher" Brittany whispered to Olivia. Olivia just nodded and kept watching all the guys being held by all the security guards.

"I would suspend all of you right now but since your supposed to grown men I cant" The woman said glancing at each guy.

"Um…Mrs. Bridges they started it" Trevor said smirking. The whole crowd of people started laughing. Mrs. Bridges quickly glanced at him.

"Mr. Langan what job do you have now?" Mrs. Bridges asked Trevor.

"Defense attorney" Trevor answered.

"Mr. Anderson?" Mrs. Bridges said looking at Mark. Olivia couldn't help but giggle a little but she quickly suppressed it.

"One of the captains for the FBI" Mark answered.

"You two think you've grown up by now?" She asked looking at each one.

"I have 4 kids and a wife but I'm not sure I'm all there maturity wise" Mark said smiling. The crowd of people laughed again.

"Oh my god, you know what? I'm not even going to bother with you today, fight again and you will be thrown out. Now enjoy the rest of your night and Mark please send best wishes to your wife for having to spend the rest of her life with you" Mrs. Bridges said smirking. Mark just smiled as all the security guys let go of everyone.

"That was fun," Trevor said wiping the blood off his lip.

"High school allover again" Mark said smiling wiping the blood of his lip as they walked back to their table.

"Nice tackle Mark" Jill said smiling. Mark just smiled and sat down by Olivia.

"Thanks Trevor" Olivia said with a small smile looking at Trevor. He just smiled and nodded.

"What did he do?" Mark asked.

"That Eric guy was mean to me and Trevor spilled wine on him for me" Olivia answered.

"Where is that bastard?" Mark said looking around for Eric.

"Cool it," Trevor said giving a look to Mark.

"Fine, but thanks man" Mark said shaking hands with Trevor.

"Anyone want to get out of here and get wasted?" Derek asked coming up to the table with Billy, Mike and Gary by him.

"I'm going, Mark want to join us?" Trevor asked as he got off his chair.

"No I'm fine" Mark answered.

"Go ahead honey it's your night" Olivia said looking at him.

"No it's cool, I don't want to leave you here"

"She has us, go ahead get drunk with the boys," Jill said smirking.

Mark just looked at Olivia. She smiled and nodded. "I wont get drunk but I'll go, I'll see you later" Mark said as he got off his seat.

"You can get drunk if you want" Olivia said smiling as he gave her a kiss.

"I'll try not to. Love you" Mark said giving her another kiss.

"You too, bye" Olivia said as Mark went off with the boys.

"You and Mike had sex after the park didn't you?" Jill asked looking at Brittany.

"What?" Brittany asked smiling.

"She cant ever keep her rule of she wont have sex with him" Jill said smiling looking at Olivia. Olivia just smiled.

"Oh c'mon Mike is a cutie, even if your married to Mark admit it that Mike is cute," Brittany said smiling looking at Olivia.

"He is very charming" Olivia said smiling.

"So how big is Mark down there?" Jill asked smiling.

"Um…I really don't want to discuss that, I mean his my husband" Olivia said smiling and blushing a little.

"C'mon girl talk, the boys are probably talking about sex as we speak I mean their guys. We wont let them know we talked about this" Brittany said smiling. "It's just girl talk"

"Um…he's very lengthy" Olivia said smiling. Jill and Brittany just laughed.

"Less then 5 or more?" Brittany asked smiling.

"More" Olivia answered smiling. "What about Mike?"

"Semi big, like 5 or 6 inches" Brittany answered. Olivia and Jill just laughed.

The boys sat at a bar and did shots.

"One night stand. Jill, Brittany, or Olivia?" Derek asked.

"Oh come on that's my wife" Mark said as he took a shot.

"Jill" Billy answered and did a shot.

"Olivia" Gary answered doing a shot.

"Hey!" Mark yelled.

"What? It's a one night stand," Gary said smiling.

"I go with Brittany" Trevor answered

"Hey!" Mike yelled.

"What? It's a one night stand," Trevor said smiling and gave Gary a hi-five.

"Mark?" Derek asked.

"I plea the 5th amendment" Mark said smiling.

"Were not in court," Billy said rolling his eyes.

"Ok, Olivia" Mark answered.

"Liar" All the guys yelled at the same time.

"Ok, Brittany because I would want her just for sex cause she is hot but Olivia overall cause she is an awesome woman" Mark said smiling.

"C'mon dude your talking about my girlfriend" Mike yelled defensively. All the guys laughed and took a sip of their beers.

Olivia got to their hotel room at 1 after her and the girls talked. Mark wasn't there so she just went to bed. When she finally fell asleep she heard the door open and close slowly. Mark came in and literally jumped in bed. Olivia woke up instantly.

"Hey you, why are you jumping in bed and waking me up?" Olivia mumbled smiling as he hugged her.

"I love you Livvy" Mark mumbled smiling. Olivia smiled realizing he was drunk since Livvy was his nickname for her when he was drunk.

"Are you drunk?" Olivia asked smiling.

"No, you're drunk" Mark said and touched her nose.

"I'm not drunk you are" Olivia said smiling touching his nose.

"Hmm maybe I am drunk," Mark said as he flopped down on the bed next to her but kept his arm around her stomach.

"Yes you are, c'mon lets get you to bed" Olivia said as she took off his blazer for him.

"Don't undress me," Mark mumbled.

"Why?" Olivia asked as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"I don't know" Mark said giggling. Olivia just laughed.

"Time for bed you drunk" Olivia teased as she unbuckled his belt.

"I want a hug livvy," Mark said pouting and holding out his arms. Olivia smiled and gave him a hug. "Can we have sex?"

"No" Olivia answered smiling still hugging him.

"Can we make out?"

"No"

"Can we hug?"

"Were already hugging" Olivia said smiling.

"You just don't get it" Mark whined and stopped hugging her and turned to the other side. Olivia laughed and took off his shirt for him and threw it on the ground.

"I love Livvy" Mark mumbled smiling.

"I love Mark" Olivia said smiling and took off his pants for him and threw them on the ground and left him in his boxers.

"Hug Livvy" Mark said holding out his arms again. Olivia smiled and gave him a hug. Mark smiled and blew on her neck so it would make noise and tickle her. Olivia just laughed hysterically and stopped hugging him.

"I'm going to the other bed since you toss and turn a lot when you're drunk" Olivia said getting out of bed and putting the blanket over him.

"Livvy is hot" Mark mumbled and passed out. Olivia smiled and kissed his head and went to the other bed and fell asleep.

Mark woke up around 8 in the morning. He was sleeping on his stomach and his arm was on the floor. He was facing the wall and his head in too much pain from the hangover to move. He felt next to him with his other hand were Olivia normally would be but all he felt were bed sheets.

"Baby?" He called out still lying in the position he woke up in.

"Over here" He heard Olivia's voice and he could tell he woke her up by her mumbling. He slowly turned his head to face the other bed and saw she was half asleep in the other bed.

"What are you doing over there?" Mark mumbled sleepily.

"You were drunk last night," Olivia mumbled with her eyes closed.

"I wasn't mean was I?"

"No, your not a mean drunk you just toss and turn a lot when you're drunk and I didn't feel like sharing a bed with you" Olivia mumbled and wrapped the blanket around her more to get comfortable.

"Come over here I don't want to sleep alone" Mark mumbled.

"I don't want to get up, you come over here" Olivia mumbled.

"My head hurts I don't want to move" Mark mumbled back.

"I'm sleepy I don't want to move either" Olivia mumbled smiling. Mark started gagging and quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Olivia heard him throwing up so she got up and went to the bathroom.

"You ok baby?" She asked as she rubbed his back and grabbed a towel for him. Mark threw up again and then flushed the toilet.

"I'm sorry I got drunk," Mark said as he turned on the water and put water in his mouth.

"It's ok, I gave you permission to drink don't worry about it" She said stroking his hair as he washed his face and she handed him the towel.

"I know but I promised you I wouldn't get drunk when we got married" Mark said wiping his face.

"Don't worry about it, c'mon lets get to bed since our flight is at 3 in the afternoon" She said wrapping his arm around her stomach.

"You didn't need to get out of bed you knew it was just hangover throwing up," Mark said as he kept his arm around her stomach and they walked together to one of the beds.

"You're my husband I have to take care of you" Olivia said smiling as she got in bed and he lay down next to her.

"I wasn't mean to you last night was I?" Mark asked as he wrapped his arms around her body and rested his head on her stomach.

"No, I told you already you're an amusing drunk not a violent one" Olivia said smiling stroking his hair.

"Not the head it hurts" Mark quickly said. She quickly stopped stroking his hair and rested her hand on his back.

"Want me to get you some Tylenol?" Olivia asked.

"No, this position is soothing" he mumbled as he slowly started falling asleep on her stomach.

"Ok," Olivia whispered smiling and let him sleep as she slowly started falling asleep.

Olivia woke up at 11 and saw that Mark was still sleeping on her stomach. She smiled and grabbed a magazine by her bed and flipped threw it so she didn't move so he could sleep.

She read it for about half an hour and then felt kisses on her stomach. She smiled and looked up from the magazine.

"Your finally up" She said smiling looking at him.

"Yup, thank you for letting me sleep on your stomach" Mark said as he moved so he was lying next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, you took care of me for 9 months when I was pregnant so it's the least I can do when you have a hangover." Olivia said smiling as she put the magazine do "Now that your up I have to go to the bathroom" She said smiling and got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Mark got up and grabbed the laptop so he can finish a report for work. He sat up against the headboard in bed and rested the laptop on his lap as he typed.

Olivia came out of the bathroom and saw him typing. She found him extremely cute when he was focused on working. She smiled and walked over to him and sat down on him in front of the computer. A knee on each side of his body and her hands holding the back of his neck.

"Baby I have to finish this cause I didn't do it last night" Mark said as he tried to get his laptop that was behind Olivia's body.

"Do it on the plane" Olivia said smiling playfully and started kissing his neck.

"Honey c'mon" Mark said smiling holding her by the waist.

"Someone promised me sex last night and then he came drunk and I didn't get any" Olivia said smiling slowly running her hands down his muscular chest.

"Get Trevor he needs a good banging anyway" Mark teased smiling still trying to get his laptop. Olivia smiled and grabbed the laptop and placed it on the floor.

"I don't want Trevor, I want you" Olivia whispered smiling and started kissing his chest.

"You want Aaron?" Mark asked smiling. Olivia smiled and pinched his nipple. Mark jumped up and wrapped his arms around her and flipped her down on the bed. Olivia screamed smiling and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he sat on top of her and started kissing her.

They fell asleep after sex without even realizing it. Olivia started waking up slightly and looked at her watch. 3:10

"Mark get up," She said jumping out of bed. "We missed our flight, get up" Olivia said as she shook him. He groaned and looked at his watch.

"Damn it" He cursed as he sat up in bed. "See what happens when you want to have sex in the morning" Mark teased as she threw his jeans and a t-shirt at him.

"Oh shut up and get out of bed." Olivia said as she put on her bra.

"Relax, you think being the captain for the FBI doesn't have its perks" Mark said smiling as he grabbed his cell phone "Matthews its Anderson…I'm good, I need a private jet for O'Hare airport in Chicago…ETA? 20 minutes sounds great thanks" Mark said smiling and closed his phone.

"Private jet huh?" Olivia asked smiling as she pulled on her jeans.

"Yea, c'mon lets pack this stuff up and get going." Mark said as he got out of bed and pulled on his boxers.

By 5 in the afternoon they sat in a private jet on their way to New York.

"This is fun," Olivia said smiling as she lay on the sofa in the plane.

"Told you marrying me wouldn't be so bad" Mark said smiling as he sat at a table by her typing on the computer.

"How come we didn't go to Chicago in this?" Olivia asked as she got up and sat by him.

"It's mostly for cases but I knew we didn't have any cases open today that we needed to use the plane for so might as well use it for us" Mark answered as placed his hand on her knee and typed on computer with one hand.

"Why didn't your laptop work this morning?"

"I don't know I'll get it checked when we get to New York, but when I went to Tommy's place he had a girl in his room"

"What else is new," Olivia said smiling.

"He was hiding her," Mark said smiling.

"Ok that's new"

"And that same morning Casey shows up at our house in the same clothes" Mark said smirking.

"Oh my god, she wouldn't sleep with Tommy, jeez Mark they're friends and she's older then him," Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"Ever hear of friends with benefits?"

"Yes but they're not those type of friends, its just a coincidence nothing else."

"Ok if you say so," Mark said shrugging.

"Agent Anderson were about to land in New York," The co-pilot said over the intercom. Mark and Olivia sat down and buckled up their seatbelts.

They arrived at their house at 8 o'clock that night, where they got huge hugs from James and Jenny.

"Thanks for watching them" Olivia said to Casey as she walked her to the door.

"No problem, I'll see you at work" Casey said as she went out of the house.

"Goodnight" Olivia called out and closed the door.

Casey pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello"

"It's me" Casey said when she heard Tommy's voice.

"What's up?"

"My place?"

"You got it"

"Bye" Casey said and closed her phone and headed to her apartment to meet her 'friend' and smiled at herself for keeping it a secret and was just hoping that no one would find out. Especially Mark and Olivia.


	6. Pay up

A/N: Please leave reviews! Thanks for the earlier reviews i loved them!

Two years later…

"Now this is a movie," Olivia said smiling as she flipped the channel and left it on a chick flick. Mark was sitting on the reclining part of the couch and she was lying right next to him with her head resting on his chest and her arm around his stomach, his arm around her waist.

"Oh god, why must you torture me?" Mark asked smirking as he kissed her forehead.

"Because I love you," Olivia answered as she looked up at him.

"Then what do you do to people you don't like?" Mark asked smiling looking at her.

"I send you after them" Olivia answered smiling as she gave him a kiss.

"That's cute" Mark said smiling as he gave her a kiss and looked up at the movie.

"Mommy, daddy, mommy, daddy" Mike yelled out running into the living room with Matt by him.

"What's wrong guys?" Mark asked looking at the twins as he put the reclining part back and him and Olivia sat up.

"We need to ask you a question," Matt answered as they came by them. Mike went by Mark and put his hand on his knee as Matt went by Olivia and stood by her resting his head on her leg.

"What's your question?" Olivia asked as she stroked Matt's hair.

"Can we get a puppy?" Mike asked looking up at Mark.

"Please?" Matt added looking up at Olivia.

"Why do we need a puppy we have you guys" Mark teased smiling. Olivia just chuckled.

"Dad" Mike and Matt whined at the same time.

"Boys" Mark whined the same way they did.

"Why can't we have a puppy?" Matt asked looking up at Olivia.

"Because their isn't room" Olivia answered as she picked him up and sat him in her lap.

"Can we get wid of Jenny and the puppy can have hew woom?" Mike asked not being able to pronounce his R's.

"No we cant get rid of your sister" Mark answered smiling as he picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"And it's room sweetheart" Olivia corrected.

"That's what I said, woom" Mike said looking at her.

"Sure it was" Mark said smiling.

"But daddy all the kids in the neighbowhood have doggies" Matt said looking at his parents.

"No doggie until you boys get married" Mark said smiling as he gave them a kiss on the head.

"I'm nevew getting mawied" Mike said disgusted.

"Promise?" Mark asked smiling.

"Mark" Olivia said smirking giving him a look.

"What? I don't want to pay for the wedding" Mark said smiling as he picked up Mike and let him stand on the couch as he held his hand.

"Whe is Jimmy?" Matt asked as he got off of Olivia's lap and stood on the couch as Olivia held his hand.

"Jimmy is in his room" Mark answered.

"What about Jenny?" Mike asked.

"In her room" Olivia answered.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because they are older and they enjoy their privacy" Mark answered.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"Because they don't want to play the 'why?' game" Olivia answered.

"But why?" Mike asked giggling.

"Because" Mark answered smirking.

"Because why?" Matt asked grinning.

"Because" Mark teased smiling.

"But daddy" Mike whined.

"But Mikey" Mark whined smiling.

"Mommy" Matt whined.

"Matty" Olivia whined smiling. Both of the twins started giggling. They heard the doorbell.

"I got it" Mike yelled out and got off the couch and ran to the door.

"Me too" Matt yelled as he followed his brother.

"Me three" Mark said smiling as he got off the couch and went to the door. Olivia just smiled and got up also to take the twins.

Mark opened the door with Matt holding to his jeans and Mike wrapped his small arms around his other leg. By the door were a man and a woman and a boy who looked a little older then the twins by them. Mark quickly smirked realizing it was the new neighbors that just moved in.

"Can we help you?" Mike asked looking up at the man and woman.

"You got ID?" Matt added also looking up.

"Ok, boys, lets let go of daddy and go inside" Olivia said smiling as she took the twins hands.

"Hi, we just moved in and we just wanted to introduce ourselves since the other neighbors told us you had twins and we didn't want to burden you with coming over or anything" The woman said smiling.

"Oh well thanks, I'm Olivia and this is my husband Mark, why don't you come in," Olivia said with a warm smile as she motioned for them to come in the house.

"I'm Jill and this is my husband Teddy and our son Billy," The woman said smiling as they came in the house.

"How old is he?" Mike asked looking up at Jill.

"He is 4" Teddy answered.

"Jeez man have some wespect I asked the lady" Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry about him" Mark said smirking as he picked Mike up.

"It's ok" Teddy said smiling.

"Why don't you guys sit down, you want some coffee?" Olivia asked.

"Sure" Jill said smiling as her and Teddy sat down on the couch and Billy quietly sat by them.

"Does he talk?" Matt asked looking at Billy.

"Not as much as you two, be nice boys" Mark said as he put Mike down by Matt.

"Why not?" Mike asked.

"Because twins talk a lot since there's two of you guys," Olivia answered smiling.

"Can we go to Jimmy's woom?" Matt asked looking up at Olivia and Mark.

"I'm going to call Jimmy down here, sit with the guests" Mark said picking both of them up and sat them on the couch and then went up the stairs.

"I'm going to go make coffee, I'll be right back" Olivia said and went to the kitchen.

"So…Billy do you have a puppy?" Matt asked.

"Yea" Billy answered quietly obviously being shy.

"What do we call you?" Mike asked looking at Jill and Teddy.

"Just Jill and Teddy" Jill answered smiling at the blue eyed twins.

"You awe adults we shouldn't call you by you fiwst names since we just met you" Matt said looking at the two.

"We are your neighbors so it's ok" Teddy said smiling.

"Not until we know you," Mike said smiling.

"Then just call us Mr. and Mrs. D" Jill answered.

"Ok" Matt said nodding the same way as Mike.

Mark came down the stairs with Jenny and James following.

"Guys your neighbors, Jill, Teddy and their son Billy" Mark introduced. "This is our son James and our daughter Jenny"

"Nice to meet you" James said as he shook hands with Jill and Teddy.

"You sure have a good grip there son," Teddy said smiling.

"Thanks" James said shrugging.

"Nice to meet you" Jenny said as she shook hands with Jill and Teddy.

"Jenny this is Billy he also has a puppy" Matt said pointing to Billy.

"Your not getting one" James said looking at the two.

"He's bowing" Matt whispered to Mike. Mike just nodded.

"I'm not boring" James said rolling his eyes "Why don't you two go and play with Billy in your room and leave mom and dad alone" James said looking at the twins.

"Can we go to you woom?" Mike asked.

"No, and its room"

"That's what I said, woom" Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Boys c'mon" Jenny said as she took their hands. "Billy you want to come?" Jenny asked smiling at Billy.

"Go ahead sweetie" Jill said smiling at her son. Billy said nothing and followed Jenny and the twins to a room.

"Coffee is ready" Olivia said coming into the living room. She sat down by Mark after putting a cup of coffee in front of everybody.

"So Teddy what do you do?" Mark asked trying to spark a conversation since he found the guy kind of nerdy. James just smiled and sat down next to Mark knowing what his father was thinking.

"I analyze computer data base," Teddy answered. Mark and James just looked at each other and smiled. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm a federal agent" Mark answered trying not laugh seeing Teddy get intimidated instantly. James started coughing trying to hold his laughter seeing how his father got him intimidated.

"Olivia what do you do?" Jill asked smiling.

"Um…I'm a detective for the NYPD" Olivia answered smirking. Jill just looked at her.

"Excuse me" James said through small giggles and quickly went to the kitchen to laugh.

"What about you?" Olivia asked with a small smile.

"I work at a radio station"

"Cool, which one?" Mark asked smiling.

"It's an alternative radio station, Q101" Jill answered. Mark and Olivia just nodded. They talked for another hour and then heard another doorbell.

"Me get it" Mike yelled out running out of his room and ran to the door.

"Mike" Mark said quickly getting up and lifting him up in the air.

"Superhewo!" Mike yelled out smiling. Mark just smiled and held him in his arms as he opened the door. "Tommy!" Mike yelled out when he saw him.

"Hey Michael" Tommy said smiling as he took him in his arms and came in the house.

"Tommy these are our new neighbors, Jill and Teddy and their son is in the twins room playing" Mark introduced. "This is my nephew, Tommy"

"Nice to meet you" Tommy said smiling shaking hands with them and holding Mike in one hand.

"Don't you play lead guitar for that one band?" Jill asked looking at him.

"Yea" Tommy answered.

"I think we had you on one of our segments"

"Which station?"

"Q101"

"Yea, I did an interview for them."

"Well why don't you two talk and I'll take this little guy from you" Mark said as he took Mike from Tommy's arms. Tommy sat down and talked to Jill.

"Daddy?" Mike asked as Mark carried him to the kitchen.

"Yes?" Mark asked as he came by Olivia who was in the kitchen.

"How awe babies made?" Mike asked looking at him. Mark and Olivia just looked at each other.

"Well…um…well you see…um" Mark started nervously not knowing what to say. James walked in the kitchen and went to the fridge.

"Jimmy how awe babies made?" Mike asked looking at him.

"When the mom and dad love each other they ask Santa Clause and Santa gives them one only if they love each other and are able to take care of the baby" James answered as he took out a bottle of water from the fridge. Mark and Olivia just looked at each other and then at James and smirked.

"Then mommy and daddy weally love each othew when they have me and Matt wight?" Mike asked looking at him.

"Yea that or Dad's sperm count is crazy" James said smiling and ran out of the kitchen before Olivia or Mark could say anything. Mark and Olivia just rolled their eyes.

"What's spewm?" Mike asked looking at Mark.

"Um…I don't know, your brother is crazy, c'mon," Mark answered as he carried him to his bedroom so he can play with the other kids. Olivia just laughed and went back to making coffee. The doorbell rang.

"Me get it" Matt yelled out running out of the room and going to the door. Mark quickly followed and grabbed him from the back and lifted him in the air. "Supewman!" Matt yelled out giggling.

"How many times did I tell you two that you don't answer the door by yourself" Mark said as he gave a kiss to Matt and put him over his shoulder. Matt just laughed as Mark opened the door.

"Hey Casey" Mark said as he saw her and moved away from the door so she could come in.

"Hey, why is that stranger hanging out on your shoulder?" Casey asked smiling as she came in.

"It's me Casey" Matt said smiling as she went behind Mark to look at Matt.

"I know its you, why are you lying on your dads shoulder?" Casey teased as she gave him a kiss on the head.

"He put me thewe," Matt answered giggling.

"Why did he put you there?" Casey asked smiling as she took Matt in her arms.

"I don't know"

"Why don't you know?" Casey teased smirking.

"Playing the 'why?' game with a 3 year old, very smart Case" Mark teased smirking as he walked out of the kitchen. Casey smiled and carried Matt with her to the living room.

Olivia was talking to Teddy as Tommy talked to Jill. Mark just sat down by Olivia. Casey just looked at Tommy not knowing he would be there since no one knew about their deal with each other.

"Hi" Casey said smiling awkwardly at everyone.

"Oh hey, Casey these are our neighbors Jill and Teddy, this is our friend Casey" Olivia introduced. Tommy quickly looked up hearing her name.

"Nice to meet you" Casey said smiling as she shook hands with Jill and Teddy as she held Matt in one arm.

"You too" Jill said shaking hands with her.

"Matt go play with the other kids honey," Olivia said looking at him.

"Ok mommy" Matt said as Casey put him on the ground and he ran off to his room. Casey just sat down by Olivia.

After a while Mark started talking to Teddy as Olivia talked to Jill. Casey and Tommy got up and went to the kitchen.

"You stalking me now?" Tommy teased smiling as he opened the fridge.

"You wish" Casey said smiling as she went to the sink.

"It's only 9 o'clock, you want to go to dinner and then maybe…just maybe to my place for dessert?" Tommy asked smirking as he turned around to look at her.

"Since when is dinner part of our deal?" Casey teased as she turned around to look at him.

"Now I can't buy food for the girls I bang? Aren't we modest today" Tommy teased grinning as he leaned on the counter top and checked her out.

"I just don't want you to start liking me" Casey said smiling leaning on the counter top and checking out Tommy.

"Too late" Tommy said smirking.

"Really?" Casey asked flirtatiously.

"What's too late?" Mark asked coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, um, nothing" Tommy answered as he opened the fridge again. Mark raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth at the two.

"What?" Casey asked looking at him.

"Oh, um, nothing" Mark mocked smirking.

"Funny" Tommy said as he rolled his eyes.

"I try" Mark said smiling proudly with a shrug as he went to fridge and grabbed a beer. "Can I ask you guys a question?" Mark asked as he opened the beer and looked at the Casey and Tommy. They quickly froze up not knowing if he was suspicious of them.

"Sure" Casey answered smirking awkwardly.

"Is it just me or do those two are really weird?" Mark whispered. Tommy and Casey took a deep breath and let it out.

"They're nice" Casey answered.

"Nerdy but nice" Tommy answered.

"I know but that dude is a nerd" Mark said smiling.

"So are you" Casey teased smirking.

"Yea, whatever" Mark said smirking as he messed with her hair and went out of the kitchen.

"Close one" Tommy whispered.

"I know" Casey whispered back.

"Dinner or what?" Tommy asked smirking.

"I'll think about it, I'm not sure I like to have dinner with the men I screw" Casey teased smirking and walked away from the kitchen. Tommy smiled and followed her into the living room.

Olivia and Mark quickly excused themselves when Tommy and Casey came in. They went to the kitchen. Mark wrapped his arms around Olivia's stomach as she washed the coffee cups.

"Your so damn sexy" Mark whispered smiling as he kissed her neck.

"You think?" Olivia teased smirking.

"Absolutely" Mark whispered smiling as he went up to her cheek and kissed her. "Is it just me or do those neighbors are funny as hell how weird they are?"

"They're not weird, they're very nice"

"So? That guy is so nerdy and the chick is very perky"

"You're also a nerd" Olivia teased smiling as she turned off the water.

"I'm not the nerd, you are"

"Then why did you marry me if I'm a nerd?" Olivia teased as she wiped her hands.

"Because you're an extremely sexy nerd" Mark whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

"Stop" Olivia said laughing as she moved her head away from him.

"Kiss" Mark said pulling her closer. Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss. "Love you"

"Love you too you little nerd" Olivia teased grinning as she gave him another kiss and then went to the living room. Mark just smiled and followed.

"Were going to go since its getting late and its past Billy's bedtime" Jill said as she got off the couch.

"I'm going to go call him for you" Mark said as he went into the twin's room and called Billy.

"Can we come ovew and look at youw puppy?" Matt asked as him and Mike followed Billy to Jill and Teddy.

"Sure" Billy answered.

"Nice meeting all of you" Teddy said as he shook hands with everyone.

"You too" Mark said smiling shaking hands with them.

"Goodnight" Jill said as they walked out of the house.

"It's almost 9:30 time for bed gentlemen" Mark said as he picked Mike up and placed him on his shoulder. Mike just laughed.

"I want to do supewman too," Matt said holding out his arms.

"C'mon superhero" Mark said as he picked him up and put him on his other shoulder and carried them to their bedroom. The twins just giggled.

"I'm going to go, goodnight everyone," Tommy said as he grabbed his car keys and went out of the house.

"Me too, I have papers to finish" Casey said grabbing her own car keys.

"Goodnight" Olivia said as she sat on the couch. Casey went out of the house and went in the same direction Tommy was going since they were meeting at a restaurant like they always did.

Mark came out of the twin's bedroom and lay down on the couch and rested his head on Olivia's lap.

"Where is everyone?" He asked looking up at her.

"Casey and Tommy left and James and Jenny are in their rooms." Olivia answered as she stroked his hair. "Twins sleeping?"

"They should be"

"I'm tired" Olivia whined as she rested her head on the couch.

"I'll give you a massage c'mon," Mark said as he got up and took her hand.

"I don't want to get up" Olivia whined playfully. Mark smiled and picked her up. Olivia laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Your such a good husband" Olivia said smiling as she gave him a kiss on the cheek as he carried her to their bedroom.

"Deja vu" Mark said smiling as he carried her into the bedroom and closed the door with his foot.

"Except last time you carried me in like this we didn't have a family, we just got married" Olivia said smiling as she gave him a kiss.

"Wedding night was very fun," Mark said smirking as he placed her on the bed gently.

"Yes it was, I never thought I would get married until I met you" Olivia said smiling as she turned on her stomach.

"Same here" Mark said as he sat on top of her and started massaging her shoulders.

"So good" Olivia mumbled as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the massage.

"I need to do a background check on our new neighbors, did you catch their last name?"

"You are not doing a background check on them Mark"

"Why not?"

"Because they are your neighbors, I'm not telling you their last name"

"Liv…" Mark whined as he massaged her neck.

"No"

"But baby…"

"No Mark" Olivia said smirking a little.

"I checked out Chris on our database and his parents" Mark said smiling. Olivia quickly turned around to face him in bed.

"You didn't" Olivia said looking up at him and raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, I did" Mark said nodding sitting on top of her.

"Mark we talked about this" Olivia said running a hand through her hair.

"Excuse me for checking out my daughters boyfriend" Mark said rolling his eyes.

"It's not about that honey, you know that Jenny wants you to trust her and not be so protective"

"C'mon Laci Patterson would have been better off if she had a father like me"

"Stop making jokes, I'm serious"

"So am I, I'm not letting my daughter date a crazy lunatic or someone who has criminal genes in him, that's why I checked out his parents," Mark defended as he put Olivia's hair behind her ears.

"I have criminal genes in me" Olivia said looking at him.

"I didn't mean it like that" Mark said looking at her and scratching the back of his head.

"You have criminal genes in you also and your still a wonderful man, Chris is a good kid and you need to trust Jenny's instinct." Olivia said as she took his hand.

"She's just young to be dating"

"She's 16"

"So?"

"She's not marrying him, I'm glad at least she found someone nice for her first boyfriend. Why aren't you making a big deal about James's girlfriend?"

"It's different" Mark answered.

"Did you run a background check on Kelly and her parents?"

"It's different liv," Mark said as he got off of her and laid down next to her.

"Because he's a boy?" Olivia asked as she took his hand.

"No"

"Then why?"

"She's my only girl, James is going to go back and forth with girls but Jenny has been dating Chris for almost 2 years"

"Your afraid you're going to lose her?" Olivia asked looking at him. Mark just shrugged. "I got an idea," Olivia said as she snuggled closer to him.

"Does it involve sex cause that would be a great idea," Mark said smiling.

"No, I'm too tired for sex tonight, you try and chase a suspect through an alley and then have sex the same night." Olivia said smiling as she rested her head on his chest.

"I did before, quiet fun" Mark said stroking her hair.

"Well you have a penis so you can have sex all the time"

"Hey, hey, it's a big penis thank you very much" Mark said smiling.

"Your such a guy" Olivia said smiling and playfully slapped his chest.

"What was your idea?"

"Lets not talk about losing Jenny until she tells us she is engaged, ok?"

"Ok, but that day better not come until she is 30 and above"

"Oh god, go to bed you weirdo" Olivia said smiling as she got out of bed and got ready for bed.

"I'm in the mood for sex," Mark said smirking as she took off her shirt.

"Well I'm not but whatever you need to do to relive yourself the bathroom is right down the hall," Olivia said smiling as she took off her jeans. Mark just laughed.

"Why wont you have sex with me tonight?" Mark teased smiling.

"I'm tired" Olivia answered rolling her eyes as she took off her bra.

"Tired now?" Mark asked raising his shirt and showing off his chiseled abs.

"Still tired, that might have worked when we started dating but I have that amazing body to have sex with the rest of my life so you cant really get me in the mood like that anymore," Olivia said smiling as she pulled on a tank top and got in bed next to him.

"I'm too nice by respecting your sex decisions all the time and not getting any myself" Mark whined as he took off his jeans. Olivia just smiled.

"You really think I would marry someone who didn't respect my decisions?" Olivia asked smirking.

"You only married me for my body you liar" Mark teased as he took off his shirt and got under the covers only in his boxers.

"I married you because you're a nice, gentle, amazing, sexy man," Olivia said smiling as she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his stomach.

"I'm not gentle or nice," Mark mumbled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not and don't ever say that in public"

"Oh right the whole guy thing, sorry you're a bad ass who is very sexy. Is that better?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Yes, I'm not nice"

"Yes you are"

"Stop ruining my reputation or I'm divorcing you" Mark teased smiling as he kissed her forehead.

"You're so weird and I love it. But you are gentle, and you are a gentlemen which I love about you"

"No I'm not, Olivia stop" Mark whined. Olivia just laughed.

"Think about the first time we had sex, that proved to me how much of a gentlemen you are and what made me say yes when you proposed."

"Liar you know you just wanted my body"

"Fine I'm lying, but the body was just a bonus" Olivia said smiling as she gave her husband a kiss.

_Flashback_

"_Thanks for dinner" Olivia said as she took out her keys to her apartment._

"_My pleasure and you know you don't need to thank me every time since we have been dating for almost two months now" Mark said smiling with his hands in his pockets._

"_I know but I like going out with you and I enjoy having dinner with you." Olivia said smiling as she played with her keys._

"_So this is where you live huh?" Mark asked smirking looking up at the building. _

"_Pretty much and you don't need to ask every time you walk me home since we have been dating for almost two months" Mark just laughed. _

"_Just making conversation since I don't want to end our night" Mark said grinning. _

"_Well you suck at making conversation" _

"_I know that's why I probably wont ever get married cause I cant keep conversations going" Mark said smiling._

"_Same here" Olivia said smiling at her very attractive boyfriend. _

"_So sex crimes huh?" Mark asked smiling._

"_Your so bad at making conversation, it's really sad" Olivia teased._

"_I try" Mark said shrugging._

"_You want to come up for coffee or something?" Olivia asked smiling._

"_See now that's a good conversation, your much better at this then me" _

"_One time offer Mark, you can stay out here alone or you can join your girlfriend and have coffee" _

"_Are you trying to manipulate me into going into your apartment?" Mark asked grinning._

"_Not manipulate just offer" Olivia answered smiling flirtatiously._

"_I don't know, you are a detective I mean you could be trying to get me up there for something" Mark said smiling as he stepped closer to her._

"_Are you trying to get up there for something?" Olivia asked stepping closer to him._

"_I could come up there and watch a movie or I can go home and have dinner with my amazing girlfriend tomorrow night, its up to you" Mark whispered placing his hands on her waist. _

"_I could leave you out here and go up there myself" Olivia whispered smiling._

"_You could if you want, its up to you" Olivia smiled and moved closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _

"_But I am in the mood for a movie with my boyfriend" She whispered taking his hand and leading him upstairs to her apartment._

"_Hotel del Benson" Mark teased as she unlocked her door. _

"_Only if I spent half my time here," Olivia said smiling as she opened the door and went in. Mark just stood in the doorway. "You coming?"_

"_Sure I can come in?" _

"_I'm sure," Olivia said smiling as she took his hand and pulled him in. _

"_Police brutality" Mark teased smiling. _

"_So what?" Olivia said smiling moving closer to him._

"_I can arrest you since I'm a federal agent" Mark said smiling moving closer to her. "I think you said something about coffee" _

"_Right, coffee" Olivia said smiling and went to the kitchen. "Hey I ran out of coffee but I have some wine in my fridge if you want some" Olivia asked as she opened her fridge. _

"_Trying to get me drunk?" Mark asked as he sat down on her couch._

"_Maybe" Olivia answered smiling as she took out the wine and got two glasses. _

"_Need help?" Mark asked as she poured the wine in the glasses._

"_No, I'm ok" Olivia answered as she brought the wine to the living room. She sat down next to him and just smiled._

"_What?" Mark asked looking up from his glass. _

"_Nothing, your just really cute" Olivia answered grinning._

"_Well thanks, right back at you" Mark said smiling as he moved closer to her. Olivia smiled and moved closer to him and met his lips. Mark moved and his glass of wine spilled all over her shirt. Olivia quickly broke the kiss feeling the cold wine all over her chest. _

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry" Mark quickly said as he grabbed a napkin and wiped her shirt. Olivia looked up at him as he touched her breast by accident as he wiped her shirt. Mark quickly realized what he did and moved his hand away._

"_Olivia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I wasn't trying to do anything I was just trying to wipe your shirt nothing else, I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch you there, I'm really sorry" Mark quickly blurted out. _

"_It's ok," Olivia said smirking as she grabbed a napkin and wiped her shirt._

"_I wasn't trying to touch you inappropriately or anything I swear, I'm really sorry," Mark said looking at her. _

"_Mark I know, its ok" Olivia said smiling at him. _

"_Sorry for ruining the kiss" Mark said quietly._

"_What are you talking about? I broke the kiss not you," Olivia said smiling as she stopped wiping her shirt and moved closer to him._

"_Maybe you should change your shirt. I'll wait if you want" Mark said smirking. Olivia smiled knowing he was meaning sex and not wait for her in the living room._

"_Maybe I should" Olivia whispered taking the back of his neck and pulling him closer and started kissing him._

"_You sure?" Mark whispered as he kissed her neck softly._

"_Yea, I'm sure," Olivia whispered as she fell back on the couch and let him slowly unbutton her wet shirt. _

_She took his shirt that now had some wine stains on it since there bodies where touching and pulled it off. She looked at his body and just smiled._

"_What?" Mark asked smirking as he went down to her chest and gently kissed her._

"_Nothing, just amazed at the amazing body my amazing boyfriend has" Olivia answered smiling as she put her hands on his belt buckle._

"_Get ready to be really amazed" Mark whispered smiling. Olivia smiled and pressed her body against her boyfriend more. Little did she know that this boyfriend was going to be her last boyfriend. Little did he know that this girlfriend would be his wife one day. Little did they know that they would spend the rest of their lives with each other and have a family with one another._

End Flashback 

Next night

"Why are we going to Tommy's? I thought you were taking me on a date?" Olivia whined in the car.

"I am but I forgot something in his apartment the other day so I need to get it" Mark said smiling as he took her hand.

"Your such a horrible date" Olivia teased smiling as she interlaced her fingers with his.

"Why did you marry me then?" Mark asked smiling as he pulled over in front of Tommy's building.

"I don't know, remind me" Olivia said smiling as she opened the door. Mark didn't respond and kept staring at a car down the street "Come in Anderson" Olivia said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh, what?" Mark asked snapping out of his trance.

"You ok?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, doesn't that car look a lot like Casey's?" Mark asked pointing to a car.

"I bet the company that made her car also made a couple of more exactly like it" Olivia teased smiling as she went out of the car. Mark rolled his eyes and followed her to the apartment.

"It's already 8 at night, where are you going to take me out on a date?" Olivia asked smiling as they held hands and walked up the stairs together.

"Stop being such a detective and don't try to interrogate your husband it's not so attractive," Mark said smirking as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Olivia smiled and put her arm around his waist.

They came to Tommy's door and heard laughing. They smiled and moved closer to the door to eavesdrop.

"Five bucks the girl is a brunette" Mark whispered smiling.

"Blonde" Olivia whispered smiling. Mark smiled and gave her a kiss, which was their way of sealing the bet.

They heard more laughing and quickly looked at each other once they realized it was Casey's laughter. Both of their smiles faded.

"No way" Olivia whispered looking at Mark and shaking her head. They listened more and heard Casey's giggle again.

"That's Casey for sure," Mark whispered. Olivia just shook her head. Mark gave her the 'don't lie to yourself' look. Olivia just nodded in agreement that it was Casey's laughter.

"I'm going in," Mark whispered pulling a paper clip out of his pocket.

"You're going to pick his lock?" Olivia asked giving him a look.

"Of course" Mark whispered as he kneeled down.

"That's mean" Olivia whispered.

"Mean is Tommy and Casey fucking each other behind our backs" Mark whispered. Olivia just hit him in the back of the head. "I mean them having sex behind our backs" Mark whispered rolling his eyes as he picked the lock.

"You know I don't like it when people mean sex in the word fucking, it sounds so perverted" Olivia whispered as she stroked his hair where she hit him.

"I know, sorry for the wording" Mark whispered as he picked the lock and heard it unlock. He got up from the floor and slowly turned the knob and went in quietly. Olivia followed him.

They stopped in a halt seeing Casey and Tommy on the couch making out with only a blanket over them. Tommy on top and Casey's hand on the back of his neck as they kissed.

Casey felt someone watching them and broke the kiss and looked over. She looked terrified seeing her best friends standing there looking extremely mad.

Tommy looked to see what Casey was looking at and saw his uncle there ready to knock him out.

Casey and Tommy just looked at each other and knew that their secret was blown and they were going to pay for it.

A/N: Oh the suspense! Should i do more chapters with flashbacks in them?


	7. My favorite Accident

Mark grabbed Tommy's jeans that were on the floor and threw them in his face angrily.

"Get dressed and get up," Mark yelled. Tommy quickly pulled the jeans on under the blanket and got up from the couch and left the blanket for Casey.

"Mark I…" Tommy started.

"Shut up" Mark yelled and pushed him against a wall. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I mean, we…wait are you trying to say that I forced her into it?" Tommy asked raising an eyebrow. Olivia said nothing and slowly handed Casey her clothes since she didn't want to make the situation worst. Casey just nodded gratefully even though she knew Olivia was disappointed in her.

"Did you?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow, even though he knew Tommy wouldn't do that and he hated when someone would accuse him of being mean to women but he didn't mind pushing some of his buttons at that point since he was pissed at him.

"What? Your out of your mind" Tommy said angrily as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.

"C'mon stud, how did you get her into it?" Mark provoked angrily moving toward him.

"Mark it was consensual, c'mon" Casey said getting up and going in front of Tommy.

"I expected this from him but not you Casey," Mark said looking at each.

"Mark, lets go c'mon," Olivia said taking Mark's arm and pulling him toward the door.

"Hey Mark why don't you stop worrying about my love life and worry more about your daughters" Tommy provoked since he didn't like anyone accusing him of rape.

"What did you say?" Mark asked angrily turning around and walking back to Tommy. Casey standing in between them keeping them separated. Olivia quickly followed.

"You heard me, she's been dating Chris for two years now, you really think she didn't lose her virginity to him?" Tommy provoked. Mark grabbed him by the shirt as Casey pushed Tommy back and Olivia pulled Mark back very quickly.

"Stop it, lets go" Olivia said looking at Mark and pushing him toward the door.

"Watch it Tommy, I'm done messing with you" Mark threatened angrily and grabbed Tommy's guitar and threw it a picture of them that Tommy had hung on his wall. The picture shattered and fell on the ground and the guitar broke in half. Mark said nothing and went out of the apartment and slammed the door closed.

"You went out of line this time Tommy" Olivia said glaring at him and followed Mark and closed the door behind her.

"What's the matter with you? You know better then to talk about Jenny in front of Mark" Casey said looking at Tommy.

"I got mad and that was the first that came to my mind, I didn't think about it" Tommy said walking over to the shattered glass and his broken guitar.

Casey just looked at him and then knew what she had to do "Tommy this is over"

"He'll get over it" Tommy said kneeling down.

"No I mean us, I cant see you again" Casey said looking at him. Tommy looked up at her and stood up.

"Are you serious? Just because they found out?" Tommy asked walking over to her.

"Yea, I had fun with you but we cant do this anymore"

"Casey c'mon, you know Mark, he gets protective as hell but then he gets over it" Tommy said placing his hands on her waist.

"No Tommy, its not just because of them, I mean part of it is but we just cant do this anymore"

"At least give me a reason," Tommy pleaded as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry Tommy" Casey said giving him a hug and resting her head on his shoulder since he was taller then her "I had a lot of fun with you but we cant do this anymore" Casey whispered and let go of him and went out of his apartment.

Tommy just let out a breath. His uncle was angry as hell with him and he just lost the only woman he actually really cared for. With her it wasn't just the sex even though she thought it was just sex but he couldn't tell her how he really felt.

He loved her and cared for her but it was over in a matter of minutes. In a matter of minutes his world came crashing down on his head. He just stared at the broken picture of him a Mark on Tommy's 26th birthday last year sitting on the ground shattered in pieces.

Olivia drove home with Mark on the passenger side just staring out the window.

"We can still go on our date" Mark said just staring blankly out the window.

"No its ok, lets just go home" Olivia said placing her hand on his knee and driving with one hand.

"How come you weren't more mad back there?" Mark asked looking over at her.

"Because you took the mad part for me, when your mad I keep you calm and when I'm mad you keep me calm, its how our relationship works" Olivia answered smirking.

"Did Jenny have sex yet?"

"No"

"Sure?"

"I talked to her and she told me when she decides to she would tell me before it happens. I trust her, I'm just not sure why you don't" Olivia said looking over at him and then back at the road.

"I do trust her," Mark said looking at Olivia.

"She thinks you don't"

"Why does she think that?"

"Because your always asking where she is going and for how long and with who" Olivia answered

"So? It's called parenting not lack of trust"

"You don't ask James all those questions"

"Yes I do"

"No you don't Mark, I know your relationship with James is different then with Jenny and that's the way it should be since you're his father but you cant treat them differently"

"I don't treat them differently," Mark said defensively.

"Baby I know that your relationship with James is more like the 'tell me what you do' relationship and with Jenny it's the 'tell me everything' relationship."

"No its not."

"We agreed that you would take care of the boy problems and I take care of the girl issues, and that's the way it has been but you need to show Jenny that you do trust her," Olivia said as she took his hand. Mark said nothing and held her hand.

They got home around 9 at night.

"Jen c'mon talk to me," James yelled out sitting by the bathroom

"Leave me alone" Jenny yelled back through sniffles.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked walking over to him with Mark behind her.

"She's been in there for almost half an hour and she wont tell me what's wrong and she keeps crying" James answered as he got off the ground. Olivia's phone rang.

"Damn it" Olivia mumbled as she took her phone out "Benson…yea…I'll be right there" She hung up her phone.

"Don't leave us alone, I cant handle crying girls they make me extremely uncomfortable" James said looking at her. Olivia ignored him and took Mark and pulled him inside their bedroom.

"I have to go cause someone just reported a rape but can you handle this please?" Olivia asked in a low voice as she pulled on her badge.

"I'm married to a cop aren't I?" Mark asked smirking.

"Ok, thank you" Olivia said as she gave him a kiss and went out of the room. She gave a kiss to James and went out of the house. Mark walked back to James with both of them standing in front of the bathroom.

"I hope they thought you how to talk to crying girls in the FBI" James said smirking.

"Shut up" Mark mumbled rolling his eyes and knocked on the door. "Honey its dad, can you open the door please?"

"Where's mom?" Jenny yelled back.

"She had to go to work, just open the door before we brake it down" James yelled back. Mark hit him upside the head. "What? Your FBI do something man" James mumbled scratching his head.

"Your no help what's so ever, how the hell did you get a girlfriend in the first place" Mark whispered giving him a look.

"Family genes" James whispered smiling and lifting up his shirt to show his tight abs.

"Idiot" Mark mumbled rolling his eyes and turned his attention back to the bathroom "Baby please let me talk to you," he yelled out.

"I don't want to talk to you since all you will say is told you so" Jenny yelled back crying.

"What did you say before that will make you say that?" James whispered looking at him.

"I don't know" Mark whispered shrugging.

"Crazy PMS" James whispered rolling his eyes.

"I bet Kelly has worst PMS then Jenny" Mark teased smirking.

"You leave my girlfriend out of this" James whispered giving him a look.

"I'm married to a cop and I have you as a kid so don't complain" Mark whispered and knocked on the door again. "I wont say anything like that I promise sweetie. Just tell me what happened please?"

"I…" Jenny started. James and Mark moved closer to listen "Chris broke up with me"

"I'm going to kill that bastard" James said angrily and walked past Mark. Mark grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Relax Robocop" Mark said rolling his eyes. "No revenge while girls are crying first rule of dating got it?"

"Whatever" James mumbled angrily crossing his arms on his chest. Mark just rolled his eyes.

"Baby please unlock the door," Mark yelled out.

"I don't want James here" Jenny yelled back.

"What I do?" James asked holding out his arms.

"He's going to his room right now honey" Mark yelled out and pushed James away. James just looked at him. "Go" Mark whispered pointing up the stairs. James rolled his eyes and went up the stairs to his room.

"He's gone baby, it's just me" Mark yelled out. A couple of seconds later he heard the door unlock. He slowly turned the knob and went in. Jenny was sitting on the ground with her knees up to her chest and tissues by her and her face red from crying.

"I thought you were going on a date with mom?" Jenny asked quietly still staring at the ground as she wiped her eyes.

"We were but something came up and we came back," Mark answered as he sat down by her on the ground.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yea, everything is ok we…I just forgot my wallet" Mark answered not wanting to tell her about Casey and Tommy. "So what happened with you two?"

"I don't know" Jenny answered shrugging as another tear rolled down her cheek. Mark took a tissue and handed it to her. "He just called me and said that we should see other people. I didn't do anything wrong dad" Jenny said as she started crying again.

"I know" Mark whispered as he hugged her and held her. "That's what relationship's are sweetie, sometimes your happy and sometimes you fight with each other"

"You and mom never fight" Jenny mumbled as she rested her head on his chest and hugged him.

"Everyone fights even your very cool attractive parents" Mark whispered smirking. Jenny just smirked. "We fight but we just don't want you guys to see us fight since it's always something stupid"

"Like what?"

"Like…we fought about what the twins name should be. I wanted Michael and Nathan and your mom wanted William and Matthew. So we solved it on Michael and Matthew"

"You settled a fight with what your kids names will be for the rest of their lives?" Jenny asked smirking.

"You want to hear about how we settled what James's name should be?" Mark asked smiling.

"Dad" Jenny whined. Mark just laughed and gave her a kiss on the head.

"So in conclusion to my speech that might haunt you for life, everyone fights no matter what"

"But we didn't fight, he just dumped me"

"Then he is out of his mind. Your mom dumped me also once but now we have four very cool kids"

"She didn't dump you"

"You're calling your old man a liar?" Mark asked smirking as he stopped hugging her and just looked at her.

"Yes, since it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Mom is head over heels in love with you"

"Now, but she dumped me once and we were separated for almost 2 weeks" Mark said smiling.

"Why?"

"Long story" Mark answered grinning.

"It's not like I have somewhere to go now anyway," Jenny said smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder. Mark just gave her a kiss on the head.

"We have been dating for a year. I was completely crazy about her and she was in love with me, at least I hope. Starts with me giving her a rose." Mark started with a small smirk. Jenny just smiled and listened.

_(Written like this is flashback)_

"_You going on another date with Mark?" Elliot asked looking at Olivia across the table in their squad room._

"_Since he is my boyfriend yes I am," Olivia answered with a small smile and her eyes twinkling as she talked about him._

"_It's another theory and don't start it" Fin said loudly looking at John. Olivia and Elliot looked over at them._

"_What now?" Elliot asked smirking looking at John._

"_This perp, he's making another theory about the guys MO" Fin answered eyeing his partner._

"_Well it's true, I mean the guy pretends to be protective of his female friends and then when they find it extremely cute that he is protective of them he turns around and rapes them for control, meaning that rape could be about being protective" _

"_Oh god, don't start" Elliot mumbled as he got off his chair and grabbed his coat._

"_Seriously John, we got the guy, and he said the only reason he did it was because they didn't respect him which is bull also" Olivia said as she got off her chair and grabbed her jacket as well. _

"_But the guy tugged on their panties and then ripped them off" John argued._

"_Which doesn't support your theory of rape is about being protective," Fin said rolling his eyes as he grabbed his jacket._

"_Since when is not about control? Control has to do with being protective of something that you want to control," John argued looking at all of his fellow detectives over his glasses._

"_John just give up, I mean Mark is protective and that doesn't go around raping people, your theory sucks just admit it" Olivia said smiling as she went over to her locker._

"_Keep dating your little Mark, that way when he rapes someone we can easily find him," John teased smiling. Olivia smiled and threw a piece of paper at him. John smirked and got off his chair and took his coat._

"_You guys like Mark?" Olivia asked as all four walked down the hall in the precinct. _

"_As long as he supports my theory" John teased smirking. All three of them laughed as they went on the elevator. _

"_Since when do you ask us if we like your boyfriends?" Elliot asked looking over at her as all of them rode down._

"_Just wondering" Olivia answered shrugging. The doors to the elevator opened. Mark was leaning on a wall by the doors holding a white rose and waiting for Olivia._

"_So much for John's rapist theory" Fin said smirking. Elliot just chuckled as John rolled his eyes._

"_Hi" Olivia said grinning when she saw Mark. Her voice was almost squeaky how much she was smiling._

"_Hi" Mark mocked in the same voice as he walked over to her. The guys just exchanged looks and smirked as they walked off the elevators. Olivia smiled and walked over to him._

"_Rose? For what?" she asked looking at him._

"_I felt like getting a flower for you, problem?" Mark asked as he handed it to her.  
_

"_No, no problem" Olivia answered smiling. _

"_Mark do you think rapists are protective?" John asked looking at him._

"_Well thanks for ruining my romantic moment John, now I sure as hell don't agree with your crazy theory your going to start" Mark answered smiling._

"_I like this guy, he catch's on fast" Fin said smirking and patting Mark on the shoulder. "Goodnight" He said and walked away._

"_Bye" John said and left as well._

"_Goodnight guys" Elliot said shaking hands with Mark and left._

"_So your very cute giving me a rose at work" Olivia said smiling as she wrapped her arm around his waist._

"_I try" Mark said with a shrug as he put his arm around her shoulders._

"_You want to have dinner at my place?" Olivia asked looking up at him._

"_Pizza and beer?" Mark asked smiling looking at her._

"_Like always" Olivia answered smiling and gave him a kiss._

"Ok, why would mom dump you if you gave her a rose, that was nice nothing bad" Jenny said looking up at him.

"Your just like her, let me continue" Mark said rolling his eyes. Jenny just nodded.

"_You catch your perp?" Mark asked as he ate his slice of pizza and took a sip of beer._

"_Yea" Olivia answered taking a sip of beer._

"_Good" Mark said looking over at her sitting next to him._

"_What's up?" Olivia asked smirking looking into his charming blue eyes._

"_Nothing, your just very cute" Mark answered smiling as he got close to her face. Olivia smiled and moved closer and kissed him. _

_Mark slowly let her fall back on the couch and kissed her._

"…As we kissed," Mark said

"Spare the details would ya?" Jenny interrupted smirking.

"Of course" Mark said smiling putting his arm around her. "Anyways were kissing…."

_Mark slowly unbuttoned her jeans and lightly touched her panties. Olivia pulled him closer and ran her hand to his belt. Mark lightly tugged on her panties._

"_Don't" Olivia quickly interrupted._

"_What?" Mark asked looking at her confused._

"_Don't do that," Olivia whispered moving his hand away from her panties._

"_I always do that, what's the problem?" Mark asked placing his hand on her waist._

"_Just don't, ok?" _

"_Ok" Mark whispered and kissed her with his hand on her waist. _

"As we kissed I didn't realize I did what she didn't want me to do again"

"You did what she didn't want you to do again and she snapped?" Jenny asked looking at him.

"Yea, if I knew that it was work related then I would have made sure I didn't do it but she never said anything"

"_Get out" Olivia said pushing him off of her. _

"_What?" Mark asked looking up at her as she got off the couch and zipped up her jeans. _

"_Get out now Mark" Olivia said opening her front door._

"_Olivia what's the matter? What did I do?" Mark asked getting off the couch. _

"_Just leave" Olivia said looking at him. John's theory running threw her head the whole time. _

"_Ok, but did I do something wrong?" Mark asked walking to the door._

"_I don't want to see you again," Olivia said with tears in her eyes and slammed the door in his face._

"Wow, mom can be mean" Jenny said smirking.

"No, she just had a flashback because of what I did. With our work even the littlest detail can make you wonder about a negative thing" Mark said smirking.

"What did you do?"

"I did what any dude would do, I sucked up and sent chocolates and flowers like crazy the next day" Mark answered smiling proudly. Jenny smiled and rolled her eyes.

_"Hey Benson mind telling Mark to stop the romantic crap?" John asked smirking as he came into the squad room looking at all the flowers on her desk._

_"Leave me alone" Olivia said quietly as she looked at her paper work._

"_They broke up," Elliot explained. John said nothing and sat at his desk. Olivia didn't respond to anything and kept focusing on her paperwork._

"Flowers didn't work?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, you got to ask her that. But for two weeks she didn't answer my calls, I called from a friends cell so she wouldn't know its me, but she heard my voice and hung up on me"

"Ouch, harsh"

"Yea, I thought I lost her and I was completely broken up about it just like you are now"

"You cried?" Jenny asked smiling.

"Your father doesn't cry how dare you" Mark said smiling. Jenny just laughed.

"How did you get her back?"

"I had enough and couldn't stand not knowing why it was over. So I did what any guy that was crazy in love would do, I sat in front of her building until she came home from work"

"How long?"

"Five hours"

"Damn"

"Yea, now she cant say I don't love her since I froze my ass off waiting for her to come home from work just so we can talk" Mark said smiling.

"You brought flowers this time?" Jenny asked smirking.

"Better" Mark answered grinning.

"_What are you doing here?" Olivia asked seeing him sitting in front of her building._

_"I'm freezing, what does it look like I'm doing?" Mark said smirking and getting off the steps from her building._

"_It's February and it's really cold and its one in the morning." Olivia said rolling her eyes._

_"See how in love I am? I chose the coldest day of the year to wait for you" Mark said smiling as he shoved his hands in his pockets._

_"I don't want to talk to you, you shouldn't have waited" Olivia said as she unlocked her building._

_"Fine, I'm sitting in front of your door until you talk to me" Mark said quickly going into the building and followed her down the hall to her apartment._

_"Go ahead, cause I got nothing to say to you" Olivia said as she went inside her apartment and closed the door and locked it._

_"I can be here all night since it's warm" Mark yelled out standing by the door. Olivia didn't answer. "I'm just as stubborn as you baby" No answer. "You know having a man yell by your door isn't so cool for your neighbors"_

_"Go away" Olivia yelled back._

_"Not until we talk"_

_"Mark go away please"_

"_You used to enjoy talking to me. What happened?"_

_"Something"_

_"What?" Mark yelled out as he leaned on her wall. A door down the hall opened._

_"Keep it down would you, its one in the morning?" An older man said looking at Mark._

_"I'm sorry but your neighbor wont let in the love of her life, sorry about that sir" Mark apologized smiling._

_"Who are you looking for?" The man asked._

_"Olivia Benson" Mark answered "Marry me Olivia" Mark yelled by the door. More doors in the hallway opened at that instant. "Let me be your husband please" Mark yelled not caring that half of her building was watching him._

_Olivia's door slowly opened. She stood there with tears in her eyes._

_"Marry me" Mark said as he kneeled down on one knee and held out a ring in front of him._

_"Mark…"_

_"Please"_

_"Marry him sweetheart," One of her neighbors yelled out. Olivia just kept looking at him and _the ring.

_"Olivia I'm on one knee in front of strangers that probably think I'm out of my mind and want to kill me for waking them up but I really don't care. Please be my wife?" Mark asked smiling._

_"You really are out of your mind" Olivia said with a small smile with her eyes full of tears._

_"I know"_

_"Ok, I'll marry you" Olivia whispered smiling. Mark smiled and got off the floor and hugged her. Most of her neighbors cheered as they started kissing. Olivia grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside and closed her door._

_End Flashback _

"Aww, that's so cute" Jenny said smiling "I didn't know that you were that romantic"

"I try" Mark said smiling with a shrug.

"So all I have to do is propose to Chris and I'm good"

"I know that I'm not that much of a help and mom could have done a better job but I'm trying"

"No you did a very good job, thanks dad," Jenny said as she hugged him.

"No problem" Mark said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Jenny called out. The door opened and Kristen and the twins were there.

"You guys ok?" Kristen asked looking at the two sitting on the ground.

"Were fine" Jenny answered as she threw some tissues in the trash can.

"What's wong with Jenny?" Matt asked looking at her teary eyes.

"Nothing" Jenny answered as she got off the ground. "I'll be upstairs," she said walking past them.

"We saw the monkeys daddy," Mike said walking over to him.

"So I take it that you had a nice time at the zoo?" Mark asked standing up from the ground.

"Yup" Matt answered as Mark picked both of them up.

"Jen ok?" Kristen asked.

"Yea" Mark answered as he carried the twins out of the bathroom and into their room.

Olivia got home at two in the morning. The whole house was dark and she knew that everyone was already sleeping. She went and checked on the twins. Both of them were messy sleepers like Mark so their blankets were on the floor. Olivia smiled and covered them and gave them a kiss.

She went to Jenny's room to check on her.

"Mom?" Jenny asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yea its me" Olivia answered coming by her bed.

"Oh ok, goodnight" Jenny said and closed her eyes.

"Everything ok baby?" Olivia asked stroking her hair.

"Dad took care of it" Jenny answered sleepily.

"Ok, goodnight sweetie" Olivia whispered and gave her a kiss on the head and went out of her room.

She went to James's room. He was sitting in bed talking on the phone and it was completly dark since he always tried to cover up that he was up late at night. Olivia rolled her eyes and flipped on the light switch.

"Oh damn" James said smiling seeing that he was caught.

"Off the phone" Olivia said.

"Mom it's a Saturday" James argued with the phone still to his ear.

"Thanks for the newsflash but its 2 in the morning"

"Kelly I have go, bye" James said in the phone and closed it. "Happy?" He asked looking at Olivia.

"Now I am," Olivia said taking his cell phone.

"Mom"

"You'll get it tomorrow, go to bed" Olivia said kissing his head. "Thank you for being there for your sister tonight"

"And I get my cell taken away, isn't that nice treat" James mumbled as he got under his covers.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Olivia said smirking as she left his room.

She finally got to her room and Mark was asleep on a couple of folders for work and his arm on the floor. She smiled and put James's cell on their dresser and lightly shook Mark.

"What?" Mark asked quickly jumping up.

"Nothing, its just me relax" Olivia said smiling as she gave him a kiss and started getting ready for bed.

"How was work?" Mark asked rubbing his eyes as he gathered all the files that were on the bed.

"Same as usual" Olivia answered as she took off her jeans.

"Guess who I have to hurt?" Mark asked smirking as he took off his shirt.

"Who?"

"Chris"

"Why?" Olivia asked smirking taking off her shirt.

"He broke up with Jenny" Mark answered as he took off his jeans.

"That's why she was crying?" Olivia asked as she got into bed.

"Yea cause of that little son of a bitch" Mark answered getting into bed.

"Be nice, its not like you didn't brake a few hearts in your time"

"Look who's talking, I told Jenny how you broke my heart so I can settle her down" Mark said smiling as he wrapped his arm around her stomach from the back.

"Giving her the idea to propose?" Olivia asked smirking as she set her alarm clock.

"She's not getting married until she finishes college or she doesn't date at all," Mark answered rolling his eyes with a small smirk.

"I like the way you proposed, it was really cute except the fact that everyone in the building kept congratulating me that week and that got annoying after a while"

"You dumped me so I had to do something to get you back" Mark said grinning as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Marrying me was very good revenge" Olivia teased smiling turning around to face him.

"I'm an evil man what can I say" Mark said smiling wrapping his arm around her waist and started kissing her. Olivia smiled and kissed him back. A couple of minutes into their making out there was a knock on the door.

They broke their kiss "Yes?" Mark called out.

"Open the doow, I'm scawed" One of the twins yelled out. Mark looked at Olivia.

"I think its Matt" Olivia said as she got out of bed.

"Mommy I'm scawed its dawk"

"I'm coming" Olivia said as she unlocked the door and opened it. Matt walked past her and went to Mark and climbed on the bed.

"Can I sleep hewe tonight?" he asked looking at each one.

"Just tonight" Olivia answered as she went back to bed.

"Matt you left me" Mike said rolling his eyes coming into the bedroom.

"Sowwy but you didn't want to come" Matt said shrugging as he hugged Olivia.

"C'mon Mikey" Mark said holding out his arms. Mike ran to him and jumped in his arms. Mark picked him up and put him in bed.

"Goodnight" Mike mumbled as he hugged Mark's arm

"Goodnight" Olivia whispered kissing Matt on the head as Mark kissed Mike.

Olivia's alarm went off at 6 in the morning.

"Mommy tuwn it off" Mike mumbled sleepily, he was sleeping on Mark's chest now. Olivia quickly turned off the alarm and got out of bed. Mark slowly picked up Mike up and put him in bed and got out of bed as well.

The twins kept sleeping as Mark and Olivia got ready for work.

"Who's going to watch them today?" Olivia asked as she clipped on her badge.

"Let Jenny and James watch them today" Mark answered as he put on his own badge.

"Be quiet, I want to sleep" Matt mumbled.

"Don't tell your parents to be quiet young man," Mark said smiling looking at him.

"Be quiet Matt" Mike mumbled.

"Leave me alone" Matt mumbled and pushed Mike in bed. Mike hit him with a pillow. The twins started wrestling in the bed.

"Knock it off" Olivia said looking at them since they always wrestled with each other. The twins ignored her and kept wrestling with each other. Mark whistled very loudly. The twins quickly stopped.

"Chill or be chilled" Mark said looking at each one. The twins said nothing and lay down in bed again. "Get up gentlemen" Mark said going over and taken off their blankets.

"Daddy I want to sleep" Mike whined.

"You didn't when you ignored your mother, get up" Mark said picking him up from the bed and placing him on the ground. He picked up Matt and placed him on the ground "Apologize to mom and I'll let you go back to sleep"

"Sowwy mommy" Matt said quietly.

"Kiss" Olivia said smiling and kneeled down. The twins walked over and hugged her and gave her a kiss. "Love you"

"You too" The twins said in unison.

"Give a kiss to dad and go to your room and sleep" Olivia said as she gave them each a kiss on the cheek. The twins walked over to Mark, Mark kneeled down and hugged them.

"You two be good for your brother and sister ok?" Mark said as they wrapped their small arms around him.

"We will" Mike answered as he gave a kiss to Mark.

"Love you" Mark said giving each of them a kiss.

"You too" The twins said in unison as they kissed Mark on the cheek.

"Go to bed," Mark said letting go of them. Both of the twins nodded and left their bedroom and went to their own room.

"Ready to catch rapists honey?" Mark asked smiling as they walked out of the house together and stood on their porch.

"Only if your ready to catch national criminals cutie pie" Olivia answered smiling.

"I love you, be careful" Mark said as he hugged her.

"I love you too, you be careful also" Olivia said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" Mark said giving her a kiss on the lips and headed to his car. Olivia waved as she headed to hers.

It was around 10 in the morning and Mark was sitting at his desk in his office when he heard a knock. "Come in"

"Sir someone from the Manhattan SVU is here to see you" One of his agents said peeking her head in his office.

"A sexy detective from SVU?" Mark asked smiling.

"Not your wife sir" The agent answered smiling.

"Why do you have to disappoint me like that Angie" Mark said smiling "Let them in"

"Yes sir" Angie said smiling and moved away from the door and left it open. A couple of seconds later Casey walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry I don't have anymore nephews you could screw" Mark said with his smile fading and opened his file and looked into it.

"Ok, maybe I deserved that" Casey said as she sat across from him "I'm not here to apologize since my love life is non of your concern"

"Then what do you want?" Mark asked still looking at his file on his table.

"I just wanted to tell you that I ended it with Tommy last night"

"And?" Mark asked looking up.

"And?" Casey asked confused.

"Why are you telling me this since I thought it was non of my business who you are with?"

"Ok…Ok I admit I feel sort of guilty for lying to you and Olivia"

"Fine, you told me, anything else?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be an ass Mark"

"I'm being an ass?" Mark asked as he slammed closed his file on the table.

"Yes"

"Screw you Casey. You went behind my back for two years, you and Tommy didn't have the balls to talk to Olivia or me. I thought we were friends and you could come to me with something like this"

"Screw you Mark, just because your protective of your family doesn't give you the right to be protective of everyone. You're a jerk, why do you think we didn't tell you?" Casey said frustrated still sitting in her chair and leaned back.

"Cause you knew it was wrong and you knew I would tell you the truth," Mark answered.

"You like hearing yourself talk or your think your right?" Casey asked raising an eyebrow.

"Both" Mark answered smiling cockily.

"You're a jerk, makes me wonder why Olivia married you" Casey mumbled as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Because of my body duh" Mark said smiling and rolling her eyes. Casey just laughed, even if she was mad at him at that point she couldn't resist since he always made her laugh. "You two dated or just had sex?"

"Friends with benefits" Casey answered

"Sex. Ok" Mark said scratching his head. "Well ok then"

"It wasn't anything serious, I mean I got out of a serious relationship and I just felt like having fun" Casey said shrugging.

"You should have told me Case, I wouldn't have had a problem with it"

"Liar" Casey challenged smirking at her friend.

"Ok maybe I would have had a problem with it but you shouldn't have lied"

"Ok, your right. Don't be mean to Tommy cause what he said last night was just out of frustration, he didn't mean it" Casey said as she got out of her chair.

"I'll talk to him, but I'm not promising that there wont be yelling" Mark said as he got off his chair also.

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you later, I have court soon" Casey said as she gave him a hug.

"Ok, have fun throwing someone in jail" Mark said smiling as he let go of her.

"I'll try" Casey said smirking as she left his office.

It was around one in the afternoon when Olivia came back from talking to a witness with Elliot. Tommy was sitting at her desk and tapping a pen on her desk.

"He came half an hour ago to talk to you" John explained walking past them and going to the hallway.

"Give me a minute ok?" Olivia said looking at Elliot. Elliot just nodded. "Tommy" Olivia called out. Tommy turned around and got off the chair as Olivia motioned for him to come over to her.

"I have to talk to you" Tommy said looking at her.

"C'mon" Olivia said heading up the stairs. Tommy followed.

"I'm sorry about what I said last night," Tommy said leaning on a wall and just stared at the bullpen downstairs.

"You need to apologize to Mark" Olivia said looking over at him.

"And have him kill me? No thank you" Tommy said looking over at her.

"Why did you lie to us?"

"Cause no one needed to know, c'mon don't tell me you wouldn't freak out"

"We would have but it would have been better then you lying to us"

"She didn't want you guys to know so I respected her decision" Tommy said shrugging.

"Tommy why her? I mean she is our friend, and she is ten years older then you"

"So what? Your older then Mark"

"By months not a decade" Olivia said rolling her eyes with a smirk.

"It wasn't just sex…I mean at least not for me"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked confused.

"I…" Tommy stared and scratched his head "I love her Olivia"

"Tommy…"

"Don't believe me, I don't care, you think I would have stayed single for two years and just have a friend with benefits if I didn't care about her?" Tommy asked looking over at her.

"You told her this?"

"No. She dumped me last night…well not really since we weren't really together in the first place but you know what I mean"

"Maybe its better not to tell her. Tommy she got out of a serious relationship when you two hooked up, she doesn't need someone she was just having fun with to drop a burden on her"

"Your right, me loving her is a burden"

"Tommy I didn't mean it like that" Olivia quickly said hating her earlier choice of words.

"Yes you did. I understand why you and Mark are being skeptic about this but I do love her Olivia and maybe it is better that she doesn't know. Can you do me just one favor?" Tommy asked looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Sure" Olivia answered.

"Can you tell Casey to listen to 98.7 today at six, we have a new song they're going to air"

"Sure" Olivia said nodding.

"Thanks, I got to go" Tommy said and went down the stairs. Olivia let out a deep breath and ran her hand threw her hair.

It was 5:58 that night and Olivia was sitting with Elliot in their squad car on a stake out.

"Mind if I turn on the radio for a couple of minutes? Tommy's band has a new song," Olivia asked looking at Elliot.

"Not at all" Elliot answered "Isn't he the lead singer and guitarist now?" Elliot asked as Olivia turned on the radio.

"Yea" Olivia answered as she found the radio station.

Casey sat in her office and turned on the radio since Olivia told her to turn it on at six.

Mark sat in his office listening to the radio since he knew that Tommy's new song that he wrote was going to be played.

"And now the new song from The Minors will air any second" The radio's host voice cut threw "The lead singer told us that this song was made special for a women but he wont tell us her name"

Elliot looked over at Olivia "Who?"

"I don't know" Olivia lied with a shrug knowing that it was probably Casey.

Casey just smirked and turned the radio on more.

Mark smiled knowing it was Casey and hoping that it was a good song.

"Here is the new song" The host said "It's called My Favorite Accident"

_I got the message long before you said you knew  
There was no chance of us at all  
With no velocity an empty headed heart and far too long  
I spent two years alone with you  
Just when I thought I had forgotten_  
_You came back soft without a sound_

Olivia smirked hearing the words. 

Casey smiled listening to Tommy's voice.

Mark smiled just happy that it was a good song and nothing mean cause it would have crushed Casey.

_You said we were an accident  
With accidents you'll never know what could have been_  
_So we were an accident  
You will always be my favorite one_

"Who's it about?" Elliot asked. 

"Probably an old girlfriend" Olivia lied.

_You hit the road and left me an ocean  
I can't swim in the silence of your skin - skin -please let me in  
__Inside the times we never had it right  
Inside two years alone with you  
You said we were an accident  
With accidents you'll never know what could have been  
So we were an accident_  
_You will always be my favorite one_

Casey smiled and put her file back that she had open on her desk. She kept telling herself that the song wasn't about her. Her brain started playing tug of war. One side denying that he liked her more then their deal and the other side telling her that the song was meant for her.

_We could have been  
We could have been...  
(Instead of accidental running, always running)  
again  
Why can't you believe?_

_We could have been  
We could have been...  
Again_

_Long winded promises of future company  
Up close the sound remains the same  
Without the reign of terror over every momentary change  
We are exactly as before  
_

_You hit the road and left me an ocean  
I can't swim in the silence of your skin - skin - please let me in  
Aside the time I have to forget you_  
_There was no chance of us at all._

"Good song" Elliot said nodding.

"Yea" Olivia said smirking as she turned off the radio and they looked back to their house they were waiting on.

Olivia got home around nine. Mark was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey you" Mark said as she came in.

"You heard the song?" Olivia asked as she walked over and sat by him.

"Yea, you?" Mark asked.

"Yea," Olivia answered looking at him. "You know it was about her right?"

"I'm FBI, of course I knew" Mark said rolling his eyes as he gave her a kiss.

"Tommy came to talk to me today" Olivia said as she took his hand.

"Casey came to talk to me" Mark said looking over at her as he held her hand.

"What she say?"

"That it was just for fun. Tommy?"

"Um…that he is in love with her" Olivia answered awkwardly knowing it would crush Tommy to hear that it was just for fun for her when it was love for him.

A/N: The song is by Motion City Soundtrack. Love that band! Please leave reviews! (anyone see the preview for the new episode of SVU its titled 'Fat' it looks so good! I cant wait!)


	8. Fighting Gentelmen

Couple of days later…

"What's your problem James?" Jenny yelled following him up the steps into the house. It was 5 in the afternoon and they were coming back from school

"He is my problem!" James yelled back going into the house. Olivia quickly sat up since she was watching a movie. She noticed James had a black eye and his shirt was all bloody.

"That's none of your business James" Jenny yelled following him.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked getting off the couch and walking over to James. James just turned around to look at Jenny.

"Jenny he is an asshole, if you don't see it then I need to" James yelled at her completely ignoring Olivia since he was obviously mad.

"You can go to hell that's what you need to do!" Jenny fired back just as angrily.

"Screw you!" James yelled angrily.

"Wow, both of you knock it off and tell me what is going on" Olivia snapped angrily not liking the way they were talking to each other.

"The little son of a bitch named Chris that's what" James answered angrily still glaring at Jenny.

"You fought with him James" Jenny said loudly crossing her arms on her chest.

"I had to fight with that prick because you're so damn ignorant," James snapped crossing his arms over his chest as well.

"You started the fight!"

"He said he had sex you! What the fuck do you think I was going to do! Stop being such a naive bitch Jen!" James yelled loudly.

"Wow! Hey! That's it, both of you sit" Olivia said grabbing James by the shirt and pulling him to the couch. Jenny sat on one side and James sat on the other both ignoring each other. Olivia sat in the middle extremely mad at her 16 year olds.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Olivia asked crossing her arms on her chest looking at each one. They said nothing and looked anywhere but each other and their mother.

"Hand over your phones" Olivia said holding out her hand to each one. Neither moved. "Now!" Olivia demanded angrily. Both of them quickly pulled out there cells and gave it to her.

"If I don't get an answer now, your computers are gone" Olivia threatened eyeing each of her kids.

"James started fighting with Chris after school" Jenny answered.

"Because he is a cocky son of a bitch" James added.

"One more curse word from you and your car keys are gone. Understand?" Olivia eyed James warningly.

"Mom he started spreading a rumor during gym that he had sex with her, what was I supposed to do? Let him talk trash about her?" James argued looking over at Olivia.

"You shouldn't have fought with him," Jenny argued looking at James.

"I didn't" He snapped "I ignored him cause that's what dad told me to do all the time, but after school I heard him talking details to some other guys and I snapped"

"What did he say?" Olivia asked.

"I don't want to talk to you two about it" James said looking anywhere but his mother and sister.

"Ok, you'll talk to dad when he gets back from the park with the twins and Elliot" Olivia said and then looked at Jenny "Why are you mad that James defended you?"

"Because Chris wouldn't do that, James is just trying to find excuses to fight him cause he is so damn protective all the time" Jenny answered.

"And your ignorant just like all the girls that have a crush on that bastard" James snapped.

"Third strike James, one more and your done" Olivia warned.

"Actually it's out mom," James corrected.

"Don't begin, you sound like your father now," Olivia said rolling his eyes since Mark would always make a joke during a fight to lighten the mood. James just shrugged.

They heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it" Jenny said getting up and went to the door. She opened it and Chris was standing there with a bloody lip and a black eye with blood all over his shirt.

"Hi" Jenny said quietly.

"Can we talk?" Chris asked quietly.

"No!" James yelled jumping off the couch and walked over to the door.

"I wasn't talking to you" Chris snapped angrily eyeing James who was just as tall as him. Each boy had muscles and was built and strong.

"You are now, anything you've got to say to my sister you will talk to me first," James snapped angrily going in front of Jenny.

"Go to hell you mother fucker" Chris mumbled to James and then looked at Jenny.

"What did you say?" James asked angrily stepping out of the house and getting in Chris's face.

"You heard me!" Chris yelled. James quickly slugged him and tackled him. Both of the boys flew down the steps.

Olivia quickly jumped to her feet and ran out of the house with Jenny following.

"Never talk about my family!" James yelled punching Chris in the face extremely hard.

"Screw you and your fucking family!" Chris yelled punching James in the stomach.

Olivia and Jenny quickly grabbed James and pulled him off. He got free from their hold and hit Chris again.

"Hey knock it off!" They heard yelling. Olivia turned around and saw Mark and Elliot running toward them. Elliot grabbed Chris and Mark grabbed James.

"Fuck you!" Chris yelled at James.

"I'm so going to kick your ass tomorrow you little pussy!" James yelled angrily.

"That's enough, both of you!" Mark yelled at each and holding a tight grip on James since he knew he was extremely strong.

"That looks like it huwts" Mike whispered to Matt as they walked over and saw James's bruise.

"I know" Matt whispered back.

"Inside the house boys" Olivia said looking at each twin.

"Mommy can we watch?" Mike asked walking over to her and hugged her leg.

"No, inside, c'mon" Olivia said pointing to the house and stroking his hair with her other hand.

"You too Jenny" Mark said looking at her.

"Dad" Jenny protested.

"Now" Mark ordered. Jenny said nothing and took the twins by the hand and walked them inside the house.

"You two done or do we have to keep holding you like your animals?" Mark asked looking at James and Chris who were just glaring at each other angrily.

"Or we can arrest them for disorderly conduct" Elliot said looking at Mark and still holding Chris.

"Your right we could, since they fought in public. You guys want to take a trip down to a police station?" Mark asked looking at the boys. Neither of the boys answered, "That's what I thought, one more fight and I'll arrest you myself"

"Whatever" Chris muttered and pulled away from Elliot's hold "I'm out of here" he mumbled and went down the street.

"Bastard" James muttered and pulled away from Mark's grip and went toward the house.

"Your grounded" Mark called after him. James punched the door angrily and went inside the house.

"You always let teens fight while I'm gone?" Mark smirked at Olivia.

"Shut up" Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to get going" Elliot said waving and went to his car. Olivia and Mark just waved back.

"What was that all about?" Mark asked walking over to Olivia. Olivia let out a deep breath and just hugged him. "Everything ok?"

"Our son just beat the crap out of our daughters ex. No its not ok" Olivia said resting her head on his chest being exhausted from the fighting. Mark just stroked her hair.

"What happened?"

"C'mon lets go inside" Olivia took his hand and led him inside the house.

"Daddy want to play monopoly?" Mike asked sitting on the couch with Matt.

"Not now boys" Mark answered as him and Olivia went in their bedroom. Olivia closed the door behind her and flopped down in bed. Mark lay down next to her and took her hand.

"They walked in yelling at each other. James already had a black eye and blood on his shirt. They yelled for a while and then I finally found out way they were mad at each other"

"Why?"

"James said that Chris was spreading rumors around that he had sex with Jenny."

"That little cocky son of a bitch. In that case I'm not grounding James" Mark said shaking his head. Olivia just looked at him "Do I have to?" Mark asked knowing what she was thinking.

"Yes"

"Fine" Mark whined.

"You need to talk to him about what Chris said cause he wouldn't talk to me or Jenny about it"

"I'm on it" Mark said getting up from the bed. "Oh I need to talk to you about something later"

"About what?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"We'll talk later" Mark said giving her a kiss and going out the room. Olivia said nothing and just lay in bed waiting for him to come back.

Mark went out of the room and saw Tommy sitting with the twins. Mike had his head on Tommy's knee and Matt had his head on Tommy's other knee and both were watching cartoons.

"When did you get here?" Mark asked confused.

"Couple of minutes ago, your door was unlocked so I let myself in," Tommy answered as he watched the cartoon the twins were watching and played with Mike's hair to annoy him. Mark just nodded and went up the stairs as Mike pushed Tommy's hand way. Tommy smiled and started playing with Matt's hair. The other twin did the same thing. Tommy smiled rolling his eyes and watched the cartoon with them.

The doorbell rang. Olivia came out of the bedroom.

"Oh hey" Olivia said waving seeing Tommy. Tommy just waved back and messed up Mike's hair on purpose.

"Mommy tell Tommy to stop playing with my haiw, I'm twying to watch something" Mike said annoyed pushing Tommy's hand away. Olivia just smiled and went to the back door.

"Don't tell your mother what to do" Tommy teased and started tickling Mike. Mike started laughing hysterically and both of the twins jumped on him and started wrestling with Tommy.

Olivia opened the door and Casey was standing there.

"Hey liv, I know it's your day off but I need to burrow something," Casey said stepping into the house.

"Ok, what do you need?" Olivia asked confused closing the door after the redhead.

"Some earrings, I have a date" Casey said going into the living room and stopped in a halt seeing Tommy there.

Tommy was on the floor laughing and the twins on him pretending to punch him.

"C'mon, be a man" Mike provoked smiling and messed with Tommy's hair.

"Yea, Tommy, who wins now" Matt added smiling joining his brother in messing up their cousins hair.

"Ok, ok, I give up" Tommy said smiling holding up his hands. The twins just laughed and kissed Tommy on the forehead at the same time.

"We won mommy," Mike said looking up at Olivia. Tommy looked up and his smiled faded seeing Casey there.

"I see that sweetie, c'mon lets let Tommy get off the floor." Olivia picked up the both of the twins and placed them on the couch. Tommy got off the floor and fixed his hair and sat down next to them.

"Um…I should get going so do you have some I can burrow?" Casey asked looking over at Olivia.

"Yea, I'll be right back" Olivia said and went to her bedroom. Casey just stood in the living room awkwardly watching the cartoon that was on T.V.

"So…what are you burrowing?" Tommy asked to fill in the silence. Casey looked over at him.

"Oh just some earrings"

"You have earrings," Tommy said smirking looking at the redhead by him.

"I need nice ones…I…I have a date" Casey said awkwardly.

"Oh" Tommy said completely crushed that she could get over him so quickly "Your earrings are nice"

"I guess" Casey said shrugging looking back at the cartoon.

"Who's your date?"

"Oh this guy from work"

"You forgot his name already? That isn't such a good sign," Tommy said smiling still looking at the women he was in love with but knew he could never have.

"It's Trevor Langan" Casey said smiling.

"Trevor, Mark's friend Trevor?" Tommy asked confused knowing the name.

"Yea, Olivia said he was nice when she spent time with him during Mark's reunion and he asked me out so I said yes"

"Oh" Tommy said wanting to punch the guy for asking her out.

"I got two that you might like" Olivia said coming out of the room carrying earrings. Casey took them and looked over them.

"The silver look nice on you" Tommy spoke up and kept his eyes on the T.V.

"Thanks" Casey said quietly and took the silver earrings and put them in her purse. Olivia just looked back and forth at the two knowing how Tommy felt about her and knowing that Casey didn't know about it.

Tommy got up and went to the kitchen.

"Who's your date? Anybody I know?" Olivia asked smiling at her friend.

"Um…I'm not saying" Casey said smirking.

"C'mon" Olivia pleaded.

"Someone named Twevow Langan" Matt spoke up.

"Daddy knows him," Mike added, both of the twins keeping their eyes on the T.V.

"You two are giving me up?" Casey asked smiling at the twins. The twins smiled and nodded.

"Really? Langan?" Olivia asked smiling.

"You said he was nice and he asked me out" Casey said shrugging with a small smirk.

"What am I going to do with you Casey" Olivia sighed playfully and placed her arm around Casey's shoulders and led her to the kitchen.

Tommy was leaning on a counter top sipping a beer and looking at the floor.

"Why are you all alone here?" Olivia asked looking at him. Tommy got startled and looked up.

"Oh, I don't want to drink in front of the twins" Tommy answered taking a sip of beer. Olivia just nodded gratefully.

"I have to go, I'll see you later" Casey said quietly glancing at Olivia and at Tommy and just left the house.

"You ok?" Olivia asked looking at Tommy as she closed the door after Casey.

"I'm cool" Tommy answered downing his beer and throwing the bottle away and just walked away to the living room and then outside to his car and drove off. Olivia said nothing knowing that he wasn't ok.

Mark came down the stairs and just went straight to their room. Olivia followed and closed the door as Mark flopped down in bed and buried his face in the pillow and let out a muffled scream.

Olivia smirked and tilted her head to the side in amusement to her husband's behavior.

"That bad?" Olivia asked smiling as she lay down next to him and stroked his hair. Mark didn't move his face from the pillow and just nodded.

"You think I can get off on justifiable if I shoot Chris in the head?" Mark mumbled into the pillow.

Olivia just smiled and rolled her eyes thinking how Mark and James were exactly the same "No"

"Sure?"

"Yes. What did Chris say?"

Mark turned around to face her and buried his face in her neck. "I don't want to say"

"I'm your wife, tell me" Olivia said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm a gentlemen, I refuse to talk about it in front of a lady"

"C'mon Mark" Olivia pleaded as she stroked his hair.

"Oh that's right, your not a lady, you're a cop" Mark teased as he started kissing her neck. Olivia just laughed and playfully pushed him away.

"I'm a cop lady" Olivia corrected as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"And a sexy one at that" Mark said smiling as he lay on top of her and gently kissed her cheek.

"Tell me what James told you"

"And I thought I changed the subject. I wish I never married a detective, I should married someone who isn't curious, like a sexy libarian or something" Mark teased grinning as he went down to her neck and kissed her.

"Ha, ha, funny" Olivia said smiling and flipped so she was on top. She took his wrists and pinned them against the pillow and sat on top of him "Tell me"

"This is police brutality," Mark said smiling looking up at her brown eyes sparkling as she smiled.

"Just tell me babe"

"Ok, ok, but I need to hide your gun before I tell you" Mark said as he sat up. Olivia smiled and playfully pushed him back on the bed and rested her hands on his pecks.

"Tell and stop stalling"

"Damn your violent" Mark said smiling "But I like that" he whispered with a wink.

"Mark" Olivia warned.

"Ok, ok. Chris said things that even me and you never tried out"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked confused.

"Handcuffs, toys, vibrat…"

"Ok, ok, stop, I get it" Olivia quickly interrupted.

"Told you its awkward." Mark said smirking as he picked her up from him and placed her on the bed. He got off the bed and headed to the bathroom in their room and closed the door. Olivia got up and went in the bathroom.

"Olivia I'm using the bathroom jeez" Mark quickly said with his jeans unzipped.

"This is your fault" Olivia said crossing her arms on her chest.

"That I need to use the bathroom?"

"No, that James got in a fight" Olivia answered as she sat up on the counter top by their sink.

"Can you let me use the bathroom first?"

"Just use it, its not like I haven't seen it before" Olivia said rolling her eyes. Mark rolled his eyes and relieved himself.

"Why is it my fault?" he asked zipping up his jeans.

"Cause your so damn protective and he got that from you" Olivia answered as she turned the water on for him.

Mark washed his hands as he rolled his eyes "Excuse me for teaching my son how to be a gentlemen"

"I like that you thought him that I just don't like that you passed on the fighting gentlemen thing"

"He protected his sister so what? He's almost 17 its not like I want my son to be a sissy who cant stand up for himself or his family." Mark replied as he dried his hands and went in between her legs.

"I don't like it when you're the smart one" Olivia mumbled pouting as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Then you shouldn't have married an FBI agent," Mark said smiling as he wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up. Olivia smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her out to their room.

"You know how I said some things we didn't even try that Chris mentioned?" Mark asked as he placed her down on the bed and lay down next to her.

"Yea" Olivia answered as she sat on top of him.

"But I think me and you did try out handcuffs once" Mark said smiling.

"No we didn't" Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe that was another girl," Mark thought out loud. Olivia quickly slapped him on the chest. "That hurt"

"You deserved it" Olivia said smirking as she got off of him and lay down on the bed.

"I really think it was you with the handcuffs" Mark said as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and held her.

Olivia smiled knowing they did use handcuffs once during sex "Not me"

"Oh ok" Mark agreed. Olivia just smiled loving that she was able to play with his head.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" She asked as she turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist and looked into his pool of blue.

"I…I need to go undercover"

"For how long?" Olivia asked knowing he couldn't live in the house when he was undercover.

"Um…two…um…months" Mark slowly let it out. Olivia quickly sat up in bed and looked at him.

"Two months?"

Mark sat up next to her "Yea"

"Where? For what?"

"Um…Sing Sing"

"Prison?" Olivia asked shocked still staring at her husband of 17 years.

"Yea"

"When are you leaving?"

"Um…Tomorrow" Mark answered.

"What?" Olivia asked in a louder voice as she got out of bed quickly.

"We were looking for agents for the job with the description but some were on other jobs and some we couldn't let go in since they are amateurs. I just found out today," Mark explained quickly getting out of bed.

Olivia just let out a deep breath and leaned on her dresser and looked at the ground. Mark slowly came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. She didn't hug back.

"Honey if I knew before that I was the last choice for the job I would have told you" he whispered as kissed her head.

"What am I going to do without you for two months?" Olivia whispered as she slowly hugged him and rested her head on his chest.

"You have the kids and it will pass by very quickly. What am I going to do with out you?" Mark whispered hugging her tighter.

"Why a prison?"

"Because that's where we need to find out what we need."

"When tomorrow?"

"Around five in the afternoon but I need to be at work around three so I can get prepped"

"You're going to miss the twins birthday"

"I know"

"I'm going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you also, I love you" Mark whispered gently stroking her hair.

"I love you too"

"How do we tell the kids?"

"We'll do it together, c'mon," Olivia said taking his hand and leading him out of the bedroom.

The twins were spread out on the couch and watching T.V.

"I'll get those two" Olivia said going up the stairs.

"Hey boys?" Mark said as he turned off the T.V.

"Daddy" Both of the twins whined in unison.

"We need to talk" Mark said as he picked them up and sat them in his lap.

"Awe we in twouble?" Mike asked looking up at his father and playing with a button on his shirt.

"No, no, you guys aren't in trouble" Mark answered kissing them on the head.

Olivia came down the stairs with James and Jenny following. Both of the teens looking extremely mad at each other. James sat on one side of the couch and Jenny on the other. Olivia sat down by Mark and took Matt in her lap.

"Family meeting guys" Mark said looking at Jenny and James. They said nothing and kept looking at the ground.

"You two need to listen" Olivia said looking at the mad teenagers. They kept staring at the ground.

"Say something" Mike said throwing his hands up in the air. Jenny and James smirked a little in amusement to their brother.

"I have to be gone for a while," Mark said as he stroked Mike's hair. Jenny and James both looked up at the same time and looked at Mark.

"Dad has to go away for his job" Olivia added.

"How long?" James asked.

"Two months" Mark answered. The twins looked up at him at the same time hearing this, both looking with the same sad eyes. Olivia smirked a little noticing the twins got the same sad eyes as Mark got since all three had blue eyes except James who got Olivia's brown eyes.

"But ouw biwthday is in one month" Matt said holding up one finger at the same time Mike held it up.

"I know" Mark said kissing each of their small hands.

"Where are you going?" Jenny asked.

"Undercover" Mark answered.

"For what?" James asked.

"He can't say" Olivia answered not wanting to tell them he was going to a prison. "Why don't you guys give dad a hug now since you have school tomorrow and you get up early."

"I don't want you to go" Mike whined as he wrapped his small arms around him.

"I know buddy but I have to" Mark said as he hugged him back and kissed his head. Mike started crying and Matt did the same since they were twins and felt what the other was feeling.

"Oh boys, daddy will be back soon," Olivia said picking Matt up and slowly rubbing his back to calm him down.

"But you pwomised we would play basketball on ouw fouwth biwthdays" Matt choked out crying and hugged Olivia and looked at Mark.

"James is here, Tommy is here both of them can play with you guys" Mark said holding Mike and rocking him back and forth to soothe him even though his heart broke to see his sons cry.

"Yea guys, you know you want to play basketball with me" James helped out as he kneeled down by the twins.

"It's not the same," Matt cried.

"C'mon let's teach you guys how to play James's video game" Jenny helped out quickly as she slowly took Mike into her arms. Mike cried as he wrapped his arms around her neck and let her pick him up. James took Matt and Matt did the same thing.

James and Jenny carried the twins up the stairs as they cried.

"That broke my heart" Mark whispered as he rested his head on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia just hugged him and kissed his head.

After a while James and Jenny came back down.

"C'mon hug" James said smiling holding out his arms. Mark smiled and got up and hugged him.

"You're the man of the house ok?" Mark said as he kissed his head.

"You know mom can overrule me with that badge of hers" James teased.

"Of course she can but you take care of the family and don't make mom's life too hard while I'm gone ok?"

"I will" James said as he let go of him.

"My turn" Jenny said smiling as she hugged Mark.

"Help out mom with the twins ok?"

"I will, I love you dad"

"I love you too baby" Mark whispered kissing her head.

Mark and Olivia went to bed around 9.

"I'm sorry I have to leave" Mark whispered as he wrapped his arm around her stomach.

"It's your job, I understand" Olivia whispered putting her hands over his.

"Can I get a going away present?" Mark asked smiling as he moved his hand from her stomach to her breast. Olivia smiled and turned around to face him.

"Two months without sex is going to suck" Olivia said smiling as she slowly lifted up his shirt.

"You always have Elliot to help you out there," Mark teased smiling as he took off his shirt and threw it on the ground as Olivia sat on top of him.

"Funny" Olivia whispered smiling as she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him toward her. Their lips met and they kissed each other passionately knowing they wont see each other for two whole months.

Olivia arrived at work around 7 the next morning.

"Morning" Elliot greeted as he worked on files.

"Hey" Olivia greeted as she sat across from him.

"Mark tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Olivia asked looking up at her partner.

"That he has to go undercover"

"Oh, yea. How did you know?"

"He got the call yesterday when we were at the park"

"Oh" Olivia said as she opened a file "He's leaving today at five"

"That really sucks, I mean prison for undercover"

"Yea it does"

"You ok?"

"Fine" Olivia answered as she opened some other files.

"Sure?" Elliot questioned again raising an eyebrow at her weird pace and her attitude since he knew it was killing her inside to be without Mark.

"Yea"

"You want to go see him around four or something, I mean there just going to prep him and were almost done with paper work?" Elliot offered knowing how hard this must be for her since Mark was the stable part in her life.

"Um, sure, thanks" Olivia said gratefully. Elliot just nodded and looked back at his paper work.

Around four Olivia walked down the hall to the FBI building.

"Hi" One of the agents said smiling recognizing her. Olivia smiled recognizing the woman.

"Hi, do you know where Mark is?"

"He should be getting ready for his debut in the big house in that room," The woman said smiling and pointing to a room down the hall.

"Thanks, see you around" Olivia said smiling as she went down the hall. The agent just waved and went her own way.

Olivia knocked on the door.

"Come in" Called a familiar voice. Olivia opened the door and went in. Mark was shirtless and only in a pair of jeans sitting on a table and next to him was another agent, a man Olivia didn't recognize and Huang.

Mark was gripping on Huang's blazer as the other man brought out a needle. Olivia smiled knowing it was for safety since he was going into a prison and that Mark was scared of needles.

"Hi" Mark whined when he saw her and pulled on Huang's blazer.

"Don't move man," The man Olivia didn't know barked at Mark.

"I'm so kicking your ass" Mark barked back.

"Relax, its just for safety so you don't get any sickness while in there" George said smirking and pulling Mark's hand away and straightening out his blazer.

"I thought you were a man, boss" The agent Olivia knew said smiling.

"Screw you Logan" Mark whined and motioned for her to come over to him. Olivia smiled and walked over and took his hand.

"Dude you're a baby" The nameless man said smiling as he put the needle in.

"I hate all of you" Mark whined "Except you," He added as he rested his head on Olivia's shoulder. She just smiled and kissed his head.

"None of the guards know your FBI so don't challenge them cause they are allowed to treat you like a convict," George told him.

"Were going to try and do visits so we can get the information. They have phone cards, I'll try to get you extra's so you can call Olivia, if I cant then when we do visits we'll just let her know your ok" Logan informed him. Mark just nodded.

"Done" The man said taking the needle out.

"Thank god" Mark mumbled as the man put a cotton swab on it.

"Now for that tattoo…"

"No" Mark quickly interrupted.

"Your going in as part of a gang, we need to" Logan spoke up.

"I don't care, can't we get a paste on?"

"No"

"I'm the captain, I say paste on"

"I'm over seeing that you don't get killed while in there. We need the real thing"

"I say we fire your ass" Mark said smiling politely.

"I knew you would say that, that's why…."Logan said smiling handing him a file. Mark took it and looked at it.

"Isaac Garrison?" Mark asked looking up at Logan and then Huang.

"His idea" Huang said pointing to Logan. Logan just smiled proudly.

"Losers" Mark mumbled rolling his eyes.

The door to the room opened.

"Sir we need to get going" An agent said peeking his head threw the door and holding up a pair of handcuffs.

"Can you guys just give me one minute?" Mark asked looking around at everyone as he pulled on his shirt.

All of them nodded and left the room leaving only Olivia and Mark in there.

"I'm going to miss you" Mark whispered as he hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him.

"You too" Olivia whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"I love you Olivia"

"I love you too Mark" Olivia choked out with a small sniffle.

"Please don't cry baby, if you cry then I cry and I don't want to go into a prison crying" Mark whispered kissing her on the cheek.

Olivia just chuckled "I won't cry"

"I need to get going"

"I know" Olivia whispered wiping her eyes and letting go of him.

"I love you" Mark said as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," Olivia said returning the kiss. Mark smiled and went to the door and opened it. Logan pulled out the handcuffs.

"I bet you don't see this everyday," Logan said smiling at Olivia as he put the handcuffs on Mark. Olivia just smiled.

"Damn dude you don't need to put them on so hard" Mark complained.

"Shut up Isaac" Logan said smiling and on purpose slamming the other handcuff on him. Mark lifted up his knee and kicked Logan in the groin. Logan groaned as Mark smiled proudly.

"C'mon you convict" The other agent teased putting his hand on Mark's shoulder and leading him down the hallway, Mark turned around toward Olivia and mouthed 'I love you' Olivia smiled and mouthed 'I love you too' Mark smiled and let his agents put him in the back of a squad car with handcuffs on him.

**Mark's POV**

I got to the prison around 8 at night. I wore a gray jumpsuit and looked exactly like the criminals.

"Your cell" A guard said opening the doors to a cell.

"Cool" I said smirking as I went in.

"Your cellmate" The guard said pointing to a man on the top bunk that was turned toward the wall "You two ladies should get along well"

"That's original, it's a cellmate not a fucking roommate," I said chuckling as he flopped down on the bunk under.

"Watch it Garrison, don't smart off or you wont make a lot of friends" The guard threatened as he closed the cell door.

"Oh damn cause I thought jails were a social place, my bad," I said smirking. The guard said nothing and walked away. "Yo man, what you in for?" I asked going on the edge and looking up at the man on the top bunk.

"Don't talk rookie" The man replied.

"I'm Isaac but call me Izzy" I said as I went back to my bunk and stared up at the mattress above me. Damn those things probably never get cleaned. Thank god i dont have asthma or i would die how dirty and dusty that looks.

"What you in for?" The man asked.

"Stabbing of a fucking pig"

"A cop?"

"No the animal, of course a fucking cop" I said trying my best to sound like a bad guy. I considered hating cops was the best way since Logan put that in my file.

"How long?"

"Two months" I answered.

"Lucky bastard"

"You?"

"Life without parole"

"For what?" I asked

"Rape and assault" The man answered. I just rolled my eyes wondering why I had to be placed with a rapist since I hated their guts. Damn fucking rapists, I hate them and wanted to kill all of them. Ok maybe I hang out with Elliot too much.

"Who did you rape man?"

"A sweet sexy Assistant District Attorney"

My eyes got wider since I new a lot of people from there since I was married to Olivia and was best friends with Casey. "Who busted you?"

"These damn detectives"

"Fuck detectives, that's why I stabbed that fucking pig. Who was it? Maybe I did you a favor"

"In Manhattan, SVU"

My heart skipped a beat and all of a sudden felt my whole body covered in sweat. "These fucking detectives have a name?"

"Stabler and Benson"

I took a breath and was speechless. Why this guy? Why not someone from homicide? Oh that's smart Mark have a murderer sharing a small cell with you. Cause murderers are better then rapists. I'm such an idiot sometimes. This was not going to be a nice two months. Before I could say anything the name spoke again.

"This Olivia Benson…oh god…I dream about her every night, man she is the hottest piece of ass I've seen with a badge."

I wanted to kill him at that point. No way does a rapist talk about my wife that way. The only person who can call her sexy in a badge is yours truly. "Yo dude you got a name?" Maybe I should get his social security number and 'accidentally' pull a gun on him when I get out. I felt like laughing at my joke but being a fed you learn not to laugh with a crazy person in the room.

"Yea, name is Richard White"

I just gulped realizing I knew the name. Olivia had it in a file when we started dating. I wanted to kill my cellmate realizing that this guy was the one that freaked out Olivia the most.

I remembered having to stay with her during those nights even if we didn't have sex yet she wanted me there. I slept on her couch and kept my gun close to me to protect my girlfriend in case of this bastard. Even if she never wanted to admit it to the squad she always told me that this guy really freaked her out. Sharing a cell for two months with a man that you wanted to kill with your bare hands was not going to be easy whatsoever.

I wanted Olivia in my arms right now. I know I'm a federal agent but seriously can you blame me for wanting my wife while I have a rapist sleeping above me. Sing fucking Sing prison for two fucking months without the love of my life.


	9. Bruises

One and a half month later…

Olivia was asleep and it was 7 in the morning. She lightly felt someone by her. She woke up but didn't open her eyes; she just grabbed the gun she kept under Mark's pillow since she didn't feel safe without him. She felt another move by her.

She quickly pulled her gun out and opened her eyes only to find the twins on her bed. She quickly put the gun under her bed before they saw it.

"Hi boys, why are you up so early?" Olivia asked as she picked them and put them next to her and covered them with her blanket.

"Its our birthday" Mike answered as he hugged her. Olivia smiled knowing they slowly were able to pronounce their 'R's'

"I know it's your birthday, but it's really early in the morning," Olivia said smiling stroking their hair.

"Daddy isn't here" Matt quietly.

"He's going to be here in two weeks"

"But we haven't talked to him for a long time" Mike said quietly.

"I know but he'll probably call today cause it's your birthday"

"What if he forgets?" Matt asked looking up at her.

"Your father wont forget your birthday, he loves you more then from here to mars and back to earth"

"How much is that?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow. Olivia just laughed and held her sons in her arms.

"A lot" Olivia answered smiling.

"This much?" Matt asked holding out his small arms.

"Even more" Olivia answered grinning.

"More then when daddy holds out his arms?" Mike asked.

"More then when daddy and uncle Elliot and uncle Fin hold out their arms together"

"He must love us a lot," Matt whispered. Mike just nodded in agreement.

Olivia laughed and kissed them on the head "He does love you a lot"

She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in" The twins yelled in unison. Jenny came in the room.

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

"I miss dad," Jenny said quietly.

"Join us" Olivia said motioning for her to come in the bed. "We miss him too"

Jenny climbed in bed next to her and took Matt in her arms. "Happy birthday guys"

The twins smiled widely and again in unison said "Thanks"

"When is dad coming?" Jenny asked looking at Olivia.

"In two weeks"

"Is he going to call today?"

"Yea" Olivia answered kissing her daughter on the head. Jenny just nodded and snuggled closer to Olivia. All of them heard the fridge door and smiled knowing it was James since he always snacked on something before doing anything else in the morning.

"Jimmy get in here" Mike yelled. Olivia and Jenny just smiled.

"What?" James asked opening the door with sleepy eyes and a brownie in his hand. He was wearing boxers and a NYPD t-shirt and his hair was still messy.

"It's our birthday" Matt said smiling.

"I know, you had four birthdays before" James said rolling his eyes.

"Do you miss daddy?" Mike asked.

"He's coming back in two weeks"

"You miss him don't you?" Matt asked.

"I plea the 5th amendment" James said smiling.

"Huh?" The twins asked in unison both confused. Olivia just laughed.

"Join us" Olivia said motioning for him to come to bed.

James rolled his eyes and finished his brownie and got in bed. Olivia just smiled happily having her kids with her but not happy her husband wasn't with her.

Mark woke up to the same noise he did for the past month and a half. The same crazy noise that bothered the hell out of him. He raised four kids but even the sound of twin boys crying at the same time was almost soothing compared to the rowdiness of a prison full of criminals.

He turned and looked at a calendar he had by his bed. He smiled knowing today was the twins birthday and Logan was coming to see him to give him a new phone card.

He wanted to kiss Olivia and tell her what he told her every time it was one of the kid's birthdays 'thank you for giving me this day'

He heard the cell door open.

"Shower time ladies," A guard barked.

Mark groaned and got up. He hated being told when to shower since he liked to sulk in his sleep.

Richard White got out of his bed and ignored Mark since Mark beat him up after talking about Olivia.

"Morning Dick" Mark said smiling as he stretched. White said nothing. "What was that?" Mark asked giving him a look.

"Morning Izzy" White said quietly and went out of the cell. Mark smiled and followed to the showers.

_Flashback_

"_I could have had her, if I had parole she would be the first I would visit" White said standing in the lunch line._

"_Who?" Another criminal asked._

"_This detective that arrested me, man she was one hot piece of ass, I would like to slap that sweet ass of hers…"White started but next thing he knew a tray was flying at his face and knocked him down._

_Mark threw his tray on the floor and got on top of him and started punching him "Never. Talk. About. A. Lady. That. Way" Mark yelled angrily not being able to handle it anymore that this man was talking about his wife. He was hitting so hard that his sentence was in parts._

_All the convicts gathered around and watched and cheered on. By that time most of White's blood was sprayed on Mark's face but he kept hitting harder and harder._

_The guards ran threw the guard and grabbed Mark. Mark was so mad that he didn't realize that they were guards and he was a convict. He punched one of the guards to get off of him. _

_The other guards grabbed him and pulled him down and tazered him. Mark's whole body shook feeling the electricity go through him. Next thing he knew he blacked out._

_End Flashback_

Mark stood in the shower with shampooing his hair when he felt someone grab his ass. He quickly grabbed the person by the throat and slammed them against the tiles.

"I like fresh meat" The man who was bigger then Mark said snickering as he looked up and down at Mark's muscular body that was completely wet.

"I don't like big fat meat, you do that again and you'll be having intercourse with this fucking wall." Mark said in a low voice and let go of the man's throat.

The man snickered and slapped him on the ass. Mark grabbed him by the neck and started hitting his head on the tiles.

"Touch me again you perv!" Mark yelled as he kept hitting his head in the wall until the tile broke.

The guards grabbed Mark and pulled him out of the shower and into another room and started hitting him with their batons with all their force.

It was 1 in the afternoon and Elliot came over to help Olivia with the barbecue she was making for the twins birthday.

"Elliot!" The twins yelled in unison as they ran to him.

"Hey birthday boys" Elliot said smiling as they jumped into his arms and he picked them up.

"You have to play basketball with us" Mike said smiling.

"I will, I just have to help your mom out first" Elliot said smiling at the twins as he cared them to the back yard.

"Hey El" Olivia said smiling as she played with the fire "Help would you?"

"This is what happens when you don't want to watch when Mark and me make barbecue" Elliot said smirking as he put the twins down and took over the fire.

"I have enough men in my life to do it for me" Olivia said smiling as the twins hugged her leg. Elliot just smiled.

"Are there some four year olds here that want a present from me?" Tommy yelled out smiling coming through the house with a blonde girl by him.

"Tommy!" The twins yelled in unison and ran over to him and jumped into his arms. Tommy grinned and picked both of them up knowing how much the twins were missing Mark.

Elliot played with the fire as Olivia sat down on the steps of the porch. "Who was that?"

"Tommy's new girlfriend, Brittany" Olivia answered. Elliot just nodded.

Elliot looked over at her and knew she was thinking of Mark "How you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine"

"Your thinking of him aren't you?"

"Yea" Olivia answered smiling a little. "I miss him a lot"

"Me too, he should be doing this not me," Elliot teased smiling.

Olivia just smiled. "This morning I almost pulled my gun on the twins"

Elliot looked over at her "How?"

"I keep my gun under Mark's pillow cause I feel safe when he's around and when's he's not I just have my guard on all the time" Olivia shrugged a little "They came in our bed this morning and it was early and normally I'm the first awake and I got freaked out and grabbed my gun"

"It's only two more weeks liv" Elliot assured her. She just nodded and looked at her watch wondering when Mark would call cause hearing his voice always made her feel better everytime.

Casey and her boyfriend, Jake walked through the backyard. After having a couple of dates with Trevor they figured it was way too hard because of their jobs.

"Hi" Casey said smiling as she walked up with Jake to Olivia and Elliot.

"Hey counselor" Elliot teased as he flipped the burgers on the cage.

"Where are the twins, we have a present for them?" Casey asked showing a big box in Jake's hands.

"Oh god what did you get them?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Remote control cars" Jake answered smiling.

"The boys are in the house," Olivia said smiling pointing to the house. The two smiled and went in the house with the present.

"So who's that guy?" Elliot whispered.

"She's been dating him for a month now, I think he's a doctor or something," Olivia answered shrugging. Elliot just nodded in amusement as he cooked the food.

Casey and Jake went in the living room and Tommy and Brittany were on the ground next to the twins playing with a puppy.

"You got them a puppy?" Casey asked. Tommy looked up and then looked at Jake.

"Yea, problem?" Tommy asked looking at her and took Brittany's hand.

"Liv and Mark said they aren't allowed to have a puppy," Casey answered.

"It will be in my apartment, they are my family not yours don't worry about it" Tommy said rolling his eyes as he petted the puppy. Casey just rolled her eyes.

"Hey boys we got you a present," Casey said kneeling down by the twins. Both of them looked up at the same time and then their big blue eyes went on the present in Jake's hands.

They quickly jumped to their feet and took the present and opened it "Thanks" both yelled out smiling looking at the remote controlled cars.

"Wow Casey that's original" Tommy teased smiling. On purpose picking on her cause he couldn't stand to see her with another man.

"Shut up" Casey mumbled rolling her eyes. On purpose being mean to him since she was still attracted to him sexually.

"Can we give the puppy a ride on the car?" Mike asked looking at Tommy.

"Only if you want to make your doggie puke buddy" Tommy answered smiling as he picked him up and sat him in his lap.

"Actually dogs don't puke under the circumstances we do" Jake spoke up.

"And you are?" Tommy asked giving him a look.

"My boyfriend Jake, he is a doctor, Jake this is Tommy…Olivia's nephew" Casey said smiling.

"Well hello Jake, I would tell you where you can put that doctor degree but I'm a gentlemen," Tommy said smiling politely. Casey just shot him a warningly look. "This is my girlfriend Brittany, baby this is Casey…Olivia's friend"

"Excuse us Tommy were going to go hang out someone who isn't a child" Casey said glaring at him. Tommy smiled and looked at Brittany and gave her a passionate kiss. Casey glared at him and took Jake's hand and led him out of the living room.

Tommy got up and followed her into the kitchen and left Brittany with the twins.

"Oh Jake my man, you need a condom? Oh wait you're a doctor I forgot you probably can't get it up" Tommy said smiling politely as he opened the fridge.

Casey quickly and glared at him. Jake just looked from Casey to Tommy.

"Why don't you go over by Olivia sweetie, I need to talk to Tommy for a second" Casey said smiling and on purpose grabbed the back of Jake's neck and gave him a long passionate kiss right in front of Tommy. Tommy just did the 'hell no' look.

Casey broke the kiss and smiled. Jake looked shocked and pleased at the same time and said nothing and walked out of the house.

"What's wrong Casey he doesn't know what to do with his penis so you have to do the old kissing trick?" Tommy asked smirking. Casey grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him inside the bathroom. She closed the door and looked extremely mad at him.

"Tommy that's enough, I told you its over, I don't care if you insult me but don't insult the men I date" Casey whispered fiercely.

"It's over? Tell me something baby, when did it begin? Cause all I know is that you wanted a no strings attached relationship" Tommy whispered angrily

"Then what's your problem?

"He's my problem" Tommy whispered angrily pointing at the door.

"You just met him, you don't even know him, why is he your problem?"

"Any man you date is my problem"

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you" Tommy answered and grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her closer and started kissing her. He pushed her against the wall and kept kissing her, one hand on the wall and the other on her waist. Both of her hands holding the back of his neck and exploring each other's tongue roughly since they were mad each other. Almost playing war with each others tongue.

Casey quickly realized what she was doing and pulled away "Tommy I have a boyfriend and you have a girlfriend, we can't do this"

"Say no and we wont" Tommy whispered breathing hard as he pressed his body against hers.

"We shouldn't" Casey whispered breathing hard feeling her whole body tingling as their bodies touched.

"Was that a no?" Tommy asked as he started kissing her again and grabbed her by the waist and picked her up on the counter top and knocked down all the stuff that was sitting there.

Casey said nothing and grabbed his belt and pulled him closer and started kissing his neck as she pressed her body against him more and breathed hard as she unbuckled his belt and his jeans.

He quickly unzipped her jeans and ran his hands up her shirt gently.

"Oh god" Casey mumbled.

"Be quiet" Tommy whispered.

"Shut up" Casey whispered smiling.

"Screw you" Tommy teased back smiling. They smiled knowing their relationship was the type where being mean to each other made them want each other even more.

Tommy pulled a condom out of his back pocket and out it on as they kissed.

Casey roughly pulled down his boxers when she saw that he had it on. She was still sitting on the counter top and he was standing in between her legs. He slowly pulled down her jeans to her ankles and then pulled her panties down.

Casey grabbed him by shirt and pulled him closer to come inside of her.

"You suck at knowing when its time" Casey teased smiling.

"You suck at hand jobs," Tommy teased back smiling as he went inside of her. Casey quickly covered her mouth not to let out a loud moan.

In that moment they heard a knock on the door and Jake's voice "Honey are you in there?"

Casey put her hands on Tommy's chest to tell him to stop. He slowed down a little. Casey gripped his shoulder so she wouldn't sound like she was getting better pleasure now then with Jake, which she was "I'll be right out"

"Everything ok?"

"Does this guy ever shut up?" Tommy whispered in her ear very softly as he kept pleasuring the woman he loved.

Casey just smiled and closed her eyes "Everything is great"

"Ok, I'll be outside ok?"

"Yes" Casey said loudly more talking to Tommy then to Jake.

"Was that a yes for me?" Tommy whispered smiling. Casey smiled and bit her lip.

After a while they heard another knock on the door.

"Case have you seen Tommy?" Olivia asked. Tommy and Casey quickly looked at each other knowing she was the one who could have easily figured out they were together and cheating since she is the only one in the house that knew they used to be together.

"No, sorry" Casey yelled back and pushed Tommy away and pointed to the window. He pulled on his boxers and jeans and nodded.

"Ok, are you ok?"

"Fine" Casey called back getting off the counter top and pulling on her panties and jeans.

"Do I have lipstick?" Tommy whispered. Casey wiped his face and gave him a kiss. He smiled and climbed out the window. He saw Elliot and Jake near by so he just climbed to James's room where the window was open.

He climbed in only to find James and his girlfriend making out on his bed.

"Studying biology aren't we?" Tommy teased smiling looking at the two teenagers. James and the girl quickly stopped kissing and looked up at the 28 year old.

"Tommy what are you doing here? How did you get in?" James asked shocked and scared at the same time.

"The window genius" Tommy said smirking pointing to the open window.

"Oh, um…you know my girlfriend Kelly" James said nervously pointing to Kelly next to him.

"I know, hi Kelly sweetheart," Tommy said smiling waving at the girl. Kelly smiled and waved back nervously.

"Why are you using my window?" James asked.

"I was trying to be Spiderman," Tommy answered smiling.

"Tommy?" They heard Olivia.

"Anyone asks you I was with you the whole time, if you say I climbed in your window I will tell them that I saw you two rounding second base, got it?" Tommy whispered looking at the two teens. Both of them quickly nodded.

Olivia opened the door and looked at Tommy and then quickly looked at Kelly and James on the bed next to each other.

"Were you two alone?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow at her son and his girlfriend.

"No, I was with them, we were just talking about my latest song" Tommy answered smiling.

"Oh ok, well the twins want to play basketball with you" Olivia said looking at Tommy.

Tommy just nodded "Sure"

"You two c'mon since everyone is going to be downstairs" Olivia said looking at James and Kelly. They nodded and got off the bed and followed everyone downstairs.

Mark was sitting in his bunk with bruises all over his body and a black eye.

"Garrison you got a visitor," A guard yelled by the cell. Mark quickly got up knowing it was Logan. The guard put handcuffs on him and led him to a room.

Logan was sitting at the table when the Mark walked in. He looked up and cringed when he saw Mark's black eye.

"Damn man what happened?" Logan asked as he took off his handcuffs.

"Stupid guards, I can't take this anymore," Mark said angrily as he sat down across him and pulled out a cigarette.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"Since I got assigned this hell hole, I started when I first got here cause someone offered it and now I'm addicted to it. The second I'm out of here I want a pack of patches so I can stop this damn habit" Mark answered as he took a drag.

"Ok man I'll get you patches. How's everything though?"

"Like crap, I get beat up on by the damn guards almost everyday, I got tazered and I still have the scar, I want a investigation on these guards the second I'm out, got me?"

"You got it boss" Logan said nodding.

"You bring me my phone card?"

"Yea, you have like 10 minutes on it" Logan said pulling a card out of his pocket and handing it to him.

"Can we get me out early cause I can't do this anymore? We already have everything we need"

"We can't, if we do everyone will be suspicious and I can't get you out on good behavior cause I read how many fights you got in while you were in here."

"Dude those guards have it out for me, I swear" Mark said as he threw his smoke on the floor.

"Stop making their jobs hard and maybe they wont"

"This morning I'm in the fucking showers and some dude grabs my ass I defend myself and they beat the crap out of me with their fucking batons" Mark said angrily "Look" He said pulling up his shirt and showing the bruises all over his chest and ribs.

"Don't slam a guys head in the tiles and maybe they wont do that"

"Screw you and this fucking job, I swear I'm considering a career change after this" Mark said angrily as he pulled his shirt down and sat down on the chair.

"Look man, I can't even imagine the crap you go through since I never did this type of undercover but go call Olivia and your kids and you might feel better," Logan said looking at him sympathetically.

"I hate this fucking place," Mark muttered grabbing the phone card and walking out of the room. He went over to the phone so he could use the phone card. He dialed his home number and waited as it rang.

"Yo"

"That's how you answer my phone?" Mark asked smiling hearing Elliot's voice.

"What's up man?" Elliot asked smiling and motioned for Olivia to come over.

"Well its prison so I'm not going to lie to you it sucks. How you doing man?"

"Good, making barbecue for the twins. How's the slammer? Meet anyone nice?" Elliot teased his friend.

"Screw you and put my wife on," Mark said smiling. He heard some cluttering and then Olivia's voice.

"Hi baby"

"Hi honey, oh god it's so good to hear your voice" Mark said smiling resting his forehead on the wall.

"You too, I miss you" Olivia said smiling widely hearing his voice.

"You have no idea how much I miss you, by the way thank you for giving me this day"

Olivia smiled widely realizing he didn't forget what he always told her, she smirked and told him what she always said "Thank you for sharing this day with me"

"I love you baby"

"I love you too"

"Can you put the twins on but make sure they don't babble on and on like normally cause I want to talk to James and Jenny also and I don't have a lot of time on this damn card."

"Ok, give me a second" Olivia said as she motioned for the twins to come over. "I love you honey"

"I love you too baby" Mark said smiling so glad to hear her voice. He heard more cluttering and then the twins.

"Hi daddy" Mike said smiling.

"When are you coming home?" Matt asked.

"In two weeks guys, happy birthday" Mark said smiling happy to hear his sons.

"Thanks" The twins said in unison.

"You get any cool presents yet?

"Yea, Casey got us remote controlled cars," Mike answered.

"And Tommy gave us a puppy but it will stay in his apartment cause their isn't room here" Matt added.

"That's awesome, I love you guys"

"You too" They said in unison.

"Daddy are you having fun while you're away?" Mike asked.

"I never have fun when I'm away you guys, can you guys please put your brother or sister on the phone?"

"Hold on dude" Mike said smiling as he ran off to find James. Mark just smiled when he said dude since it sounded extremely cute coming from a 4 year old.

"James is here," Matt said "Bye daddy" He handed the phone to James.

"Hey stranger" James said into the phone.

"Well that's nice of you" Mark teased smiling.

"I thought so. How's it going?"

"Sucks like hell. How are things at home?"

"Casey's got a boyfriend, Tommy has a girlfriend and Jen is still mourning the lose of that jerk"

"Be nice to her"

"I am"

"Put her on the phone"

"Ok, love you"

"You too" Mark said smiling as he heard the phone get switched again and then heard Jenny's voice.

"Hi dad"

"Hi baby"

"How are you?"

"Lonely without you guys"

"We miss you too, two more weeks right?"

"Yea, can you do me a big favor?"

"Anything"

"Go out and buy the twins a gift, whatever it is pay how much you want and when I come home I'll give you money"

"Dad Tommy has it covered, he said that the puppy was from you, which made the boys extremely happy"

"Oh, ok in that case thank him for me. Can you put mom on the phone real quick cause I need to go really soon?"

"Sure, love you"

"You too baby" Mark said smiling not even feeling the bruises over his entire body when he heard his family's voice.

"Hi sweetie" Olivia said smiling.

"I miss you so much"

"I miss you too, how much more time you got on the phone card?"

"Like two minutes"

"I can't wait till you get home"

"Same here and for a lot of reasons that aren't even on your mind" Mark said smiling.

"Mark Anderson you have a dirty, dirty mind" Olivia teased smiling just glad she was talking to her husband like he was next to her.

"But a cute mind at that"

"Very cute"

"I love you Olivia"

"I love you too Mark"

"I have to get going, give everyone a kiss for me, ok?"

"Ok, but who will give me a kiss from you?" Olivia teased.

"I recruit Elliot for that, love you"

Olivia just laughed, "I love you too babe, bye"

"Bye" Mark said and closed the phone. He rested his head on the wall and just thought, Two weeks. Two more fucking weeks.

Everyone was getting to leave the house around 8. James left to drop off Kelly at her house, Elliot left already and Casey and Jake were getting ready to leave.

"Thanks for coming" Olivia said as she gave a hug to Casey.

"Thanks for the food" Casey said smiling and taking small glances at Tommy who was sitting with Brittany.

"Of course, that's the only reason you come" Olivia said smiling.

"Of course, goodnight" Casey said smiling as her and Jake went out of the house.

"We're leaving also," Tommy said standing up with Brittany and carrying the puppy in his hands.

"It was nice seeing you again." Olivia said smiling at Brittany.

"You too" Brittany said smiling shaking hands with Olivia.

"Tommy, Tommy!" The twins yelled running over to him.

"Yea?" Tommy asked looking down at the two.

"We just got the greatest name for the puppy," Mike said smiling.

"What?"

"Finny" Matt said smiling. Olivia just laughed.

"I think Fin will be very happy to hear that" Olivia said smiling. The twins just smiled proudly and hugged Olivia's leg.

"Finny it is," Tommy said smiling and petted the puppy "C'mon Finny"

"Goodnight" Brittany said smiling as she took Tommy's arm and led him out of the house. Olivia just waved and closed the door.

Olivia put the twins to bed around 9 after James got home.

"Goodnight gentlemen" Olivia said smiling as she gave a kiss to the head to each twin.

"Goodnight mommy" Mike said hugging her and giving her a kiss. Matt did the same exact thing.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Olivia said as she closed the door slightly knowing the twins liked to have it open a little. The boys waved and turned to the side and fell asleep.

Olivia went to bed and put her gun back under the Mark's pillow and just looked at their wedding picture. She smiled and hoped he was doing ok. A tear rolled down her cheek missing the warmness of her husband's body. She slowly cried her self to sleep wanting him so bad to hold her at that point.

It was 2 in the morning and Tommy was sleeping with Brittany next to him. He heard a knock on his door.

He groaned and looked at his watch on his nightstand. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on as he heard another knock on the door.

He closed his room door so Brittany wouldn't wake up. Finny barked.

"Shut up dumb dog," Tommy mumbled sleepily as he made his way to his front door. Another knock this time faster "I'm coming, have some patience" he opened the door.

Casey stood there crying and a bruise on her face.

"Oh my god, Casey babe what happened?" Tommy asked as he quickly hugged her and held her as she sobbed on his bare chest.

"Jake" Casey choked out.

"C'mon, lets go inside" Tommy whispered slowly pulling her in and closing the door.

"I told him what happened tonight…and…he left and came back drunk…and hit me," Casey cried holding Tommy.

"Oh baby, its over, I'm here, nothing's going to happen I promise" Tommy whispered stroking her hair gently. He slowly walked with her to the couch and sat her down.

"I'm sorry" Casey whispered as she kept crying into his chest.

"For what sweetie?" Tommy asked wiping her tears away.

"For leaving you"

"We were never together," Tommy said smiling kissing her forehead.

"I have the worst taste in men I swear, first Paul, then Trevor and now Jake, jeez I cant ever get a brake"

"Hey I'm right here you don't need to insult me," Tommy said smirking rubbing her back gently.

Casey just chuckled and kept hugging him.

Tommy's bedroom door opened and Brittany came out only in Tommy's t-shirt.

"Tommy?" She asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Casey quickly looked up quickly realizing she disturbed his night.

"Tommy I'm sorry, I'm going to go" Casey quickly said letting go of him.

"No its fine, stay" Tommy said taking her hand.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked looking at the two.

"Can you go home and I'll call you tomorrow?" Tommy asked looking at the blonde.

"Excuse me?" Brittany asked raising an eyebrow.

"Brit c'mon I have a family issue going on"

"You said she was your aunts friend"

"Yea what's your point? That's family, now please leave" Tommy said smiling politely. Casey just looked back and forth at the two.

"You're a dick," Brittany mumbled grabbing her jeans from the room and her sweater.

"And you're a bitch" Tommy said smiling "What was that guys name? Henry?"

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked pulling on her jeans.

"That's right, you gave him head during my concert, bye, bye sweetheart" Tommy said grinning and waving.

"Screw you" Brittany said angrily and stormed out of the apartment.

"Wow, ok, that was awkward" Casey said with her eyes still wide.

"I liked her blowjob that was the only reason I kept her around, no chemistry with her anyway" Tommy said smirking as he hugged Casey again "Are you ok?"

Casey just nodded "Can I get some ice though?"

"Of course, I'll be right back" Tommy said kissing her head and went to his kitchen and came back with an ice pack.

He sat down by her and gently put the ice on her bruise. Casey just looked at him "Why are you this sweet?"

"I like taking care of the women I have sex with in the bathroom" Tommy answered smiling as he slowly leaned her back on the couch and kept the ice on her face.

Casey just smiled. "I didn't mean to disturb your night, I would have gone to liv but she has so much going on with Mark being away I didn't want to put more on her. This was the only place I could think of to come"

"Baby I'm glad you came here, talk to me"

"I thought I knew Jake, he was sweet but then I told him cause I didn't think it was fair that I lied to him"

"Some guys have dicks and some are just dicks themselves" Tommy said smiling gently giving her a kiss on her bruise.

"I think your both" Casey teased smiling as she took his hand. "He just left without saying a word and came back an hour later completely drunk and he hit me"

"Why would you tell a guy you cheated on him? Especially cheating with someone as good looking as me" Tommy teased putting her hair behind her ears.

"There comes out that jerk in you" Casey teased smiling.

"You love that jerk," Tommy whispered smiling. Casey looked into his eyes and just smiled.

Mark knew it was really late since it was completely dark and most of the noise settled down by now. He estimated it was around 3 in the morning.

He heard his cell door open quietly. He kept his back turned and kept facing the wall hurting too much from the bruises and the guilt of missing the twin's birthday.

He heard someone grab White and drag him out of the cell. He said nothing and didn't move. Next thing he knew someone grabbed his arms and tied them up the railing over his head. Someone else put a bandana over his mouth and tied it up.

Mark tried to scream but every time he tried he gagged on the cloth and wanted to throw up noticing and smelling that it was covered in urine. He kicked and tried to free his hands. He looked as much as he could into the dark and noticed that it was three men. One of the men tied his legs to the bed.

He pulled his hands as much as he could to get free. His hands hardly moved. He looked up at his hands and noticed that two pair of handcuffs were placed on each hand and tightened as much as possible. He could feel the blood starting to roll down his wrist.

One of the men pulled his pants down and then ripped Marks. Mark screamed and tugged even more at this. He gagged on the cloth each time and tears started rolling down his cheek without even realizing it.

The man sat on top of him and ran his hand down his chest. Mark tugged more for his hands and legs but they didn't move. One of the men punched him, opening the wound from before even more. Mark's vision got blurry how much his eyes were tearing up.

He felt the man on him slowly go inside of him with his penis. Mark screamed again but the gag touched the back of his throat and he started gagging uncontrollably.

The man started thrusting roughly. Mark kept kicking and pulling for his hands and his legs. His wrists burning how much they were cut, blood just sliding down his arms.

After a while he felt the men ejaculate inside of him. Tears just rolled down his cheeks and wanted Olivia so bad at that point, wanting and needing his wife to help him. Just to hear her voice would make it better.

The man got off and panted. The other one climbed on top of him and raped him also. Mark kicked and screamed again not being able to go through it again. The third man punched him. The second man who was on top brought out a knife and out it to Mark's throat.

Mark just lay there crying with a knife to his throat and the man thrusting inside of him. He closed his eyes and just thought of Olivia to go to a better place. Thinking of his last first date. The first time he saw her. The moment he knew he was in love with her.

_Flashback _

_"I didn't think you would show up detective," Mark said smiling standing up as he saw Olivia walk toward him in the restaurant_.

"_Well you asked me out on a piece of paper, how could I say no?" Olivia said smiling as she sat across him. Mark smiled and sat down._

"_You rejected me the first time so I had to make it feel like we were in high school" _

"_Yes high school, only that a FBI agent passed a note to a cop, I don't know what high school you went to but where I come from we didn't do it like that" _

"_Ouch, that hurts" Mark said smiling playfully placing his hand on his heart._

"_Well I showed up, no one said I had to be nice to you" Olivia teased smiling as she opened the menu._

_Mark smiled and leaned across the table a little "You like to play hard to get don't you?"_

"_What makes you think that?" Olivia asked smirking looking over the menu._

"_Because your trying to ignore me even though I know you want to look at my blue eyes"_

_With out even realizing it Olivia looked up from her menu and looked into his eyes._

"_Made you look" Mark said smiling opening his own menu. Olivia just laughed thinking how cute of a trick that was._

"_That was smooth I have to give you that" She said smiling._

"_You think?" Mark asked grinning looking over at his menu._

"_Yea" Olivia said smiling "Are you trying to ignore me now?" _

"_Yes, but you don't need to trick me into looking at you" Mark said smiling and put his menu down and looked into her brown eyes. Olivia looked into his blue eyes and instantly found something amazing in them. The small sparkle that made her wonder if he was the one for her._

_End Flashback_

Mark's blue eyes almost became gray how much water was running down his face. The second man ejaculated in him and got off. The third got on top and kept the knife to his throat. He unzipped his pants and pushed inside of Mark. Mark closed his eyes again feeling the cold steel against his neck. His whole body aching, from past bruises, from new bruises, his bruised ego and bruise of not being with his sons for their birthday. Needing the thought of Olivia to heal his bruises.

_Flashback _

_"This was a nice date," Olivia said smiling as Mark opened the door for her to the restaurant._

"_You regretted coming?" Mark asked looking over at her as they stood outside. _

"_I thought I was playing hard to get? Why would I tell you something like that?" Olivia teased smiling looking over at him._

"_Because your super nice and you couldn't stand me crying all night over you if I knew that you didn't like me" Mark answered smiling._

_Olivia just smiled "An FBI agent who cries? I don't know Mark, you make me wonder if I want a second date"_

_Mark grinned and leaned closer and almost whispered "Crying is my dirty little secret"_

_Olivia just laughed._

"_Can I walk you home and you can make your mind up if you regretted meeting me or not?" Mark asked smiling. _

"_I'll let you walk me home so you don't need to cry" Olivia said smirking as she started walking down the street. Mark smiled and followed. _

"_Can I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" _

"_Is this another smooth trick from the federal agent?" Olivia asked smiling._

"_No, just the truth" Mark answered as they walked down the street. Olivia smiled and lightly blushed._

"_Well we can't deny the truth can we?" Olivia teased smiling._

"_No we cant, so I guess we can't deny that you want to go out with me again" _

"_Nice try" Olivia teased smiling._

"_I tried can you blame me?" Mark asked grinning._

"_I guess not," Olivia said smirking as she crossed her arms on her chest as the wind picked up._

"_I'll give you my blazer if you go out with me again?" Mark teased looking at her._

"_Cant bribe a cop" Olivia said smiling. Mark laughed and took off his blazer and put it over her. "Thanks"_

"_Why wont you go out with me again?" Mark asked as they got to her apartment. _

_Olivia smiled and leaned closer and softly whispered into his ear "I'm playing hard to get" _

_Mark smiled and leaned closer and softly whispered into her ear "I'm playing easy to get cause I have a big crush on you"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really"_

"_Well then I have to rethink my whole approach on you" Olivia said smiling taking off his blazer. He took it and put it over her again._

"_Give it back on our second date"_

"_What if I don't want a second date?" Olivia teased smiling._

"_Then keep it and when you look at it think of how you broke my heart"_

"_Well I don't want to brake your heart certainly" _

"_Then you will go on another date with me" Mark said smiling and lightly kissed her on the cheek "Goodnight Olivia"_

"_Goodnight Mark" Olivia whispered kissing him on the cheek and went inside her building with his blazer over her. Feeling extremely comfortable and safe with the warmness of his blazer around her._

_She put her hand in one of the pockets and found a small note inside **I knew you were going to look, this is my number, call me so I can have a second date with an amazing woman like you.**_

_She smiled realizing he put it in when he gave her a kiss. She ran her fingers over the note almost wanting to touch him by touching the note. Almost needing a second date just to be around him. She smiled realizing she was already in love with him._

_End Flashback_

Mark felt the third man ejaculate in him. Mark breathed hard in relief that it was done. The man took off the knife from his throat and ran it down his chest. Mark didn't move not knowing what they were going to do.

One of the men grabbed Mark's penis. Mark started breathing harder seeing the knife get close to him. He suddenly felt the cold steel on his penis. He flinched being more scared now then ever in his whole life. He closed his eyes and thought of Olivia's face just in case they killed him her face would be the last thing on his mind.

He suddenly felt three fast moves across his penis and horrific pain. He looked down and saw they cut three small lines on his penis. They cut him lose and took off the gag and went out of the cell.

Mark turned to the side and held his penis that was now gushing out blood. His arms all bloody from his wrists. He started crying uncontrollably and held himself as he passed out from the pain.


	10. Signs are not always visible

Two weeks later….

Olivia was sound asleep when she heard her door open and heard that creek that made her skin crawl. She opened one eye slightly and looked at her clock and noticed that it was three in the morning. She closed her eye again.

She gripped her gun under Mark's pillow and just held it. She opened her eyes again and saw a tall shape in her doorway. She quickly knew that James was not that tall and it couldn't have been him.

The shape approached closer and in a split second Olivia was aiming her gun at the tall form.

"Oh Christ! Liv it's me" She quickly heard Mark's in almost in a panicky voice.

Olivia quickly put her gun down "Mark?" She asked turning her light on her nightstand.

"Olivia?" Mark mocked smiling as he sat down by her on the edge of the bed. Olivia smiled and let go of the gun and hugged him so hard it almost knocked him down. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you got out tomorrow," Olivia asked smiling resting her head on his shoulder feeling safe again.

"I was supposed to but Logan got me out early" Mark answered kissing her cheek. The touch of her skin came like medicine, something he needed and wanted for so long.

"You look so different" She said grinning. He had more muscle and had a goatee.

"Bad different?"

"Very sexy different" Olivia said smiling as she touched his goatee which she loved but she hardly ever saw him in unless he was working for a couple of days and couldn't come home "Oh my god I'm so happy your home" She whispered as she hugged him again.

"Me too" Mark whispered holding her.

"Why do smell like cigarettes?" Olivia asked with a disgusted face.

"I started smoking but I'll quit I promise" Mark answered as he gave her another kiss on the cheek "I'm going to go take a shower"

"Ok, don't be long cause I missed you a lot" Olivia said smiling as she let go of him. He just nodded with a small smile and went to the bathroom.

Olivia took the gun and put it in the drawer where both of them kept their guns and put the lock on it since she didn't need it anymore since Mark was home.

She heard the shower and smiled. She opened the door slowly to surprise him. She smiled and saw that he was rinsing his hair. She opened the doors to the shower quietly and playfully touched his ass like she always did when she sneaked up on him in the shower.

Mark freaked out and grabbed her neck feeling her squeeze his ass.

Olivia looked into his eyes and saw only gray. She knew his eyes got gray when he became scared. "Baby its me" she choked out still with his hand over her neck.

Mark quickly released seeing that it was his wife "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He quickly blurted out and moved away and hit the wall with his back.

Olivia looked at him and saw that the hand he put to her neck was shaking involuntarily.

"Baby what's wrong?" Olivia asked concerned as she turned off the water.

"Nothing" Mark answered as he quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist so she wouldn't see the scars.

"Honey…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Mark mumbled in a low voice as he walked out of the bathroom. Talking more to him self then her.

Olivia just stood there totally confused to what just happened. Was he scared of her? Did she do something wrong? She was totally out of it noticing that this wasn't her Mark. It wasn't the Mark that made jokes and in his cute way asked for sex. It wasn't him.

She slowly came out of the bathroom and saw him pulling on his jeans over his boxers.

"Where are you going?" She asked looking at him as he pulled on a hoodie.

"I have to go take care of something." Mark answered as he pulled on some shoes.

"You just got home and its 3 in the morning" Olivia said as she lay down in bed.

Mark sat by her on the edge of the bed "I know but I'll be back before you wake up for work I promise" he said with a small smile as he lightly took her chin in his hand and gave her a small kiss.

Olivia grabbed him by his hoodie and pulled him closer and started kissing him. She pulled him more and more until he was on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder.

"I have to go" Mark whispered breaking the kiss.

Olivia lightly kissed his lips "Stay and I'll give you a treat" she whispered smiling flirtatiously. She moved her hand down to his belt and slowly started running her hand down his boxers.

Mark quickly removed her hand before she touched him all the way. "I should get going I need to finish something," Mark said quickly pulling himself up from her and got off the bed.

"Mark no" Olivia whined playfully extending her hand to him.

"Sleep and when you wake up I'll be making your breakfast" Mark said smiling as he kissed her hand "I love you"

"I love you too but I hate you right now since I've been waiting two months for sex" Olivia said smiling. Mark gave her a kiss and went out the door.

He walked to his car and pulled out his cell and dialed a number. "I need the number for the anonymous STD testing clinic…ok thanks" He called the clinic and went straight to it even if it was 3 in the morning.

He sat in an office with his sleeve rolled up. He hated needles but at this moment he hated himself for letting what happened to him happen in the first place.

"Ok Mr. Anderson, lets do it," The doctor said pulling out the needle. Mark missed Olivia's small giggle whenever someone called him that. He missed her hand to hold when a needle was by him. He missed her. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her what happened because he couldn't let her think that her own husband was a rape victim. He just couldn't.

The doctor put the needle in and Mark just went numb since he was freaked out by needles. Seconds later he pulled the needle out filled with Mark's blood.

"How long do I have to wait for the results?" Mark asked as the doctor put a cotton swab on his arm.

"About a week"

"That long?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, we will call you when we find the results" The doctor answered as he put the tube of blood in a bag "I'll give you some pills to drink just to be on the safe side" The doctor said as he handed him a small bottle of pills.

Mark took them and just looked at them "Ok thanks"

"Any questions?"

"Not for now, thanks" Mark answered as he got off the table. The doctor just nodded and left the room. Mark pulled on his hoodie and put the bottle inside the pocket.

He got home around 5 in the morning after visiting his own office to pick up a file. Everyone was still sleeping. He drank the pills and then hid the bottle.

As he promised he started making breakfast.

Olivia's alarm went off at six. She woke up and thought she dreamt Mark coming home. She smiled when she heard clutter in the kitchen since she knew he was clumsy especially for a federal agent.

She got out of bed and saw him making pancakes. She went behind him and touched his arm.

Mark winced a little feeling the touch.

"It's me," Olivia said when she noticed he flinched.

"Sorry you just scared me" Mark said with a small smile.

"I scare you?" Olivia teased smiling as she wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"No I just got startled," Mark answered as he flipped the pancakes.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow looking up at him.

"Just need to get used to being home, no big deal," Mark answered smiling as he gave her a kiss. Olivia just nodded.

"Do I smell Pancak…daddy!" Mike yelled out smiling when he saw Mark.

"Mikey!" Mark yelled out smiling as he kneeled down. Mike ran to him and jumped into his arms. Olivia just smiled and took over the breakfast.

"I missed you" Mike said smiling as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too buddy" Mark said smiling as he gave him a kiss on the head and picked him up.

"Lets go play basketball" Mike said excitingly as he wrapped his small arms around Mark's neck.

"It's too early but we'll go I promise"

"But you promised you would play basketball on our birthdays and you weren't there" Mike said looking at him. Mark's smile just faded since he felt guilty enough.

Olivia heard what he said and knew Mark was feeling bad about it before he even left. "Michael honey why don't you go and wake up your brother and sister" Olivia said as she took Mike and put him on the ground.

"Ok mommy" Mike said and ran out of the kitchen.

"Well I guess they pretty much consider you a better parent," Mark said quietly as he turned to look at the pancakes.

"That's not true, c'mon don't think like that" Olivia said in a low voice wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Yes it is"

"No its not, they love you no matter what sweetie, you know that" Olivia whispered looking up at him. Mark said nothing and kept his head down looking at the breakfast. Olivia just stroked his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy?" Matt asked coming into the kitchen rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"The one and only" Mark answered smirking and turned around. Matt smiled and ran to him and jumped into his arms. Mark lifted him up in the air as Matt started giggling. Mark smiled and hugged him.

"I missed you" Matt said grinning as he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Same here" Mark said as he returned the kiss and held him in his arms.

James and Jenny came into the kitchen with Mike holding their hands and pulling them in, both of them looking sleepy.

"C'mon you two daddy is back," Mike groaned as pulled the two 16 year olds in.

"Mike dude we'll see him later, jeez he'll look the same after we get enough hours of sleep" James groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Give me a hug and then go back to bed you lazy teenager" Mark teased smiling as he hugged James.

"Nice goatee by the way" James said smiling as he hugged him

"Thanks"

"Are those pancakes?" James asked smiling.

"Yes"

"Then I'll stay" James said smiling as he let go and went over to the stove. Mark rolled his eyes and hugged Jenny.

"I'll stay for you and the pancakes," Jenny answered smiling as she hugged him.

"Well that's better, thanks baby" Mark said as he gave her a kiss on the head. Jenny smiled and went to the stove.

"Daddy lets go play basketball," Matt said as he tugged on Mark's jeans and looked up at him.

"You guys can go later, we need to eat breakfast first" Olivia spoke up since she didn't want Mark to feel bad again. The twins shrugged and sat at the table. Mark looked over at Olivia and nodded gratefully. Olivia just smiled at her husband.

All of them ate breakfast as a family. James went to skateboard at a park with friends. Jenny went shopping at a mall with her friends. The twins were playing video games in the living room. Olivia was getting ready for work as Mark just laid in bed and watched her.

"Where did you go this morning?" Olivia asked as she pulled out her holster from the drawer and put it on and then locked the drawer again.

"Just to work for a file," Mark answered.

"What file since you're not on any case now and other agents are taking care of the case you did the undercover work for?"

"Oh…um…my…my dad's" Mark answered quietly. Olivia quickly looked over at him.

"Your father's file?" Olivia asked shocked since she knew Mark broke down when he talked about his father.

"Yea"

"Why?" Olivia asked quietly sitting down next to him.

"I want to know why he did it"

"They were never able to find a reason, baby it was a long time ago you wont find anything"

"I need to know" Mark answered quietly as his eyes got watery.

"Why?" Olivia asked as she took him in a hug.

"I just need to, I went on long enough not knowing why he killed my mother and then killed himself in front of me"

"Baby don't do this, it will only hurt you since I know its hard for you talk about it let alone look at pictures and read about details" Olivia whispered kissing him on the head.

"Olivia I didn't stop you when you wanted to investigate your mothers rape so don't stop me from doing this"

Olivia just nodded and kissed him on the cheek "If you need anything call me ok?"

"I will" Mark whispered back as he gave her a kiss on the cheek "You should get going before you're late for work"

"I'm already late" Olivia said smiling as she let go of him. "What are you doing today?"

"I have to do a session with Huang since its required and then I'm going to hang out with the boys"

"Ok, call me if you need anything ok?" Olivia asked as she put on her badge.

"I will, be careful, I love you"

"I love you too," She said as she gave him a kiss. Mark returned the kiss. Olivia smiled and left the room.

Mark took his father's file and took a deep breath and let it out before opening the file. He looked at the pictures of his mother on the ground with a bullet in her head. Pictures of his father on the ground dead with the gun still in his hands.

His eyes got watery looking at it and a having a complete flashback witnessing everything.

"Daddy?" Mike's voice rang through the room. Mark quickly closed the file not wanting his son to see the pictures.

"Yea buddy?" Mark asked looking up.

"You want to go play basketball now?"

"Yea, lets go" Mark said smiling as he got off the bed and put the file in the drawer with his gun and locked it again.

Olivia came to work around 8.

"Your late" Elliot said smirking as he twirled a pen with his fingers.

"Sorry, Mark came home last night so everyone had breakfast together" Olivia said smiling as she took off her jacket and sat at her desk.

"He did? I thought he was supposed to come out this afternoon"

"He was but I think Logan got him out early"

"That's great, you feeling better now?"

"Yea" Olivia answered grinning as she opened a file. John and Aaron walked through the doors.

"Hello Olivia" Aaron said smiling. Olivia said nothing and waved silently as she kept her eyes on her file. "When is your husband coming home?"

"He came back already," Olivia answered not wanting to look at him.

"So now he lies when he gets home, isn't your husband a player," Aaron said smiling as he sat down on her desk and looked at her.

"Go get a girlfriend Sandberg" Olivia replied as she took another file and opened it. John and Elliot just exchanged looks.

"What's your problem?" Aaron asked raising an eyebrow at her. Olivia looked up at him and was about to say something when Elliot cut her off her.

"Hey Aaron why don't me and you go see Warner" Elliot interrupted knowing Olivia hated Aaron's guts even though he didn't know why and Olivia refused to tell him. Aaron said nothing and followed Elliot out of the precinct.

It was around 2 in the afternoon and all the detectives were sitting around talking about their latest case. Huang came through the doors.

"Hey doc, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked knowing that no one called him for the case yet.

"Olivia can I talk to you for a second?" George asked looking at her.

Olivia got off of her chair "Sure" she said nodding as they started walking down the hall in the precinct.

"I have to do a session with Mark because it's required after going undercover for something like prison"

"Ok" Olivia said totally confused what she had to do with it.

"I had a session with him this morning and you know how he uses his sense of humor to change the subject?

"Yea"

"He wouldn't talk about what happened when he was in Sing Sing all i got this morning was his sarcasm" George said as he sat down by a window.

Olivia sat down by him "What do you want from me?"

"Has he acted weird since he came home?"

"Yea, extremely" Olivia answered and then leaned in closer and then in a low voice "He flinches when I touch him…we didn't even have sex yet, I started kissing him and he became all weird and just said he had to go and he left"

"How does he interact with the kids?"

"Fine but he feels extremely guilty for not being there for the twins birthday," Olivia answered quietly.

"Olivia we have something" Elliot's voice rang down the hall.

Olivia stood up "We'll talk later ok?" she said looking at George. He just nodded. Olivia went down the hall back to the squad room.

Olivia got home at 9. She went to their room and Mark was already sleeping since he didn't sleep at all the other night. She took off her badge and holster and put them in the drawer. She lightly touched Mark's shoulder to wake him up since he fell asleep in his jeans.

Mark quickly woke up getting startled and grabbed her wrist and twisted it.

"Baby its me, its Olivia," She groaned. Mark quickly let go.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry," Mark quickly blurted out as he moved away from her.

"It's ok. Baby tell me what is wrong" Olivia said gently as she sat by him when she saw that his hand was shaking again.

"No, I'm fine," Mark answered as he kept moving away from her.

"Mark sweetheart, please tell me"

"Not again, it can't happen again, never again" Mark said staring at the ground as he got off the bed and moved back from her.

"What? What are you talking about? What cant happen again?" Olivia asked totally confused.

"I'm not him, I'm not, I can't be," He repeated as he walked back and hit the wall with his back.

Olivia quickly realized he was talking about his father. She got up and walked over to him.

"Olivia I don't want to hurt you, please don't" Mark said as he moved back more and more even though he had nowhere to go.

"Your not your father, you wont hurt me," Olivia whispered as she hugged him "Your not him"

"What if I am?"

"Your not, trust me I know"

"I don't want to hurt you" Mark whispered as he gently hugged her.

"You wont. I know you and you are not your father you understand me?" Olivia whispered as she hugged him tighter. She had a complete déjà vu only the other way around. Mark was telling her that she wasn't her mother or her father and now she was telling him the same thing. He comforted her when she was worried about the same thing and now it was her turn to comfort him.

"I don't want to hurt you in any way" Mark whispered.

"C'mon lets go to bed," Olivia whispered taking his hand and leading him to bed. She lay down and hugged him. He hugged her and held her.

Both of them fell asleep in each other's arms still in their jeans and dress shirts.

It was around 11 o'clock the next day and Mark was lying on the couch in George's office for another session that was required.

"Your such a loser you can actually listen to people's problems all day" Mark teased looking up at the ceiling.

George rolled his eyes hoping he wouldn't make jokes through the whole thing like yesterday "Then tell me what your problem is"

"Listening to you"

George just smirked "You going to make jokes again?"

"Yes"

"You need to talk about this"

"There's nothing to say"

"I think there is"

"Then you tell me what to say doc cause I'm coming up blank" Mark replied still starring at the ceiling with his hands folded on his stomach.

"What happened in that prison?"

"I did my job, that's it"

"How are you getting used to being back?"

"I'm just peachy"

George just smirked and knew he couldn't let it go "Mark how are you getting used to being back?"

"I was undercover, I wasn't really in prison"

"But you were in a real prison with real convicts"

"So? You have a point or you just giving me the facts?"

"It must have changed you"

"Nope. I'm the same old Mark"

"Olivia told me you flinch when she touches you. Why is that?"

"None of your business"

"I'm your shrink, it is my business" George said smiling.

Mark said nothing for a couple of seconds "That prison…that god damn prison"

George just looked at him glad that he was starting to open up "What about it?"

"I saw things I never wanted to see" Mark answered as he made his hands into a fist.

"Like what?"

"Fights, rapes, gang rapes. Things that no one innocent should have in their head"

"Did it happen to you?" George asked as he saw that Mark was getting mad.

Mark quickly answered "No"

"Then why do you flinch and get startled every time your wife touches you?"

Mark was silent for a couple of minutes and just starred at the ceiling and played with his goatee "Two weeks ago"

"What happened two weeks ago?"

"It was late at night. I don't even know what time it was but it was quiet so I think it was like 3 or 4 in the morning. I couldn't sleep. All I wanted was to hold my wife. I heard the cell door open…and…three guys come in. Next thing I know…one of them is holding my arms and handcuffing them…the other is tying up my legs…the third guy…. the third is pulling down my pants…and then his own" Mark answered quietly as his eyes became watery.

"He raped you?" George asked surprised since he knew Mark longer then Olivia and Mark was one of his strongest friends.

Mark just wiped his eyes "All I could think was 'It's going to end, it's done' all I wanted was my wife in my arms. I couldn't fight back…both of my hands were tied up and my legs…they put a gag over my mouth that was covered in urine…I gagged every time I tried to scream…I tried to fight back I really did…they kept a knife to my throat"

"What happened when he was done?"

"He switched with one of the guys"

"The second raped you?"

Mark just nodded "After the second one…the third took his turn"

"Where was your cellmate during this?"

"They dragged him out and put them in another cell while they...you know" Mark answered wiping his eyes.

"What did they do with the knife?"

"After all three were done…they took the knife…and…they cut three lines on…on my penis"

"Like a tally?"

"Yea, how sick is that. I mean how can I even look at my wife now"

"Did they do it again?"

"No, I got put on suicide watch after"

George quickly looked up "How come?"

"I grabbed an officer's gun and put it to my head"

"You wanted to kill yourself?"

"No I just do it for fun sometimes" Mark answered rolling his eyes.

George just smiled "Why didn't you?"

"Olivia"

"She kept you from doing it?"

"Yea…if I did do it…it would crush her, I couldn't let her hurt…I didn't want to be my father"

"What was your father like?"

"He killed my mother and then killed himself"

"Where were you when it happened?"

"Two feet away…witnessing the whole thing"

"What was going through your mind while you held that gun?"

Mark put two fingers to his temple like he was holding a gun "If only I could pull it…just one pull and it would be over…just finish what _they_ started" He put his hand down and folded it on his stomach.

"But you didn't"

"My whole life flashed before my eyes…meeting Olivia...getting married, James's birth…the twins…All I could think of was the twins birth…I missed their birthday…they were celebrating their birthday while I was getting raped…what kind of man am I"

"What happened isn't your fault"

"You try getting raped by three guys and then having to go home and face your wife and kids, I bet you a hundred bucks _you_ wont even get an erection.

George just chuckled "Your doing the sense of humor thing again"

"So with all the crap that goes on in the world why shouldn't I?"

"Did you talk to Olivia about what happened?"

"No, I have scars...scars from that knife…I can't face her without being ashamed of what happened to me"

"You should tell her"

"You tell her cause I cant do it again"

"She's your wife" George said smiling.

"You're my shrink" Mark said smirking a little bit as he played with his goatee. George just chuckled.

It was around 3 in the afternoon and Olivia and Elliot were having lunch at a diner.

"Hey doc" Elliot said when he saw George walk toward them. Olivia put her sandwich down and turned around to look at him knowing he had a session with Mark this morning.

"Hi, I need to talk to Olivia" George said as he sat down across her.

"I need to go see Warner anyway," Elliot said as he got off his chair and left.

"How did the session go?" Olivia asked looking at the doctor across from her.

"Better then yesterday, he finally opened up about what happened"

"What happened?"

"Um…he wanted me to tell you cause he said he couldn't talk about it again"

"What happened?" Olivia asked quickly in concern. She knew that Mark and her could talk about anything no matter what but if he couldn't tell her is must have been something very bad.

"Two weeks ago…he…um…he got gang raped"

Olivia just stared at him not wanting to believe it. Her eyes got watery and she felt completely numb. The man she always found so strong just went through the worst thing there is.

"What? Are you sure?" Olivia asked as she wiped her eyes before the tear ran down her cheek.

George just nodded "Three men"

"Oh my god" Olivia whispered as she covered her mouth.

"There's more" George added. Olivia looked up at him "He wanted to kill himself after it, he grabbed an officers gun and put it to his head…he got put on suicide watch the last two weeks"

Olivia just looked at him. Now it all made sense to her. Mark digging up his father's file. Worrying if he was his father. Getting startled every time she touched him. How could she not see the signs? His worst fear of being his father came to life when he put that gun to his head.

"Olivia the men that raped him cut three lines on his penis" George said in a low voice "That's why he was so distant from you…he doesn't consider himself a man after letting it happen…he is completely ashamed of it and what you will think of him"

"How could he even think about that?" Olivia put her hand on her forehead "What do I do?"

"He says the only reason he didn't pull the trigger was because of you…Olivia he needs you more now then ever in his life…if you can convince him that it doesn't matter and that you don't care what happened he will get over this way quicker. The only thing he cares about right now is what you think"

Olivia just nodded "Ok, thanks George. I have to go" She said putting some money on the table and grabbing her jacket and rushed out of the diner.

She came into the squad room and went straight to Cragen's office.

"Hey captain can I talk to you for a second?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Of course" Cragen answered putting a paper that he was looking at on his table.

Olivia sat across him "I told you that Mark is back right?" Cragen just nodded "He's going through a lot right now and I really need to be there for him so I was wondering I if I can I have some time off?"

"Is he ok?" Cragen asked concerned.

"Just some stuff after being undercover"

"How much time you need?"

"A week?"

"Ok, no problem" Cragen said nodding "Your vacation starts in two minutes" He said smiling as he wrote things down on piece of paper.

"It's ok, I mean after today is fine I don't want to put you in a rough situation"

"It's fine Olivia, go home and take care of your family, I have plenty of people. Sandberg will be Elliot's partner for a week"

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked as she got up.

"Positive, go. I hope Mark feels better" Cragen said smirking with a small nod since Mark was like his own son.

"Ok, thanks captain" Olivia said with a grateful smile.

"No problem, call Elliot and Aaron in here for me"

Olivia nodded and left the office. "Elliot and Sandberg captain wants you in his office"

Elliot and Aaron both looked up. Olivia grabbed some stuff from her table

Elliot got off his chair and saw that she was getting ready to go home "What's going on?"

"I'm taking some time off, Sandberg will be your partner" Olivia answered as she went to her locker. Elliot went over to her.

"You ok?" Elliot asked in a low voice.

"Yea, I just need to be with Mark right now" Olivia answered in a low voice as she closed her locker. Elliot nodded and went to Cragen's office. Olivia left the squad room and quickly went home to be with her husband.

She got home and could hear Mark throwing up in the bathroom. She quickly opened the door. He was by the toilet throwing up.

"Baby?" Olivia whispered putting her hand on his back. "Are you ok?" she asked as she turned on the water for him.

Mark said nothing and put his face under the water and kept it there. Olivia just stroked his hair and handed him a towel. He took it and wiped his face. He started wobbling around and almost fell down.

Olivia quickly grabbed him "I got you, its ok" she whispered wrapping her arm around his waist and leading him to the bedroom. "Come on, lye down" she whispered slowly letting him sit on the bed.

Mark rubbed his face and lay down in bed hating the way the pills were making him feel. "What are you doing home?"

"I took a week off," Olivia answered as she laid down next him and held him in her arms.

"Why? Are you ok?" Mark asked turning around to look at her.

Olivia just smiled thinking how he could think of her after what he had been through "I'm fine baby"

"Oh, then why did you take time off?"

"Because of you" She whispered stroking his hair.

Mark just looked at her for a while "Huang told you?"

"Yea" Olivia whispered as her eyes got watery. Mark said nothing and just turned to the other side and stared at the wall. Olivia wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you to your face, it would have been too hard" Mark whispered as his eyes got watery.

"Baby you can tell me anything" Olivia whispered kissing his cheek.

"I just couldn't, I mean what would you think of me"

"Nothing different. You are still the man I fell in love with."

"I got raped Olivia, its not the same as it was"

"You are still the same man that I fell in love with the moment I met. You should have talked to me about this"

"And tell you what? Hi baby I got gang raped by three men, I have scars where they cut me. How was your day? C'mon I just couldn't do it"

"I understand sweetheart but I want us to be able to talk" Olivia said as she stroked his hair.

"I know" Mark said nodding still staring at the wall.

"Why did you put a gun to your head?" Olivia asked as a tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"I couldn't handle it, I was scared of what you would think of me. You deal with victims everyday and I couldn't let you deal with your husband as a victim," Mark answered quietly as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Olivia turned him around and hugged him "You are my husband. Why would you even think I would think of you differently? I love you no matter what"

"I just couldn't do it, I needed you but I couldn't get to you. I tried to fight I really did" Mark whispered as he started crying and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ssshh its ok, I'm here now," Olivia whispered as tears rolled down her face and she held him as he sobbed.

"I want you to know that I tried to get free, I really did Olivia"

"There isn't a doubt in my mind that you didn't. I know you did baby"

"I can't lose you" Mark choked out as he cried into her chest.

"You wont lose me. Why would you think you would lose me?" Olivia asked confused as she stroked his hair.

"Because I'm my father…first I want to kill myself and then yesterday I hurt you"

"You didn't want to hurt me, I scared you and you got startled, it wasn't your fault" Olivia said kissing his head. "None of it is your fault"

They heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute" Olivia called out.

"It's Casey I just came by to see Mark" They heard Casey's voice on the other side of the door.

"We'll be right out Case" Olivia called out.

"Jeez you have a guest do your thing later tonight" Casey called back.

Mark just chuckled. Olivia smiled hearing his laugh. She wiped his tears away. "You going to be ok for tonight?"

"Yea, I'm going to go get cleaned up, I'll be back" Mark said as he gave her a kiss and got up and went to the bathroom in their room.

Olivia wiped her eyes and let out a deep breath. Mark came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later.

"Do I look ok?" He asked pointing to his ready eyes.

"Very ok," Olivia answered putting her hands on his waist and gave him a kiss "By the way I really love that goatee, makes you look extremely sexy"

"Thanks" Mark answered smirking a little. Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss and took his hand and led him to the door. Mark pulled her back.

"I love you" He whispered looking at her.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled "I love you too"

"Lets go before Casey has a heart attack" Mark said smirking as he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the door.

They went out of the room and Casey was sitting with the twins in the kitchen.

"Found new friends?" Mark teased looking at Casey.

Casey looked up and smiled "You have a goatee how cute" She teased as she got off the chair and on purpose touched it. Mark just jerked his head away. Casey grinned and gave him a hug.

"You miss me?" Mark asked smiling.

"No, not really" Casey teased smirking.

"Then let me breath" Mark teased. Casey laughed and let go of him.

"Why are your eyes all red?" Casey asked looking at him.

"I was sleeping." Mark answered. Casey looked at him and then Olivia and just nodded smirking. "I was" Mark defended.

"Sure you were, two months away and you sleep, whatever buddy" Casey teased as she sat down next to the twins. Olivia and Mark just rolled their eyes at their friend.

Mark sat down and tickled Mike. Both of the twins jumped on him playfully. Olivia just smiled watching them. He would be all right. He was home. Everyone would be all right now.


	11. Aftermath

She was running as fast she could. Her whole body aching but she kept running. Her calves were on fire but all she could think of was to get to him. She saw that the building was sealed off with police tape. The SWAT members all around keeping people away from the hostage situation that was going on in the building.

As she ran by the people and tried to get through an officer stopped her.

"Ma'm you cant go in there" The officer said holding her back.

"I need to go in there! My husband is in there!" Olivia yelled trying to get through.

"Ma'm who is your husband?" The officer asked still keeping her back.

"Mark Anderson"

"Ma'm your husband isn't in danger"

"Is he out?" Olivia asked looking at the officer.

"No, he is the man holding the hostages" The officer answered.

"Let me through now! I need to talk to him!" Olivia yelled even more and pushed the officer away.

"Let her through" Logan yelled as he stood by the SWAT truck. The officer moved and Olivia ran over to Logan. "He spotted the man that raped him in prison and he lost it, he's threaten to kill him" Logan explained still looking at the building.

Olivia said nothing and took off running to the building. Several officers tried to stop her. She pushed them away and kept running as fast as she could. She ran under the police tape and into the building.

She stopped in her tracks seeing Mark holding a gun to a man's head that was on his knees and his face was completely bloody.

"Mark put down the gun" Olivia said in a low voice.

Mark gripped the gun more on the man's head "Get out of here Olivia"

"No, I'm not going anywhere without you" She slowly stepped closer to him.

He quickly lifted his gun toward her "Go home please, you can't see this"

"Mark don't aim your gun at me, you're not your father," She said still keeping eye contact with him. He put his gun back on the man's head and gripped it tighter.

"He has to die. He deserves to die. He ruined our lives." Mark yelled angrily pushing the man on the ground and kneeling down on his back and putting the gun on the back of the man's head.

"He does deserve to die but not by your hand sweetie" Olivia whispered as her eyes started to fill with tears "Please put the gun down"

"I have no choice anymore. I will go back to prison and I can't go back there again." Mark said putting the gun on his own head "I'm sorry Olivia, I have to do this"

"No, please don't, you can't do this to me" Olivia cried.

"I love you" Mark whispered as he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through his head and he quickly fell on the ground dead in a matter of seconds. Olivia just stared at her husband's dead body.

"AAAAAHHHH" Olivia jumped up in bed and was completely covered in sweat.

"Honey?" Mark asked quickly turning on the light. "What's wrong?"

Olivia wrapped her arms around her body and started crying. Mark quickly hugged her and held her. "Bad dream again?" Mark whispered. She just nodded.

"I thought you…" She started but couldn't finish. Couldn't finish because she thought that if she talked about it somehow it could come true.

Mark slowly stroked her hair to calm her down "I what?"

"Nothing" She answered as she hugged him and held on to him tighter.

"It was just a nightmare, nothing bad is going to happen I promise," He whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek. She just nodded and lay down in bed again. Mark lay down by her and held her.

After a couple of minutes Olivia still couldn't sleep. All she could think was of that nightmare. The image scared her too much. Even if Mark's arm was around her she was still scared. Scared for him. Scared of what kind of damage he could do to himself. She knew he would never hurt her but nothing stopped him from hurting himself.

She quickly shook the thought out of her head and realized he wouldn't hurt himself just so he wouldn't hurt her emotionally. She got out of bed and went in the kitchen just so she would stop thinking of that nightmare.

It was completely dark like it always was in the middle of the night. She turned on a small light and started making hot chocolate.

"Want some company?" She heard Mark's voice by the door. She didn't turn around and just nodded. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach from the back. "You have been having nightmares for almost a week. Talk to me"

"Just stuff" She answered as she poured the hot chocolate into two cups.

"What stuff?" He asked as he took the two cups and brought them over to the kitchen table and sat down.

She sat down by him. "I'm scared"

Mark looked up at her sort of confused "Of what?"

"Losing you," She answered in a low voice.

"You wont lose me even if you tried" Mark said with a small smirk.

"Not lose you as my husband. You know…lose you," She said quietly as she just stared at her cup.

Mark just looked at her and realized what she was talking about. Lose him emotionally. Lose the real Mark. Lose the man she loved "Come here" He whispered taking her hand and pulled her toward him. She got up and went to him and sat down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder "I just don't want to see this break you"

"If you see me changing, then you tell me and I will make sure I don't change," Mark whispered kissing her cheek. She just nodded. "Why don't you tell me these things?"

"I don't want to put more burden on you then you already have" She whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm your husband. Your burden is my burden. If I can't figure out what's going on with you that's harder for me then any problem I have going on in my life"

"How can you always think of me after what you went through?"

"Because you are the reason I'm still alive," Mark answered with a small smile as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Olivia grabbed the back of his neck and started kissing him. He gently kissed her back and held her by her waist.

Olivia moved and sat on him so each of her legs was on one side of his body. She kissed him and slowly moved down to his neck.

"Were in the kitchen liv," Mark whispered as she kissed him and he held her by her waist.

"Fine lets go in the bedroom," Olivia whispered still kissing him. It was only a couple of days since he came back and it was only 4 days since Olivia was on vacation.

"No, I still didn't get the results back" Mark whispered knowing the doctor still didn't call him back from his STD test.

"Use a condom" Olivia whispered slowly sliding her hands under his shirt. They still didn't have sex yet and she was dying to have him especially tonight. She just needed a release after the nightmares she's been having.

"I'm not taking that risk, plus they don't really prevent it all the way." Mark whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek as she kissed his neck. Hating that he couldn't pleasure his wife when she wanted to "C'mon stop"

"C'mon Mark we didn't have sex yet"

"Please liv just stop" Mark whispered pulling her away from him.

Olivia just looked at him and nodded "I'm sorry"

"I'm just…I'm not ready yet, ok?"

"Ok, I'm sorry" She whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek "Lets go to sleep ok?" She said as she got off of him. He nodded and took her hand and led her to their bedroom.

They lay down in bed. Mark wrapped his arm around her stomach and held her "You up for a date tomorrow night?"

"A date? Yea I would love that," Olivia answered smiling.

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds good"

"Good. Goodnight, I love you" Mark whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered as she put her hands over his. Maybe she wouldn't jinx the nightmare if she talked about. Talking helped. Especially talking with her husband.

Olivia got wakening up by the sun shining in her room. She sleepily grabbed her watch from her nightstand and looked at it. It was ten in the morning. She knew that Mark let her sleep in on her days off and he took care of all the kids while she got enough sleep. She smiled in amusement how she always said that she didn't need to sleep in late but he always insisted.

She got out of bed with her flannel Finding Nemo pajamas and walked over to the kitchen. She stopped seeing Mark under the sink obviously fixing the plumbing.

He was wearing blue jeans that were somewhat baggy on him and a plain white t-shirt. She tilted her head to the side and looked at his butt, which she loved. She smirked a little mentally undressing him. Those muscles that she wanted to touch so bad and kiss him everywhere.

She smiled hearing him mumble curse words obviously not realizing his wife was checking him out. "Hey pretty boy"

Mark jumped a little and hit his head on a pipe. "Damn it Olivia"

Olivia quickly covered her giggle "Sorry honey"

"Your not sorry" Mark groaned rubbing his head.

Olivia smiled and sat down by him. "What you doing?"

"Other then getting beat up by you? I'm fixing this damn pipe, the twins wanted to see if their t-shirts were small enough to fit" Mark answered as he went under it again.

"I told you our boys are geniuses, they are experimenting" Olivia teased smiling as she rested her hand on Mark's knee.

"Why don't they just experiment with drugs like every other normal kid?" he mumbled as he opened the pipe and the water splashed all over his face. Olivia couldn't resist not laughing hysterically. "Shut up"

"I'm sorry…that's just…too funny," Olivia said not being able to catch her breath from laughing. She grabbed a towel and handed it to him. He sat up again.

"You're an evil women Olivia Benson" Mark said smirking and shaking his head as he wiped his face

"C'mon if that happened to me you would be laughing your ass off as well," Olivia said grinning.

"I would at least give you a kiss," Mark said smiling. Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Better" He went under the sink again and pulled out the twins t-shirts that were now almost in pieces.

"Did you eat anything yet?" Olivia asked knowing he hardly had an appetite while he was taking the pills the doctors gave him.

"No, I take a bite of something and I feel like throwing it up" Mark answered. Olivia just nodded.

"Hey Mark?" Olivia said quietly.

"Yea?" Mark asked as he put the pipe back in the right place.

"I'm sorry about last night, I just needed a release after all those nightmares, I didn't want to force you into anything." Olivia said quietly.

Mark looked up and came from under the sink and took her hand "I was about to apologize myself"

"Why would you apologize? You didn't do anything wrong"

"I don't like it when I'm not able to make love to my wife and I certainly don't like it when I cant take you away from all the crap in our lives. I'm sorry that I pushed you away last night, it wasn't what I wanted but it's the best for both of us until we know the results of my test" Mark whispered as he cupped her face into his hands.

"It isn't your fault" Olivia whispered cupping his face into her hands.

Mark just rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. She smiled at the blue wondrous eyes looking back at her. They slowly met each other's lips and kissed each other slowly.

They heard James's scream from the backyard. They quickly broke their kiss and jumped to their feet and ran out of the house quickly. They ran down the stairs taking two steps at a time.

James was lying on the ground rolling around holding his wrist.

Mark slid on the ground to get to him "What happened?"

"My wrist" James's groaned as tears filled his eyes. "I think I broke it"

"Let me see" Olivia said kneeling down by him. James's moved his hand away that he was holding his wrist with and showed them. Both of them cringed seeing that his wrist was broken.

"C'mon I'm taking you to the emergency room, liv go get my keys" Mark said he took his other hand and pulled him up. Olivia ran into the house and got his car keys.

"It hurts" James groaned as he held his wrist again and they walked to Mark's car.

"You wanted to skateboard not me," Mark said as he opened the door for him.

"Call me ok?" Olivia said as she threw Mark his keys. Mark just nodded and went in the car and drove off. Olivia let out a deep breath and went inside the house.

Mark sat in the waiting room while the doctor put a cast on James's wrist.

"Hey man" He heard a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Elliot and Aaron walking over to him.

"Hey Elliot" Mark said totally ignoring Aaron on purpose.

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked raising an eyebrow.

"James's broke his wrist. You?"

"Victim" Elliot answered. Mark just nodded.

"How was jail agent Anderson?" Aaron asked smirking.

"Don't talk to me," Mark answered as he kept staring at the ground. Elliot just looked back and forth at the two finding it extremely weird that Aaron never referred to Mark by his first name and that Mark hated Aaron since Mark was one of the easiest people to get along with.

"What's wrong?" Aaron provoked "Didn't have a good time?"

Mark just looked up at him with a cocky smirk, which Elliot knew meant trouble. "If I were you I would walk away before your face has a date with my fist, and trust me I wont bring flowers"

"Your violent. Why did Olivia bang you, oh I mean like you in the first place?" Aaron said smugly. Elliot's eyes got wide knowing that it wasn't good to bring Olivia in when you had a fight with Mark.

Mark looked at him and without missing a beat jumped up from his chair and grabbed him by the throat and pushed him inside an empty room and closed the door. Elliot tried to get in so Mark wouldn't beat the crap out of him but Mark locked the door already. "Damn it Mark" Elliot whispered knowing Aaron was going to come out with blood all over him.

Mark grabbed Aaron and slammed him against a wall and held his neck. "Never talk about my wife"

"That pussy?" Aaron provoked. Mark kneed him in the stomach. Aaron bent over and held his stomach.

Mark pushed him against the wall again. "You bother my wife, me or anyone in my family again and I will visit you with my gun"

"Are you threatening me?" Aaron groaned.

Mark grabbed him by the shirt and threw him on the floor. He kneeled down on his chest and quickly pulled the gun out of Aaron's holster and put it to Aaron's forehead. "Yes I am threatening you. Now I have been reasonable with you by not beating the crap out of you after you kissed my wife. I think my wife has been reasonable for stopping me from kicking your ass. Now its your turn to reasonable and never talk to my wife again"

"Your out of your mind" Aaron said breathing hard staring down the barrel of a 9mm.

"I know and that's why you should take my small threat seriously," Mark said angrily. Aaron just stared at him. Mark punched him in the face. Aaron grabbed his face as his nose started bleeding. "You understand me you pathetic waste of sperm?"

Aaron just nodded as he held his nose. Mark put the gun back in Aaron's holster and got off his chest. Aaron got off the ground and wiped the blood off his face.

As Mark was about to leave the room he felt something on his back. He turned around and saw Aaron holding his gun aimed at him.

"What now?" Aaron asked smugly.

"You think you scare me?" Mark said smirking as he moved toward Aaron. Aaron didn't move and the gun was pressed on Mark's chest. "I have four kids, my wife is a cop, I'm a federal agent, and I was undercover in a prison. You're the last thing in the world that scares me"

"This gun scares you. C'mon Anderson you think you have balls?" Aaron provoked.

Mark just laughed humorlessly "Are you that sad that my wife turned you down that's why you keep bothering her? Get over yourself Sandberg, just cause a girl turns you down you don't need to bother her. By the way you touch my wife again I will cut off your hands"

"Oh trust me Anderson you don't want to offend me." Aaron said snickering.

"Why is that? You going to shoot me?" Mark asked smiling raising an eyebrow.

"You think I don't know your weak points? Your daddy, a fed might I add, killed your mommy and then whacked himself all in front of you" Aaron said smiling.

Mark just looked at him with his cocky smile again. "That isn't my weak point. My wife is." Mark lunged at Aaron and grabbed the gun and tackled him the floor. He threw the gun to the side and sat on top of him and started hitting him.

Elliot heard the noise and knocked down the door quickly. James's wrist already had a cast over it and he was sitting by Elliot. Elliot ran in the room and grabbed Mark and pulled him off.

"Get off me!" Mark yelled still trying to hit Aaron.

"Your kid is watching, stop Mark" Elliot whispered holding Mark. Aaron was on the floor with an extremely bloody face.

James's just stood in the doorway and looked at Aaron "Dad did you do that?"

"Let's go home," Mark said getting off the floor.

"Dad did you beat him up?" James asked again.

"C'mon James" Mark said putting his arm around his son's shoulder and leading him away from the room.

Elliot just shook his head at Aaron. "I don't know man, you should have learned by now never to talk about Olivia in front of Mark"

"He is a pussy," Aaron groaned as he sat up and held his face.

"You know you shouldn't talk about him like that in front of anyone in the squad. He is like our own family. I wont do anything now since Mark took care of it but next time you offend Mark or Olivia in front of me I will punch you" Elliot said and walked away from the room.

Mark walked in the house with James behind him.

"Hey Tony Hawk" Jenny teased as she ate chips and Olivia was by the sink washing dishes.

"Shut up" James mumbled.

"Can I sign the cast?" Jenny asked pulling out a pink marker.

"Not with that thing" James answered as he went to the living room.

"You're so damn masculine, will a black marker work better?" Jenny asked following him. Olivia and Mark just smiled.

Mark came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while she did the dishes "Hi sugar"

"Hi" Olivia said smiling. "How long does he need to keep that thing on?"

"Like a month, they gave him pain killers" Mark answered as he rubbed Olivia's stomach playfully. Olivia smiled and looked down at his hands and noticed that his knuckles had blood on them. Her smile faded.

"James's wrist wasn't bleeding was it?"

"No, why?"

"Because when you left here your hands didn't have blood on them" She answered as she turned off the water and wiped her hands.

Mark looked down at his hands and noticed that Aaron's blood was on them "That's nothing" He quickly removed his hands from her stomach.

Olivia turned around to face him. "What happened?"

"Nothing" Mark answered and headed to their bedroom. Olivia followed.

She closed the door behind her "Mark what happened?"

"No big deal" Mark answered as he flopped down on the bed.

Olivia lay down by him and took his hands into hers and traced over the small spots of blood on his hands. "Mark please tell me what happened"

"I saw Sandberg at the hospital"

Olivia quickly looked up at him "You beat him up?"

"Something like that"

Olivia just let out a deep breath "Why did you beat him up?"

"I don't want to talk about it now, ok?" Mark pleaded looking over at her. Olivia looked at him for a couple of seconds and just nodded. Mark just nodded gratefully and hugged her.

They heard a knock on their door.

"Come in" Mark called out.

Jenny came in the room with the house phone in her hand "Dad some doctor is looking for you" she handed him the phone.

"Thanks honey, can you close the door please?" Mark took the phone and knew it was the doctor from the STD clinic. Jenny nodded and left and closed the door behind her.

Olivia just looked at him and waited. Mark took a deep breath and put the phone to his ear. "This is Mark Anderson…ok…yes…ok thank you" he turned off the phone and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"Everything is negative, nothing was transmitted" Mark answered with a small smirk. Olivia grinned happily and hugged him.

"That's the best news I heard today," she whispered holding him. Mark just smiled and held her.

It was around 5 when Tommy came over with the puppy so he can baby sit the twins while Mark and Olivia were on their date.

"I got good news," Tommy called out coming into the house with the puppy in his hands.

"You don't need to yell jeez," James said rolling his eyes as Mark was signing his cast.

"What happened to you?" Tommy asked as he gave the puppy to the twins and sat down by Mark.

"Daddy can we go play with Finny outside?" Matt asked as he petted him.

"Stay in the backyard ok?" The twins nodded and went out of the house.

"I broke my wrist skateboarding" James explained and then looked at what Mark was writing "Dad" He whined. Mark just chuckled.

Tommy leaned over and read what Mark wrote "James this is my phone number please call me, love always Brittany"

"I don't want Kelly to think some girl gave me her number" James whined. Mark and Tommy just laughed.

"What was your good news?" Mark asked looking up at Tommy.

Before Tommy could answer Olivia came into the kitchen and interrupted "Mark can I see you for a second?"

"Yea, I'll be right back." Mark said looking at Tommy and got up and followed Olivia to the living room.

Jenny was sitting on the couch with a boy next to her. Mark looked at Olivia and raised an eyebrow. Olivia smiled "Mark this is Daniel"

"Hello Mr. Anderson" Daniel said as he stood up and politely extended his hand toward Mark. He looked a little older then Jenny. He had an athletic body with light brown hair and green eyes and was just a little shorter then Mark.

"Hi Daniel" Mark said looking at Daniel as he shook hands with him and then looked at Jenny and Olivia. Olivia smiled and jerked her head toward Daniel so Mark would talk. "What brings you here?" Mark asked crossing his arms on his chest. Olivia smiled knowing that always intimidated everyone except for her.

"I came to ask for your permission to date your daughter sir" Daniel answered. In that second Tommy and James appeared in the living room obviously eavesdropping in on the conversation.

Both of the guys stood behind Mark and crossed their arms on their chest exactly like Mark. Olivia gave them a warning look. Neither of them moved.

"You want to date my daughter?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow finding weird that someone asked his permission.

"Yes sir" Daniel answered

"You go to her school?"

"Yes sir"

"James you know our friend Daniel?" Mark asked looking over at James.

James nodded "He is a senior.He is the captain of the baseball team and he is the captain of the chess club and the class president"

"Really?" Mark asked looking over at Daniel.

"Yes sir"

"Excuse us Daniel I need to talk to my wife" Mark said as he took Olivia's hand.

"Of course sir"

Mark pulled Olivia into their bedroom.

"Mark don't be protective, c'mon he is extremely polite and he is good looking and he is a gentlemen, I give him permission to date her" Olivia said smiling as she flopped down on the bed.

Mark lay down on top of her and gently kissed her neck "She can date him I just wanted to kiss you and give Tommy and James some time to scare Daniel a little bit"

"Your so mean" Olivia said smirking as she let him kiss her.

"When is our date?"

"Soon"

"Does Jenny like Daniel?"

"Yes, she likes him a lot" Olivia answered giggling a little as Mark kissed her chest.

"C'mon lets go save Danny from Jenny's cousin and brother" Mark said smiling as he got off of her and took her hand and pulled her up.

"That was a nice kissing brake," Olivia said smiling giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mark smiled and pinched her butt. Olivia jumped a little and slapped him on the butt and quickly went out of the room. Mark smirked and followed.

"Mom can you please tell them to go away?" Jenny pleaded pointing to James and Tommy.

"Guys go away," Olivia said giving a look to the two.

"Danny I hope you understand what happens if you are mean to her" Tommy said raising an eyebrow at Daniel.

Daniel just nodded. Tommy put his arm around James's shoulder "C'mon I need to sign your cast." Both walked away from the living room and went into the kitchen.

"Danny you have our permission to date her" Olivia said with a small smile, as Mark just stood behind her trying to look intimidating.

"Thank you" Daniel said with a small smile.

Jenny smiled extremely. "Can I go to the movies with Danny now cause Tommy and James are here to watch the twins?"

"Go ahead," Olivia said nodding.

"I want her home by 9 got it?" Mark asked looking at Danny.

"Yes…"

"Ten" Jenny interrupted Daniel.

"Nine" Mark said.

"Nine thirty" Olivia settled. Jenny just nodded. Mark nodded slightly.

Jenny and Daniel left for their date.

"Tommy what was your good news?" Mark asked as he went to the kitchen with Olivia by him.

"Oh I'm going on tour for like 2 months," Tommy answered as he signed James's cast.

"Congrats" Olivia said smiling as she patted him on the back. "I'm going to go check on the twins" She said and left the house.

"Hey James why don't you go to your room and call Kelly and let her know about your wrist" Mark suggested. James's nodded and left the kitchen. Mark sat down by Tommy "Liv tells me you and Casey are dating now"

"Yea so?" Tommy asked looking up.

"You talk to her about this tour thing?"

"Yea, she's cool with it" Tommy answered. Mark just nodded.

Olivia sat on the steps of the porch watching the twins play with the puppy and just thinking. Thinking if Mark would ever be the same as he was before. Thinking if their relationship would truly be the same.

"Hey partner" Elliot said when he saw her sitting there.

Olivia looked up "Oh hey what are you doing here?"

"Just a thoughtful visit" Elliot answered as he sat down by her and looked at the twins sitting on the grass and petting the puppy. Both of the twins waved seeing him. Elliot smiled and waved back.

"Thoughtful visit? About what?" Olivia asked looking over at her partner.

"You"

"Me? I'm married El I think you're a little too late" Olivia teased smiling.

Elliot just laughed, "I just wanted to check on you and see how your time off was going"

"Well that's nice and I appreciate that I really do but I'm good"

"Sure?"

"Yea. Oh Mark told me he got in a fight with Sandberg and I'm guessing you were there since it was a hospital, want to fill me in?"

"For what reason does Mark ever get in fights over?" Elliot asked looking over at his friend.

Olivia just nodded knowingly "Me"

"Yup. I was the witness and Mark had every reason to hit him"

"What did Sandberg say?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, it was just boys being boys" Elliot answered with a small smile. "Are you ok? Cause you have been looking worried these days when I saw you"

"It's nothing, I'm just worried about Mark" Olivia answered quietly.

"Why? Is he ok?"

"He's fine but the whole undercover in prison got to him, so I'm just a little worried" Olivia answered with a small shrug. Not being able to tell anyone about what happened to Mark.

"Well if you need to talk just call" Elliot said getting off the steps "By the way come back soon to work cause those guys are driving me nuts" he teased smirking.

"Stop flirting with my wife Stabler" Mark said smiling as he came out of the house.

"I'll try" Elliot teased smirking.

"Daddy?" Matt yelled looking at him.

"Matthew?" Mark yelled mockingly as he jumped over Olivia and went over to the twins. Olivia just rolled her eyes at her husband jumping over her sitting on the steps. Elliot just chuckled.

"Why doesn't Finny turn over when we tell him?" Mike asked looking up at Mark.

"Because you don't listen to me when I tell you to do things" Mark answered grinning as he picked Mike up and laid him on his shoulder.

"I'll see you guys later" Elliot said waving. Everyone waved including the twins. Elliot went to his car and drove off.

"C'mon boys lets go inside cause Mommy and Daddy have to go soon," Olivia said as she got off the steps and went over to the twins.

"Take the puppy mommy" Matt said as he reached up for Mark.

Mark picked Matt up and put him on his other shoulder "Take the puppy mommy" Mark mocked in a funny voice. Both of the twins laughed. Olivia smiled and picked Finny up.

"Don't make fun of him," Mike said as Mark carried them to the house.

"Don't make fun of him," Mark mimicked in a squeaky voice. The twins giggled again.

"Ok daddy we get the point." Olivia said smiling as all four went in the house.

"Ok daddy we get the point." Mark mocked again. The twins laughed hysterically at this. Olivia just rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

"We need to get going" Olivia said taking Matt off Mark's shoulder and putting him on the ground. Mark put Mike on the ground as Olivia handed Finny to the twins. Both of the twins ran off to the living room to find Tommy and James.

Mark looked over at Olivia and grinned "Ready for a date sugar?"

"Only if your ready pumpkin" Olivia answered smiling. Mark smirked and put his arm around her shoulders and led her to their bedroom so they can get ready.

After a while Mark was sitting on the couch in his nice jeans and a nice dress shirt and waiting for Olivia to finish up. James and Tommy were outside with the twins playing with the puppy again.

"Liv c'mon" Mark called out as he crossed his legs and waited.

"Don't rush a lady" Olivia called back.

"Liar. Your not a lady" Mark teased back.

"Why don't you go take someone else on a date in that case" Olivia called back smiling.

"Because you're the hottest cop I know aside from Elliot of course" Mark called back smiling.

He heard the door to their bedroom open and Olivia came out dressed in tight jeans that hugged her amazing figure and a sweater that showed her curves in all the right places. Mark's mouth just dropped.

"Good or bad?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Amazing, beautiful, sexy, pretty, I don't even have enough words to describe you" Mark said smiling as he got off the couch and walked over to her and took her hand and turned her in a whole circle. "Such a sexy cop"

"Detective thank you very much" Olivia teased smiling as she gave him a kiss.

Mark smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist "Right detective I'm sorry"

"C'mon lets go have that date," Olivia said grinning as she took his hand and pulled him toward the door.

Mark pulled her back "I love you"

Olivia just smiled "I love you too"

A/N: Next chapter is their date! Leave reviews please!


	12. Daddy

"Good movie?" Mark asked as they stepped out of the movie theater holding hands.

"If I got to watch it I might know" Olivia said smiling as she wiped her lip and winked at her husband. Mark just smiled evilly as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Dinner time" Mark said leading her to his Mustang.

"In the car?" Olivia teased smiling as he opened the door for her.

"It's a surprise," Mark answered as she went in. He closed the door and went on his side and got in. "You know you're lucky I met you before this car"

"Cause the Mustang could give you a orgasm?" Olivia teased smiling as she put on her seat belt.

Mark looked over at her and turned on the car and when he heard the engine roar he moaned on purpose.

Olivia started laughing hysterically. "You need help you know that right?"

"I need you that's what I need," Mark said as playfully slapped her knee and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You have me already" Olivia said smiling returning the kiss on the cheek. Mark just smiled and drove off.

After about ten minutes of their playfully insults to each other they got close to a huge building.

"Close your eyes" Mark ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Not until you tell me why" Olivia said smiling.

"C'mon it's a surprise, you trust me right?"

"Of course I trust you"

"Then close your eyes" Mark said smiling. Olivia smirked and closed her eyes "No peeking"

"I would never do such a thing"

"You realize I knew you for about 17 years so I know the way you think detective"

"Eighteen" Olivia corrected, "We dated one year before getting married"

"Whatever" Mark said smiling still driving the car. Olivia grinned and slapped him on the knee "Evil woman"

"That's why you love me"

"I love you for your body that's about it" Mark teased grinning.

"Shut up or I'm opening my eyes" Olivia threatened smirking as she took his hand.

"Almost there" Mark told her as he pulled into a building and drove up the levels. When he finally drove to the roof of the building he stopped "Keep your eyes closed" He got out of the car and went to her side and opened the door for her.

She felt him take her hand and lead her out of the car. "Where are we?" she asked as she heard him close her door.

"Don't open your eyes yet," He said putting his hands on her waist and leading her to the hood of the car.

She felt his hands embrace her waist and pick her up and put her on the hood, "What are you doing?" She asked giggling.

"Just be patient jeez," Mark said as he got on the hood next to her. "Lay down" he instructed as he gently pulled her back to lye down on the window and hood. He interlaced his fingers with hers and gave her a small kiss on her cheek "Open your eyes"

Olivia opened her eyes and her mouth dropped seeing the site in front of her. She saw the complete city, it seemed like every light in the city was on. She saw buildings and the statue of liberty, and the ocean. The view was amazing.

Mark just grinned watching her.

"Oh my god" She whispered smiling.

"You like?" Mark asked stilling holding her hand.

"Oh my god I love, this is beautiful," She said grinning sitting up and looking over at him. "Where are we?"

"Old parking lot no one ever uses and most people don't know it exists" Mark answered smirking as he sat up and sat behind her making her in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and held her.

"I knew you still had the romantic side in you" Olivia teased as she placed her hands over his as he gently kissed her cheek. She just smiled and traced over his gentle hands and just thought how much she loved him. "Where's my dinner?"

"I'll just order pizza up here" He answered smiling "So what do you like to do for fun?"

Olivia just laughed "Its not really a date where you need to find things about me"

"But I like finding things about you, remember when we were dating and you cut your hair" Mark teased and started laughing.

Olivia started laughing with him "You were so mean, you kept teasing me"

"And you kept punching me, your lucky I kept dating you"

"Oh whatever your lucky I didn't dump you since you were head over heels in love with me"

"I still am" Mark whispered smiling looking down at her. She smiled and looked up at him, she brought her hand up from his and put it on the back of his neck and pulled him closer and started kissing him. He just smirked and held her closer and kissed her back.

_Flashback_

_"Oh my god what happened to your hair?" Mark asked as he opened his door to his apartment and saw Olivia with short hair._

"_You like?" She asked smiling as she gave him a kiss and walked into his apartment._

"_It's ridiculous" Mark teased closing his door. Olivia looked at him and punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch, I was just kidding." Olivia just looked at him. Mark smiled and took her hand "You're a very pretty girl inside and out and the wacky hair doesn't change it"_

"_Do you like it?" Olivia asked moving closer to him. _

"_Of course, I love anything on you" Mark answered smiling. "Except that silly hair" He teased and ran away. Olivia quickly chased him playfully. _

_Mark ran into the kitchen and grabbed a spoon "I have a spoon and I'm not afraid to use it" _

_Olivia just smiled and grabbed another spoon "Bring it on federal agent" she teased standing on one side of the kitchen and looking at him on the other._

"_Liv you want to spoon with me?" Mark asked smiling._

_Olivia just laughed "How smooth" _

"_I know" Mark said smiling proudly "You want to kiss me?"_

"_No" _

"_Liar"_

"_You wish" Olivia teased stepping toward him._

"_I want to kiss you, would you let me kiss you if I tried?" Mark asked with a wink._

"_You offended me, why should I let you kiss me?" Olivia teased winking back at him. _

"_Because we have been dating for 4 months already" Mark answered moving closer to her. "And I love you" _

_Olivia just looked at him with her smile fading since that was the first time he said that to her._

"_I know I'm weird but I do have feelings," Mark said smiling going up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you Olivia Benson," He whispered softly looking into her brown eyes that were now sparkling. _

"_Oh my god" was all that left her mouth as she just looked into his eyes and felt tears come to her eyes._

"_Ok if I ever felt bad this is it," Mark said sort of embarrassed that he put her in that position since he could see that she didn't feel the same way "I'm sorry Olivia, I didn't mean to do that to you, you don't need to say anything back its ok" he said as he let go of her. He looked at the ground and just walked away to his living room feeling extremely embarrassed. _

_Olivia just buried her face in her hands realizing what she just did. She loved him with no doubt in her mind but she was afraid of taking that next step. That step that told her that she found someone for her. Even with her being SVU she always loved that he never felt intimidated by her job or never showed a sign of not caring for her. She loved him and it was only fair for him to know. _

_She rolled her eyes looking at the spoon still in her hands. She wanted to smack herself over the head with it for letting him think that she didn't love him. She put it on his counter top and walked over to the living room. _

_Mark was just sitting on the couch playing with the spoon in his hands and starring at the floor. "I'm sorry for ruining the night liv," He said quietly. _

_She said nothing and walked over to him and sat down and took his hand. "I'm sorry for ruining the night"_

"_I should have never said that since you don't feel the same way and its ok, you don't need to" _

_It broke Olivia's heart to see his eyes get sad. "Mark I don't want you to think I don't love you…"_

"_Don't. Don't say something you don't feel, I don't want you to do that to yourself" _

_Olivia wiped the tear that she knew was going to fall down her cheek "I love you Mark Anderson" She whispered as she hugged him "I love you so much"_

"_Liar" Mark whispered teasingly with a small smile as he held her._

"_You wish" Olivia whispered back smiling._

_End Flashback_

They walked into their house around 10 at night. Tommy was sleeping on the couch with the twins sleeping on his chest and The Teletubbies playing on T.V. Mark and Olivia just smiled.

"Look at my little soldiers" Mark whispered smiling as he closed the door.

"Lets get them to bed" Olivia whispered as she walked over and gently picked up Matt. Matt just moved slightly and rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck and went back to sleep.

"C'mon buddy" Mark whispered gently picking Mike up. The other twin did the same and went back to sleep.

Olivia put Matt into his bed as Mark put Mike in his bed. Both of the twins kept their arms wrapped around their necks.

"Liv I think this is too much attachment," Mark whispered as he kissed Mike on the head and untangled his arms and covered him with a blanket.

Olivia just smiled and did the same with Matt. They switched sides and Olivia kissed Mike as Mark kissed Matt. They left the room and slightly closed the door.

Tommy was sitting up on the couch and rubbing his eyes.

"Jenny get home by 9:30?" Mark asked as he took the remote control and switched the channel.

"Yea, and with five minutes to spare, I must say this Danny kid isn't that bad" Tommy answered as he got off the couch.

"Great, you can make the toast at the wedding" Mark teased rolling his eyes. Tommy just looked at Olivia who waved him off not to pay attention to Mark.

"Your such a dad sometimes, I'm going to go" Tommy said as he grabbed his car keys.

"What about that dog?" Mark asked as he sat down on the couch and Olivia sat down by him and cuddled closer to him.

"Casey came by earlier and picked him up" Tommy answered as he went out of the house "Bye" He called out going down the steps. Olivia and Mark just waved.

"Want to get to bed?" Olivia asked looking up at him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why?" Mark asked smiling suspiciously at her.

"Because" Olivia answered smirking taken the remote and turning off the T.V.

"Olivia Benson what are you up to?" Mark teased as she took his hand and pulled him off the couch. She wrapped his arm around her stomach and led him to their bedroom. They went in and Mark closed the door and locked it behind him.

"C'mon" Olivia instructed playfully pulling him to the bed.

"I wonder what's going to happen" Mark teased as she pushed him on to the bed and sat on top of him. He just smiled and held her by her waist as she grinned and played with his buttons on his shirt.

"I wonder what would happen if I…" Olivia teased and unbuttoned one of his buttons.

"Your so cute" Mark said smiling looking up at her as he took her hands and interlaced them with his.

"So are you" Olivia said smiling as she played with his hands and moved them back to her waist and unbuttoned his shirt all the way. She kissed his chest and took off his shirt.

"May I pretty girl?" Mark asked gently putting his hands under her shirt and getting ready to take it off.

"You better"

Mark smirked and took off her shirt and threw it to the ground. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down and buried his face into her breasts. Olivia just giggled. Mark smiled and flipped her over so he was on top.

Olivia started kissing him as she led her hands down his chest and went to his belt but quickly felt his hand lead her back to his chest. She said nothing and kept her hands on his chest as they kissed.

Mark unbuttoned her jeans and played with the elastic on her panties and lightly touched her skin. Olivia led her hand to his belt again but he again moved it.

She broke the kiss "What's wrong?"

"I…I…Nothing" Mark whispered as he started kissing her again. Olivia said nothing and kissed him and went to his belt again and unbuckled it as she pulled his jeans off she felt his body tense up in nervousness.

She broke the kiss again "Mark we don't need to do this" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his back.

"Yes we do" Mark whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Then what's bothering you?" She whispered stroking his back.

"The…I just…I don't know" Mark whispered as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"The scars?" Olivia whispered looking at him. Mark just looked at the wall and nodded. "I don't care about the scars,"

"I don't want you to think anything different of me"

"I would never think anything different about you because of some dumb scars" Olivia whispered stroking his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"But its not the same" Mark whispered.

"You know every scar on my body and how I got it?" Olivia asked recalling when they were engaged of spending the whole night exploring each other's body and telling stories about their scars.

"Of course" Mark answered.

"Then I want to know all your new scars only if you let me" Olivia whispered hugging him. "Will you let me?"

Mark said nothing for a while and then took her hand and put it to a scar on his chest "I got tazard after getting in a fight"

Olivia just nodded. He led her hand to his ribcage "Baton from a guard, they beat me after I slammed a guys head into the tile of the bathroom" Olivia's eyes just got watery but she nodded.

He led her hand to his boxers "Knife, after…after I got raped" He whispered in a very low voice.

Olivia nodded with her eyes full of tears "Thank you" She whispered looking at him. "Thank you for letting me in"

Mark just nodded and hugged her. She hugged him back and kissed his cheek. He kissed her cheek and went to her lips. She kissed him back and gently pulled down his boxers. Mark's body tensed up for a second but Olivia hugged him "It's ok" she whispered softly in his ear. Mark just nodded and pulled her jeans down.

Olivia moved down his body and kissed the scar on his chest and then the scar on his ribcage and then the scars on his penis. She moved back up and kissed his cheek "I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too," He whispered kissing her cheek.

After 10 minutes of making love they heard a knock on the door. They stopped and looked at each other.

"Mommy?" They heard Mike's voice.

"Are you guys awake cause there are ghosts in our closet" They heard Matt's voice.

Mark just shook his head "Don't answer and they'll go away" He whispered lying under Olivia and already inside of her.

"We can't just leave them out there" Olivia whispered kissing his neck.

"They'll go away," Mark whispered playfully tickling her. Olivia quickly covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh to loudly.

"Stop" She whispered giggling pushing his hand away.

"Daddy?" Matt called again "We're scared"

"C'mon they're scared we cant just leave them out there, its not right" Olivia whispered as she pulled herself off of him. Mark took her and pulled her back. "Later, I promise" She whispered smiling giving him a kiss.

"Mommy?" Another knock on the door.

"Coming sweetheart" Olivia called out as she got off of Mark. Mark groaned and took the blanket and covered himself. Olivia grabbed her robe and pulled it on and then threw Mark's boxers on the bed. Mark pulled them on under the blanket as Olivia grabbed all their clothes and shoved them under the bed.

She unlocked the door and opened it and Matt and Mike where standing there holding their blankets. Olivia bent down to be at their eyelevel "What's wrong guys?"

"Ghosts in our closet" Mike answered.

"And beds" Matt added.

"You guys see them?" Mark asked sitting up in bed.

"No, but they are there, can you check and make them go away?" Mike asked looking at Mark.

"Why don't you guys just beat them up?" Mark asked smirking.

"Daddy, you can't beat up ghosts, that's why they are ghosts," Matt said throwing his hands up in the air at the same time as Mike.

"Daddy go check their closets and then check our closet for ghosts" Olivia said smiling stroking the twin's hair.

"You have ghosts also?" Mike asked looking up at her.

"Yes we do, so hurry up daddy," Olivia answered jerking her head to the twin's room. Mark smiled and got off the bed. He picked the twins up and put Mike on his back and held Matt in his arms.

"Lets go find those ghosts" Mark said going to their closet.

"You first" Mike suggested.

"How about we go together?" Mark asked smiling. The twin's just nodded. Mark opened the closet "BOO!" He yelled out on purpose. Both of the twins got startled, Matt him on the shoulder and Mike held on tighter.

"Don't do that," Matt yelled giving him a look, Mark returned the same look, both of the twins smiled.

"Lets yell out for the ghosts" Mark said. All three yelled out "Ghosts?" at the same time. "See no ghosts"

"Maybe they went under the bed," Mike suggested. Mark nodded and put both on the ground and kneeled down with them to look under the bed.

Olivia came to the doorway and saw them and smiled "BOO!" All three guys got startled. Mark just laughed but the twins started crying.

"Boys its just mommy" Mark said hugging both of them as they cried.

Olivia quickly walked over and bent down and took Matt in her arms "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare you"

"We thought you were the ghost" Matt choked out through tears.

"Mommy isn't the ghost she is too pretty, plus I think you guys scared away the ghosts already, they won't be bothering you anymore. You guys want to fly?" Mark asked smiling looking at the two. They smiled and nodded. Mark picked Mike up and held him as if he was a plane. "He is going to crash oh no" Mark landed him on the bed and gave him a kiss.

"Mattie has to fly too," Olivia said smiling. Mark smiled and took Matt and flew him around the room and put him in bed.

"I'm going to check mommy's closet for ghosts, if you guys see a ghost you yell out mommy or daddy and I'm here, I promise" Mark said giving both of them a kiss as Olivia kissed them on the head.

"Goodnight" The twins said in unison as they waved. Mark and Olivia waved and went out of the room.

"Let me check for those ghosts" Mark teased pushing her inside of their bedroom and locking the door behind them. Olivia just laughed and pushed him onto the bed and stood above him. Mark just smiled as she took his boxers and pulled them off and then slowly took off her robe. Mark sat up and pulled her on top of him and kissed her.

Olivia woke up at 9 and it was raining outside. She rolled her eyes and got out of bed only in Mark's boxers and one of his t-shirts. As she was changing into her jeans Mark came in.

"Hey cutie" He said smiling as he closed the door behind him and looked at her sitting on the bed pulling on her jeans.

"Hi" She said grinning as she took off his shirt and grabbed one of her sweaters.

Mark kneeled down by her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Last night was amazing"

Olivia just smiled and pulled on her sweater "I definitely agree"

"Maybe we can have an encore tonight?" Mark asked smirking as he moved on top of her.

"Maybe" Olivia teased grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Mark kissed her cheek and then went to her lips. Olivia kissed him back and then they heard a knock on the door.

Mark groaned and broke the kiss "Why every time?"

Olivia just smiled "Who is it?" She called out.

"Your offspring" James called back.

Olivia laughed and pushed Mark off of her. Mark got up and wiped his lip "Come in"

James opened the door and stuck his head in a little bit "Dad some lawyer dude is looking for you"

"Lawyer?" Mark asked confused.

"That's what I said," James answered rolling his eyes. Mark rolled his eyes and went out of the room. Olivia followed and James went up to his room.

Mark opened the door and a man with a nice suit and a briefcase was standing there. Mark just looked at him totally confused "Can I help you?"

"Are you Mark Anderson?"

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"Jeffrey Ross, I'm an attorney"

Mark and Olivia looked even confused now. Jeffrey sensed that they were confused and spoke up again "I'm Nicole Porter's attorney."

Mark's eyes just got wide at the name. He knew it well, his ex-girlfriends name. Olivia looked up at Mark and sensed that he knew whom Nicole Porter was.

"Mr. Anderson I think its better if we talk in private" Jeffrey said in a completely serious tone. This time Olivia didn't giggle at the name since she was completely concerned at what was going on.

"Why don't you come in," Mark offered moving out of the way and still in complete shock.

Jeffrey came into the house and Mark led him to their living room. The twins were lying on the couch and watching cartoons.

"Guys go in your room," Mark said picking them up and putting them on the ground.

"Ok, daddy" Mike said as he and Matt ran in thier room.

"Who's Nicole Porter?" Olivia asked quietly looking at Mark.

"My ex" Mark answered quietly as he sat down on the couch next to Jeffrey and Olivia joined him.

"Mr. Anderson unfortunately I'm here to bring some rather bad news," Jeffrey said sort of uncomfortably. "Ms. Porter passed away last week from lung cancer"

Mark's mouth just dropped and he just kept looking at the attorney. Olivia looked at Mark and saw his face went completely pale.

"I think we should do this in private"

"It's fine" Mark said taking Olivia's hand.

Jeffrey looked at Olivia and then Mark and nodded "She left everything to her son and the father of her son"

Olivia looked confused for a second and quickly realized what the attorney was talking about.

"What's that got to…" Mark started and stopped realizing what was going on. He was the father of that child. "What? That's not possible"

"The child is 18 and Ms. Porter left him in your custody"

"If he is 18 he doesn't need a guardian" Olivia spoke up.

"Um…under these circumstances he does" Jeffrey said pulling out an envelope from his blazer. He started to give it to Mark but Mark was in complete shock and wasn't paying attention, Olivia took the envelope and opened it and pulled out a piece of paper.

She looked at it and then read out loud "Under the state law of New York Mr. Dexter Zane Porter is not allowed without guardianship until the age of 21. His parole requires guardianship until the age of 21 after being in the juvenile center for 2 years for the assault of Neal McCormick." Olivia finished and her mouth just dropped realizing that her stepson was a convict. Total shock came over her realizing that he would be living with them.


	13. Meetings and Goodbyes

Next morning…

Mark and Olivia just lay in bed and kept looking at each other. "I love you" Mark whispered.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered back. "You ready for this?"

"I think so. You?"

"I think so"

"We should get going before were late" Mark suggested. Olivia nodded and gave him a kiss and got out of bed. They got dressed and went out of their room.

James and Jenny were eating cereal and arguing.

"Jen c'mon The Offspring is horrible, all of their songs sound the same," James argued as he took a spoonful of his cereal.

"Oh please, Guns & Roses is horrible, I mean who ever said that long hair was in for rockers was seriously disturbed" Jenny argued and on purpose took some of James's cereal. James just looked at her. Jenny smiled and shrugged.

"Dad can you please tell her that Guns & Roses is a good band?" James asked looking at Mark.

"I was never a fan of the big hair either" Mark answered as he poured coffee for him and Olivia. Jenny just smiled proudly at James. James just rolled his eyes and returned to his breakfast.

"You two going to pick up the long lost kid now?" James asked looking at Mark and Olivia.

"James" Olivia warned. "He is your half brother and your sharing a bedroom with him"

"Jen five bucks he has dad's blue eyes" James betted looking at Jenny.

"Your on" Jenny agreed nodding as both got up and went to the living room.

"Lets go" Mark said grabbing his car keys. Olivia nodded and followed him outside.

They got to the attorney's office and Olivia sat in the waiting room while Mark signed papers for his son and the things his ex left him since he had to do it in private.

Olivia looked through some magazines and just waited. A couple of minutes later a kid that looked 20 came in the office. He had baggy jeans and his boxers were showing. His hair was somewhat long and his bangs were almost covering his eyes. He was attractive and had lots of muscle. He had an Ipod in his back pocket and headphones around his neck.

He flopped down on a chair and slouched. He tapped his foot along to the music that was blaring from his headphones which was rap.

The secretary looked up at him and Olivia could quickly see that the kid annoyed her. The kid didn't annoy her but the music did since no one in her family listened to rap and every other word was a curse word. The kid looked over at her and smirked. Olivia smiled back politely and looked at her magazine again.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it and took a drag.

The secretary looked up at him and saw the smoke "There's no smoking here"

"You wont die, relax" The boy said rolling his eyes.

"Sir please put out your cigarette" the secretary tried again.

The kid took another drag and smiled "So sue me"

"Maybe you should put out the smoke" Olivia spoke up looking at him.

The kid looked over at her and blew smoke in her direction and then threw it on the floor that had carpet on it "Happy?" He asked smiling cockily and stepped on the smoke with his shoe.

The secretary's mouth just dropped looking at the white carpet. "Sir we will…"

"Fuck off" The kid interrupted and got up and went to the bathroom.

Olivia and the secretary just looked at each other. "I swear some kids don't have manners" Olivia just nodded in agreement.

The kid came out and flopped down on the chair and looked at the two women "You ladies talked about me?"

Olivia looked at him already annoyed with him "Yes"

The boy smiled and winked at Olivia "I don't mind you talking about me" He said and moved down the chairs and sat down on the chair right next to Olivia.

Olivia looked at him and the door to Jeffrey's office opened. Jeffrey poked his head though and saw the teenager and motioned for him to come in. The boy got up and winked at Olivia and went into the office.

Olivia's mouth dropped realizing that was her stepson "Damn it" she mumbled to herself. Jeffrey motioned for her to come in also. Olivia got up and went into the office. Mark finished signing a paper and just looked up at the two new people in the room.

His eyes went to Olivia then the kid and then to Olivia again.

"Mr. Anderson this is your son Zane" Jeffrey introduced.

"So you're the dude that knocked my mom up" Zane said smirking and stuck his hands in his baggy pockets.

"I wouldn't call it that but ok, name is Mark Anderson" Mark said holding his hand out. Zane rolled his eyes and shook his hand. "This is my wife, Olivia Benson" Mark said pointing to Olivia.

Zane just smiled at her. "Hi step mom" Olivia smiled slightly. "What's with the different last names?"

"Actually her legal name is Olivia Benson Anderson but everyone just sticks with her maiden name" Mark explained. "I thought your name was Dexter"

"First name, I like my middle name better, I guess when you're a bastard child you don't get the normal names" Zane said smirking.

"I didn't know about you, your mom never told me"

"Don't worry about it, mom didn't like to brag about a kid who went to jail and didn't have a dad. What job you have?"

"Um…I'm a federal agent and Olivia is a cop," Mark answered sort of uncomfortably.

Zane just chuckled "Oh the irony, this is just fucking great, you might know my parole officer" Zane said smiling and left the office.

"That would be all for today Mr. Anderson" Jeffrey said looking at him. Mark nodded and shook his hand. Olivia and him walked out of the office.

"So" Olivia said just to start a conversation.

"He seems ok right? I mean aside from being in prison," Mark asked looking at her.

"I guess" Olivia said shrugging not wanting to tell him that her stepson hit on her earlier. They walked out of the building and Zane was sitting on the steps and smoking. "Can you please tell him not to smoke in the house?" Olivia whispered. Mark just nodded.

"Hey man?"

Zane got off the steps and took a last drag and through the smoke away. "What now?"

"I guess you come home with us, can you not smoke in the house cause we have twin 4 year olds and we would appreciate that"

"Yea whatever. You only got those twins?" Zane asked.

"We got another boy and girl who are 16" Olivia answered.

"Twins also?"

"No, Jenny was adopted and it just ended up being they are the same age, James is our first son" Olivia answered as all three started walking to Mark's mustang.

"Cool car" Zane said looking at the car and nodding.

Mark smirked a little and nodded "Thanks" All three got in the car and drove off.

They got to their house half an hour later.

All three walked in and James, Jenny, Daniel and Tommy were sitting in the living room. Tommy looked up and saw Zane and the smile he had on faded.

"Zane" Tommy muttered angrily.

"Tommy" Zane said smiling.

Everyone looked at them.

"You two know each other?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just a little" Zane answered grinning and winking at Tommy. Tommy got off the couch and got in Zane's face. "How's Jessica?"

Tommy kept staring at him coldly "So you're the forgotten one?"

"And you are?"

"Your half cousin" Tommy answered angrily.

"One word to describe you ex" Zane whispered smirking "Kinky"

"One word to describe you" Tommy whispered "Bastard"

Both of the boys grabbed each other's shirts and got ready to punch each other. Mark pulled Tommy away. James got up and pushed Zane into a wall. "Don't touch my cousin" James threatened angrily staring at Zane.

"Let me guess your James my half brother" Zane said and got in James's face.

"Yea I am" James answered not being intimidated at all even if Zane was taller then him. Olivia and Jenny exchanged looks.

"I suggest you get out of my face you little pussy" Zane said staring down at James.

"I suggest you don't use that language in front of my mother and sister, you bastard." James threatened glaring at him.

"Or what?" Zane provoked and pushed James purposefully. James smiled cockily and tackled him down instantly. They started wrestling in the living room. Mark ran back in the room after hearing commotion. Olivia and Daniel grabbed James and pulled him off as Mark grabbed Zane and separated the two.

"I'm going to go Kelly's house" James said getting loose from their grip and glaring at Zane and walked out of the house.

Zane looked at Jenny and winked as he smirked when Mark let go of him.

Jenny just glared at him and took Daniel's hand "Don't touch my brother again and for the sake of me not throwing up don't wink at me" She said and led Daniel outside with her.

"Feisty family you got" Zane teased grinning as he flopped down on the couch. Mark said nothing and went to the kitchen. Olivia followed.

"Tommy what the hell was that?" Olivia asked looking at Tommy sitting at the kitchen table.

"He had sex with my girlfriend a couple of years ago." Tommy answered angrily. "I came to say bye cause I'm leaving for my tour in a couple of hours," He said getting off the chair. Mark and Olivia said their goodbyes and Tommy left.

Mark went into their bedroom and Olivia followed. She closed the bedroom door and behind her and leaned on it "Mark I don't like him"

"Why?"

"Why? Because first he fights with our nephew, then our son, then he flirts with our daughter, I'm sorry but I really don't like him"

Mark turned around and looked at her "He's my son also Olivia, I cant just give him up for adoption because you don't like him"

"I think my kids are my important to me then him," Olivia said a little pissed off.

"What am I supposed to do? Not like him or not give him a chance because he got in an argument with our kids? He's new to this just like all of us," Mark said in a louder voice.

"Well I think that our kids should be more important to you then someone you met today," Olivia said in a louder voice.

"They are important to me but it's my fault that he is this way, I never met him and if I did he sure as hell wouldn't be like this!"

"Like you? Cause Mark that is you out there! You get cocky like that and you just want to fight with someone"

"That is such crap and you know it! I'm not like that, don't even try to say that!" Mark yelled angrily.

"Oh yea? Like father like son. Zane turned out like that and you turned out like your father, no matter how much you want to deny it some of your father is in you and you passed the criminal on to him!" Olivia yelled angrily.

"Well in that case like mother like daughter! No matter how much you try to deny it your mothers rape will always be in you, cause you're the product of a rape and you will never be able to let that go no matter how many rapists you throw in jail!"

"Oh this is coming from the man that put a gun to his head and wanted to take his life after he got raped? Real manly sweetie!"

"Screw you! This is coming from the woman that kissed her colleague? Cause that wasn't slutty at all!"

"Screw you!"

"Go to hell!"

"I want a divorce!" Olivia yelled angrily. "I cant do this anymore Mark, its just too much"

"You read my mind!" Mark yelled back angrily and stormed out of the room and then out of the house.

Olivia started crying and sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her body. Jenny came to the door and saw her.

"Mom?" She asked slowly approaching her. Olivia wiped her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Olivia answered still wiping her eyes.

"You and dad?" Jenny asked quietly as she sat down by her.

Olivia just nodded "Were getting a divorce" Jenny just looked at her and hugged her.

The twins came by the door and holding Daniel's hand "What's wrong with Mommy?" Matt asked looking at Olivia.

"Danny can you please take them outside?" Jenny asked looking at him.

Danny nodded and picked them up "C'mon guys its girl talk time." He said carrying them out to the backyard. James came and saw him.

"What's going on?"

"Your mom is crying and Jen just told me to take your brothers outside" Daniel answered as he sat down on the steps with the twins. James nodded and went into the house.

He went to Olivia's room. "What happened?" He whispered as he sat down on the floor next to the two girls.

"Mom and dad are getting a divorce," Jenny answered still hugging Olivia. James's mouth just dropped.

"Guys go have fun, I'll be fine, Jen go out with Danny and James go out with Kelly" Olivia said wiping her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere when you're upset" James said leaning on the bed.

"Same here" Jenny said.

"No, go ahead, I'll be fine" Olivia said with a small smile. Both of them shook their heads.

"Jen can I share your bedroom tonight cause I don't want to share with Zane?" James asked looking at her.

"You got the floor," Jenny answered smiling. Olivia smiled a little. James jumped on the bed and hugged both of them and playfully tackled them on the bed. Both girls laughed.

"Mom I don't like that kid" James said still hugging them.

"Me neither" Jenny added.

"He is your half brother guys, be nice to him for your father"

"Not mine biologically, so I don't really need to be nice," Jenny said smiling.

"Lucky ass" James mumbled. Jenny just grinned.

"Go have fun you two, I need to go to work to get something anyway" Olivia said sitting up.

"Are you sure?" James asked looking at her.

Olivia nodded "Yea go ahead" Both of them gave her a kiss and got off the bed and went out of the room. Olivia looked at a picture of her and Mark and faced it down so she wouldn't look at it cause they looked so happy compared to what they were this week.

"Mom, Daniel and I will stay here to watch the twins," Jenny said when Olivia came out of the room. Olivia nodded and went out of the house.

She got to the precinct and Elliot was sitting at his desk and doing paper work. She sat across him and looked at the picture of her and Mark with the kids sitting on her desk.

Elliot looked up and noticed her "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Olivia took the picture from her desk and showed it to him "Do I look happy here?"

Elliot raised an eyebrow sort of confused "Yes"

"I haven't looked happy this whole week have I?" She asked as she put her picture down.

"Not really. What's going on?" Elliot asked totally confused.

"Mark and I are getting a divorce, I just cant take it anymore, were not the same people, we met Zane and…"

"Zane? Who's Zane?"

"Mark's other kid" Olivia answered "He got his girlfriend pregnant before me and him met and the woman died of lung cancer and left him in Mark's custody, we found out yesterday"

Elliot just looked at her "Ok, this week is crazy"

"Tell me about it" Olivia said rolling her eyes "I just can't take all of this, I don't like it when my personal life has as much drama as work. I'm supposed to be relaxed when I'm home with my husband and kids but I feel just the opposite."

"What happened?"

"We got in a huge argument and I asked for a divorce and he just yelled back 'you read my mind' and he left the house. The kids hate Zane and I hate him also"

"Liv…I don't know what to say I mean normally you talk to Mark about this stuff, why don't you talk to him about this and see if you can work it out?" Elliot suggested.

"Cause El, I really think I want the divorce, I love him too much to see us suffer like this, maybe we weren't meant for each other," Olivia answered with a small shrug.

"Liv if anyone belongs together its you two, but if that's what you want then ok get a divorce" Elliot said nodding. Olivia nodded and rested her head on her desk and kept looking at Mark and her on the picture and how happy they were.

A/N: Please leave reviews!


	14. If she is happy I'll take the misery

Couple of days later…

Olivia woke up in an empty bed. She stared at her ceiling for a while and just figured it was for the best since they went through too much this week and it couldn't be the same.

She got out of bed and put on her work clothes cause today was her first day back. She pulled on her gun and badge and went out of the room.

James and Jenny were sitting at the table eating cereal and not talking at all.

"Good morning" Olivia said as she poured her juice. Both of the kids just waved and kept their eyes on their breakfast. Olivia said nothing and took a sip of her juice. They heard the doorbell ring. Olivia opened the door and Mark was standing there.

"I just came by to get my badge and gun," He explained. Olivia nodded and moved out of the way.

Mark came in the house and saw the kids "Good morning guys" Neither said anything nor waved. James got off his chair and past by Mark and put his bowl in the sink. "No greetings?" Mark tried again.

James turned around to look at him "What's so good about it?" Mark just looked at him "You know I never thought I could hate my own father but I just proved myself wrong" James said and grabbed his book bag and left the house.

Mark's heart just sank hearing that his own son hated him. He quickly took a deep breath cause he felt tears coming to him. Jenny got off her chair and walked past him and put her bowl in the sink "How's Danny honey?" Mark tried again.

Jenny turned around to look at him "Like you care."

"Don't speak to your father like that" Olivia spoke up seeing that Mark was getting teary eyed. Jenny said nothing and grabbed her book bag and turned to leave the house.

"Don't walk out on your mother" Mark said looking at her.

Jenny turned and looked at him "Your right that's your job. Just so you know dad you broke your children for life" She said and stormed out of the house.

Mark looked at Olivia "They think I asked for the divorce?" Olivia said nothing and kept looking at his sad watery blue eyes "Congratulations Olivia you just got custody of our children" Mark said and went to their bedroom to get his badge.

"Mark I didn't tell them that" Olivia said following him.

Mark grabbed his gun and badge and put it on his belt and walked back to her "It's fine baby, you'll get to have our children everyday, I'll see them once a week, they will hate me, just what I wanted when _you_ asked for a divorce." He whispered as he fought back tears. "Be careful at work, goodbye" He whispered and left the house.

Olivia just buried her face in her hands and fought back tears.

"Mommy?"

Olivia looked up and saw the twins standing there "Yea?"

"When is daddy coming home? We miss him," Mike said in a sad voice.

Olivia walked over and kneeled by them "Guys daddy won't live with us anymore, but daddy will come by when he can to see you guys"

"Why wont he live with us? Is he mad at us?" Matt asked also in a sad voice.

"No, no, he isn't mad at you guys, daddy is mad at mommy and mommy is mad at daddy, so sometimes adults have to separate when they are very mad at each other" Olivia tried to explain. The twins just nodded slightly.

They heard a doorbell. Olivia got up and went to the door. She opened it and her sister in law was standing there.

"Hey Kristen" Olivia said with a small smile.

"Hi, I'm taking care of the twins today right?"

"Yea," Olivia answered as she moved out of the way. Kristen came in and closed the door behind her.

"Liv you hurt him," She said looking at Olivia.

"How's he doing?" Olivia asked knowing that Mark spent the nights at his sister's house.

"He hasn't slept any of these nights. The other night I woke up and saw him looking at a picture of the twins on their birthday."

Olivia just nodded "I have to get to work, if you need anything just call" She grabbed her jacket and left the house.

She got to work around 7.

"Hey" Elliot greeted when he saw her.

"Hi" She said quietly as she sat down "Were your kids mad when you and Kathy got a divorce?"

Elliot shrugged a little "Maybe but are situation isn't the same, I was hardly home and when I was I didn't talk."

"The kids think that Mark asked for the divorce and that he broke up the family and Mark being Mark he took the blame for it. So now they are mad at him. This morning James actually told him that he hated him"

Elliot just looked at her and felt extremely bad for Mark since he always got the short end of the stick because he was such a good guy. "Liv that isn't fair to him, you know that Mark loves the kids and it's going to crush him to think that his own kids hate him. You need to tell the kids that it wasn't Mark's fault"

Olivia just nodded knowingly and opened a file on her desk.

Mark sat in his office for a while and just looked at a picture of their wedding. They looked so happy. What happened?

He went out of his office and went down the hall. He knocked on a door and waited. George opened the door and just looked at him.

"Come in" George said moving out of the way. Mark said nothing and came in and flopped down on his couch. "I heard what happened with you and Olivia"

"You gossip like a little girl?" Mark teased staring up at the ceiling.

"Actual John told me" George answered smirking as he sat down at his chair.

"Well John is a girl too"

George just smiled "You came to talk or make jokes?"

"I make jokes while I talk"

George just chuckled "What's going on?"

"James told me he hated me this morning," Mark answered. "Jenny told me that I ruined the family. The kids think I asked for a divorce"

"But Olivia did?"

"Yea"

"Why didn't you just tell them it wasn't your fault?"

"And have them hate Olivia?" Mark asked looking over at him "Do you know me at all?"

George smiled "You're still protecting her, how come?"

"You know why"

"You still love her?"

"Hell yes" Mark answered staring up at the ceiling. "I need to get you a girlfriend George"

"Were here to talk about you not me"

"My sister is free, you can be around me all the time and shrink me cause I'm going to keep bothering you until I move on from liv"

"If you still love her why are you divorcing her?"

"Because its what she wants. If it makes her happy then it's worth my misery"

"You really think she is happy without you?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" Mark said and turned to the side to face George "So how's life been treating you?"

"Fine thank you. Maybe we should stick to this" George suggested smirking.

"Did I tell you I have a fifth kid?"

"I heard"

"John again?" Mark asked smiling.

"Fin"

"Those two are like little school girls"

George couldn't resist not laughing.

"Oh my god he laughs, it's a miracle" Mark teased smiling. "You would get along with my sister very well, I give you permission to date her."

"I'm fine thanks"

"Hey my sister is pretty, better then you could ever pull off" Mark teased as he sat up on the couch. "I'm going to go"

"If you need to talk I'm here" George said with a small nod.

"I know, thanks man" Mark said with a nod and left his office.

Olivia got home around 6. James and Zane were arguing and Jenny was in the middle trying to break them apart.

"Dude who the hell do you think you are to delete my stuff on _my_ computer!" James yelled angrily.

"I needed the computer and your stuff was slowing it down!" Zane yelled back.

"C'mon knock it off!" Jenny yelled at both trying to hold back James from hitting Zane.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked stepping in the middle and separating them.

"Your stepson that's what" James answered crossing his arms on his chest.

"Relax shrimp download your rock music again" Zane said coolly and walked past him and went outside. James swung his hand to hit me but Olivia grabbed him and gave him a warning look. James rolled his eyes and walked away to the kitchen.

Jenny and Olivia followed. "James please don't fight with him," Olivia pleaded as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Why is he even living with us?" James snapped as he paced around the kitchen.

"He needs to stay here until his lawyer changes his address, he will be gone soon" Olivia told them "I don't want you two talking to your father like you did this morning, he loves you very much and he doesn't deserve that from you two"

"Mom he is divorcing you and he just gave up on us," James snapped.

"What makes you think he asked for the divorce?" Olivia asked looking at both. Both of them looked at her confused.

"You asked for a divorce?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea" Olivia answered nodding "We just needed some change and both of us went through too much to still be together"

James just looked at her and shook his head and walked out of the kitchen and went to Jenny's room since he was sleeping there while Zane slept in his room. Jenny said nothing and just followed him. Olivia let out deep breath and buried her face in her hands.

Olivia woke up at 6 to an empty bed again. She rolled her eyes and told herself to get used to it. She got dressed and put on her gun and badge and left the room.

Jenny and James were sitting at the table exchanging CD's into each other's CD cases.

"Mom you have to pick me up from school today cause Jenny has to go see that college thing and you said I cant skateboard with my wrist" James said holding up his wrist that had a cast on it.

"What about Kelly?" Olivia asked as she poured orange juice and took a sip of it.

"She's out of town with her parents" James answered.

"Ok, I'll pick you up" Olivia said nodding.

"Oh and Aunt Kristen picked up the twins already so when you get James go get them cause James can watch them" Jenny said grabbing the car keys.

Olivia just nodded. Both grabbed their book bags and left the house. Olivia grabbed her own car keys and left the house.

It was around 2 in the afternoon and Olivia was getting ready to leave. Her phone rang. "Benson"

"It's me" Mark's voice said.

"Hi" Olivia said quietly as she walked to the hall.

"That attorney called me and he changed the paper work so I'll come by later after work to pick him up cause Nicole left him her apartment so were going to stay there"

"You want me to drop him off cause I need to pick up James from school and then the twins from Kristen's?"

"Yea sure thanks"

"No problem." Olivia said quietly as she left the precinct and went to her car.

"Ok…bye" Mark said finding it awkward not to say I love you before he hung up the phone since he was used to it for 17 years.

"Ok…bye" Olivia said also feeling awkward. Both closed their phones at the same time.

Olivia drove to her house and picked up Zane.

"Mark called and your going to stay your old apartment cause your mom left you that," Olivia said as she drove to James's school. Zane said nothing and just nodded. Olivia said nothing and kept her eyes on the road.

Both kept quiet until they reached James's school. James came out and got in the back seat and just looked at Zane.

"Relax kid, I'm going to my place you'll have your room back" Zane said feeling his eyes on him.

"Thank god" James mumbled as he put on his seat belt. No one said anything. Olivia drove to Kristen's house and picked the twins up and then drove to Zane's old place.

No one said anything as they road through a green light.

"Mom!" James yelled as a van came full speed and passed the red light on the other side and hit the rear end of their car. Their car spun a couple of times and went off a small hill and spun upside down and landed on the roof of the car.

The car quickly caught fire since the gas was leaking.

Zane opened his eyes and looked at his arm that was bleeding from the broken glass. The side if his head was bleeding and he was hanging upside down. He looked over at Olivia and the side of her head was bleeding and she was already unconscious.

"James?" Zane yelled out. No answer. He moved his head a little even though it was in horrible pain. James cast was soaked in blood from his broken wrist and his neck was bleeding from the broken glass and he was unconscious also. He looked at the twins and both of them were unconscious.

Zane put his hands on the roof of the car and pulled himself up cause the seatbelt was tight on his neck cause they were upside down. He reached for his back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his pocketknife that his late grandfather gave him and he always carried it for good luck because it was the only thing he had of him. He cut his own seatbelt and fell down on the roof.

The window by him blew up from the fire "Fuck!" he screamed quickly covering his head. He crawled out of the car and went in the back and broke James's window with his foot and then pulled open his car door.

He crawled under James and cut his seatbelt and pulled him out and dragged him out of the car to the grass up the hill.

He ran back and another part of the car blew up which sent Zane flying back a couple of feet. He got up now the back of his head bleeding and feeling like a thousand pounds. He ran down the hill and slid on the grass to be away from fire that was now engulfed around the whole car. He crawled in again and cut the twins seatbelt and crawled back out. He heard sirens and a bunch of officers running down the hill.

"Get them" Zane said and started coughing from the smoke around him. He handed Matt to an officer and then pulled Mike out and gave him to another officer. The top of the car exploded and the whole car caught on fire.

A bunch of officers grabbed Zane and started to pull him out.

"No! Let go! I have to get her!" Zane screamed trying to reach for Olivia but they kept pulling him out.

"The car is going to explode! We have to get you out!" An officer yelled grabbing his legs and pulled him out. Zane sat up and punched the officer in the face and kicked the other away and crawled back in the car.

The window by Olivia exploded and Zane just moved by her so the glass didn't hit her. He cut her seat belt and wrapped his arms around her waist "Pull!" He yelled. The officers grabbed his legs and with all force pulled him out and him holding Olivia. His pocketknife fell out of his hands and got lost in the fire. The officers grabbed Olivia and carried her up the hill and another officer picked Zane up and carried him away.

Couple of seconds later the whole car exploded. Everyone flew to the ground from the loud impact. Zane sat up and looked at the burning fire and knowing he would never again see his pocketknife, which was the only thing that was passed down in his family. He quickly passed out from the blood loss.

Mark and a couple of his agents were dressed up in vests on a building and with the SWAT team around waiting for their perp. Mark's phone rang.

"Now?" Logan asked looking at him.

"Shut up" Mark mumbled and put his weapon down and pulled out his cell phone "Anderson…WHAT? Are they ok…I'm on my way" He closed his cell "I have to go" He said and ran down the stairs.

"What happened?" Logan called.

"Family emergency" Mark called back and took off his vest and threw it to the ground as he ran to his car. He got in and put the sirens on and drove off full speed.

Mark ran into the hospital as fast as he could he almost skid to a stop at the service desk "Olivia…Benson" He said out of breathe.

"Room 220" The clerk answered. Mark sprinted up the stairs not even bothering to wait for the elevator. He ran as fast as he could down the hall and got to room 220. He opened the door but she wasn't there.

He turned to look at a nurse "I'm Olivia Benson's next of kin. Where is she?"

"She is in surgery…"

"Surgery?" Mark cut off in a loud voice "What the hell happened?"

"Maybe you should speak to the doctor" The nurse suggested and led him to a room. She knocked on the window and a doctor came out "This is Olivia Benson's next of kin"

"Mark Anderson, I'm her husband" Mark said looking at the doctor in total shock.

"Sir I'm sorry to say but the baby…"

"Baby?" Mark cut off in a loud voice. "What? What baby? I think you got the wrong patient. My wife isn't pregnant"

In that second a couple of nurses rolled Olivia out with an oxygen mask over her face. "Is that your wife sir?" The doctor asked looking at Mark.

Mark's mouth just dropped and kept looking at Olivia "Yea" He uttered in shock.

"She was three months pregnant with a baby girl, the car accident made her have a miscarriage. I'm really sorry sir"

Mark just nodded and watched them roll Olivia into her room. "Do you know were my kids are?"

The doctor looked at his notepad "James Anderson room 218, Michael and Matthew Anderson 217 and Dexter Porter room 215"

"Thank you" Mark said with a small nod still in shock over the baby. He walked down the hall and went into the twin's room and looked at them. Both were still sleeping and had bandages on their heads. He gave them a kiss and went out of the room.

He went into James's room and he was sleeping and his neck had bandages over it and they changed his cast. Mark smiled seeing that the hospital ran out of white casts and put on a pink one temporarily. He grabbed a marker that was by his bed and wrote on his cast 'Pretty in Pink' He gave him a kiss on the head and left the room.

He got to Zane's room. He was asleep and had an oxygen mask over his face and tubes up his arm. His other arm was wrapped up in gauze and he had stitches on the side of his head. Mark looked at him and just like all of his kids he gave him a kiss on the head and left.

He got to Olivia's room and sat down by her and took her hand. Olivia had bandages on the side of her head and was sleeping. Mark gently touched her stomach and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He gave her a kiss on the stomach and then kissed her hand and kept looking at her.

He knew why she didn't tell him. The time was never good. He got raped and he needed her. They found out he had a son and fought and she wanted a divorce. The time was never right. He rested his face on her hand and just looked up at her and kissed her hand as he fought back tears thinking of the baby girl they were never going to have.


	15. You need to wake up now

It was 2 in the morning. Jenny was sitting in the twin's room and Elliot was sitting in Olivia's room while Mark talked to the cops about what happened.

Mark walked to the vending machine while the officer talked "The guy didn't survive"

Mark looked over at him "Was he drunk?"

"Yea, he was intoxicated, he ran the red light and he died instantly when he hit your wife's car cause he didn't have a seat belt on," The officer explained as Mark got three sodas.

"Our car?" Mark asked not caring whatsoever that the driver was dead since he killed his baby girl.

"It blew up" The officer answered "If your son didn't pull out your kids before we got there someone would have died"

"Which son?"

"Um…not the one with the cast but the other one" The cop answered as they walked back to the rooms.

Mark nodded "Zane"

"Yea, he kicked our officers so he they would let go of him so he could crawl back in and pull your wife out"

"Thanks" Mark said in a low voice as he shook hands with the officer.

"No problem, hope your family gets well soon," The officer said with a small nod before he left.

Mark opened the twin's room and handed Jenny a soda and sat down by them.

Jenny just looked at him watching the twins "How did it happen?"

"Huh?" Mark looked over at her.

"How did it happen?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Dad what happened?" Jenny pushed more.

"Drunk driver" Mark answered taking the Mike's hand.

"Bastard" Jenny said under her breath.

"Watch your mouth" Mark said giving her a look. Jenny just shrugged and took Matt's hand.

"How's mom?"

"I don't know, Elliot is with her I was going to go over there now. Why don't you go see how Zane is doing?"

"Is he still going to live with us?" Jenny asked getting up from the chair and opening her soda.

"I don't know sweetie," Mark answered giving Mike a kiss on the head. "Just so you know Zane pulled them out of the car before he past out"

"Oh" Jenny looked at him "I'm going to go check on him" She left the room feeling bad that she was mean to Zane over the time he lived with them.

Mark got off the chair and kissed both of the twins on the head and went to Olivia's room.

Elliot was sitting there and just looking at her. Mark sat down by him and handed him a soda. "Anything different?"

"No" Elliot answered opening the soda and taking sip "How did it happen?"

"Drunk driver. He died since he wasn't wearing seatbelt." Mark answered opening his own soda and taking a sip.

"You ok?" Elliot asked looking over at him.

Mark shrugged a little and played with his wedding ring "I don't know" He just kept looking at Olivia "She was pregnant"

Elliot's eyes got wide. "Did she…"

"Miscarriage" Mark answered knowing what Elliot was going to ask.

"I'm so sorry man," Elliot whispered patting him on the shoulder.

"It was a girl," Mark whispered as he took Olivia's hand and watched her.

Elliot looked at him and his heart broke knowing Olivia always wanted a girl and always teased Mark that he was only able to reproduce boys. "I'm going to go check on James" Elliot said getting up sensing Mark needed some privacy. Mark just nodded as Elliot left.

Mark kissed her hand and moved her hair out of her face "I need you liv, please wake up" He whispered kissing her hand again. "Please wake up"

_Flashback_

"_Time to make a baby, pants off Benson" Mark yelled out coming into their house. They were married for a couple of months and finally decided to have a baby. Mark stopped seeing Elliot was there "Didn't see you there Stabler"_

_Elliot started laughing hysterically seeing that Olivia turned an extremely red embarrassed face "Maybe I should go" _

"_No, its fine, don't mind Mark" Olivia said giving a look to her husband. _

"_Hey not my fault, you want the baby" Mark teased flopping down on the couch next Olivia. "Hi baby" he said giving her a kiss. _

"_Hi" She said smiling returning the kiss. _

"_Don't mind if I do" Mark teased and on purpose started making out with her. _

"_Mark!" Olivia yelled pushing him off._

_Mark smiled and looked at Elliot "You know she liked that right?"_

_Elliot smirked and nodded. Olivia just rolled her eyes and smiled a little._

"_Elliot can you go away so we can make a baby?" Mark asked grinning._

"_Mark" Olivia warned giving him a look._

"_I would make it myself but I sort of need you there" Mark said with a shrug. _

_Elliot laughed and got off the couch "I need to go anyway, enjoy baby making" He teased and went out of their house._

"_Your mean" Olivia said looking at Mark._

"_I want to have a baby with you c'mon" Mark said getting off the couch and taking her hand and pulling her to their bedroom._

"_I'm kind of tired" Olivia whined smiling as Mark playfully pushed her on the bed._

"_Make me a baby then rest," Mark teased leaning over her. She smiled and grabbed his tie and pulled it off. "Yay! Sex time," He teased undoing her buttons and kissing her neck._

_Half an hour later both fell back on the bed naked and sweating. _

"_I think that did it" Olivia panted smiling running a hand down his sweaty chest._

"_Oh my god, I really think we made a baby this time honey" Mark panted grinning wrapping his arm around her waist. _

"_What do you want a boy or girl?" _

"_Doesn't matter as long as it's healthy. You?" He asked moving her sweaty hair out of her face._

"_I always wanted a girl but as long as it's healthy I'll take a boy" Olivia answered giving her husband a kiss. _

"_One more try? For insurance purposes?" Mark asked moving on top of her. Olivia smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. _

_End Flashback_

Jenny walked into Zane's room and saw that he was hurt the most. She sat down by him and felt extremely bad that she said she hated him since he was the one that saved her brothers and mother.

Zane slowly started waking up "Fucking cars" he mumbled not even realizing Jenny was in the room since he his eyes were closed. "Fucking New York"

"How you feeling?" Jenny asked deciding to try and be nice to him.

Zane opened his eyes and saw her next to him. "I was just in a car crash I feel like shit"

"The doctor said you would be fine"

"That's just fucking great" Zane mumbled and closed his eyes again.

"You don't need to be mean" Jenny said somewhat annoyed how he was acting.

"Spare me the kindness would you?" Zane asked opening his eyes and looking over at him.

Jenny raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I know you and your brother hate me and that's fine, you don't need to be nice just cause I got hurt"

"Why do you think we hate you?"

"Cause I heard you tell your mom that you hate me and want me out of the house" Zane answered rolling his eyes "You don't need to lie and be nice to me, I'm used to being hated" Zane said looking up at the ceiling.

Jenny looked at him and noticed his eyes were getting watery. She smirked realizing he had blue eyes like Mark "You have blue eyes like your dad"

"Aren't you the genius in the family?" Zane teased rolling his eyes.

"Why are you used to being hated?"

"Are you a shrink or something?"

"I could be if you want" Jenny answered smiling. Zane just rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry James and I said we hated you, we were upset our parents waning to split and we were just looking for someone to blame"

"Look at the new kid, I know, but you don't need to be nice if you hate me, have some dignity jeez"

Jenny just smirked a little "Were you close with your mom?"

"Yea right up to the point she hit me for getting arrested, her hand and my face were always close"

Jenny just looked at him realizing he had Mark's sense of humor "She hated you?"

"Yup" Zane answered still staring up at the ceiling and then looked over at her "Did the cops find a pocket knife?"

"Oh, no, everything blew up with the car. Why?"

"No big deal, it was my grandfathers pocket knife and his grandfathers pocket knife it was just past on to the family, but someone had to lose it sooner or later right?" Zane said with a small smile even though his eyes were tearing up that he was the one that stopped the family tradition.

Jenny slightly nodded seeing the same sad eyes she sometimes saw in her own father like yesterday when she told him she hated him. She took a deep breath realizing she never apologized to him.

Elliot walked in to James's room and sat down by him. He watched him for a while and then noticed his cast was changed again and now was white. He looked at the cast by him that was pink and smiled recognizing Mark's handwriting and what he wrote.

James started moving a little and groaned. Elliot looked up at him. James opened his eyes and saw him.

"How you feeling?" Elliot asked looking at him.

"Ok. Where's my dad?" James asked quickly realizing the last words he said to Mark were 'I hate you'

"He's with your mom"

"Where's my dad? I need to see my dad" James started freaking out realizing he could have died and those were the words he left for his father "Get my dad, I need to see him"

Elliot looked at him and saw that he was freaking out. "Relax James, everything is going to be ok" He got off the chair and sat down by him.

"No, my dad, I need to see him, he thinks I hate him," James said extremely fast and started breathing hard.

Elliot hugged him. "It's going to be ok, calm down"

"No, I need him, go get him, I need my dad" James started crying and holding on to Elliot. He started breathing but couldn't catch full breaths. Elliot looked at him and saw he was shaking and sweating insanely.

"Oh my god" was all that came out of Elliot's mouth realizing James was having a panic attack. He let go of him and ran to Olivia's room "James needs you, hurry up"

Mark jumped off his seat and ran into James's room. He hugged him and held him as James cried and kept breathing hard.

"Calm down, calm down, I got you" Mark whispered rocking him back and forth to calm him down. Elliot just stood in the doorway making sure if James would calm down in case he had to call a nurse.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry dad" James choked out as he cried and slowly started to breath normally again. "I never meant what I said, I'm so sorry"

"Ssshhh, I know, its ok, calm down" Mark whispered stroking his hair. "It's ok"

James said nothing and kept crying as Mark held him. Elliot said nothing watching Mark hold his first-born. He went down the hall and went to the twin's room. He sat down by them and watched them for a while.

Mike started waking up and saw Elliot there. Elliot just smiled and waved. Mike smiled and waved and then looked over at Matt. "He's going to wake up soon"

"How do you know?" Elliot asked smirking.

"I feel he is in trouble and he is close to knowing that he can wake up" Mike answered and kept looking at his twin. Elliot just nodded. "C'mon Matt were here, just open your eyes" Mike whispered and kept looking at Matt. Elliot kept looking at Mike.

In a couple of seconds Matt opened his eyes and looked over at Mike. Mike smiled and nodded "Better?"

"Yea" Matt answered with a small nod. Elliot just grinned realizing it was a twin thing.

"How you guys feeling?" Elliot asked getting up and sitting on Mike's bed.

"I'm ok but" Mike said and looked over at Matt. Elliot followed the older twin's view.

"My head hurts" Matt answered.

"You guys want me to get you your dad?" Elliot asked looking from Matt to Mike. Both nodded. Elliot got up and went to James's room.

Mark was slowly putting James to bed and James was sleeping.

"He ok now?" Elliot whispered coming by Mark.

"Yea, he should be ok" Mark answered kissing him on the head.

"The twins are awake" Elliot said as he sat down by James.

Mark nodded and went out of the room and went to the twin's room.

"Daddy!" Mike yelled out holding his small arms. Mark smiled and hugged him and kissed him on the head and then hugged Matt and kissed him on the head.

"How you feeling?"

"My head hurts but Mike is ok" Matt answered hugging him.

"We'll get you something for that"

"Where's Jimmy?"

"He is sleeping." Mark answered and hugged Mike again.

"What about Jenny?" Mike asked hugging him.

"She is fine, you want me to get her for you?"

"Yea. Where's mommy?"

"Mommy is sleeping also" Mark answered as he stopped hugging him.

"Daddy?" Matt asked looking up at him.

"Yea?"

"Are you still mad at mommy?" Mike asked knowing what Matt was going to ask.

"No, I'm not mad at her"

"Are you going to live with us? Cause we miss you" Matt asked looking at him.

"We'll see guys, why don't you rest," Mark answered giving each a kiss on the head. The twins just nodded.

Mark left and went to Zane's room. Jenny was sleeping on the chair since it was almost 3 in the morning. Zane was asleep by now as well.

Mark didn't want to wake them up so he just left and closed the door behind him and then saw the doctor motioning to him. Mark got concerned and walked over.

"What's wrong?"

"We did an x-ray on your wife since she was supposed to wake up by now but we found out she has a concussion" The doctor said looking at Mark.

"Ok" Mark said sort of confused "What does that mean?"

"Sir, she is in a coma and we have no way to know when she will be awake"

Mark just looked at him and slightly nodded. Not wanting to believe Olivia was in a coma. "Thank you" Mark said almost in a whisper. The doctor nodded and walked away.

Mark went to James's room "Hey El, can you stay with the twins till they fall asleep cause Jenny is sleeping already and I don't want to wake her up?"

Elliot nodded and got off the chair. "What's wrong?" Elliot asked seeing Mark's pale face.

"Liv…Liv is in a coma," Mark answered still in shock. Elliot's mouth just dropped and he slightly nodded "Hey thanks for helping out tonight"

"Don't even worry about it" Elliot said patting him on the shoulder and he went the twin's room.

Mark went to Olivia's room and sat down by her and took her hand "C'mon honey please wake up" He whispered. "I'll wash all the dishes if you wake up" He whispered smiling "I'll make you breakfast every morning and I will make your coffee just the way you like it, dark and strong"

He kept looking at her and shook his head "God I have never asked you for anything and the last time I came to you was when I was 5 years old and I wanted my parents back but knew I couldn't have them. I know I never come to you when I need to but if your real please show me by making my wife better" He whispered looking up at the ceiling as tears filled his eyes and kept holding her hand "You take her away from me and you might as well take me cause there is no way I can live without her. I know that my kids never did anything to deserve to be without her so please make her wake up"

Mark put his head on her bed and kissed her hand "Please Olivia wake up" He whispered kissing her hand "I cant live without these hands" He touched her lips "I cant live without these lips" He touched her chest gently "I most importantly cant live without this amazing heart" his eyes started watering up.

"Olivia I know you're there but I don't know if you can hear me but I'll talk and you just listen baby. You can't leave me because I don't think I ever understood anything in my life. I never understood why my life was the way it was and the things that happened to me never made any sense. Only you make sense to me and you're the only thing I understand in my life. So you leave me or don't wake up I will still be as confused as I was before I met you." He was in tears by now and kept wiping them away.

"I'm the screw up who is supposed ruin the family, not you. You can't do this to me. I know that sounds selfish and I don't care, for once in my life I choose to be the bad guy and think of myself. I never seen you screw up in anything, I'm the screw up Olivia, not you. You never screwed up in anything and I cant go alone without you and keep screwing up and not have you there with me to yell at me for doing something dumb"

He looked up again "God she isn't done yelling at me so give her the chance to finish. Enough people in my life have let me down and you have taken away my parents which I think was completely unfair but I will forgive you as long as you give her back to me. I need her and she needs me. You took her mother away from her which was unfair and I promise I wont ask for anything else as long you let her come back to me. You took my unborn child and I hate you for not giving my wife the chance to see the beautiful girl she would have given birth to. Please be fair once and let me see my wife yell at me again"

He started crying and rested his head on Olivia's bed and kissed her hand and cried himself to sleep.

Mark felt someone touch his shoulder. He quickly looked up thinking it was Olivia but only found Elliot standing over him.

"Hey, what time is it?" Mark asked with sleepy eyes as he got his head off Olivia's bed. It was very sunny in her room and she was still in her coma.

"It's eleven" Elliot answered "The doctors said you can take the twins home because they didn't get hurt that much. I went to your house and brought some of the twins clothes if you want to change them from the hospital clothing"

"Ok. Thanks man. Can you take them and Jenny home?"

"Sure" Elliot nodded and left the room.

Mark looked at Olivia and kissed her head "You need to wake up now" He whispered kissing her forehead and went out the room to see James.

He went to James's room and sat down. James woke up and looked over at him. "Hey dad"

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Mark asked taking his hand. James just shrugged.

"I want to go home"

"You will soon,"

"How's mom?"

"She…James she is in a coma" Mark answered finding it extremely hard to say it.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know" Mark answered honestly.

James said nothing and turned to the side. Mark said nothing and gave him a kiss on the head and went out of the room.

He went to the twins room were the nurse was giving them a lollipop.

"I want cherry," Mike argued looking at Matt.

"My head hurts" Matt said smiling as he ate his lollipop. Mike rolled his eyes and ate his grape lollipop.

"C'mon guys" Mark said smiling glad to see they were better. He took the clothes that Elliot brought and went by the twins. The nurse gave each of them an extra lollipop and left.

Mark changed their clothes and walked them out of the room. Holding each by the hand. Jenny and Elliot came out of Zane's room.

"Jenny!" The twins yelled in unison and hugged her around her legs. She kneeled down and hugged them both.

"Elliot is going to drive you guys home ok? I have my cell with me so if you need anything call me ok?" Mark said leading his kids out of the hospital. Jenny nodded as she carried Mike and Elliot carried Matt.

They put both of the twins in the back and buckled them up. Elliot got in the car and waited for Jenny.

"Dad?"

"Yea honey?" Mark asked stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry the way James and I treated you the other day" Jenny apologized looking at the ground.

Mark put his finger under her chin and made her look up at him "Don't worry about it"

"Ok, but I'm sorry, I love you dad," Jenny said hugging him.

Mark hugged her and gave her a kiss on the head "I love you too"

Mark went up to Zane's room and sat there until he woke up. Zane woke up around 12

"How you feeling?"

"Been better," Zane answered.

"The cop told me what you did, and I didn't get to see you last night so thanks" Mark said looking at his son he hardly knew.

"No big deal. How are your kids?"

"James is going to be ok, the twins went home and you I'm hoping your ok"

Zane looked at him and then looked out the window "The only reason your stuck with me is cause my mom passed away"

"I think there was a reason you showed up"

"Whatever" Zane said shrugging.

"Your not as much of a bad ass you think you are" Mark said smirking.

"And your not as much of a saint as you think you are" Zane said looking over at him. "You probably had a nice childhood and you had a nice life and then you got a nice family, the only reason I ruined it is because of my god damn parole"

"You think I had a nice childhood? Dude you are out of your mind if you think that's the case. You want to know something about me?"

"Yea, sure, whatever"

"I was adopted" Mark said with a small nod "I lost my parents at five cause my dad killed my mom and then killed himself. I got adopted and then my adopted parents died when I was 16. I got adopted again and they died in a car crash when I was 20. After that I finally lived on my own."

Zane looked over at him and just kept looking at him.

"So if my childhood was good then yours was perfect," Mark said smiling as he got off the chair.

"How's your wife?"

"She had a miscarriage and she is in a coma so I don't know" Mark answered honestly and went out the room.

He went to the Olivia's room and sat down by her and looked at her. "Where are you when I need you?"

He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling again "Ok God, I'm back. If you want to punish me then punish me physically not emotionally. I lost everyone and I can't lose her. I think I do some good in this world that I do deserve my wife. Everyone in my life has given up on me except for her. She is always there for me and she never judged me about where I come from so if you want to be fair give her back to me. God don't give up on me like you let everyone in my life do. If you were going to let me meet her then why are you trying to take her away from me."

He looked back at Olivia and kissed her hand "Honey even if you want to divorce me then do it, just don't give up on me. I love you and I'll there for you even if I'm not your husband I will always love you. I love you more then I could possibly love anyone. Please wake up, if not for me then for our kids."

Mark kept looking at her and held her hand and kissed it. All of a sudden he felt her hand move. He looked up and saw her slowly open her eyes. He looked up at the ceiling and mouthed 'Thank you'

"Mark?" Olivia whispered looking over at him.

"Yea" He whispered getting up and sitting next to her.

"What happened?"

"You were in a car accident"

"Oh my god, are the kids ok?" Olivia asked quickly remembering.

"They are fine" Mark answered kissing her on the head. He lightly touched her stomach and looked at her with his eyes already watering up.

Olivia looked at him and figured out he knew "You found out?"

Mark nodded slightly "It was a girl" he whispered as tears filled his eyes.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Olivia asked as tears started filling her eyes "No, it is a girl, not was, it is"

"I'm sorry honey, we lost it"

"No" Olivia said shaking her head as tears rolled down her cheek "No, no"

"I'm sorry" Mark whispered wiping her eyes "I'm so sorry"

"No!" Olivia yelled "I don't believe you, your lying!" She yelled crying and pushed him "I hate you! I hate you so much!" She yelled and started to hit him on the chest "I hate you Mark, get away!" She kept pounding on his chest with her fists as she cried.

"Calm down" Mark whispered as tears rolled down his cheek and he tried to hug her.

"I hate you, go away!" She pushed him again and cried hysterically. She went to hit him again but he grabbed her wrist as she swung and he wrapped it around his neck.

"Ssshhh" He made her hug him as she cried. She tried to push him away again but he held on tighter until she gave up and hugged him and kept crying.

"I hate you that you left me for your work," Olivia choked out crying hysterically.

"I hate myself too," Mark whispered stroking her hair as tears ran down his cheek. "I'm so sorry"

"Why us?" Olivia whispered slowly starting to calm down and just held on to him.

"I have been trying to figure that out all night"

"Mark you can't divorce me, not now. I need you so much honey," Olivia whispered crying as she buried her face into his chest.

"That is the best news I heard all day," He whispered stroking her hair. "I love you so much Olivia Benson"

"I love you too Mark Anderson" Olivia whispered hugging him tighter.

"I have something for you" Mark whispered as he wiped his eyes. He put his hand in his pocket and got off the bed and kneeled down on one knee in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked still holding his hand.

"Olivia Benson will you marry me again?" Mark asked smiling taking out a ring from his pocket and holding it out to her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she smiled a little "Of course I will"

Mark smirked and got off the ground and gave her a hug and kissed her "I love you so much" he whispered as he put the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

Olivia hugged him and just held him feeling comfort from her husband "Mark I hate this, I wanted a girl so bad"

"I know sweetheart, I know," He whispered stroking her hair and kissing her on the head. Wanting so badly to take away her pain but just not knowing how. Wanting to a take her whole burden and put it on him but not being able to.

Mark just held her as she cried in his chest again. Hoping that she wouldn't let this tear her apart. Hoping she would let it go long enough for them to renew their vows. Just hoping even though he knew this was one thing they needed to get over together and something that would take time for them realize that they just lost a child.


	16. Addiction and Denial

A couple of weeks later…

Olivia was lying in bed just staring at the wall and resting her head on Mark's chest. Mark's arm was around her in a comforting embrace and he was just staring up at the ceiling. Both still in denial and not willing to talk about it.

Olivia lightly rubbed on his chest "Honey?"

"Yea?" Mark whispered knowing what she was going to ask for. Sex. She was using it as an escape since she didn't want to discuss what happened. They have been having sex ever since she came from the hospital because she wanted a release. He tried to talk to about it but she just wouldn't so he decided to let her be in denial for a while if it eased her pain a little.

She moved closer to him and hugged him tighter "Make love to me" she whispered holding him close.

Mark nodded a little knowing both needed to escape the wound they each had. The wound of losing a child. The wounds both were still not ready to let heal.

He pulled her closer and lightly met his lips with hers. Both feeling a small release being close to each other.

They made love and Olivia fell asleep in his arms like every night. Mark just holding her and watching her sleep. She was slowly torturing herself. She went to work dispute that they gave her time off. She was getting addicted to sex. He wanted to save her and help her but she refused to let him in. She refused to talk about it.

Olivia woke up around 8 to her alarm buzzing. Mark's strong arms around her and holding her while he slept. She slowly untangled his arms from her waist and got out of bed. She knew she was using him for sex since she came home and she knew she wasn't being fair by not letting him in to what was eating her alive slowly. It was her fault their child was gone.

Mark heard moving around so he woke up. Olivia was putting on her badge "Sweetheart you don't need to go in"

"Yes I do" She answered still her back turned to him.

"You need to rest," He said watching her pull on her holster.

"No"

"Olivia don't do this to yourself"

"I'm doing my job that's all" She said finally turning around to face him.

"We need to talk about this"

"No we don't" She gave him a kiss "I have to go, I'll see you later"

Mark just nodded "I love you, be careful"

She nodded and left the room and went out of the house. The twins were spending the night at Kristen's house and James and Jenny were at school already. Zane was at his lawyers making funeral plans for his mother. Mark offered to go with him but he refused.

Mark stared up at the ceiling and after a while got up to go to work. He put on his holster and put his badge inside of his blazer. He let his tie hang around his neck and went out of the already empty house.

It was already 11 in the morning and Olivia just kept working. Elliot looked at her and knew she pushed people away when she felt guilty or was hurting emotionally.

"Liv why didn't you stay home?"

"Someone needs to look at your ugly mug" She teased as she wrote down notes.

"You should be resting" Elliot said quietly "Did you and Mark talk?"

"Sure" She answered as she got up and went to her locker. Elliot got up as well and followed her knowing she was lying.

"Olivia you can't hide from this"

"I'm not hiding from anything. Lets go finish this case," She said as she walked away from him. Elliot said nothing and followed her out of the squad room to interview their witness.

Mark was in the FBI gym and running on the treadmill extremely fast. Wearing his FBI issued t-shirt and FBI sweats. He was already dripping with sweat and kept going with music blasting in the background.

George walked in wearing his suit and sat down by the bench behind Mark. He watched Mark for a while and grabbed the remote control for the stereo. He got up and turned off his treadmill.

Mark stopped and just rested his head on the bar and breathed hard.

George turned off the music and put the remote on the bench. "You are going to kill yourself"

"No...I'm not" Mark said breathing hard as he got off the treadmill and grabbed a towel.

"You were going extremely fast"

"If I wanted to kill myself, I would have used a gun, much faster" Mark teased smirking as he wiped his face and sat down on the bench. He grabbed his water bottle and squirted it in his mouth.

George sat down by him "You want to talk?"

"About what? Sports? Cartoons? Girls?"

"You know what"

Mark said nothing and got up and went to the showers in part of the gym.

"You need to talk" George called after him.

Mark took off his sweaty shirt and leaned on the doorway. "Stop shrinking me. I'm getting sick of it"

"Have you ever thought that were friends and I just want to talk and not always shrink you?"

"Hell no" Mark teased smirking and closed the door and went in the shower.

George just smiled and leaned by the door. "You cant always be in denial"

"I'm not" Mark called over the water.

"Then talk to me"

"I'm tired, just leave me alone"

"What name would you have given her?" George called back. He heard the water stop.

"Don't do this"

"I need to"

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes"

Mark grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He came out of the shower and opened the door to the shower room and peeked his head out "Lilly, after my mom"

George just nodded. "How are you and Olivia?"

"I thought you were going to leave me alone"

"You know me better then that"

Mark just smiled "I don't know" He admitted as he leaned on the door "Were always there for each other no matter what happens but she has been shutting me out lately"

George leaned on the doorway "How?"

"She is in complete denial and refuses to talk about it" Mark shrugged a little "I don't know, hopefully she can get over it soon"

"You need to talk so both of you can get over it"

"I'm not in denial"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"You're a stubborn son of bitch you know that right?" Mark teased shaking his head.

George smiled and nodded "So are you"

"I know" Mark said smirking "I need to shower and get some work done, thanks though"

"Anytime" George said with a small nod and walked away and went out of the gym. Mark went back to the showers and took off his towel and just stood under the shower and let the water hit him in the face. She was shutting him out which never happened before. Even in the beginning of their relationship that never happened.

_Flashback_

_Olivia went in her apartment not wanting to believe that this perp was getting to her. She stood there for a while and just starred at her sink. After a while she convinced herself that Richard White was not going to come after her. _

_She put music on and started doing the dishes that she left that morning. She blasted the music and sang the words. Her back turned to her front door._

_Mark could hear the music being blasted and kept knocking on the door. He knew there was no way she heard him. He tried the doorknob and it was unlocked. He normally never came in without her permission but he came to surprise her._

_He walked in and saw her singing on the top of her lungs and washing the dishes. Not noticing that he was right behind her. He smiled and walked up behind her and playfully touched her hips._

_Olivia felt someone touching her and without thinking the cop in her took over and elbowed the person behind her in the face._

_Mark quickly grabbed his nose as it started bleeding "Fuck!"_

_Olivia turned around and saw her boyfriend bleeding from the nose. She quickly turned off the music and walked over to him "Mark baby, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to" _

"_What the hell did I do? Jeez you have some muscle on you" Mark mumbled tilting his head back and holding his nose. _

_Olivia quickly grabbed a towel and wiped the blood off "I'm sorry honey, c'mon sit down" she took his hand and led him to her couch. Mark sat down and held the towel to his nose "Put your head back" She instructed gently putting his head on her headrest. _

"_What the hell was that Olivia?"_

"_You scared me, I didn't know it was you, and how did you get in?" She asked stroking his hair feeling extremely bad she hit him._

"_Your door was unlocked," Mark answered wiping his face as the blood stopped flowing "I knocked but you didn't hear me so I figured it was ok to come in. I'm sorry I scared you"_

_Olivia nodded and got up to lock the door figuring out that she was so stressed that she totally forgot to lock her door. "You want some ice?"_

"_Only for my ego." Mark teased smirking._

_Olivia smiled and took out an ice pack and walked back to him. "I'm really sorry, if I knew it was you I wouldn't have hit you"_

"_Its ok, this is what happens when I try to surprise my cop girlfriend"_

_Olivia grinned and gently put the ice on his already bruised nose. "How come you wanted to surprise me? You could have just called"_

"_Well that ruins the element of a surprise doesn't it? I have reservations to a very fancy French restaurant if you're interested"_

"_Oh" Olivia's smile faded "I don't feel like going out tonight, I'm sorry"_

_Mark's smile faded as well "It's ok" he could tell the worried look she had in her eyes. He took the ice off his nose and held her hand "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, just…just a case, no big deal"_

"_You want to talk about it?" he asked lightly stroking her hair._

"_No, lets just watch a movie or something" She suggested with a small smile. Mark nodded not wanting to push her to talk._

_After a while they were lying on her couch watching a movie. Olivia was lying in front of him and his arm was around her stomach and holding her._

_The movie finally ended around eleven at night._

"_Good movie" Mark said sitting up. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was late "Maybe I should go so you can sleep"_

_Olivia sat up as well not feeling so safe without him especially with a case like Richard White "Its not like I'm going to sleep anyway" She mumbled more to herself.  
_

"_Why?" _

"_This damn case"_

"_Talk to me" Mark pleaded taking her hand and looking at her. _

"_This guy…his name is Richard White, he sort has it out for me" She answered quietly. _

"_Are you scared of him?"_

"_No…I" She started and knew that she didn't need to be cop like in front him "I…I told Elliot and the guys he doesn't scare me but…" She stopped mid sentence not sure how to say it._

"_He scares you?" _

"_Yea…he sort of freaks me out," She answered quietly. _

_Mark slowly took her in a hug "Nothing is going to happen, I swear, I'm not letting this guy come anywhere near you. If I have to I'll sit in my car the whole night and watch your building"_

_Olivia just smiled and rested her head on his shoulder "Mark?"_

"_Yea honey?"_

_She stopped hugging him and just looked at him "I don't want this to sound too forward but I was wondering if you want, and only if you want, if you could sleep here tonight"_

"_Sure, but I get the couch" Mark said smirking. Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss. "Hey! Watch the nose, jeez"_

_Olivia laughed and hugged him "Thank you" she whispered. Mark smiled and nodded and just held her._

_End Flashback_

Mark got home around 1 in the morning after closing a huge case. The whole house was dark he knew everyone was already sleeping. He went to the twin's room and smiled seeing Mike's pillow on the ground and Matt's hand was hanging over the bed.

He put Mike's pillow under his head and kissed him on the head. He put Matt's hand on the bed and covered him more with the blanket and kissed him on the head and left their room.

He went to Jenny's room and kissed her on the head. He finally went to James's room where James and Zane were sharing the room. He kissed both of them on the head and went downstairs to his own room.

He came in and Olivia was awake and reading a file. She looked up as he came in "Hey your finally home"

"Our suspect gave us more trouble then we thought" Mark explained as he took off his holster and badge and put it in the drawer.

"Its ok, I was just reviewing a witness statement" Olivia said as she closed the file and put it on her nightstand. "How was your day?"

"Somewhat stressful but ok" He answered as he took off his pants and threw them to the side and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Olivia got out of bed and went over to him "I think I have something that might relax you," she said with a seductive smile as she ran her hands under his shirt.

Mark looked at her and knew he had to be the one to stop it. She was drowning and he needed to be the one to save her. "I'm not in the mood tonight"

"Since when is Mark Anderson not in the mood for sex" She teased playfully running her hand down to his boxers.

"Stop" He pulled her hand away "This needs to stop"

"What needs to stop?" She asked kissing his cheek and smiling "This?" She traced over his muscles under his already open shirt "This?" She ran her hand down his boxers and stroked him. "Maybe that?"

Mark let out a gasp and quickly pulled her hand out and took both of her hands in his "Your addiction to sex needs to stop"

"I don't have an addiction to sex," She said defensively as she pulled her hands away from him and took a step back. "How dare you say something like that to me?"

"It needs to stop, you're hurting yourself and I can't stand by and just watch it anymore." He said taking her hand.

She pulled it away "Don't touch me"

"Olivia please just listen to me, I want to help you…"

"I don't need help," She yelled angrily.

"Don't yell, the kids are sleeping" Mark said calmly "This needs to stop right now, you're addicted to sex and…" Her hand across his face cut off his sentence as his face got swung to the side.

Olivia was shocked she slapped her husband. She slowly moved away and looked at the red mark slowly starting to appear on his cheek.

Mark looked at her and involuntarily his hands made a fist. He took a step back before he did something he would regret. He looked at his hand and it already formed a fist and know was shaking. He took another step back from her.

"I'm sorry" Olivia whispered looking at her own hand shaking. She stepped back also and now both looking at each other on the other side of their room. Olivia in her pajamas and Mark still in boxers and an open dress shirt. "I didn't mean to honey, I'm really sorry," She whispered as tears burned in her eyes.

"What would you have named her?" Mark whispered as he hand resisted the fist and it stopped shaking.

Olivia shook her head "I don't want to talk about that"

"You have to"

"No"

"We can't pretend it never happened," He whispered stepping closer to her.

Her hand was still shaking. Shaking with fear. Fear of herself "Mark don't, I don't want to hurt you."

He took her shaking hand and held it in between both of his "It's going to be ok"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"We have to" He whispered slowly hugging her. "You want to know what I would have named her?" He gave her a kiss on the head as she hugged him.

"No. Don't tell me, I feel guilty enough" Olivia choked out through tears.

"Hey look at me," He whispered lifting up her face from his chest. "None of this is your fault"

"Yes it is"

"No its not, don't say that." He hugged her again and let her sob on his chest. He slowly brought her over to their bed and sat her down. "You know Mike and Matt drew allover one of my ties with your lipstick the other day when you were at work"

Olivia smiled a little loving that he was always able to make her smile "Really? What did they draw?"

"I'm not sure, I think they were going for abstract art" Mark answered smirking kissing her on the head.

"Mark?"

"Yea honey?"

"What would you have named her?"

Mark smiled a little glad she was starting to open up and able to talk about it "Lilly, after my mom"

"Lilly, I like that name" She whispered wiping her eyes as she stopped hugging him. "I want another baby"

"What?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow. "Now?"

"Yea"

"Look sweetheart I know your sad about what happened but don't your think your rushing just a little bit. I mean you need time to get back to normal"

"Are you saying I'm not normal?"

Mark smiled a little "I have been saying that since the day I met you"

Olivia smiled a little and rolled her eyes "I'm serious Mark, I want another baby"

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?"

"I just do"

"You're thinking irrationally, why don't you sleep on this idea first"

"I have been sleeping on this idea for weeks" She got off the bed and paced around the room. "I thought you wanted a baby girl also, but if you don't want another kid then forget it"

"Sweetie I would love another kid you know that, I'm just worried about you nothing else" Mark said getting up and going over to her "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes" Olivia whispered. Mark nodded and took off his dress shirt "What are you doing?"

Mark took her and pulled her closer. He gently put her on the bed and laid down on top of her.

"Mark what are you doing?" Olivia whispered looking up at him.

"Ssshhh, I'm making a baby," He whispered smiling and started kissing her. Olivia grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.


	17. Manhood Violater

A/N: This chapter is pure fluff and funny! Enjoy!

Couple of days later...

Mark was sitting at his office doing paperwork and sipping on his strawberry banana smoothie that he had from his lunch.

He heard his door open very loudly and slam shut. He quickly looked up to found a very angry Casey in front of him.

"Hi" He said sort of confused why she had a look in her eye like she was about to hurt someone, which made him scared since he was the only one in the room.

She said nothing and threw a magazine on all of his paperwork. Mark looked at her weirdly but looked down at the magazine in front of him. His mouth dropped seeing a picture of Tommy and a girl making out.

He looked up at Casey again and she was still glaring angrily at him. "What do you have to say about this?"

"Um…keep your tongue where it belongs?" Mark answered shrugging not liking the idea of an angry woman in front of him.

"He is your nephew!" Casey yelled pacing around the room.

"I taught him well," Mark teased smiling. Casey quickly shot him a look, which made Mark's smile quickly fade "I mean not cool, I'll talk to him" Mark said in a serious tone trying not to laugh since he found it funny when Casey was angry and yelling.

"No you wont! You liar!"

"He was probably drunk," Mark said shrugging. "Case I have to finish some papers, can you go have your PMS riot in the DA's office?"

"Not the time for jokes Mark" Casey said still pacing around his office.

"You want me to get you a stripper? It might make you feel better," Mark teased grinning.

"Mark I'm serious!" Casey yelled angrily.

"So am I. The way I see it, you can go see a penis and get happy, I can not fear for my life and I'll be happy" Mark teased as he got off his chair and went around his desk.

Casey looked at him and grabbed the smoothie off his desk. "Casey what are you doing with that?" She grabbed his belt and pulled it toward her and poured the smoothie down his pants.

Mark quickly jumped up from the cold beverage "That is cold!" He shrieked jumping up and down as he felt the smoothie slide down his brand new pants and all over his boxers "Olivia is going to kill you, if I cant get her pregnant again, she will hunt you down and use you as her slave"

"You get that for your sarcasm" Casey said smiling proudly as she took his tie and wiped the inside of the smoothie cup with it and got all over his tie and shirt.

"You are evil" Mark whined feeling extremely sticky.

The door to his office opened and one of his agents just looked at him covered in the smoothie and then looked at Casey and smiled.

Casey smiled a little since the agent was extremely cute.

"You ok man?" The agent asked trying not to laugh looking at Mark.

"Agent Brad Stewart meet ADA Casey Novak" Mark mumbled.

"Thank you for pouring smoothie down my bosses pants" Brad teased smiling as he shook hands with Casey.

"It was my pleasure" Casey said smiling at the attractive agent.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Mark said looking at two flirting with each other.

"Shut up" Casey murmured and pushed Mark away. Mark just rolled his eyes.

"Can we help you Agent Stewart?" Mark asked looking at Brad.

"Your daughter called and said to call her back" Brad answered.

"Thank you, you may go away now."

"Be nice" Casey said looking at him.

"Fine, Brad take off your shirt" Mark said looking at him.

"What?" Brad asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's an order, take off your shirt so you satisfy my friend here"

"Mark!" Casey yelled getting extremely embarrassed.

"Agent Stewart"

"Are you serious?" Brad asked looking at him. Mark just nodded. Brad shrugged and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"No!" Casey yelled out "He is not serious," Before she finished her sentence Brad had his shirt already open and showing his muscles. He had chiseled abs and nice pecks and a light tan and his skin looked very soft. Casey's mouth just dropped and she was practically drooling.

"Now Brad you ask Casey out cause I know you have a thing for redheads" Mark said smiling proudly and moved a little cause the smoothie was getting sticky in all the wrong places.

"Mark" Casey whispered as she felt her face burn how embarrassed she was.

"Shut up and go on a date, that's an order, I need to change and call Jenny" Mark said rolling his eyes as he pushed Casey and Brad out of his office and closed the door.

Casey and Brad just stood in front of his office somewhat awkwardly. Casey looked down at his open shirt and quickly looked away. Brad noticed that she looked and he quickly buttoned up his shirt.

"You like Italian?" Brad asked grinning "Cause taking you out is an order from the captain"

"Italian sounds good" Casey answered smiling surprised how quickly she was able to get over Tommy. Brad nodded and both headed out of the building.

Mark rolled his eyes at the two and grabbed his phone off his desk to call Jenny.

"Hello"

"Hey sweetie its dad, you called?"

"Yea, I think the twins got chicken pox"

Mark let out a deep breath and nodded "I'll be home soon, make sure they don't scratch"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye" Mark closed his phone and went to one of his drawer where he had extra pair of jeans. He unzipped his soaked pants and swore to himself that he was going to get Casey back. He pulled on his faded jeans and felt slightly more comfortable even if his boxers where still soaked. He grabbed a new dress shirt and tie and put them on.

He grabbed some files from his messy desk and went out of his office.

Cragen and Olivia walked into Warner's office since Elliot was on another assignment.

"Did you find the type of rope was used?" Cragen asked when he saw the M.E.

Melinda looked up from a piece of paper she was reading, "Our computers crashed and I wasn't able to access the FBI database but I called reinforcements" Melinda answered smirking. Cragen and Olivia exchanged looks. "He should be here soon"

"I'm already here," Mark said coming in behind them and rolling his eyes. "Hi sweetheart"

"Hi" Olivia said smirking.

Mark smiled and looked at her "I was talking to Don but ok"

Cragen just rolled his eyes. "You have our information?"

"Yea, yea, here" Mark handed them a file he had in his hands and then looked at Melinda "You owe me big time"

"It's for your wife, I don't owe you nothing"

"Is it just me or are all the women I know very mean to me?" Mark threw his hands up in the air "This morning your ADA poured my smoothie down my pants and now your M.E. is picking on me"

"I can't wait to hear about this, now stop complaining and go back to work," Olivia teased and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

Mark groaned and rubbed his shoulder. "I'm going home, Jenny called and the twins have chicken pox"

Olivia looked at Cragen hearing this. Cragen just nodded "Go ahead"

"Thanks, bye" Olivia said as she took Mark's hand and they went out of the office.

They arrived at their house around 5 in the afternoon. Both of the twins were arguing with Jenny and she was holding both of their small hands in each of hers.

"Please Jenny, it itches" Matt whined jumping up and down.

"No" Jenny answered simply and watched the movie that was on T.V.

"Please?" Mike whined and did what his twin was doing.

"No"

The twins spotted Mark and Olivia coming in and their faces lit up. "Mommy tell Jenny to let go of our hands."

"Oh boys you can't scratch" Olivia said kneeling down by them and examining their chicken pox. Mark took their hands and kneeled down by them.

"Finally I'm off duty," Jenny mumbled as she got off the couch and went to the kitchen.

"Daddy it itches really bad" Mike grumbled.

"I know guys, but you have to be strong and brave"

"I don't want to be, I want to scratch" Matt whined and jumped up and down.

"Me too" Mike muttered.

"Why don't you go see if you can buy them something for the itching" Olivia suggested looking at Mark.

"James went already" They heard Jenny from the kitchen.

"Can we go outside?" Matt asked looking at Olivia.

"No, your sick" Olivia answered giving him a kiss on the head. Both of the twins groaned at the same time. Mark and Olivia just smiled since they always found it cute when the twins did the same thing at the same time.

James came in the house with a bag full of stuff. "Hey" He greeted seeing his parents. "I got a bunch of stuff since I don't know what works"

Olivia took the bag and looked threw it and looked up at James "You got two of everything?"

James shrugged "They're twins"

Olivia smiled and nodded "Thanks"

James nodded and went up to his room.

Olivia pulled out two bottles of cream for against itching and threw one to Mark "Lets go daddy"

Mark nodded and scooped Matt up in his arms as Olivia picked Mike up and they carried them to their bedroom.

They lay them down on the bed and took off their t-shirts.

"Why does this itch so much?" Mike whined and started to scratch.

"No" Olivia said pulling his hand away "No scratching" She took off his pants and started to put the lotion on his small chest. Mike started to scratch his arm intensely. "No. Sweetie don't scratch"

Matt kept mumbling things as Mark put lotion on him. "I hate this"

"Me too" Mark said smiling and made a funny face which made Matt giggle. "Stand up" Mark instructed taking Matt's hand and pulling him up. Matt stood on the bed as Mark put lotion all over his back.

"Mark can you go get their pajamas?" Olivia asked as she finished putting lotion on Mike and closed the bottle. Mark nodded and went to the twin's room and got their small 'Ninja Turtles' pajamas.

He came back to their room and handed Olivia one pair and then took Matt and put the pajamas on him.

"Mom can I go with Danny and some friends to a party?" Jenny asked coming in the room.

"No" James said coming by her and eating chips from a bag.

"I wasn't talking to you" Jenny rolled her eyes and glared at her brother.

"I wasn't talking to you" James mimicked in a funny voice. Both of the twins giggled as Mark and Olivia got them dressed.

"Leave your sister alone" Olivia warned looking at James. James just shrugged and leaned on the doorway and ate his chips. "Where is the party?"

"Ashley's house"

"Head cheerleader Ashley?" James asked quickly looking up. Jenny rolled her eyes and nodded. "Hell no you're not going"

"Why she picks on you cause you're a dork?" Jenny teased smirking. Mark just chuckled and tied Matt's PJ's. Olivia hit him on the back of the head. He said nothing and groaned and rubbed his head.

"I'm not a dork, and no she doesn't pick on me, the jocks will be there and you're not going anywhere near them," James said crossing his arms on his chest.

"No one asked you, so shut up"

"Don't tell your brother to shut up," Olivia warned looking at Jenny.

"Fine, but mom can I go?"

"Who's going?"

"Me, Daniel, Kim, Sarah and other kids from school"

"Is Chris the dick going to be there?" James asked smirking proudly. Jenny quickly shot him a look.

"Jenny you can go" Mark said going to their bathroom and washing his hands.

"What?" James asked in a loud voice.

"Really?" Jenny asked smiling happily.

"Only if James goes with you," Mark answered smirking coming back in the room.

"Dad" Jenny protested.

"Either your brother goes with you or you don't go" Mark said taking Mike and Matt in his arms and carrying both to their bedroom.

"Mom is he serious?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"You heard your father" Olivia answered closing the other bottle.

Jenny crossed her arms on her chest and looked at James "You have 10 minutes to get ready"

"Looks like I'm your chaperone tonight" James teased smiling. Jenny said nothing and punched him on the shoulder. "Ow, what is it with girls and hitting?" He rubbed his shoulder and just shook his head.

"Try being married to them" Mark teased coming back into the room. Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes.

Jenny left and James followed to get ready also.

"How are the twins?" Olivia asked closing their bedroom door so they could change from their work clothes. Olivia went to the bathroom and washed her hands.

Mark pulled off his tie "They said they don't itch as much and they were tired so they fell asleep very quickly."

"They're sleeping?" She asked unbuttoning her shirt and walking back in the room. Mark nodded. "Now tell me why Casey poured a smoothie down your pants?" Olivia asked grinning as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Mark rolled his eyes "I told her she should see a stripper for her PMS"

Olivia chuckled "I told you that your sarcasm would get you in trouble one day"

"Who said I was joking?" Mark teased smiling. Olivia smirked and playfully hit him in the groin. "Oh," Mark started laughing and grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

"Let me see the boxers that are soaked in smoothie" Olivia said grinning and lying on the bed watching him. Mark rolled his eyes and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. Olivia started laughing hysterically seeing his baby blue boxers now had a pink to them and were wet and sticking to him.

"Shut up" He took his jeans and threw them at her.

"You're so sexy with smoothie on you" Olivia teased not being able to resist not messing with him.

"You want to lick it off?" Mark asked smirking and playfully waggling his eyebrows up and down.

"You wish sweetheart" Olivia answered smiling and sat up in bed and took off her shirt.

Mark rolled his eyes and went over to his drawer and pulled out clean and dry boxers. Olivia just admired from a far as he took off his wet boxers. Mark looked over his shoulder and saw that she was checking him out. He grinned and pulled on the dry boxers. Olivia looked disappointed not being able to enjoy the small peep show from her husband.

She took off her pants and now was only in red panties and a matching bra. Mark looked up and down at her and bit his lip. She got up from the bed and went to her closet to get clothes. Mark went up behind her and playfully slapped her butt. Olivia jumped up a little but smiled and took his arm and wrapped it around her stomach. Mark smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

They got dressed and left the room. Mark in denim shorts and a t-shirt and Olivia wearing jeans and a t-shirt. They sat down and turned on the T.V. since the twins were asleep.

Jenny and James came down both dressed for the party. James was wearing blue faded jeans and a light green polo. Jenny was wearing a mini skirt and a silky tank top.

Mark looked up and saw Jenny "Where do you think you're going dressed like that?"

"Party"

"Not like that"

"Mom"

Olivia looked up "I need to go check on the twins" she got up and left not wanting to tell her she had to change.

"Dad c'mon" Jenny whined.

"You heard your father" James teased smiling.

Jenny looked at him and Mark "I hate boys" She groaned and stormed upstairs.

"Love you too sweetheart" Mark called after her. James laughed and flopped down on the couch next to him. "If she gets in trouble at that party your car keys are mine" Mark said in a low voice looking at James.

James's smile faded and just nodded. Mark smiled and nodded "Good. I'm glad I make myself clear"

After a couple of minutes Jenny came down wearing jeans that were tight on her and a shirt showing her belly button. Both Mark and James pointed up the stairs at the same time. Jenny rolled her eyes and went up the stairs to change again.

"Do you know where Zane is?" Mark asked looking at James.

"He said he was going to his lawyers" James answered with a shrug.

Jenny came down wearing a nice tank top and the jeans that were tight on her. "Satisfied?"

"Yes" Mark answered grinning.

"Fine, lets go" Jenny said looking at James.

"Can we burrow your Mustang?" James asked getting off the couch.

"Your hurt it you buy it" Mark warned giving him the car keys. Olivia came back into the living room and gave them a kiss.

"Bye" James and Jenny said in unison and left the house.

Olivia sat down by Mark and cuddled next to him. "You're a very good disciplinarian when you want to be"

Mark smiled and gave her a kiss "When I want to be?"

"When you don't want to be you're very good at being like a little kid"

"Funny"

Olivia grinned and rested her head on his chest. "Why did Casey really pour a smoothie down your pants?"

"Cause she showed me a picture of Tommy kissing a girl and my sarcasm took over"

Olivia looked up at him "He cheated on her?"

"He was probably drunk if he wasn't then he wouldn't have done it. I hooked her up with one of my agents, she'll like him."

"Well you deserved that smoothie down your pants in that case" Olivia teased giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy this itches again" Matt said coming out of his room looking sleepy.

"I got it" Mark said getting up from the couch. "Lets scare that itching away superhero" He took Matt and lifted him up in the air and carried him to their bedroom to put on the lotion again. Olivia just smiled and lay down on the couch and flipped the channels.

_Flashback _

_"His heart is slowing down!" The paramedic yelled as he put an oxygen mask over Mark's face. Olivia wiped her tear and held his hand and watched him._

"_We need to shock him!" The other paramedic yelled as the driver dodged traffic. The paramedic put two patches on Mark's already bare chest "Clear!" _

_Olivia cried even more watching her husband's body jump and slam back down. _

"_Nothing. We need to get him into surgery now!" The paramedic yelled as he put pressure on the stomach wound. _

"_C'mon sweetie please don't do this to me" Olivia whispered wiping her eyes. "Please wake up"_

_The ambulance pulled into the side of the emergency room. Doctors were already waiting and ready to do surgery. The paramedics quickly opened the door and Olivia jumped out so they could get Mark out._

"_Gunshot to the stomach. Mid-thirties. He lost a lot of blood, we shocked him once but his heart is slowing down from the blood loss." The paramedic explained to a nurse as they rolled him in the emergency room. "He's a federal agent"_

"_How did it happen?" The doctor asked looking at Mark only wearing boxers that were already soaked with his blood._

"_Hostage situation at a elementary school" Olivia answered quickly following. "He was forced to strip"_

"_Detective you're going to have to wait here" The paramedic said putting up his hands to stop her. Olivia stopped as the nurse closed the door to the surgery room and then closed the blinds. Olivia took a deep breath and sat down on the chair in the waiting room praying that she would see her husband again. _

_She sat there for what seemed like a good hour. By that time Elliot was with her and just watched her since she didn't want to talk. It was already 2 in the afternoon._

_Logan walked into the hospital with two agents behind him. He spotted Olivia and Elliot sitting in the waiting room. He pointed to one side to one agent and the other to the other agent. Both nodded and went separate ways to secure any entrances. Logan quietly walked through another hallway so he wasn't seen. _

_He walked into the room where he knew Mark was after his surgery._

"_I'm Agent Edwards, we talked on the phone," He said putting his hand out to the doctor. _

_The doctor shook his hand and looked over at Mark "He's going to make it but I don't understand why you told me to hold out on telling his wife"_

"_I'm not in liberty to discuss that but I have to ask you to tell his wife that he didn't make it"_

"_I can't do that," The doctor said shaking his head._

"_If you don't then next time you treat him he might not be so lucky" Logan whispered angrily._

_The doctor looked at Logan for a while then Mark with an oxygen mask over his face and needles up his arm. He nodded and went out of the room and headed to the waiting room._

_Olivia looked up seeing the doctor come in. She quickly got off her chair. Elliot got up also. _

"_Is he going to make it?" Olivia asked looking at the doctor._

_The doctor looked at her not wanting to believe he was about to lie and ruin her life "I'm sorry detective…he didn't make it" _

_Olivia's mouth just dropped and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Oh my god"_

_Elliot quickly took her in a hug and held her. "Ssshhh"_

"_I'm sorry" The doctor whispered and walked away._

"_No he can't be dead" Olivia choked out through tears. "I can't lose him. He's all I got"_

"_You got the kids, it'll be ok" Elliot whispered stroking her hair. Olivia held on tighter and sobbed into her partner's chest wanting so bad to hold her husband in her arms._

_Logan sat by Mark's bedside until it was almost 6 at night just watching him and waiting for him to wake up._

_Mark slightly opened his eyes hoping to see his wife but only found his friend sitting by him. "Hey man"_

"_Hey, how you feeling?" _

"_Been better. Where's Olivia?"_

"_Home" Logan answered quietly and scratched his head nervously not knowing how to tell him that he was officially dead._

"_What?" Mark asked confused._

"_Um…you remember Sanchez that you arrested last year?"_

"_Yea" _

"_Well he has a hit out on you" _

"_You get a protective detail for liv and the kids?" _

"_Um…he wont come after you anymore"_

"_What do you mean?" Mark asked sort of confused. _

"_We told Olivia that you are dead," Logan answered._

_Mark closed his eyes "Witness protection?"_

"_Yea, just until Sanchez is gone. I'm sorry man"_

_Mark nodded and opened his eyes "I would be doing the same for you man, don't worry about it. Can I see Olivia before I go in?"_

"_No, since she is a cop it's too dangerous"_

_Mark nodded "Ok, can you give her this for me please?" He took off his wedding ring and handed it to him._

"_Sure" Logan took it and put it in his pocket. "I'll see you soon man"_

"_Hopefully."_

_End flashback_

Mark came out of the twin's room and walked over to the couch where Olivia was laying down. He came by next to her and purposefully toward over her and stood by her head so she wasn't able to see the movie.

"Move Mark" Olivia whined and tried to see the T.V. and slapped his leg.

Mark smiled and crouched down by her so his chest was blocking her view. "I have to tell you something important"

"I don't care, let me watch" Olivia teased smirking and pushed and made him fall to the ground.

"Big meany" Mark mumbled sitting up. "You know what? Never mind, I can't tell you anyway"

Olivia looked over at him now being extremely curious "What do you have to tell me?"

He got off the ground and picked up her legs and sat down and then put her legs on his lap. "I can't tell you, don't worry about it, lets just watch the movie"

"No. I want to know what you have to tell me"

"Its not a big deal"

"Mark tell me," She said now beginning to worry.

He looked over at her "You're sure you want to know?"

"Of course"

(A/N: thanks Kay for this idea) He motioned for her to come closer. She sat up and came in close "Today at lunch" He whispered "Logan stole half my breadstick"

Olivia looked at him like she was about to hurt him where he didn't want to be hurt "How is that important?"

"How is it not? I was left without half my food and you don't find that important?" Mark asked as he started laughing hysterically. Olivia looked at him and did what she did every time he messed with her. In a split second she had his groin in a tight grip.

"Is this funny?" She asked grinning evilly.

Mark opened his mouth as his face turned red "No, ma'm" He answered in a squeaky voice.

"Apologize," She ordered smiling.

"Never" Mark groaned with a playful smirk appearing on his lips. Olivia's grip got tighter to provoke him. "Hello"

"Are you going to apologize now or I go for my cop grip?" She threatened grinning as she held a tight grip and moved so she was on top of him.

"Sweetie you're already holding a gun"

"Apologize for making me worry"

"No, I'm not giving up you crazy lady" Mark groaned as sweat started to roll down. Olivia smiled and kissed his cheek and squeezed just enough for him to feel pain but not get hurt. "There are laws about sexually abusing your husband"

Olivia laughed and kissed his cheek. They heard the twin's door creek. Olivia quickly let go and jumped off of Mark and sat down by him. Mark let out a sigh of relief and smirked as he fixed his shorts so it didn't look like someone grabbed him there.

"Mommy I'm cold" Mike whined walking over to them looking sleepy. Olivia took him and picked him up in her lap.

Mark touched his forehead and quickly found it extremely hot "He's got a fever"

"Lets put him in our bedroom so Matt doesn't get it" Olivia suggested. Mark nodded and picked him up and carried him to their bedroom. He put him in their bed and covered him with a couple of blankets.

"Keep these on so you can start to sweat ok?" Mark told him as he gave him a kiss on the head. Mike just nodded.

"Can I have some water?"

"Of course, I'll be right back" Mark went out of the room and got a glass of water and went back to Mike. He kneeled down and handed it to him. Mike took a couple of sips and became nauseas and before he could do anything he dropped the glass and threw up all over Mark.

Olivia was in the door way and witnessed the whole thing and quickly suppressed her laughter seeing her husband wet from the spilled water and throw up all over him.

Mark started gagging from the smell and quickly jumped up and ran to their bathroom and started to throw up in the toilet.

Olivia kneeled down by Mike and stroked his hair "Sweetie are you feeling better now?"

"A little, but I'm still cold"

Olivia nodded and picked up the glass and put it on Mark's nightstand. She took off the wet blankets and put them on the ground. "Mark honey are you ok?" She called over to the bathroom.

Mark washed his face and wiped it with a clean towel "Fine" He came out of the bathroom and took off his t-shirt that was covered in puke. "How you doing buddy?"

"I feel yucky" Mike answered shrugging. "Sorry I puked on you"

"Its ok as long as you don't puke on the carpet I don't mind" Mark teased as he picked him off the bed.

"Can you change him so I can put this in the washer?" Olivia asked picking up all the blankets that were wet.

"Of course" Mark answered as he carried Mike over into the living room. Olivia nodded and took all the blankets and went down to the basement where their washing machine was.

Mark got a dry pair of Pajamas and changed Mike and then took Jenny and James's blanket and put Mike in their bedroom again and covered him. "If you need anything just say so, I'm going to be right back, I'm going to go give this to mommy ok?" He said holding his wet PJ's in one hand with his own t-shirt.

"Ok" Mike nodded and turned to the side. Mark kissed him on the head and grabbed a dry t-shirt and dry jeans and went to the basement.

Olivia was putting detergent in the washer.

"Hey manhood violator" Mark teased walking over to her and threw the dirty clothes in.

"Hi" Olivia said smiling "You got puked on by our son" She teased.

"Funny" Mark rolled his eyes and took off his shorts and put them in. Olivia turned the washer on as Mark got dressed in clean clothes.

"Better?"

"Much" He answered hugging her.

Olivia smiled and hugged him back "This is nice"

"Hugging?"

"Yea"

"Well better then you grabbing my crotch I'll say"

Olivia laughed and let go of him and jumped on his back "Piggyback ride"

Mark took her legs and wrapped them around his waist and carried her up the stairs. "You're so lucky I'm so nice, not all men would give piggyback rides to the woman that sexually assaulted him"

"Not all women would marry you" Olivia teased right back.

"That's what you think"

Olivia smirked and kicked him in the groin since her leg was right next to it with the way he was carrying her. Mark groaned and tripped on the stairs "Your so mean, stop hurting me"

Olivia laughed and kissed him on the cheek "I love you"

"Sure you do" Mark mumbled getting up and carrying her up the rest of the way. Olivia jumped off and gave him a kiss on the lips. Mark smiled and deepened the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Olivia quickly gave in and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly broke the kiss "I love you too" He whispered against her lips. She smiled and winked and went to check on Matt. Mark grinned and went to check on Mike.


	18. Losing and Gaining

One month later… 

"Cheater!" Mark yelled after Olivia as she threw the ball in the basket. Jenny, James and Olivia started laughing hysterically.

They were in their backyard and playing basketball since it was a Saturday and both Mark and Olivia had a day off.

"We'll get them next time daddy," Mike said as he came over and hugged Mark's leg. Matt came to his other side and hugged his leg. Mark gave them each a kiss on the head. They let go of his leg and ran over to Jenny and James to guard them.

"C'mon you big loser" Olivia teased as she threw the ball to Mark. Mark started dribbling it as she started to guard him.

"You can't win against an Anderson" Mark teased right back and put the ball under his shirt and spun around Olivia and took it out and kept dribbling it.

"Benson rules and you know it" Jenny yelled out and messed with Mike's hair.

Mark dribbled the ball with one hand and wrapped his other arm around Olivia's waist from the back and tickled her.

"That's a foul," James yelled out.

"No one saw that" Mark yelled back.

Olivia laughed and pushed him away and took the ball. As she was about to throw the ball in Mark grabbed it from her and gave it to Matt and picked him up so he can throw it in.

"We win!" Mike yelled.

"In your face!" Matt yelled.

Mark kneeled down by them "We win, you lose, we rule" He teased and gave a hi-five to the twins.

"Well at least were not dorks," Olivia teased back as she walked over to them.

Mark stood up "I think you are detective Benson"

Olivia smiled. "You know what I think?"

"What's that?" Mark asked smirking.  
"This" Olivia said and pulled Mark's jeans down leaving him in his boxers. All the kids started to laugh hysterically.

"It's cold out here!" Mark yelled as he pulled his jeans up. "Want to know what I think?"

"No" Olivia answered grinning and slowly moving away from him.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway," Mark answered as he kept walking toward her and she kept moving back. "You are in big trouble detective"

Olivia laughed and took off running around the house knowing he was going to tickle her. Mark ran after her quickly.

"So immature" Jenny teased as she grabbed the basketball and passed it to James. James nodded and dribbled the ball.

Olivia ran in front of the house and tripped over one of the twin's toys and fell. Mark quickly jumped over her so he didn't step on her.

"Not how I planned it," Olivia groaned as she rubbed her leg.

Mark kneeled down by her and rubbed her leg "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Have some dignity Anderson don't just give up cause I'm down" Olivia teased smiling.

"You're fine you big faker" Mark rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead. "Give me a kiss and we'll call it even that you pulled my jeans down"

"Never" Olivia said smirking looking up at him.

"Then I have no choice," Mark said grinning and started to tickle her.

"No. Mark stop. Stop. No!" Olivia screamed laughing hysterically. Mark smiled proudly and stopped tickling her.

"Get up you baby" He said getting off the grass and took her hand and pulled her up. Her pulled her closer and stole a kiss. Olivia giggled and kissed him back.

James and Jenny were playing basketball with the twins as Mark and Olivia came to the backyard with Mark's arm around her waist and walking behind her.

"You two really need to act your age once in a while" James teased and threw the ball to Olivia.

"Mommy and Daddy against you little children" Mark said taking the ball.

"We'll kill you" Jenny said grabbing the ball from Mark and throwing it in the basket.

"Hey Mark can I talk to you" They heard a voice behind them. All of them turned around and found Zane standing in the doorway to the backdoor.

"Yea, I'll be back," Mark said as he went up the steps and followed Zane into the house. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something" Zane said moving his long bangs away from his eyes as he sat on a chair in the kitchen.

Mark sat down next to him "Sure, what's going on?"

"Um…I was wondering about joining the Army"

Mark quickly looked over at him "What?"

"Well I'm not going to college or anything and I always wanted to be in the army. I talked to my parole officer and he said that it was a good idea"

"Of course he was going to tell you that since he works for the government"  
"You work for the government also are you saying I shouldn't sign up?"

"Zane this is your choice and you're an adult already so even if I don't approve you can still join without my permission"

"I know that but I just wanted to talk to you about this, its not like I can ever be a cop cause of my record but I still want to do something important you know"

Mark just nodded "I know."

Olivia walked in and went to the fridge to get a bottle of water "Everything ok?"

"Yea" Zane answered looking at Mark.

Mark kept looking back at him and nodded "Everything is fine"

Zane nodded and pulled out a paper from his back pocket and handed it to Mark "I leave tomorrow" He said and left the kitchen.

Olivia watched Zane walk out and then looked at Mark while holding the water bottle in her hand. Mark looked at the paper and ran a hand through his hair realizing Zane already signed up.

"What's going on?" She asked walking over to him.

Mark kept looking at the paper and didn't answer. Olivia sat down by him and slowly took the paper out from his hands and read it. She finally looked up at Mark "He joined the army?"

"Yea" Mark answered quietly. Olivia nodded and stroked the back of his hair. "Let's go back to the kids"

Olivia nodded and took his hand and got up and led him outside.

"Boys against girls" Mike and Matt yelled out at the same time. Olivia and Mark smiled and nodded.

After 10 more minutes of playing all of them came in the house with Olivia and James laughing hysterically and Mark groaning.

"Dad I'm so sorry I didn't mean it" Jenny said, "You were in the way"

"I know sweetie my groin was in the way of your elbow, I know" Mark groaned as he grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and walked to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Poor guy" James said laughing "Nice going Jen"

"Shut up, it was an accident" Jenny muttered and went upstairs. James laughed and followed.

"Mommy can we go play video games?" Mike asked looking up at Olivia.

Olivia gave them a kiss on the head "Go ahead" The twins quickly ran off and jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote controls.

Olivia went in her room and closed the door and Mark was lying on the bed and already took off his jeans and was in his boxers and holding the ice pack under his boxers.

"Don't you dare laugh," He mumbled.

"I'm all laughed out I promise" Olivia said smiling as she walked over to him and sat down by him. "You poor thing" She stroked his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hurts a lot?"

"You think?"

Olivia smiled and got up and locked the door and came back to him. She sat down by him and slowly ran her hand down his boxers and took the ice pack out.

Mark smirked a little. "In the middle of the day?"

"I never said you were going to get sex" Olivia teased and slowly moved on top of him and ran her hand down his boxers again and slowly stroked him. Mark let out a moan "Ssshh" She lightly met his lips and kissed him as she kept stroking him.

Mark kissed her back as he twisted the blankets in his fist. "Oh god Olivia" He mumbled.

Olivia just chuckled and kissed his neck watching him brutalize the sheets under her influence. "You enjoying yourself?" She whispered smiling in his ear as she started to nibble it.

"Oh hell yes" He whispered as he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Later" Olivia whispered and pulled her hand out.

"What?" Mark asked looking at her.

"I promise. Trust me" She whispered smiling and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why do you have to be such a tease, damn it" Mark mumbled

"I love you" She whispered and got off of him.

"Yea, yea, you too"

Olivia laughed and took off her sweaty t-shirt. "Is that dinner at the Parkers tonight?"

"Yea, remind me why we need to go again?" Mark asked as he got off the bed.

"It's your boss's son that got engaged and you don't want to go?" Olivia asked turning to look at him.

"I hardly know the kid"

"He invited all of us and you are going" Olivia said as she grabbed clean clothes to take a shower.

"You're bossy, violent, own a gun, you brutalize my little Mark all the time and for some crazy reason I still love you"

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck "It's not so little" She whispered and kissed his cheek and went to the bathroom and closed the door. Mark just grinned widely and quickly followed her.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked closing the door and leaning on it.

"You just did," She answered as she pulled off her jeans and threw them to the side.

"Aren't you funny, ha ha"

"Unhook my bra while you annoy me" Olivia said coming by him and turning her back to him.

Mark rolled his eyes "Is it some crazy premenstrual ritual that females have to hurt the man's soldier?" he asked smirking as he unhooked her bra.

"No, I just love seeing you in pain cause you are extremely adorable when I have you by your..." She coughed smirking "Gun" Olivia teased smiling as she took off her bra and threw it to the floor.

"If I knew huge Mark was going to be under so much pain I would have ran instead of asking you out the first time I met you"

Olivia smiled and placed her hands on his chest "Honey I said big not huge lets not exaggerate now"

"You mean sexy woman"

"You want sex in the shower or what?" Olivia teased smiling. In a second Mark was down to his boxers. Olivia started laughing how quickly he undressed. "Well I'm not in the mood actually"

Mark pouted "Please?"

"I'll see what I can do," Olivia teased as she slowly pulled his boxers down. Mark smiled and stepped out of them and kneeled down and gently pulled her panties off.

Olivia grinned and went in the shower and turned the water on. Mark stepped in with her and closed the shower door behind him. He gently kissed her neck and her shoulders.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek and went to his lips. She slowly slid her hand down his wet muscular back and went to his butt.

Mark broke the kiss "Is that a go ahead for shower sex?"

"You just ruined a nice moment you big dork" Olivia rested her head on his shoulder and slapped his butt.

"Sorry"

"Yes it is" Olivia answered smiling kissing his shoulder.

"I wonder what I did right in the past lifetime"

"Just shut up and kiss me," Olivia instructed. Mark smiled and rolled his and kissed her.

Olivia ran her hands up to his wet hair and ran her fingers through it. She wrapped one leg around his waist and pulled him closer by his neck.

Without even realizing it she pulled too much and Mark lost his balance under the wet floor and slipped. Both fell down in the shower and made a very loud thump.

"Jerk" Olivia yelled and punched him on the shoulder.

"You pulled me down"

"Oh my god this so hurts" Olivia groaned rubbing her elbow.

"I'm sorry but you pulled me down and I slipped, I'm so sorry sweetheart"

"You should be, your not getting shower sex for a long time"

Mark buried his face in his hands and let out a muffled scream. Olivia just laughed.

"You're such a dork," She teased smiling. "I'll give you shower sex after we come back from your boss's party,"

"Promise?" Mark asked pouting.

"Cop's honor" Olivia said smiling "Now help me up"

Mark got off the shower floor and took her hand and pulled her up.

_Flashback_

_"So where is your precinct?" Mark asked into the phone as he walked to his car._

_"You're an FBI agent figure it out" Olivia teased as she took a sip of her water. She was sitting with Elliot at a Diner having lunch._

_"So I have to meet everyone?"_

_"Yup. Then you're taking me out on a date" Olivia said with a huge smile._

_Elliot rolled his eyes "Poor guy" Olivia smirked and kicked him under the table. Elliot groaned and rubbed his leg._

_"I'll see you later baby," Mark said as he got in his car._

_"You too sweetheart, bye" Olivia said and both closed their phones at the same time._

_"So you're making him meet all of us?" Elliot asked as he took a bite of his sandwich._

_"I'm not making him he insisted since I talk about you guys all the time and we have been dating for almost 3 months now"_

_"Did you meet his family already?"_

_Olivia looked up at him "Oh…he was adopted and his adoptive parents died"_

_"Oh," Elliot looked down feeling bad he mentioned it. "Are you in love with him?"_

_Olivia smiled a little and shrugged._

_"You are aren't you?" Elliot asked grinning._

_"Stop interrogating me" Olivia said laughing. "Yea, I'm in love with him shut up"_

_Elliot smiled and nodded._

_They got to the precinct around 5 and started to do paperwork._

_Mark came in the precinct and went to the elevators extremely nervous about meeting Olivia's friends. He stepped on it and there was a woman already there._

_Casey looked over at the man next to her. He had a nice body, blue eyes you could just melt watching and was taller then her._

_"You a cop?" She asked noticing the gun in a holster under his blazer._

_Mark looked over at her. "No"_

_"What's with the piece?"_

_"I like to carry it around" Mark answered smirking. "Are you a cop?"_

_"No" Casey answered smiling._

_"What's with the interrogation?" Mark asked smiling._

_"I'm the ADA" Casey answered._

_"Well that explains it. I'm FBI"_

_"Here to take a case away from someone?"_

_"Not all Federal Agents are assholes," Mark answered smirking._

_"Are you flirting with me?"_

_"Are you flirting with me?" Mark asked. "You started this conversation"_

_"I guess you are the asshole in the bureau"_

_"Lets hope so," Mark said looking back to the doors._

_Casey looked back to the doors also feeling so stupid she just insulted a stranger. A very cute stranger at that._

_The elevator doors opened and both stepped off._

_"It was nice meeting you Ms. ADA" Mark said looking over at the redhead._

_"Nice meeting you Mr. Federal Agent" Casey said looking at the blue eyes looking back at her._

_"I'm Mr. Asshole don't you remember" Mark said smirking and walked away._

_Casey shook her head at herself and felt like hitting herself._

_Mark walked in the squad room and spotted Olivia. "Hey"_

_Olivia looked up and smiled "Hey"_

_"Some chick just called me an asshole in the elevator" Mark said walking over to her._

_Olivia got off her chair "What?"_

_"Yea this place isn't so friendly" He said as he hugged her._

_"I'll make it up to you" Olivia whispered smiling. Mark grinned and let go of her. "Hey John?" Olivia called over to him._

_John looked up from his paperwork "How can I help you now?"_

_"This is Mark, my boyfriend, Mark this is John" Olivia introduced._

_John got off his seat and walked over to Mark and Olivia "So you're the guy that Olivia says is funnier then me?"_

_"I hope so," Mark said smiling as he shook hands with him "Nice to meet you"_

_"You too" John said smirking._

_"Now where are Fin and Elliot?" Olivia asked looking around._

_"Up here" Elliot said as him and Fin started to walk down the stairs._

_"Elliot this is Mark, Mark this is Elliot my partner" Olivia introduced as she wrapped her arm around Mark's._

_"Nice to meet you" Mark said shaking hands with him._

_"Same here" Elliot said with a small smirk and on purpose squeezed Mark's hand. Mark smiled and squeezed back. Elliot nodded and let go._

_"Fin this is Mark, my boyfriend, Mark this is Fin, John's partner"_

_"That's a cool name," Mark said as he shook hands with him._

_"Thanks. Nice to meet you man" Fin said with a nod._

_Casey walked in looking through papers and not looking up. "Hey guys did you finish…Oh" She said surprised seeing the stranger from the elevator standing there with Olivia's arm wrapped around his._

_"It's the ADA that doesn't like me," Mark said smiling._

_"You two know each other?" Olivia asked looking back and forth at the two._

_"She's the chick that called me an asshole," Mark answered._

_"Casey this is Mark, my boyfriend. Mark this is Casey our ADA"_

_"Oh, sorry about the elevator thing" Casey said as she started to blush extremely._

_Mark nodded and smiled "It's ok"_

_"C'mon you need to meet my captain and then you're taking me to that movie" Olivia said pulling Mark toward Cragen's office._

_"She always this bossy?" Mark teased looking at everyone._

_"C'mon" Olivia said smiling as she knocked on Cragen's door._

_Elliot looked over at Casey "You called him an asshole?"_

_"Long story"_

_End flashback_

"I don't want to go to this" Mark whined as he pulled on his dress shirt.

"You have to." Olivia said as she pulled on her dress "Zip" She instructed. Mark zipped it up in the back. "Did you dress the twins already?"

"Yea," Mark answered as he buttoned up his shirt "Why is this so formal?"

"Why do you keep asking me things?" Olivia asked as she started to put make up on.

Mark shrugged as he grabbed his bowtie and lifted up his collar.

"Dad tie this for me" James said coming in with a tie around his neck and dressed in a suit. "Why is this so formal?"

Olivia let out a deep breath, Mark just chuckled as he tied James's tie. "What I do?" James's asked noticing Olivia's reaction.

"I asked her the same thing two seconds ago" Mark answered.

The twins ran in the room with small suits already on and jumped on Mark and Olivia's bed and started to jump up and down.

"Boys stop" Olivia said as she put blush on.

"Guys daddy is going to get sick from watching you jump up and down, lets go watch some cartoons while mommy and daddy get ready" Mark said grabbing both of them and lifting them up and carrying them out of the room.

"I'm ready" Jenny said coming by Olivia dressed in a dress. "Why is this so formal?"

"Ask your father" Olivia answered as she grabbed mascara.

"He told me to ask you" Jenny answered.

Olivia rolled her eyes "It's his boss not mine"

Jenny shrugged and left the room.

Mark came in the room tucking his shirt in.

"Don't tell them to ask me since I don't know the answer" Olivia said as she grabbed lipstick.

"I was just kidding"

"I'm trying to get ready and…"

"You're beautiful already, stop stressing" Mark cut her off and kissed her shoulder.

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you"

"Of course. Now what's the deal with Casey and Brad?" Mark asked as he tied his bowtie.

"They said they were coming over here first so we can go together, Olivia answered. "When is Tommy coming back from his tour?"

"Soon, not sure" Mark answered as he tied his bowtie. "You think it's going to be weird with them now?"

"I hope not," Olivia answered with a shrug.

They heard the doorbell. "James get that," Mark yelled out.

"Hey Tommy" They heard Jenny say. Both of them looked at each other at the same time knowing Casey and Brad were supposed to show up any minute.

"What the hell" Mark mumbled. Tommy came to their doorway.

"Hey guys"

"Hey…Tommy" Mark said smiling. Olivia could tell it was his fake smile.

"Where you guys going?"

"Party" Olivia answered. "How was the tour?"

"Awesome" Tommy answered grinning. Mark hit him upside the head "What the hell was that for?"

Mark opened his drawer and pulled out the magazine where there was a picture of Tommy kissing a girl "That"

Tommy looked at it for a while "I don't remember this"

"Probably cause you were drunk"

"That could be it" Tommy shrugged.

They heard another doorbell. "I got it" They heard James yell.

"Casey and her boyfriend are here," Mark said smiling and crossed his arms on his chest.

Tommy quickly looked up at him.

"You blew it dumb ass," Mark said shaking his head.

"Hey are you guys…Tommy" Casey said sort of surprised seeing him standing there. Brad right by her and holding her hand.

Tommy just looked at her and then Brad. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Brad asked raising an eyebrow.

"Agent Brad Stewart meet Tommy Anderson my nephew" Mark spoke up.

"You're dating her?" Tommy asked.

"Yea. Problem musician boy?" Brad asked smiling already knowing Tommy and Casey dated and what he did.

"What was that?" Tommy asked stepping toward him.

"You heard me," Brad said stepping toward him. Both of them in each other's face and not moving.

"Mark" Olivia whispered and jerked her head toward the two.

Mark nodded and stepped in between and separated the two "Lets go outside."

Brad looked at Tommy who was just a little shorter then him "I'm cool"

"Of course you are. Does she give you blow jobs also?" Tommy provoked since he was pissed that Casey moved on without telling him it was over.

Brad swung and hit him on the side of the face. Before Mark could do anything Tommy tackled Brad to the floor.

"Stupid son of a bitch!" Tommy yelled hitting him.

"Cheating, lying bastard!" Brad yelled and punched him back.

Mark grabbed Brad and pulled him off first knowing he was one of his strongest agents. "That's enough!"

Tommy got off the ground and wiped his lip.

James and Jenny were by the door already since they heard yelling.

"Wow, this is better then Tekken on Xbox" James said smiling. Everyone looked at him at the same time.

"We're gone," Jenny said grabbing James by the shirt and pulled him away from the door.

"You should have told me," Tommy said looking at Casey.

"You should have told her about cheating on her" Brad said crossing his arms on his chest.

"No one is talking to you!" Tommy snapped looking at him.

"Dude you need anger management" Brad said smirking.

"You want to take this outside?"

"No, I don't like getting arrested for beating the crap out of little immature pricks"

"That's enough both of you" Mark warned looking at each.

"Whatever. I'm out of here" Tommy muttered and walked past Casey.

"Tommy hold on," She said following him.

Brad was about to follow but Mark placed a hand on his shoulder "Let them talk it out."

"Mark man…"

"Go baby-sit my kids while we get ready" Mark said and shoved Brad away. Brad rolled his eyes and went to the living room.

Casey followed Tommy down the stairs. "Let me talk to you"

"Why? You seem to be doing fine"

"Stop being an ass, don't make me chase you in a freaking dress Tommy"

Tommy stopped and turned around "You should have let me know that you were dumping me"

"You didn't call me and tell me you cheated on me"

"I was drunk when it happened! I wouldn't have done it if I was sober!"

"That's not an excuse!" Casey yelled back.

Tommy said nothing and sat down on the stairs. Casey sat down by him.

"He makes you happy?" Tommy asked in a low voice staring at the ground.

Casey nodded and stared at the ground as well "Yea. He does"

"How quickly did you get over me?"

"Tommy…nothing could have happened between us…you need to have fun and I need to settle down."

"That doesn't answer my question"

Casey just looked over at him not wanting to tell him it took her a whole two minutes to get over him "Long time"

"Liar" Tommy challenged looking over at her.

Casey smiled a little "Hey I was really pissed when I found out that I actually poured a smoothie down Mark's pants cause he kept making jokes"

Tommy just laughed "I guess that makes me a little happier"

"I'm sorry but Brad really makes me happy and he is my age which works out. You need to find someone your age and have fun"

Tommy nodded "I guess this is goodbye?"

"We can still be friends just not with benefits," Casey answered.

Tommy nodded "That works for me"

Casey nodded and hugged him "I had lots of fun with you just so you know"

"Same here. If Brad hurts you I'll do the honors and kick his ass I promise" Tommy whispered.

Casey smiled "You got it." She whispered.

Olivia came to the door "You guys ok?"

They broke their hug. Tommy got off the stairs "Yea. I'm going home, have fun at your party"

Both girls nodded as Tommy went to his car. Casey looked up at Olivia "They sent you out here?"

Olivia smiled and nodded "Mark is giving Brad a lecture about fighting in our house and Brad isn't allowed to come by Tommy today"

Casey laughed and got off the steps and followed Olivia inside.

They walked in the living room and Brad and Mark where sitting next to Zane with Mark's gun out and showing him how to use it.

"Make sure you have a tight hold cause it will pull you back" Brad said.

"And hold it with two hands" Mark added.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Olivia asked putting her hands on her hips.

"He is going to be in the army, we're teaching" Brad answered.

"Put that damn gun away and lets go" Olivia said shaking her head.

Mark got off the couch and kissed her cheek "I sent the little ones away before I pulled it out aren't you proud?" He teased.  
Olivia slapped his butt as he went in their room "I'm going to kill him one day I swear" She teased looking at Casey and Brad and then followed Mark to their room.

"I'm off to pack" Zane said getting off the couch and went up to his room.

Brad looked over at Casey "You ok babe?"

"Yea. We're still friends and everything but I feel bad for hurting him," Casey answered with a shrug.

"He has good music, he's going to get lots of girls, don't worry"

"You listened to his music?" Casey asked smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was investigating so I had to" Brad answered smiling kissing her forehead.

Casey just laughed, "You are such a weirdo"

"So are you that's why we are together," Brad said smiling giving her a kiss on the lips.

Everyone got to party around 7 that evening. The house was huge and looked extremely expensive.

"Do you know this kid?" Mark whispered to Brad.

"Hell no. I'm only here for the free food and cause I want a promotion." Brad whispered back. Mark just smiled and nodded.

"Anderson, Stewart, glad you could make it" Their boss said walking over to them with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yes, sir. This is my girlfriend Casey" Brad introduced.

"My wife, Olivia" Mark introduced.

"The kids are going to be in the other room, we set everything up over there," His boss said pointing to a room. "Excuse me" He said and walked away from them.

"That's great, we dress up and we get the kiddie table," James whispered to Jenny as he played with his tie.

"Lets go" Mike said grabbing James's hand as Matt grabbed Jenny's and pulled them toward the other room.

Mark leaned in by Olivia "That's great, we dress up and we have to sit with the adults" Olivia just giggled.

"I think we are the only ones here that are under 50 cause Logan couldn't make it" Brad said rolling his eyes.

"Lucky bastard got shot" Mark mumbled.

"He got shot?" Olivia asked looking at Mark.

"He was wearing a vest, he's fine" Brad answered rolling his eyes.

Casey and Olivia looked at each other and rolled their eyes knowing the Brad and Mark were so alike they could be brothers.

By eight Mark and Olivia were sitting next to each other and trying to act interested in what the other agents were saying since they didn't like to talk about work when they were together.

Brad and Casey were next to each other and Brad kept making Casey laugh since they were the youngest ones at the table.

"Tell Mark to jump off a bridge" Brad whispered to Casey. Casey whispered it to Olivia. Olivia whispered it to Mark.

Mark looked over at Brad "Why in the world would I hump a ridge?"

Brad and the girls burst out laughing. All of the agents at the table looked at them. All three quickly got quiet.

"I'm going to go check on the kids," Mark said as he got off his seat and gave Olivia and kiss and went to the other room.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Olivia said getting up from her seat and taking her purse with her.

"This party is lame" Casey whispered to Brad as she took his hand under the table.

"I'll give you a party after this" Brad whispered back and kissed her cheek. "Can I lick your face?"

Casey just laughed "In your dreams Agent Stewart"

"So sue me ADA Novak" Brad teased back.

"Maybe later, now I have to go to the bathroom"

"Don't leave me" Brad whined.

"Good luck" Casey whispered and kissed his cheek and got off her seat and went to the bathroom. Brad groaned now being the youngest at the table.

Casey walked into the bathroom since it was very huge. She looked up and saw a pregnancy test on the counter and Olivia looking freaked out seeing Casey.

"Oh my god, liv are you pregnant?" Casey asked smirking.

Before Olivia could answer they heard Mark outside of the door. Olivia quickly took the pregnancy test and threw it in the toilet behind her.

Mark came in with mustard squirted on his blazer. "Hey ladies"  
"What happened to you?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"The twins thought it was funny to have me be the target of the game." Mark answered as he turned on the water.

"What game?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Get daddy's clothes dirty" Mark answered smiling grabbing a towel and wiping his blazer.

"That's so cute. Go see if you can get them back" Casey said opening the door and pulling Mark out.

"What? Casey…" Mark said confused.

"Bye" Casey said and closed the door in his face.

"Crazy premenstrual women" They heard Mark mumble outside from the door.

Casey rolled her eyes and looked at Olivia "Are you pregnant?"

Olivia smiled "Yea"

"Oh my god!" Casey screamed as she hugged her.

"Don't tell Mark cause I want to surprise him tonight" Olivia said grinning hugging her back.

"I wont as long as you don't tell Brad something"

"What?" Olivia asked smiling.

"I'm pregnant" Casey said with a small shrug.

"Oh my god. Really?" Olivia asked smiling.

"Yea, I just found out couple of days ago, I wasn't sure but then I took a pregnancy test again last night and it was positive again."

"Oh my god were going to have babies," Olivia yelled out smiling as they hugged each other again.

Mike and Matt were by the door and heard the whole thing.

Matt looked over at Mike "Does that mean were not going to be mommies babies anymore?"

"That's not fair" Mike mumbled and sat down on the ground.

"I hate this," Matt mumbled and sat down by his twin.

"Does that mean daddy will have other babies to fly around the room?" Mike asked as he pouted.

"Daddy won't allow us not be his airplane"

"I bet Jimmy said the same and we took his place and now some dumb baby is taken ours" Mike mumbled as he rested his head on Matt's shoulder.

Casey and Olivia came out of the bathroom and saw the twins sitting there.

Olivia kneeled down by them "What are you guys doing here?" She asked stroking Mike's hair.

Mike said nothing and got up and walked over to Mark.

"Matt sweetie what happened?" Olivia tried again.

Matt got off the floor and ran over to Mark.

Both of the boys tugged on Mark's pants. Mark looked down at them "Hey dudes what's up?"

Both of them held out their arms up. Mark took them and sat them on his lap.

Olivia came over and sat down by Mark.

"What happened?" Mark asked as the twins hugged him and held on to him.

"I don't know" Olivia answered as she stroked the back of their hair.

The twins sat in Mark's lap the rest of the night and kept hugging him.

"Boys c'mon we need to go home," Olivia said trying to take Mike off of Mark's lap.

"No" Mike yelled and hugged Mark again.

"Guys c'mon daddy didn't even get to eat, sit in my lap if you want" Olivia offered.

Both of the twins shook their heads. Olivia looked at Mark. He just mouthed 'It's ok' Olivia just nodded.

They kept quiet the whole time as Mark picked them up and carried them outside so they could go home. Both twins ignored Olivia as she spoke to them and only wanting to be by Mark.

Mark carried them inside the house with their heads resting on Mark's shoulder. Olivia followed and not saying anything.

"What's with the twins?" James asked pulling his tie off.

"I don't know" Olivia answered shrugging feeling extremely bad that her own sons weren't speaking to her.

Jenny and James went up their room. Olivia went in her room where the twins were lying on her bed and looking sad, Mark kneeling by them and stroking their hair. The twins turned to the other side as she came in.

Olivia grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and left the room.

Mark stood up and was about to follow "Daddy?"

"Yea guys?"

"You're not leaving us are you?" Mike asked looking up at him.

"I'll be right back ok?" Mark said kissing each on the head and left the room. He heard Olivia crying in the bathroom. He slowly turned the knob and went in. Olivia was sitting on the edge of the shower with her head in her hands and crying.

Mark kneeled down by her and lightly rubbed her thighs to calm her down.

"I didn't do anything wrong, why do they hate me?" Olivia choked out through tears.

Mark hugged her "They don't hate you baby, you know that. They are just upset, they'll get over it"

Olivia hugged him "Why are they upset?"

"I don't know, but I want you to stop crying, please don't cry?" Mark whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I love them and I didn't yell at them or anything"

"I know, I'll go find out why they are so sad, just don't cry ok? Please?"

Olivia nodded.

"Change out of that dress while I talk to them ok?" Mark said kissing her cheek. Olivia nodded and wiped her eyes.

Mark stood up and went out of the bathroom and went back to his room. He took off his blazer and kneeled down by the twins. "Boys?"

They turned around to face him.

"What happened tonight?" Mark asked taking off his bowtie and undoing the top button his shirt.

"We are not going to be your babies anymore" Mike answered sadly.

"And you're not going to fly us around the room anymore" Matt added.

"Why would you think that?" Mark asked smirking getting up and sitting by them.

"Cause the baby will take our place and we don't want the baby to take our place" Mike answered.

"I don't want the baby" Matt added and started to cry. Mark took him and sat him in his lap and hugged him.

"What baby?" Mark asked totally confused as he rocked Matt back and forth to calm him down.

"Mommy's baby" Matt choked out crying.

Mark looked down at him "What?"

"Mommy told Aunt Casey that she was going to have a baby," Mike said as he hugged Mark. "We want to be your baby"

Mark grinned widely "You guys will always be mommy and daddy's babies I promise. I will still tuck you in and still fly you around the room."

"You promise?" Matt asked.

"Daddy's double promise" Mark said picking Matt up and flying him around the room "Oh no, he's going to crash, oh no" Matt started to giggle.

"Me too!" Mike yelled out. Mark put Matt down and picked him up and flied him around the room.

"Now you two need to apologize to mommy," Mark said picking both up and carrying them out of the room. He spotted Olivia washing the dishes in the kitchen. "Hi mommy"

Olivia turned around and spotted them.

"Sorry mommy" The twins said in unison as they gave her a kiss.

Olivia smiled and kissed each on the cheek.

"I'll be right back mommy," Mark said smiling and winked at her as he carried the twins to their room.

Olivia looked at him weirdly wondering why he was so happy. She shook her head and went back to washing the dishes.

After a couple of minutes she felt Mark's strong embrace around her.

"Wow" Olivia jumped a little being surprised.

"Hi you" He said grinning as he kissed her neck.

"Did you smoke something? What's the matter with you?" Olivia asked looking at him weirdly.

"I love you" Mark whispered kissing her cheek and rubbing her stomach. "Maybe I love you too much?"

"Mark you're being really weird. Why were the twins sad?"

"I'm not telling you, since you kept a secret from me" Mark said smiling and walked away from her. Olivia looked at him weirdly and turned the water off and wiped her hands as she followed him.

She went in their room and closed the door behind her. "What's going on?"

"Figure it out" Mark answered as he unbuttoned his shirt. Olivia raised an eyebrow "I bet I can reproduce a girl this time around."

Olivia smiled widely realizing he found out. She ran over to him and jumped and wrapped her legs around him. Mark grinned and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as they fell on the bed.

"We're pregnant!" Mark yelled smiling as he took off his shirt.

"We're pregnant!" Olivia yelled back smiling as she took off her shirt and then worked on his belt and pants.

Mark started to kiss her neck as he pulled his pants down and pushed them to the floor. Olivia smiled as he kissed her and she worked on her pants "Why were the twins sad?"

"They thought…" He kissed her cheek "That they…" His sentence got cut off again as she kissed him on the lips "We're not going…" He moved down and kissed her body "Our babies now that…" He kissed her stomach "You are pregnant."

"Awww, you tell them nothing is going to change that?" Olivia asked as she took his face into his hands and pulled him up to kiss him. Mark just nodded as he started to kiss her. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her husband.

They heard their door swing open. Both looked over and saw James, Jenny and Zane standing there. They quickly got off each other. Mark luckily still in his boxers and Olivia with unzipped jeans and a bra. Olivia quickly pulled Mark in front of her to cover her.

"You're pregnant?" All three asked in unison.

"How do you know?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

"We heard you yelling, duh" James said rolling his eyes.

Olivia got her t-shirt and pulled it on and zipped up her jeans. "Yea, I'm pregnant"

"Oh my god congratulations" Jenny said smiling.

"Yea, guys I think they were in the middle of something" Zane said looking over at them.

"Oh sorry, were gone" James said and quickly walked away. Jenny followed.

"Congrats" Zane said smiling and closed the door. Mark quickly got up and locked it. He looked at Olivia and both started to laugh.

"Want to know something else?" Olivia asked as he walked over to her.

"What's that?" Mark asked as he lay down on top of her and kissed her neck.

"Casey is pregnant also"

Casey and Brad fell back on the bed sweating and panting.

"Holy Christ that was good" Brad said breathing hard as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Agreed" Casey said smiling as she wrapped her arm around his muscular sweaty stomach.

Brad moved down her body and kissed her chest.

Casey smiled "Bradley I'm up here"

"Did you just call me Bradley?" He asked looking up at her.

Casey smiled and shrugged "It sounds cute"

"Not while I'm in bed with you," Brad said rolling his eyes. "It's like if I would call you Ms. Novak while having sex with you its just creepy"

Casey started to laugh. "I need to talk to you about something"

"Round two?" Brad asked smirking.

"No, something else, more important"

"What's more important then having sex with you?" Brad teased smiling kissing her neck.

Casey giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "First off you need to know that you can be involved as much as you want and there is no pressure at all"

"If you would tell me what's going on then I might not be freaked out" Brad said rolling his eyes and lay down next to her and rested his head on her shoulder. Casey just smiled since she loved it when he would fall asleep on her shoulder.

"No pressure ok?" Casey said kissing his cheek.

"Case we have been over this"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry"

"Tell"

Casey took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

"Oh I knew that already," Brad said smiling kissing her cheek.

"What?" Casey asked looking over at him.

"I found the pregnancy test in your trash when I spent the night. I know you're pregnant," Brad answered moving on top of her "And I want to be involved all the way…that's why…" He said as he opened his drawer and pulled out a box "Marry me Casey Novak?"

"What?" Casey uttered staring at the box as he opened it.

"Marry me?" Brad repeated smiling and kissed her.

"We only knew each other for two months"

"Yes or no?" Brad said winking with a small smile.

Casey smiled widely. "Of course!" She yelled wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. Brad smiled and kissed her.

"Now this belongs to you," He said taking the ring out and placing it on her finger. "I love you" He whispered and then kissed her stomach "And I love you"

"I love you so much" Casey said wrapping her arms around him and kissed him as she fell on the bed with her fiancé.

It was already 11 the next morning and Olivia and Mark were playing with the twins on the floor since they didn't have any cases that day.

"No, mommy you be the blue car and daddy is the red" Mike whined.

"I want to be green" Mark whined. Olivia just smiled.

"Daddy" Matt whined.

"Ok, ok" Mark teased letting out a deep breathe. The twins just giggled and smashed their toy cars together and went after Olivia's and Mark's.

They heard the doorbell.

"Got it!" They heard Zane yell and go to the door. Olivia and Mark exchanged looks knowing Zane was getting picked up to go to the army reserve camp.

"Guys mommy and daddy will play with you later ok?" Olivia said kissing the twins and got off the floor.

"We'll be back," Mark said kissing each one and got off the floor and followed Olivia to the living room.

Zane was talking to a man by the door. The man was dressed in a light brown camouflage uniform and had a smooth buzzcut and looked in his early 20's.

"Are you his parents?" The man asked looking at them.

"I'm his father" Mark answered.

"Private Henderson sir" The man introduced himself and put his hand out.

"Mark Anderson" Mark shook his hand.

"I thought your name was Porter" Henderson said looking at a clipboard he had in his hand.

"It is, we have different last names," Zane answered rubbing the back of his neck.

Henderson just nodded. "We need to get going" He said and walked down the steps and went over to the Hummer that was parked in front of the house.

"I'm going to say bye to the twins," Zane said as he walked away from them and went to the twin's room.

"You ok?" Olivia whispered looking at Mark.

Mark just nodded even though it was killing him that he still didn't know his son as well as he should.

Jenny and James came down the stairs after seeing the Hummer in front of the house.

"He's leaving?" James asked and surprisingly feeling sad.

Olivia just nodded. James and Jenny exchanged looks feeling bad.

Zane came out of the twin's room and spotted his half brother and sister there.

"Good luck man" James said shaking hands with him.

"Thanks" Zane with a small nod.

"I'll give you a hug," Jenny said as she hugged him.

"Good luck with Daniel" Zane said hugging her back.

Jenny just nodded and let go of him "We have something for you" Jenny said and motioned toward James.

James pulled out a pocketknife from his back pocket and handed it to him.

Zane's mouth dropped looking at the identical pocketknife he lost in the fire.

"The other one burned so we just got you a new one" James explained shrugging.

"Thanks guys" He uttered still staring at the pocketknife. James and Jenny nodded and went up to their rooms. Zane placed the pocketknife in his back pocket and looked at Olivia and Mark.

"Call us once in a while ok?" Olivia said as she gave him a hug.

"I will. I'm sorry if I caused any problems between you guys"

"Don't worry about that ok?" Olivia whispered and kissed his head.

Zane just nodded. Olivia let go of him and went to the twin's room leaving Mark and Zane alone.

"I'm going to miss you" Zane whispered and hugged Mark. Mark hugged him back and held him.

"Same here." Mark whispered stroking his hair. "Be careful ok?" Mark whispered and kissed his head.

Zane nodded and let go of him and grabbed the duffle bag by the door and headed out and then stopped "I'll see you later…dad" He said and went out of the house.

Mark just smiled and held back tears since it was first time Zane called him dad since they met.

Mark took a deep breath and went back to Olivia and the twins. He sat down by them and played with them. Olivia looked over at Mark and could tell his eyes were watery. Mark looked up at her and gave her kiss. He was losing a son but gaining a baby.

The End

A/N: Trilogy? Maybe one day! Please leave reviews!


End file.
